A Sombra do Príncipe
by peamaps
Summary: Slash* Legolas nunca recebeu amor, carinho e seu único amigo é o Guarda Real, Haldir. Em sua carência por amor Legolas irá descobrir o lado amargo da vida. Um perigo assombra o Príncipe e se oculta nas sombras, enquanto isso Legolas se desenvolve, aprende e evolui. *Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Título: A sombra do Príncipe

Sumário: Legolas nunca recebeu muito amor ou carinho e sempre foi muito só. Seu único amigo é seu guarda pessoal, Haldir. O elfo nem sabia o quanto desejava ser amado até encontrar Aragorn. Paralelamente uma trama ocorre muito próximo ao Príncipe e ele sequer desconfia o que é que o assombra. Yaoi/Slash.

Autora: Peamaps

Gênero: Mistério, Romance, Drama

Avisos: Yaoi, Slash, Lemon, Angústia, AU (Universo **completamente **alternativo)

Data: 180112

Direitos: Os elfinhos não me pertencem. Apenas sou obcecada pelo Legolas.

Dedicado a todos que deixaram reviews nas últimas fics (7 fics? Perdi a conta.). Respondi a todos pessoalmente mas acho que vocês não tem ideia de como me ajudam, que o incentivo é que me fez continuar a escrever quando tudo parecia negro.

_Muito obrigada_!

Não só peço que me deixem reviews mas para qualquer autor que vocês gostem. Tem uma coisa interessante que vi no Nyah! Fanfiction de que a cada review que você deixa de enviar significa a morte de um autor.

Quero agradecer a Celi... por tudo. Por trás dos bastidores eu divido mais histórias ainda com ela pois ela merece ganhar presentes. Em breve termino aquela que comecei mas preciso escrever esta quando a inspiração vem. Você é 10!

Era primavera em Mirkwood e Legolas caminhava à passos leves sob a grama. Seu coração estava leve, como não ficava há muito tempo e aquele prometia ser um bom dia.

Ele sentou-se à beira do rio, ouvindo o barulho da água. Um casal de elfos caminhava de mãos dadas, alheio a tudo que estava à volta. Três crianças corriam do outro lado, imersas em brincadeira de faz de conta.

Legolas observou-as.

Um dia ele seria o rei daquelas terras e ele não se sentia seguro o suficiente de si para isso. A insegurança não melhorara. Ele se sentia assim desde há muitos anos atrás.

Como era costumeiro, seu ânimo foi diminuindo e ele sentiu-se só, como sempre.

Algo acertou seu rosto de repente e doeu um pouco. Legolas fez uma careta e viu as crianças olhando para ele. Elas haviam jogado um galho, pelos seus rostinhos foi sem querer. Até mesmo para os elfinhos de seu reino, ele era invisível. Duas delas nem pediram desculpas e se foram, a terceira, uma menina juntou uma mão na outra, nervosa e então fez uma reverência; antes de partir.

Para se saber o quanto se é respeitado, só é preciso ver como as crianças lhe tratam, e o príncipe sentiu seu coração ainda mais pesado. Ele ouviu passos leves mas não precisou virar para identificar a companhia. Ele era o único que sempre voltava:

-Ora, sente-se aqui comigo Haldir.

O elfo sorriu e aceitou o convite. Legolas sentiu algo pesado cair em seu colo e olhou.

-Miruvor?

-Exatamente.

-À essa hora da manhã? Você está virando alcoólatra, Haldir?

O elfo de corpo mais largo sorriu. Suas feições ficavam bem melhor quando o fazia ao invés de sua eterna expressão de desdém.

-Não precisa tomar agora.

-E como que você conseguiu acesso à isto?

Haldir olhou para os lados, então o chamou para perto e disse em seu ouvido, conspiratoriamente:

-Eu roubei.

-Você o que? - Legolas riu e foi acompanhado. - Se meu pai soubesse...

-Então é melhor que tomemos logo antes que ele descubra.

-Você sabia que ele conta quantas garrafas foram feitas?

-Vai ter uma festa em breve. Ele pensará que ficou generoso demais e acabou dando tudo para os visitantes.

Legolas suspirou discretamente mas Haldir não pode deixar de franzir o cenho. Ele nunca viu um filho temer tanto o próprio pai.

Eles olharam ao redor novamente. Legolas então foi abrir a garrafa:

-Vejo que você já deu um jeito nisso. - Ele conferiu, precisando somente remover a rolha com o dedo. - O que me garante que você não estava tomando antes de mim?

-Você vai ter que confiar em minha palavra. - Haldir piscou.

O príncipe gostava apenas de atormentar seu guarda pessoal, ele confiava no outro elfo de olhos fechados. Na verdade, se não fosse por Haldir Legolas não acreditava que poderia suportar sua vida como ela era.

-Algo o incomoda. O que é? - Haldir observou.

Legolas virou o rosto, apenas o suficiente para não ser mais visto. Só era preciso que Haldir visse sua expressão para saber o que lhe ia à alma pois o conhecia bem demais, desde que ele era um bebê.

-Não é nada.

-Conte-me Legolas.

-É o de sempre.

Haldir apertou o ombro magro do amigo e protegido, suspirando e sentindo-se derrotado.

-Você sabe que eu sempre vou estar aqui.

-Eu sei. E agradeço.

-Não aqui em Mirkwood. Aqui ao seu lado. Sempre, não importa o que aconteça.

-Sabe. Estive pensando em ir embora.

Legolas sabia que encontraria Haldir surpreso quando olhasse para ele.

-Embora? E para onde vamos?

Legolas riu:

-E quem disse que você vai junto?

-Você está brincando não é? É claro que irei.

-Se eu saísse daqui, não desejaria que você se tornasse um andarilho. Sem reino, sem lar, sem um lugar para voltar.

-E para você seria ainda pior. Se descobrissem sua identidade poderiam usá-lo para chantagear seu pai, ou até conseguirem uma recompensa.

-Se eu saísse daqui jamais diria quem sou. Usaria outro nome. Como Elladan ou Elrohir.

-Só existe um Elladan ou Elrohir, você seria descoberto logo.

-Você entendeu a ideia.

Haldir gostava de tirar a mente do príncipe de sua melancolia. Ele entendia o porque Legolas era assim. Era o único que assistira tudo de perto, e mais de dois milênios se passaram mas o guarda ainda sentia o estômago revirar de revolta toda vez que acontecia de novo. Ele desejava que Legolas fosse feliz, coisa que não aconteceu ainda. Havia sempre aquele que tirava sua alegria como se realmente desejasse mal ao príncipe. Ele viu a insegurança de Legolas se tornar um pânico que está lá, constantemente em seus olhos e também em seus pesadelos, quando ficou postado contra a porta durante as madrugadas em que algo lhe dizia para ir verificar como Legolas estava.

Haldir sabia que ele era a tábua de salvação para que o príncipe não perdesse sua sanidade. Ele era livre, um príncipe, com grandes possibilidades e na verdade, o direito de fazer o que quisesse da vida, mas Legolas vivia em uma prisão.

Às vezes ele precisava enxugar correndo uma lágrima que ameaçava cair de seus olhos, pois muitas vezes, ele sentia pena do príncipe.

-Eu não o condeno por pensar em fugir. Eu até entendo. -Haldir mostrou seu apoio.

-Fugir? Eu não precisaria fazer isso. Ele me deixaria ir no mesmo instante. - Ele sorriu tristemente.

Haldir passou o braço por sobre o ombro de seu protegido, e após perceber a relutância do outro, puxou a delicada cabeça para pousar sobre seu ombro.

O miruvor era uma bebida que trazia bem-estar instantaneamente. Legolas nunca tinha acesso à bebida e no começo Haldir fingiu tomar mas assim que o efeito começou à aparecer no príncipe, ele parou. O vinho deveria ser somente para o entretenimento de Legolas, como um bálsamo já que ele precisava tanto esquecer.

Haldir foi quem tomou conta da tarefa de estar atento à sua volta para que ninguém visse o príncipe acabando com uma garrafa inteira sozinho. Quando voltou à observar o outro elfo, Haldir se surpreendeu em ver que ele tinha bebido tudo.

-Dê-me. - Ele disse e Legolas entregou-lhe a garrafa. Ele a levou até uma moita, bem próxima à agua e escondeu-a ali. Voltaria para pegar e jogar em outro lugar, mas agora precisava usar seus dois braços e toda sua força na tarefa à seguir: carregar Legolas até sua casa.

Haldir sabia exatamente onde Thranduil estava e que eles não se encontrariam. A manhã era crucial para o rei reunir-se com seus conselheiros e ver como as coisas andavam. Portanto foi por corredores vazios que eles andaram.

Legolas estava cantando e Haldir não podia imaginar como alguém podia ficar bêbado com tão pouco, mas aquele era seu protegido. Ele era diferente de outras pessoas, ele era, especial.

Haldir ria tanto que as lágrimas caíam quando abriu a porta dos aposentos de Legolas:

-O que você está cantando?

-Uma canção... sobre a criação... ou seria sobre o mar?

-E misturando sindarin com weston?

-Mas você entendeu.

-Sabe, eu nunca vi alguém tão engraçado quando bebe.

-E você me enganou de novo. Deveria ter bebido comigo, não sabe como estava bom.

-Quem sabe se você decidir partir, então não roubamos umas dez garrafas também?

Legolas caiu na cama, seus olhos revirando:

-Eu não vou fugir Haldir.

-É mesmo? E por que não?

-Por que eu não tenho coragem para isso. Por que eu sou um covarde e um perdedor.

Haldir imediatamente sentou-se na beirada da cama:

-Não Lass, - ele acariciou a testa macia. - Não diga isso. Você é muito mais do que pensa. Está apenas descobrindo do que é capaz.

-Mas olhe para você. Você não se sente assim.

-Eu também tive muitas inseguranças até ter certeza de quem eu era. É normal o que acontece com você. Ainda mais que você está chegando à maturidade agora.

-Eu me sinto tão só Haldir... - Uma lágrima escorreu pela lateral do rosto pálido. - Tão terrivelmente só...

-Oh Legolas...

-Eu não quero ser ingrato. Sei o que faz por mim e eu lhe devo tudo, - Legolas apertou a mão do amigo. - Mas não é normal ter-se somente uma pessoa no mundo. Eu olho em volta e as pessoas tem família, ou amigos, bons relacionamentos e com várias pessoas. Os Valar me enviou você senão teria enlouquecido.

-Eu não fiquei ofendido. Eu entendo bem Lass, e lamento.

-Sabe a festa que teremos esta noite? Eu estou tenso com a chegada deles. E sabe por que? Por que eu invejo Elladan, Elrohir e até Arwen. Não é patético?

Haldir aproximou seu rosto e juntou a testa dele ao de Legolas.

-Escute aqui, você precisa parar de se referir à si mesmo dessa forma, Lass. É claro que você sente alguma forma de ciúmes, é normal. Eles tem tudo o que você não tem. Agora o que você não vê é que você é muito especial. Você é tão diferente que é até difícil de enxergar. E eu o conheço bem e digo que lhe admiro pois é sua força que o tem mantido em pé todos esses anos.

-Ele me culpa pela morte de naneth, - o rosto de Legolas se contorceu. As lágrimas começaram à cair em maior número agora.

-Ele nunca deveria ter dito isso quando você era criança. É claro que não é sua culpa.

Legolas perdera a mãe em seu próprio parto. Quando pequenino ele procurava o aconchego do pai mas era sempre mandado para longe. As primeiras palavras de que se lembrava era do pai lhe dizendo que a criança matara a própria mãe.

Talvez não fossem essas as primeiras palavras, mas a memória jamais se apagou e Legolas era muito pequeno para sua mente se defender, e ele assim acreditou, culpando-se sempre.

Haldir venceu a pouca distância que havia entre eles e abraçou aquele que ele considerava como um elfinho. Ele se deitou e fez Legolas encostar a cabeça em seu peito, acariciando os sedosos cabelos. Mergulhado em sua agonia sem fim, Legolas adormeceu, sentindo-se seguro.

Quando despertou, ele estava sozinho na cama. Ele olhou em volta no quarto e nem sinal do guarda.

-Haldir? - Ele chamou, mas não houve resposta como era esperado.

Ao perceber que a noite estava chegando, ele levantou-se em pânico.

A festa! Não havia tempo para um banho então Legolas e despiu depressa, suas vestes caindo no chão pelo caminho que ele fez. Ele vestiu a primeira túnica longa e calça apertada que achou, então apenas ajeitou um pouco os cabelos e saiu.

No saguão de entrada, ele engoliu seco ao ver seu pai. Parado com as mãos para trás, Thranduil mantinha-se completamente ereto na melhor pose de rei que sabia fazer. Seu pai estava de costas para ele e Legolas ainda teve alguns segundos para respirar normalmente.

-Ada.

Thranduil olhou-o de soslaio. Seus lábios se apertaram e Legolas sabia que ele estava zangado.

-Onde você esteve?

-Perdoe-me...

-Eu não quero saber. Não tenho lhe falado sobre esta reunião à tanto tempo?

Legolas olhou à volta e o rei leu sua ação:

-Não adianta procurar seu serviçal. Eu o mandei ir buscar a família na fronteira.

-Sozinho? - Legolas perguntou com a voz esganiçada.

Thranduil apenas olhou-o ameaçador e Legolas se encolheu.

-Ao menos o senhor podia ter deixado ele me avisar que era hora antes de partir.

-Não. Eu queria ver como você se saía hoje, cuidando de tudo sozinho. - Thranduil olhou para o cabelo cor de sol um pouco à desalinho. - Como era de se esperar, você foi um fracasso.

Legolas olhou para a ponta dos pés.

Seu pensamento foi então à Haldir. Com tantas aranhas gigantescas, orcs patrulhando as fronteiras... Haldir corria grande perigo indo sozinho. Se ele tivesse coragem para enfrentar o pai, pegaria seu cavalo e iria atrás de Haldir. Se fizesse isso não só seria punido como também a ira de Thranduil cairia sobre Haldir, que também sofria por causa do rei. Às vezes Legolas rezava pedindo paciência à Haldir, com medo que este partisse algum dia.

Ele poderia ajudar o guarda. Fora treinado desde muito pequeno na arte da luta. Era até considerado o melhor arqueiro.

A ansiedade estava além dos limites quando eles ouviram o barulho que indicava a chegada dos visitantes. Cascos de cavalo batiam contra o chão e as rodas das carroças diminuíam o movimento. Legolas correu mas sentiu um baque no peito. Seu pai, o causador lhe indicava para que ficasse atrás dele.

Thranduil caminhou mais ereto do que nunca. Gostava de se impor para os que vinham de fora e vivia na defensiva. Legolas massageou o peito enquanto seguia o pai.

Seus olhos procuraram Haldir. Lá estava ele, em frente a todos e desmontando de seu cavalo. Ele olhou para Legolas e curvou o canto dos lábios. Legolas respirou aliviado.

Então a atenção se voltou aos recém-chegados. Haldir estendeu a mão para Arwen, ajudando-a a descer da carroça. Elrond apareceu em seguida. Elladan e Elrohir desciam de seus próprios cavalos e pelo jeito faziam parte da guarda que vinha com eles pois seus arcos, flechas e espadas estavam visíveis. Os guardas atrás deles também desciam e entregavam seus cavalos aos elfos de Mirkwood, confiando que seriam bem cuidados. Por fim a carroça se foi.

Aos guardas de Rivendell foi mostrado um outro caminho, onde ficariam descansando. A família Elrondion seguiu com Thranduil. Foi então que Legolas notou um rosto diferente.

Um homem barbudo e cabelos ligeiramente longos, vinha caminhando junto com a família, no meio dos gêmeos. Ele claramente não era elfo mas Legolas conferiu suas orelhas e ficou surpreso em constatar o fato.

Ele lembrou-se de seguir atrás do pai, receoso de receber uma reprimenda na frente dos gêmeos, o que seria muito humilhante.

Arwen sorria para ele e Legolas sentiu o bem-estar tomar conta de seu coração.

Elladan e Elrohir também lançaram-lhe um olhar, os três claramente ansiosos por vê-lo. Eles se conheciam há muito tempo e encontravam-se raramente, somente quando Elrond vinha visitá-los, mas jamais foi permitido à Legolas ir à Rivendell. E nas ocasiões em que se encontraram, Legolas afeiçoou-se aos três irmãos, apesar de o fazer com todo mundo.

Sua mente estava presa ao intrigante desconhecido e ele arriscou uma olhada ao homem. Ele o olhava e Legolas arregalou os olhos. Um frio percorreu sua espinha ante o olhar que ele não entendeu o que queria dizer, e era muito intenso.

Legolas olhou para a frente. Estavam prestes à virar o corredor e chegar na ala de visitantes.

-Haldir mostrará seus aposentos. Como sempre, os gêmeos ficarão em um quarto só. - Thranduil fez uma reverência.

-Eu agradeço, - Elrond fez cortês.

-Assim que se refrescarem um pouco, eu os chamarei para o jantar.

A família fez uma reverência e os elfos de Mirkwood corresponderam o gesto. Então se foram.

No fim do corredor, Legolas arriscou-se olhar para trás e viu que o estranho o observava. Desta vez com um sorriso nos lábios. Ele andou depressa.

-Lass? - Haldir sussurrou. Estavam a uma boa distância atrás de Thranduil.

Legolas agitou a cabeça, mostrando que não era nada.

Os dois foram para fora, tomar um ar fresco antes das festividades. A cada fim de estação, Mirkwood comemorava a passagem.

-Arwen está muito bem. - Haldir comentou pensativo.

-Eu sei que você tem uma "queda" por ela, - Legolas sorriu.

-Claro que não, por que pensa isso?

-Ela é sempre a primeira coisa que você comenta quando eles vem.

Haldir agitou a cabeça como se Legolas não soubesse do que falava.

-Está feliz que eles vieram?

-Muito!

Haldir sorriu. Era mesmo possível ver a alegria do sensível Legolas. Ele queria apenas que aquilo durasse.

-Haldir, eu não quero mais que vá sozinho para a floresta. Mesmo que meu pai mande. Você é o número um aqui, quando sair de seu campo de visão, comande para os guardas irem com você.

-Seu pai está aprontando alguma coisa. Ele queria que eu estivesse longe do palácio. Perdoe-me por não acordá-lo.

-Pare Haldir.

-Quando ele me mandou nessa tarefa, fiquei preocupado que você não fosse acordar.

-Eu bebi tanto assim?

-Não se lembra? Talvez seja melhor se acostumar mais ao álcool para ficar mais forte, Lass.

-Eu me lembro de estar lá no rio. Depois disso, não me lembro de mais nada.

Haldir sentiu uma fisgada no coração. Então todo o desabafo que ele ouvira vinha do mais fundo de seu ser. Ele só podia imaginar o quanto Legolas sofria.

-Lass.

-Sim?

-Curta esta noite, está bem? Pense em coisas boas. Converse com seus amigos de infância. Esqueça-se de todo o resto.

Legolas consentiu animado.

-E você, aproveite seus momentos com Arwen. - Legolas deu uma piscadela.

Haldir deu uma empurrada de leve nele.

Os dois entraram no salão de jantar e muitas cabeças voltaram-se para olhar.

Legolas era muito admirado por sua beleza mas não notava isso. Naquela noite muitos acharam que ele estava estonteante, havia algo diferente nele e mal sabiam que desta vez ele não se arrumara como deveria. A situação acentuara seu brilho já que ele sempre estava impecável por ordens do seu pai, mas parecendo então artificial. Hoje ele usava os cabelos ligeiramente à desalinho e sua postura não era tão ereta como à do pai, pois não estava ao lado dele.

Legolas fazia uma reverência para um e outro convidado enquanto passava. Ele sabia de cor onde os "mais importantes" convidados sentavam, de acordo com seu pai e era a eles que Legolas dava maior atenção. Os elfos de Rivendell já estavam à mesa, próximo à seu pai e Legolas parou. O olhar daquele humano incomodando-o novamente. Ele suspirou aliviado então ao ver as costas de Haldir à sua frente. Imaginou que ele fosse puxar-lhe a cadeira e ficou aguardando, mas o tempo passou e ele sussurrou para ser discreto:

-Haldir? Posso me sentar?

O elfo então se moveu e Legolas forçou seu olhar à se pregar na mesa. Ele arriscou uma olhadela à seu pai mas logo se arrependeu. Thranduil o estudava como se ele fosse fazer alguma coisa errada a qualquer instante, e Legolas estremeceu de leve.

Havia outra pessoa observando-o, e ele não pode deixar de sentir todo seu corpo relaxar ao ver os grandes olhos azuis de Arwen. Eles estavam apertados porque sorria. Ele retribuiu e não mais desviou o olhar, sentindo que aquele jantar seria uma guerra à ser enfrentada.

-Legolas, como você cresceu. - Ela disse pegando sua mão.

-Do que está falando? Eu já era um adulto quando nos vemos da última vez.

-Não era antes e ainda não o é. Mas você está todo bonito, um homem feito!

Legolas ruborizou e Haldir ergueu sua taça para ele. O príncipe entortou o canto do lábio ao perceber a chacota. Seu guarda adorava vê-lo sem jeito.

Elrond ria e observava aquele que para ele sempre seria um menino:

-Por que nunca foi nos visitar Las? Já me esqueci de quantas vezes eu enviei convites para que viesse fazer um intercâmbio. Poderia ensinar uma e outra coisa sobre o arco e flecha enquanto Elladan e Elrohir lhe ensinariam sobre espadas.

Legolas não conseguiu esconder o brilho desejoso ao ouvir aquilo. Sem precisar olhar para o severo pai, ele deu a resposta à muito decorada pois ele sempre repetia o mesmo, até por cartas quando recusava a oferta:

-Eu não acho que seja uma boa ideia ainda me aventurar para fora de Mirkwood, Milorde.

Elrond voltou-se para o rei:

-Vamos lá Thranduil. O grande Oropher permitiu que você se aventurasse pelo mundo muito antes de sua maioridade não é mesmo?

-Ele é quem não quer ir. - Thranduil falou, bebericando seu miruvor. - Tem medo.

O humano voltou-se e Legolas sentiu seu rosto queimar. Aquilo era uma verdadeira mentira. Ele mesmo sim, achava-se um covarde. Para muitas coisas, como para enfrentar seu pai. Mas Legolas era um guerreiro treinado e ele sempre quis sair de Mirkwood e conhecer outros lugares. Ele justamente quis começar por Rivendell e estender sua jornada até a famosa Lórien, mas seu pai jamais o permitiu. Ele o faria passar vergonha, dizia.

Esse era ainda um dos motivos porque Legolas era tão magro. Desanimado com a humilhação que ia começar mais cedo nesse jantar, ele perdeu o pouco apetite que sentira. Seus olhos baixaram até seu prato e o delicioso cheiro dos legumes grelhados não mais remexeram seu estômago.

-Ao menos deixe-o então mostrar-nos seu talento.

Todos se viraram para quem falava.

Elladan fixou seus olhos de um cinzento e azul em Thranduil. Eles mantiveram o contato por um tempo e foi o rei quem desviou:

-O que sugere, filho de Elrond?

-Eu gostaria de aprimorar o treinamento de Legolas com a espada, e aprender tudo o que ele sabe sobre arco e flecha.

-Conte comigo! - Elrohir fez, aprovador.

Thranduil olhou de um gêmeo para o outro. Eles eram idênticos.

Os longos cabelos negros tinham um brilho sobrenatural, deixando-os quase azuis de tão pretos. Onde Elladan era força e desafio, Elrohir era gentileza e humor. Tão diferentes de Arwen, que parecia sempre ter um leve sorriso simpático, mesmo por baixo do olhar sério.

Então seu olhar parou em Elladan, que o olhava sem temor, o que era tão raro. Ele era certamente o herdeiro do guerreiro que honrou a aliança entre Homens e Elfos e certamente a melhor opção para um dia tomar o poder em Rivendell. Elladan exalava força e parecia ser alguém que não sabia ouvir não.

-Se for aqui em volta e sob minha supervisão, então ele pode. - Thranduil disse por fim.

-Ora, mas que desafio seria esse então, eu me pergunto? -Elladan riu. - Estel aqui é alguns milênios mais jovem do que Legolas e já conhece toda a Terra-Média. Acho que está na hora de Legolas acampar um pouco longe daqui, e conhecer os limites de Mirkwood. Eu garanto que não sairemos de seus limites.

Todos se voltaram para Thranduil e o rei não gostou de ser o centro da atenção. Legolas viu que o pai o culpava por tudo aquilo. Mas o rei deveria saber que Legolas não tivera tempo para falar com os gêmeos. Eles prensavam o rei contra a parede porque aquilo estava realmente ficando ridículo. Ele tinha certeza que após completar a maioridade, seu pai inventaria ainda alguma outra desculpa para continuar à prendê-lo.

-Está bem, mas somente por uma noite. - Thranduil fez e bufou para o gêmeo mais velho.

Elladan perfurava-o com o olhar e Legolas sentiu um arrepio percorrer pelas suas costas. Imaginando como Dan tinha coragem de olhar para seu pai daquele jeito. E o admirou.

-Estel... - Thranduil disse após algum silêncio. - Mas esse nome é um tanto forte não é mesmo?

Mesmo tentando evitar o homem a qualquer custo, os olhos de Legolas voaram para ele no mesmo instante.

-Assim quis me chamar meu pai. - Estel levantou sua taça. Ele também não temia Thranduil. Mas Legolas imaginou que era porque não o conhecia.

-Você sabe falar nosso dialeto?

-Sei sim. Durante alguns anos Ada não usou weston para que eu aprendesse à dominar o élfico. - Estel fez questão de usar as palavras. E definitivamente não parecia gostar do rei.

Talvez ninguém ali o fizesse. Arwen não olhou para o rei vez alguma. Elrohir lançava alguns sorrisos e consentia com a cabeça, mas evitava olhar. Elrond parecia achar Thranduil engraçado, com suas manias e anti socialismo mas ao mesmo tempo não tinha exatamente uma grande estima pelo sindar. E Legolas sabia exatamente o que o pai pensava do noldor.

-Você também gostaria de participar desta... aventura com meu filho?

Estel olhou para Legolas e então para quem lhe dirigiu a palavra.

-Claro. - Estel olhou para Thranduil. - Pensei que todos meus irmãos fossem.

-Você acha seguro Elrond? - Thanduil voltou-se para o curandeiro. - Ele nem conhece aqui. Pode se perder ou...

-Ele é um guardião Thranduil, eu já lhe falei sobre isso. Aliás eu contei-lhe quase tudo sobre ele. - Havia uma sombra pairando sobre Elrond, mas ela se dissipou depressa. - Ele sabe se cuidar.

Elrond certamente não poderia acreditar que Thranduil se preocupasse com a segurança do homem. Não só Legolas, mas metade da Terra-Média sabia de seu ódio pelos humanos. Thranduil dizia que os Homens era tudo o que havia de errado com o mundo, só era preciso que eles fossem retirados para que tudo voltasse como era.

-Está bem, está bem. - Thranduil agitou as mãos irritado.

Por baixo da mesa, Arwen colocou sua mão na coxa de Legolas.

O jantar seguiu com assuntos amenos. Mas não era mais possível ignorar o mal humor do anfitrião. Legolas estava suando então, preocupado com o momento em que estaria à sós com seu pai. Ele sempre lhe culpava por tudo e ele sabia que deveria ter interferido várias vezes durante a conversa, mas como ele poderia se os noldor estavam tão certos? A essa altura ele sabia o quanto seu pai era irracional. Encontrar com elfos vindos de fora sempre mostrava à Thranduil o quanto ele vivia de forma errada, mas em sua idade, o rei jamais iria mudar. Legolas já se cansara de esperar a aceitação do pai, mas em momentos como esses ele realmente o temia pois sua ira caía sempre sobre o filho.

-Las, o que foi? - A voz suave de Arwen se fez.

Legolas percebeu que sua angústia devia ter transparecido e tentou recompor-se.

-Não é nada... - Então ele pensou rapidamente. - Eu realmente tenho medo da floresta.

Arwen se surpreendeu um pouco. Que ela achasse mesmo que ele era o covarde que todos diziam que ele era. Legolas sabia que as más línguas faziam piadas sobre ele. Que Arwen achasse que tudo estava confirmado então, ele não poderia descer ainda mais não é? Como ser mais humilhado se ele nem possuía orgulho?

Finalmente o jantar terminou e Haldir estava à seu lado antes mesmo dele levantar. Legolas o olhou com gratidão e tudo o que ele queria era que sumissem dali. Um à um todos foram saindo, se despedindo. Os noldor em especial iriam querer se recolher cedo.

Legolas se encolhia, tentando sair logo dali e parou de repente quando ouviu a voz dele.

-Legolas! - Chamou Thranduil.

O príncipe se virou lentamente.

-Você, - Thranduil viu que estavam à sós então. E disse para Haldir, - suma daqui.

-Mas alteza eu ainda preciso ajudar o príncipe com...

-Fora! - Thranduil gritou.

Legolas sempre se surpreendia com seu guarda. Haldir jamais se assustava com as explosões. Ele também encarou o rei por mais tempo do que devia, e o príncipe se perguntou se ele fora o único covarde sentado à mesa. Então fazendo uma reverência, somente para Legolas, Haldir se foi.

Quando a pesada porta se fechou os músculos de seu corpo se contraíram ainda mais. O som da porta parecia o anúncio do fim. Era sempre assim.

Thranduil fechou a distância entre eles rapidamente, e então ele sentiu o baque em seu rosto. O golpe fora tão forte que Legolas olhou para a mão do pai. Ela não estava aberta mas em punho. Então ele deveria estar muito bravo.

-Não... Eu não vou mais acertar seu rosto. - Thranduil estava ofegante. - Veja como ficou vermelho. Eu não vou dar mais motivos para você se fazer de vítima.

-Pai eu não falei nada com Elladan! Eu juro!

Legolas teve de ser rápido para não receber o chute em seu ombro, pois ele levantou as mãos para se proteger. No lugar disso, ele recebeu o golpe no ombro. Ele pensou que Thranduil iria se recompor antes de começar de novo, mas então ele ergueu sua outra longa perna e Legolas sentiu o golpe atrás de sua cabeça.

Ele caiu deitado no chão, se arrependendo de não ser mais forte. Sua barriga ficou exposta e ali ele perdeu as contas de quantas vezes ele foi chutado.

Legolas tentava respirar mas um golpe no estômago tirara todo o ar de dentro dele.

-Por que sempre que eles vem aqui eles parecem saber que você está preso aqui?

-Eu... -Legolas tentou respirar, mas seu pulmão parecia ter perdido a capacidade de se expandir. Ele estava quase sufocando. -...Juro.

Outro golpe e Legolas começou à se arrastar no chão. Seu pai estava indo longe demais, ele não era assim. Se ele não se afastasse, o pior poderia acontecer. Por que ele estava tão furioso?

Mas Thranduil não o chutou mais. Talvez tenha percebido que ele estava no limite de sua consciência.

Talvez o rei estava ainda mais nervoso por não poder acertar em seu rosto. Quando o fazia, Legolas tinha de ficar trancado por semanas até que o roxo sumisse. Parecia que quando sua face era ferida, a raiva de Thranduil passava mais rápido.

Mas ainda não havia acabado.

Legolas sentiu seu rosto ser apertado em mão forte, fazendo seus olhos encherem-se de lágrimas tamanha a dor. Thranduil aproximou seu rosto ao dele:

-Uma palavra, um desabafo, qualquer coisa que você soltar para eles amanhã... - Ele ele disse o restante lentamente, para atemorizar o filho. - ...e eu mato você. Sem lâmina, sem nada. Com minhas próprias mãos. Nem Haldir irá te salvar, está me ouvindo?

-Sim senhor. - Legolas disse trêmulo. As lágrimas caindo então.

-Eu te mato. - Thranduil repetiu. E o lançou com tanta força para trás que Legolas bateu a cabeça no chão. A dor dilacerante e por um momento ele sentiu-se próximo à desmaiar.

Ele forçou-se à levantar mas não conseguiu ficar ereto. E saiu pela porta, o mais rápido que pode.

Naquela noite, ele foi dormir em sua árvore preferida. Haldir não poderia vê-lo assim.

Obrigada pela leitura.

Se possível, deixe-me seu review.


	2. Chapter 2

Peamaps 250112

Capítulo 2

Haldir se moveu e então tudo em seu corpo parecia doer. Ele grunhiu e tentou se mover. Seu rosto se contorceu. O que parecia impossível se tornou real, ele sentia ainda mais dor. Mas estava acostumado a ela. Era um grande guerreiro e já teve sua glória, mas isso foi há muito tempo atrás e ele gostava do que fazia.

Ele se ergueu e algo no fundo de sua mente o incomodava. Geralmente se sentia assim quando tinha algum afazer. Então olhando em volta ele percebeu que caíra da cadeira quando adormecera. Estivera esperando por Legolas nos aposentos do príncipe e ele não retornara.

Sua respiração ficou descompassada e ele segurou-a. Sabia como acalmar a mente e a última coisa que se devia fazer era perder o fôlego. Ele respirou fundo e devagar, andando para cá e para lá, verificando lá fora, olhando pelas duas janelas viradas para o leste.

Mesmo sua boa visão élfica não permitia que enxergasse certa árvore, então era melhor ir lá. Enquanto corria para fora do palácio ele podia jurar que vira um montinho redondo na árvore de Legolas. Deveria ser grave, por que de outra forma ele estaria lá?

Legolas sofria demais, ele pensou. Thranduil conseguiu novamente estragar a diversão dele, e como o faz à séculos encontrou uma forma de humilhar Legolas na frente de pessoas próximos à sua idade, guerreiros que ele admirava tanto como Elladan e Elrohir, e uma donzela que muitos achavam que seria uma boa esposa para o príncipe de Mirkwood, e quem sabe estreitar o laço entre as duas terras. Havia ainda o homem e então Haldir o afastou de sua mente.

Seus olhos não lhe enganaram. No topo da árvore, Legolas estava encolhido e envolto por sua capa.

-Legolas! - Ele gritou.

Haldir enxergou os olhinhos amedrontados virando-se para ele.

-Você está bem? - Ele indagou sem fôlego.

-Eu... eu falo com você depois, está bem? - Legolas se endireitou, sumindo do campo de visão do guarda.

-Legolas, deixe-me ajudar.

-Você não vai ajudar, por favor, vai embora. Tire o dia de folga, fique mais tempo na cama.

-Você sabe que eu esperei no seu quarto, por isso está aqui. Agora desça já e deixe eu ver o que o desgraçado fez dessa vez.

-Haldir por favor...

Legolas ouviu o minuto de silêncio e respirou aliviado. Um olho seu nem abria direito e doera ter de forçá-lo aberto para Haldir achar que estava tudo bem. Agora ele estava inchado, seu olho fechado e manchado de preto.

Qual não foi o seu susto quando ele ouviu o farfalhar de pano bem ao seu lado. Ele se virou depressa, sem pensar e viu o olhar de horror de Haldir.

-Haldir, vá embora!

Delicadamente mas com firmeza, Haldir, que era a única coisa próxima de um irmão mais velho, tomou seu rosto na mão e virou-o. Legolas o viu analisar o resultado da ira de Thranduil. As lágrimas faziam seus gigantescos olhos azuis brilharem, e Legolas sentiu o próprio peito apertar. Ele não gostava que sentissem pena dele, por isso escondia o abuso de seu pai a todo custo, para não ver todo mundo olhando-o assim, mas mais do que isso, detestava causar dor à Haldir.

-Eu estou bem. Estou falando sério.

Haldir agachou-se na sua frente, equilibrando-se no galho de uma forma que só um elfo mesmo conseguiria.

Não houve tempo para impedir o guarda. Haldir abrira sua capa e soltara um gemido estrangulado.

Legolas se livrara de sua camisa quando ela se enchera de sangue, por isso pegara a primeira capa que encontrara. Ao abri-la, Haldir vira as manchas em seu tronco, e em um ponto, uma costela se quebrara para fora e o ferimento pingara por algumas horas antes de parar. Mas o sangue ainda estava ali, seco mas piorando todo o quadro.

-Eu mato ele. Eu vou matar ele!

Haldir fez menção em descer mas Legolas o segurava pela manga, pela gola, desesperado:

-Por favor Haldir não! Ele vai prendê-lo no calabouço e eu só vou encontrar seu punho novamente!

O guarda olhava para longe, para o horizonte e Legolas seguiu seu olhar, achando mesmo que Haldir tinha visto alguma coisa.

-Você tem razão Las. Vamos fugir. Não importa para onde vamos, mas você precisa sair daqui.

-Eu estou pensando em como fazer isso, não se preocupe.

-Precisamos ir logo. Ele jamais...abriu você antes.

O príncipe consentiu tristemente. Ele nunca imaginava que seu pai o odiaria ainda mais. Imaginou se tinha algo à ver com o namorico do pai com uma elfa. Desde que Legolas... matara sua mãe, Thranduil se manteve fiel e solitário. Mas ultimamente uma nobre da corte vinha sendo vista ao lado do rei.

-No que você está pensando? - Haldir perguntou.

-Nada.

-Las...

-Eu pensei que ele estaria mais feliz se encontrasse alguém. Estava enganado.

-Thranduil é um monstro. Ele jamais será feliz.

-Mas você não pode culpá-lo. Se eu fui o culpado...

-Sua mãe morreu porque ela era fraca. Eu estava lá, eu vi!

Legolas até recuou ao grito feroz de Haldir. Ele sabia que não era direcionado a ele, que o guarda estava revoltado, mas mesmo assim, Haldir era sempre tão calmo.

-Desculpa Las. - Haldir pôs a mão por sobre a pequena cabeça. - Me perdoe.

Legolas aceitou o conforto por algum tempo. Então olhou para o outro:

-Como ela era?

O olhar do guarda mudou. Ele se tornou distante e saudoso. Um leve sorriso dançou em seus lábios quando disse:

-Linda... Las, sua mãe era linda... E eu não falo sobre sua beleza no corpo físico que tomou em Arda, falo do que ela realmente é. Claro, ela era linda fisicamente também, ou Thranduil talvez jamais a tivesse visto. Mas ela era puro amor, pura caridade. Ela se importava com todos, até com os pássaros que passavam por ser jardim. Ela amava as flores que plantava e não esquecia de regar suas plantas por um dia sequer.

Ela estava tão feliz quando descobriu que estava grávida. Todos nós ficamos mas ela estava exultante. Seu... pai também estava. Eu não sei o que aconteceu.

-Eu a … Ele me culpa por tê-la... você sabe.

-Seu pai ficou louco quando ela morreu, isso sim. O que começou como um casamento de interesse – sua mãe era a melhor candidata para ser rainha. Todos já a amavam. - acabou se tornando amor de verdade. Thranduil nunca foi um bom homem mas ele a venerava.

Eu podia vê-los sabe, da janela de meu quarto. Ela estava no banco em seu jardim, conversando com as árvores ou ouvindo o canto que era trazido pelo vento e ele se ajoelhava perante a ela. Você acredita nisso? Thranduil, se ajoelhar. E como eu quis contar isso à outros guardas, aqueles que eu trabalhei junto antes de ser guarda de sua mãe. Eu sabia que eles dariam boas risadas se soubessem o bobo que ele vira quando estava com sua mãe.

Thranduil não foi sempre assim. Ele realmente mudou com sua morte. Passou à odiar todo mundo, eu sempre lhe digo Las, não pense que é só com você. É que com você ele acha-se no direito de descontar sua raiva. Se por exemplo ele descontasse em mim ou em um outro guarda, acabaríamos duelando na espada.

-Você diz coisas Haldir... mas sei que o faz pelo meu bem. Eu sei que ele jamais me amou.

-Ele não é mais capaz de amar ninguém. Até com sua mãe, tudo foi além do amor. Por anos ele a amou, desejou ter você, mas com o tempo ele se tornou possessivo. Ele a tratava bem, e não a maltratava quando sentia ciúmes porque Las... muitos olhavam para ela. Mas ele se voltava constantemente para ela, obsessivo, e não queria mais que ela saísse sozinha. Por isso que ela ficava no jardim. Ela estava presa sabe, no fundo ela estava mas amava seu pai e aceitava seu destino com alegria. Ela só pediu que Thranduil não a isolasse do povo. Ela sabia da luz que era para eles. Muitos até acreditavam que poderia ser curado caso tocassem nela.

Legolas sorriu, maravilhado com o relato. Seu olhinho azul brilhava.

-Você se parece tanto com ela. - Haldir murmurou.

-É mesmo? Muitos falam isso. Eu queria tê-la conhecido melhor.

-Talvez você possa. Um dia.

-Eu rezo para ela, busco por ela em meus sonhos. Até hoje, nada.

-Vamos. Você precisa tratar de seus ferimentos.

-Não, eu não posso andar por aí assim, todos vão ver!

-Use minha manta que tem um capuz. Ninguém o verá assim, você irá parecer um Nâzgul.

Eles desceram da árvore e Legolas precisou de ajuda. E seguiram para o palácio com Legolas querendo saber o que eram esses Nâzgul. Haldir explicou que Legolas tinha sorte em nunca ter visto um, o príncipe achava que o guarda sim é quem tinha sorte de ter encontrado.

No quarto, Haldir ajudou Legolas à se livrar das roupas. O príncipe então se encaminhou para a banheira.

Se Legolas tivesse a chance de montar guarda nas fronteiras, estaria mais acostumado com a dor, mas não e ele era frágil. Haldir se contorcia a cada careta que Legolas fazia. A água devia queimar o ferimento pois ela estava quente e o príncipe jamais se machucara daquela forma. Se eles não partissem logo, em breve, Thranduil iria matar o filho.

Haldir já pedira para Legolas reagir. Ao menos tentar se proteger mas ele era doce como a mãe. Ele poderia ter uma lâmina afiada em seu pescoço e se fosse seu pai empunhando a bainha, ele não reagiria. E é assim que ele achava que um dia, pai acabaria por matar filho.

Com a mão, o guarda tentou lavar o sangue coagulado o melhor que pode. A visão era revoltando. Nas costas, nas laterais, no peito e barriga, Legolas possuía inúmeras marcas negras. Ele sentiu o sangue ferver ao ver pela primeira vez que Thranduil usara seus pés e não o punho, como sempre fizera.

-Se você não reagir, ele vai acabar com você Las.

-Ele é meu pai. - Legolas respondeu como se isso explicasse tudo.

-Eu nunca conheci meu pai, e mesmo assim sinto-me afortunado. Eu não sei como o Valar permite que isso aconteça a você Las.

-Você sabe como se diz. Tudo tem um motivo.

Haldir não conseguia entender o motivo para tanta fúria. Então repassou o jantar em sua mente:

-Foi por causa de Elladan não foi?

Legolas consentiu e então tremeu, sentindo dor em algum lugar.

-Você precisa conversar com os gêmeos. Isso não pode continuar acontecendo todas as vezes que ele vem aqui.

-Eles vems a cada mil anos! - Legolas brincou.

-Se você pedir segredo, Elladan e Elrohir não mostrarão que sabem. Eles são mais próximos de ser sua família do que seu pai. Confie neles.

O olhar de Legolas pareceu distante.

-Rivendell...

-Você poderia finalmente conhecê-la. Ela é linda.

-E Lothlórien!

-Também. - Haldir observou Legolas esperançoso. - Eu tenho certeza que não precisaríamos morar na natureza. Elrond nos concederia abrigo de bom grado. - Ele aproveitou.

Naquela noite, Thranduil se desculpou pelo filho que não estava se sentindo bem. A aventura teria de ser adiada, disse ele. Elrond o observava com atenção por cima da mesa, assim como Elladan.

-E o que ele tem? Eu posso dar uma olhada. - Elrond bebericou o miruvor, notando que ele era muito melhor em Mirkwood.

-Não é preciso. Apenas um leve mal estar. Ele e seu guardinha pessoal estiveram treinando com espadas hoje, e como sabe, nós elfos de Mirkwood só sabemos lidar com o arco e a flecha. - Thranduil tentou uma imitação de um sorriso.

Elrond sabia que o rei era a arrogância personificada e que quando dizia algo assim sobre seu reino só podia significar que ele tentava desviar sua atenção.

-Mesmo assim eu gostaria de dar uma checada. - Ele insistiu.

Thranduil o fuzilou com o olhar e Elrond levantou uma sobrancelha, como era típico dele. Elladan sentiu a tensão entre os dois senhores, sabendo que ambos tinham um temperamento ruim, embora seu pai fosse somente severo e não mal como o rei de Mirkwood. Então ele resolveu canalizar a raiva do elfo para si:

-Pensando bem, termine de comer meu pai. Eu irei verificar o estado de Las e quem sabe dar-lhe alguma erva para dor, ou mesmo para dormir.

-Você fique exatamente onde está, menino. - Thranduil falou com desprezo.

Elladan se curvou e se sentou. Em seus olhos cinzentos, dançava um brilho divertido. Novamente ele viu o rei desviar o olhar.

O jantar acabou calmo. Os gêmeos trocavam olhares por cima da mesa. Eles haviam se separado pois Elrohir quis ficar o mais distante possível do anfitrião e então se juntara à Arwen.

Os dois belos elfos morenos saíram do salão e logo a escuridão os cobriu. Eles ficaram esperando todos saírem, e ninguém enxergava dois elfos pálidos escondido nas sombras.

-Eu gosto muito de aventuras, especialmente pelo mundo afora, mas prefiro não enfrentar a fúria de Thranduil Dan. - Elrohir sussurrou no ouvido pontudo do irmão.

Elladan virou-se e ergueu uma sobrancelha, idêntico à como seu pai faz:

-Eu não acredito nisso.

-Digo isso também por Ada. Você não viu como Thranduil anda nervoso? Eu nunca o vi assim antes. E se as relações entre Mirkwood e Rivendell forem interferidas?

-Nunca deixaríamos chegar à isso. Só se nosso pai o fizesse. Agora, quando eu for o Senhor de Rivendell, se Thranduil ainda for rei eu cortarei relações.

-E Las?

-Quando Las herdasse o poder então eu reabriria as relações.

Os dois riram por debaixo da respiração. Então ficaram quietos ao ver que ainda havia gente andando no corredor.

-Bem já que você morre de pavor de Thranduil, eu irei sozinho Ro.

Elrohir abriu a boca para retrucar. Mas ele realmente tinha pavor do homem.

Elladan sempre soube que havia algo de errado, mas nunca teve certeza do que era. Nesta vinda, ele tinha uma missão.

Sempre fingiu-se perdido quando no palácio de Thranduil, mas a verdade é que sua memória era fotográfica e ele sabia exatamente onde ficava os aposentos do príncipe. Ele caminhou à passos firmes de quem sabe para onde vai. Ele virou corredores, percorreu-os e desviou do que era preciso, mesmo em meio à escuridão. Thranduil não colocava tochas ali de propósito, ele pensou. Quem mais se arriscaria à xeretar o lugar se sequer conseguia saber para onde ia.

Mas ele se lembrava. Há séculos e séculos atrás, Legolas era ainda pequeno e ele lhe mostrara o palácio quando ainda era dia. Elladan observara o local, a arquitetura – pois gostava disso – mas sua atenção estava no adorável elfinho que falava engolindo palavras e ficando sem fôlego pois não pausava sua narrativa. Ele ficava tão empolgado quando ele e Elrohir vinham visitá-lo. Já naquele tempo, ele sentia que algo não ia bem.

Elladan mergulhara tão fundo em sua memória, de um belo dia de sol, que voltar à penumbra em que estava foi como um choque. Por um momento ele parou seus passos silenciosos, virou-se de um lado para o outro. Estivera andando a esmo e agora não tinha certeza de onde estava. Ele se aproximou das paredes do corredor e tocando, tentou enxergar, sob a pouca luz do luar, que corredor era aquele. Então ele começou à reconhecer que era onde ficavam os quartos de Estel, de um lado e Arwen de outro. Ele ouviu um clique, então continuou andando.

Belos vasos enfeitavam os cantos mas ninguém podia enxergá-los pois Thranduil não deixava. Aquele homem era mesmo odioso. Todos os rumores sobre o homem não só eram verdadeiros, mas também não faziam jus ao que ele realmente era. Quando ele achava que detestava o rei, alguns séculos se passavam e ele via que tudo poderia piorar.

Finalmente ele chegou à porta de Legolas. Eles se conheciam por toda a vida de Legolas, mas mesmo assim ele não entrava sem bater. E assim o fez. Uma, duas, três vezes, aguardando um pouco a cada batida. Nada.

Ele girou a maçaneta e enquanto abria a porta, batia nela de leve. Ele fechou a porta atrás de si, sem trancá-la. Os aposentos também estavam escuros e ele se perguntou se rei e príncipe deviam tatear o chão para encontrar a cama. Por que Thranduil não queria luz em seu lar?

Cansado, ele procurou uma lamparina. Demorou mas ele a localizou sobre a penteadeira de Legolas e a acendeu. Por um instante ele olhou os objetos pessoais do príncipe e passou o dedo neles. Havia uma grande escova, com alguns fios de cabelo loiro nela. Ele olhou de perto e sorriu. Seu coração ficou leve, e então ele viu alguns cremes e um frasco de perfume.

Segurando a lamparina, ele se moveu pelo quarto. A cama estava desfeita o que confirmava que Legolas não estava bem. Ele foi até o lavatório, tudo estava seco, sem vapor.

Realmente Legolas não estava ali. Apagando a luz novamente, ele saiu. Suspirou fundo para fazer todo o caminho de volta, e se foi. Falaria com o príncipe pela manhã. Ele o evitara o dia inteiro, mas amanhã seria diferente.

O caminho de volta foi demorado, ele estava um pouco atordoado por não ter encontrado Legolas. Por um momento preocupou-se de que não fosse mais vê-lo durante sua estadia, mas então se tranquilizou. Não havia nada que Elladan não quisesse que ele não conseguia.

Ele entrou em seu quarto e fechou a porta. Finalmente, foi só abrir a porta para ver luz.

-Thranduil é um esquisito, um maluco! - Elladan explodiu tirando sua túnica negra e arremessando-a ao chão.

-Só agora que você percebeu?

-Os corredores de Las estavam todos escuros.

-Ele não quer que nos locomovamos à noite. Deve estar escondendo alguma coisa.

Elrohir estava deitado na cama, sem camisa e com uma calça larga para dormir. Seus pernas estavam esticadas e cruzadas, e ele tinha alguma coisa em seus lábios na qual parecia chupar.

-Ainda está com fome? - Elladan perguntou.

-Estou comendo a sobremesa. - Elrohir lançou-lhe uma uva. - Eu não queria ficar mais um segundo naquela mesa.

-Paciência. Ada só vem aqui porque acha que precisamos sempre reforçar os laços com nossos aliados. E desde que Las nasceu... por causa de Las.

-O pai tenta se convidar várias vezes. Parece que Thranduil finge não ouvir.

-Eu sei, eu mesmo escrevi algumas das cartas. Onde já se viu nos convidar a cada quinhentos anos? É rude.

-Ele também não freqüênta Lothlórien ou convida vovô e vovó para virem aqui.

-Oh, ele não iria querer abrir sua mente para a senhora Galadriel, isso não. Ela me disse que não o vê à milênios. Desde que – dizem – ele ficou biruta.

Elrohir endireitou-se na cabeceira da cama:

-Ele é maluco, não é mesmo?

-Não sei. Mas dizem sim que ele enlouqueceu com a morte da mulher.

-Não é perigoso? Digo, para Las?

-Você quer dizer para você mesmo. - Elladan resmungou. - Nunca vi alguém ter tanto medo dele. Eu acabaria com ele se o colocassem em uma arena. Mas sim, é claro que é. Você sabe por que eu vim.

Nessa hora houve uma batida na porta e os dois se calaram depressa. Elrohir olhava para o irmão gêmeo, mais velho por alguns minutos, apavorado. Elladan e ele conversavam com os olhos e o mais velho lhe garantiu que se fosse Thranduil, ele não teria ouvido nada. A porta era grossa, ele sabia.

Ele mal destravou a fechadura e a porta abriu-se depressa. A visão que ele teve o fez abrir a boca, horrorizado. Mas atrás dele, Elrohir estrangulou um grito.

Pelo lado esquerdo era possível ver o belo olho azul, a face sem defeitos, perfeita de Legolas. O outro lado estava inchado, seu olho fechara-se por trás da pele negra.

-L... Las! - Elladan disse mas se calou ante o pânico de Legolas.

Legolas pedia para que ele ficasse em silêncio. O dedo indicador por cima dos lábios vermelhos.

Então fechou a porta atrás de si e respirou fundo.

Elladan se aproximou e pousou a mão sobre o ombro do príncipe.

-Las, você está tremendo.

O recém-chegado respirou fundo:

-Eu... eu estou bem. Mas queria falar com você...s, falar com vocês. - Ele ruborizou, olhando para Elrohir.

Elrohir também se aproximou.

Legolas olhou para os gêmeos. Tão idênticos mas ele jamais se confundiu. Eles eram tão diferentes em personalidade que para ele fora fácil distinguir. Além de ter um carinho especial por Elladan por toda sua vida.

-Legolas o que foi? - Elladan perguntou firmemente, ao ver que ele hesitava.

O príncipe olhava de um para o outro, e então para o chão. Parecia assustado como um animal acuado. Elladan pegou sua mão e o puxou até a cama, fazendo Legolas se sentar. Então sentou-se de um lado e Elrohir do outro. Agora Legolas podia olhar para a frente sem precisar encarar nenhum dos dois.

Ele observava o cesto de frutas sobre a penteadeira:

-Vocês ainda tem fome? Eu posso arranjar...

-Las, se você pudesse sair de seu quarto, não teria se escondido no jantar. O que aconteceu? - Elladan pressionou, embora, gentilmente.

Legolas juntou as mãos nervosamente. E ficou olhando para elas:

-Eu quero... eu preciso fugir daqui.

Os gêmeos se entreolharam.

-Foi... seu pai quem fez isso? - Os dedos de Elladan flutuaram por sobre o olho inchado.

Legolas arregalou o olhou bom para ele. Em sua ingenuidade, ele pensara que ninguém desconfiava.

-Las, há rumores lá fora. Eles falam sobre a sanidade mental de seu pai...

O príncipe desviou o olhar, seu rosto vermelho numa vergonha não contida.

-Dizem que Thranduil era outra pessoa antes. - Elrohir comentou. - Há quase dois mil anos atrás.

-Vocês prometem guardar segredo?

Elladan e Elrohir abraçaram Legolas, que endureceu o corpo por um momento e então relaxou nos braços deles:

-Qualquer coisa. Peça-nos qualquer coisa. - Elladan disse.

-Ele ficou assim porque eu a matei. - Legolas murmurou, derrotado.

Sua cabeça tombou e Elladan a apoiou em seu ombro.

-Las, não diga isso!

-Mas é verdade. Ela era fraca, Haldir me disse. Acho que insistiu em me ter mesmo assim. E acabou morrendo. Se eu não tivesse nascido, como meu pai diz...

-Você não tem culpa pela escolha de seus pais. E principalmente, um bebê não pode carregar o fardo sobre a decisão de um nascimento que foi escolhido por outros.

Legolas começou à chorar e Elladan afagou sua cabeça:

-Oh, querido Las.

Elrohir cobriu Legolas com seu corpo mas então o pobre príncipe gemeu e se debateu. Ele olhou para seu gêmeo. Instantaneamente uma mão de cada um deles foi até o fim da camisa de Legolas. E então a ergueram.

Legolas tentou se proteger mas já era tarde. Quando percebeu eles haviam erguido sua roupa até o peito.

Elrohir levou à mão à boca. Elladan ficou apenas olhando os machucados. Sua sobrancelha arqueada agora se franzia. Legolas olhou-o temeroso. Sabia do sangue quente dele.

-Eu não acredito nisso. Por que?

Legolas desviou aquele olhar que o fazia congelar onde estava.

Elladan agarrou seu queixo:

-Eu perguntou, por quê?

-Quando insistiu que saíssemos para a fronteira, ele achou que eu lhe contei alguma coisa.

Elladan respirava ofegante. Elrohir saiu do lado de Legolas para sentar-se ao lado do irmão:

-Dan, calma.

-Todo esse tempo Las? Ele faz isso...

Legolas consentiu.

Então Elladan se lembrou. Todas vezes que eles vinham à Mirkwood, no último dia ou talvez mais, Legolas parecia indisposto para vir encontrá-los. Ou uma vez eles chegaram ali e viam Legolas andando ereto demais, ou mancando.

Elladan arrancou a faca que trazia na bota e ela voou até a parede, parando ali, fincada nela. Legolas ficou boquiaberto. Elladan se levantou e começou à caminhar de um lado para o outro.

-Por favor, se você falar alguma coisa, será pior.

-E o que você pensa em fazer, hein Las? - Elladan voltou-se repentinamente e Legolas se retraiu.

-Eu não vou te machucar. - Elladan ainda tinha os olhos arregalados, assustadores.

-Mas você está deixando ele com medo, Dan. - Elrohir avisou.

-Eu... penso se não seria melhor... fugir. -Legolas hesitou.

Os ombros de Elladan relaxaram, ele nem percebera que os erguera.

-Muito bem. Pode contar conosco.

-Mas não agora. - Legolas disse baixinho.

-Você está brincando não é? - Elladan parecia segurar seu desespero. - Meu Pai irá lhe dar refúgio, um lugar para chamar de lar pelo resto de seu tempo aqui na Terra-Média, eu, Elrohir e nossa guarda o protegeria caso Thranduil viesse tomá-lo de volta, você teria finalmente uma vida, liberdade para começar à crescer e...

Legolas disse alguma coisa e Elladan parou. Com remorso, ele notou que o príncipe de Mirkwood estava quase para chorar e que ele mesmo estivera gritando.

-Perdão Legolas. O que disse?

-Eu disse que eu vou. Mas não com vocês.

-Se você for sozinho irá morrer.

-Eu vou com Haldir.

-Se você for com Haldir irá morrer. - Elrohir repetiu.

-O mundo está cheio de orcs, Las. - Elladan respirou fundo e sentou-se novamente. Abraçando o elfo loiro. - Dois elfos, não importa o quão bons eles sejam na luta, serão alvo fácil para eles.

-Mas eu não posso ir agora! Eu não irei causar problema algum entre Rivendell e Mirkwood. Eu fingirei que fugi, sem rumo. Se um dia ele descobrir que estou lá, então farei com que pense que eu acabei chegando lá depois, mas que vocês nunca me ajudaram.

-Você e Haldir não podem ir sozinhos. Isso é impossível.

-Nós podemos mandar a guarda escoltá-los depois da fronteira... - Elrohir disse.

-Ah eu sabia que não herdei a genialidade de nosso pai sozinho.

-Não. Claro que não. Eu sou mais esperto.

Elrohir recebeu um soco mas não forte, o que fez Legolas pular de susto.

Elladan olhou para ele, penalizado por tanta fragilidade.

-Obrigado por pensar nisso. Em nossos reinos. - Elladan sorriu gentilmente. Então acariciou o rosto do príncipe. Ele apenas piscou de volta.

Legolas se levantou e foi até a porta. Sendo observado pelos gêmeos. Então se virou:

-E aquele que seu pai adotou... Estel. Ele mora em Rivendell também?

-Ele raramente está lá Las. - Elladan respondeu. - Por que?

Legolas agitou a cabeça, recusando-se à responder. Então abrindo a porta, se foi.

Os gêmeos não sabiam porque ele chegara tão assustado ali. Mas antes de partir, Estel tinha feito uma visita à Legolas em seu quarto.


	3. Chapter 3

Peamaps 250112

Capítulo 3

Legolas estivera em seu quarto. As lágrimas que há pouco banharam seu rosto se secaram, deixando a pele sem elasticidade. Ele simplesmente ficara deitado ali, por horas. Desta vez deixaria de ver seus "primos" muito antes da partida deles.

Seu pai fizera de propósito. Legolas teria de passar a humilhação em encarar seus "primos" com um olho roxo ou se trancar ali e perder a aventura que Elladan propusera. Ele choramingou baixinho. A revolta crescendo no peito, tão lentamente quando a vida de um elfo é longa mas nunca parando. Ele sempre se perguntava o quanto mais poderia aguentar.

Uma batida leve na porta e Legolas ergueu a cabeça, pensando se imaginara o barulho.

Então a batida foi repetida, e mais forte. O príncipe foi até lá e abriu a porta.

O homem misterioso não esperara ser convidado. Mais forte do que Legolas, ele forçou um pouco para que a porta fosse aberta e fechou-a atrás de si. Legolas olhara-o assustado.

-Olá, VerdeFolha.

O homem ficou olhando para ele. Um brilho divertido no olhar e seus olhos desciam até os lábios do elfo para subir novamente e encará-lo nos olhos.

Ele não havia notado seu olho inchado, Legolas reparou. Então se afastou até onde a sombra se fazia à um canto e tentou esconder o rosto ali.

-Estel. - Ele respondeu. - O que faz aqui?

-Dizer que me perdi nos inúmeros corredores – sem iluminação alguma, devo adicionar – parece ser difícil de acreditar não é mesmo? Mas foi isso mesmo. E fico feliz que tenha encontrado seus aposentos mesmo assim.

-Não poderia esperar que eu aparecesse em um lugar... público?

-Eu esperei vê-lo no almoço. No jantar já vi que estava evitando seus visitantes. Coisa que meus irmãos me alertaram que você faria.

O príncipe ficou embaraçado. Ele imaginou que fosse notável mas ouvir assim que os filhos de Elrond comentaram sobre sua ausência era desconcertante.

Legolas ficou observando Estel sem dizer nada. Esperava que o humano desse a explicação sobre sua visita noturna à seu quarto, afinal aquilo era um absurdo. Seu pai sempre o proibira de estar sozinho com alguma mulher em seus aposentos, depois que todos fossem dormir e talvez aquilo não era um problema, mas mesmo assim... era estranho.

-Em que posso ajudá-lo. - Legolas indagou, ligeiramente irritado mas tentando disfarçar isso em sua expressão.

Estel deu um passo à frente e sem notar, o elfo foi um para trás, batendo com as costas na parede.

-Eu... não consigo parar de pensar em você, meu Príncipe.

Legolas não sabia o que responder, conseguindo apenas encarar Estel e boquiaberto. Ninguém jamais ousou chegar assim perto dele.

-Do...do que está falando? - Indagou sem fôlego.

Estel deu mais um passo e Legolas teve de fugir dali. Ele começou à andar para trás, tentando ganhar espaço entre o home que de repente, parecia ameaçador. Mas a forma como Estel adentrara mostrou que tipo de pessoa ele era e ele continuava se aproximando.

-Eu nunca vi tanta beleza... tanta pureza. - Estel esticou a mão.

Legolas pensou que o tremor em suas pernas iriam levá-lo ao chão mas isso não aconteceu. Ele continuou tentando se distanciar e o outro ainda o seguia, insistente, teimoso.

-Pare, por favor. - Ele disse apavorado.

Estel obedeceu mas agora ele possuía o olhar que Legolas finalmente entendeu do que se tratava. Era um brilho predador e ele se sentiu como uma caça, frágil e patética. A quem ele poderia pedir proteção?

Não deveria temer a ninguém de acordo com sua posição, mas Legolas jamais pode contar com o pai. Então ele se lembrou de Haldir.

-Você... gostaria de me conhecer melhor? - O homem perguntou.

-Acho melhor você sair daqui.

-Diga-me que não sentiu nada quando me viu.

-Não senti.

-Então porque ficou me encarando de volta?

-Eu? - Legolas riu. - Eu estava curioso. Jamais vi um humano antes.

-Eu preciso te conhecer melhor.

-Por favor, retire-se ou terei de chamar meu guarda...

-Ora Legolas, nós sabemos como ninguém aqui se importa com você.

Por um momento o elfo parou, petrificado. Então lentamente, voltou à caminhar para trás. O homem novamente o perseguiu.

-Do que está falando?

-Por que acha que Lorde Elrond sempre se convida para vir aqui? Está claro que seu pai não quer visitantes. Ele se preocupa com você, assim como Elladan.

-Elladan?

-Nós viemos para te ajudar.

-Nós?

-Eu não acho que você seja tratado como um príncipe aqui. - Estel se aproximara. - Senão você não teria isto aqui, - e sua mão flutuou por sobre o soco que Legolas levara no olho.

O príncipe estremeceu mas não se movia mais. Estel não tocou seu machucado, mas descendo a mão, encostou no rosto pálido e macio. Legolas não conseguiu deixar de sentir um calor cobrir o local por onde a mão de Estel tocava, e fechou os olhos.

Assim como tudo começou, na mesma rapidez tudo acabou. Legolas sentiu a falta de contato quando Estel se afastou de repente e só então notou que segurava a respiração.

O homem já estava à porta. Um sorriso divertido dançando em seus lábios:

-Não tenha medo de pedir ajuda. Se você pensava que estava sozinho no mundo, agora sabe que minha família está ao seu lado. A questão é: o que você fará agora que sabe disso?

Legolas sorriu de volta, timidamente.

-Estou ansioso para nosso acampamento. Se amanhã você não aceitar, então virei aqui arrancar-lhe de seu quarto.

-E quem disse que você conseguiria me arrastar daqui humano? Eu sou um elfo, lembra-se?

-Com essa magreza, qualquer um é mais forte que você. - Estel gargalhou. - Mas eu não viria sozinho é claro. Elladan tem reclamado o dia inteiro sobre sua ausência; meus irmãos viriam comigo.

Legolas riu e a porta foi fechada. Estel pareceu aproveitar até o último espaço de fresta aberta na porta para observá-lo.

Quando a porta se fechou, ele levou a mão branca ao próprio rosto. Quando sua palma encostou aonde Estel havia lhe tocado, ele fechou os olhos.

Ele não contou à Haldir sobre o que acontecera. Ele sentira seu guarda cobrir-lhe durante a madrugada, pois tinha o costume de chutar os lençóis enquanto dormia, e Haldir, de levantar-se para cuidar dele. De tão extasiado que estava com o fato de que alguém finalmente se interessara por ele, Legolas acordara logo. O som que somente o elfo poderia ouvir de Haldir entrando em seu quarto sendo o suficiente para acordá-lo. Mas por mais que contasse tudo à seu guarda, ele não conseguiu compartilhar aquilo. Algo no fundo dele dizia-lhe que aquilo, de alguma forma, não estava certo e pela primeira vez ele e Haldir se separaram por uma parede de segredo.

Pela manhã ele despertou por causa dos raios de Anor que ofuscavam-lhe a vista. Ele virou o rosto depressa e finalmente conseguiu abrir seus olhos.

A primeira coisa que lhe passou na mente foi o que teria de encarar hoje, caso considerasse sair com seus amigos de Rivendell para a prometida aventura. Arwen ficaria preocupada com seu estado. Como elfo ele estava se curando rápido, e talvez em um ou dois dias não haveria mais evidências; Elladan e Elrohir certamente não preocupariam a irmã contando sobre o que viram e até Estel o vira. Quase todos sabiam sobre sua humilhante desgraça. Certamente, se isso chegasse aos ouvidos de seu pai, Elrond e seus queridos filhos jamais poderiam pisar em Mirkwood novamente. Seu pai era orgulhoso demais e ele ouvira dizer que Elrond era um justiceiro, e iria encher os ouvidos de Thranduil com um belo sermão.

Quando tudo ficara ainda mais complicado?

Legolas foi tomar um banho e quando retornou, com vapor saindo até de sua pele, ele encontrou a roupa para o dia sobre a cama, colocada com cuidado e uma mesinha com rodas ao lado dela com o generoso café da manhã. A criada deve ter entrado sem que ele notasse, como ela fazia muitas vezes. Ele nem se lamentou mais que até quem deveria trabalhar exclusivamente para ele, não queria lhe falar; todos temiam o rei e era só ele que importava.

Ele comeu sem entusiasmo. Seu olhar muito distante dali. Thranduil lhe enviara um bom sustento para que ele não precisasse mais sair caso sentisse fome mais tarde. O próprio rei não queria que os outros soubessem do que realmente se passava entre pai e filho, ao mesmo tempo que sabia que Legolas jamais ousava sair quando os sinais de abuso eram aparentes.

Mas hoje era diferente.

Ele sentia-se inquieto, com vontade de sair. Talvez seja porque está perto da maioridade, mas algo borbulhava dentro dele.

Legolas também não queria perder a oportunidade de passar agradáveis momentos com os gêmeos e Arwen. Se ele pudesse sair do palácio sem ser visto...

Houve uma batida de leve na porta mas não esperaram sua resposta, e ela se abriu. Era Haldir, que sempre podia entrar sem sequer avisar mas que gostava de manter o respeito à seu príncipe.

-Bom dia Las. - Ele entrou.

-Olá.

-Como você está se sentindo?

Haldir sentou-se na cama ao lado dele, e conferiu a marca em seu rosto, tocando-o delicadamente com a ponta dos dedos.

-Não se preocupe. Não dói mais. - Legolas mordeu mais um pedaço de pão.

-Ainda está feio. Mas me alegra saber que a dor passou.

-A pior dor jamais é física. - Legolas abaixou os olhos e tristemente, conferiu o que mais havia para comer.

Haldir acariciou suas costas, penalizado.

-O que quer fazer hoje? - Indagou.

Legolas encarou-o para estudar sua reação:

-Estava pensando em... ir acampar.

-Mas já? Eles vão ver... Eles vão saber.

O príncipe desviou o olhar:

-Ontem eu fui visitado pelo humano.

-Que huma... O que? Por que?

-Ele... bem isso não é importante. E depois disso eu fui falar com Elladan e Elrohir.

-Então eles te viram...Las, não sei por que você fez isso mas espero que saiba o que está fazendo.

-Eu os conheço há muito tempo. Tenho certeza que Elladan e Elrohir não vão fazer alarde. Eu pedi segredo a eles.

-Então tudo bem mas... e o humano?

-Eu não sei mas Elladan vai falar com ele.

-Você arrisca Las.

-Eu estou cansado. Exausto mesmo.

-Vejo que já se preparou para o dia. - Haldir suspirou. Não iria insistir no assunto.

Legolas voltou os olhos azuis para seu guarda. Havia súplica neles e até aquele dia, Haldir nunca soube negar-lhe nada quando ele fazia isso:

-Eu preciso ir. Eu... quero ir. Sei que nunca desejo nada, mas hoje é diferente.

-Claro, eu entendo. - Haldir disse derrotado. - Mas eu vou com você.

-Claro que você vai. - Legolas riu. - E como é que você iria passar algum tempo com Arwen se não fosse?

-De onde você tirou essa ideia? - Haldir riu, embora estivesse cansado que Legolas sempre insinuasse coisas.

-Você sempre pergunta dela, pensa que eu não notei?

-É para você. Acho que ela é uma ótima escolha para você. - Haldir fingiu-se estar mais indignado do que estava.

-Sei, sei... para mim.

Legolas notou que Haldir já tinha sua espada na cintura, arco e flechas às costas quando saíram. Algumas vezes ele não se preparava e eles tinham de ir aos aposentos de Haldir para se prepararem para o dia. Desta vez eles não precisaram.

Chegando à porta pesada, Legolas bateu. Um sorridente Elladan abriu a porta.

-Ele está aqui Ro!

Legolas entrou, Elladan sorriu para Haldir e eles viram Elrohir afiando sua espada, sentado na cama à esquerda.

-Que bom Legolas. Sábia escolha.

-Eu preciso sair daqui. Respirar um ar puro.

-Em Rivendell há muito mais ar puro do que aqui. - Elladan disse fechando a porta. - Dol Guldur fica aqui tão perto, poluindo tudo. Lá, você encontraria mais paz.

-Eu já disse. - Legolas sentou-se sem cuidado próximo ao gêmeo, propositalmente fazendo a espada de Elrohir cair de seu colo. - Eu vou fugir mas não agora.

-Vai fugir? - Haldir finalmente falou.

Legolas esquecera-se de contar a ele e olhou-o preocupado.

-É Haldir, lembra-se que falávamos nisso?

Haldir consentiu mas pensando em falar com Legolas quando estivessem à sós. Ele tentava manter a aparência de serviçal e mestre na frente de outras pessoas.

-Relaxe Haldir. Por favor, somos nós. - Elrohir estudava-o. - Fale o que você quer falar.

-Eu... com sua licença. Eu acho que esta não é uma boa hora. - E então olhou para Legolas.

-Fique tranquilo. Nós vamos planejar isso direito. Hoje será uma ótima oportunidade para isso. Elladan e sua família precisam ter ido embora para que meu pai não desconfie deles. Vamos deixar passar algum tempo.

-Então você vai acampar conosco hoje? - Elladan sorriu.

-Vou. Oh não, - Legolas exclamou de repente. - Esqueci minhas...

Sorrindo, Haldir mostrou-lhe o que trouxera com ele. O belo arco de Legolas.

-Não sei o que faria sem você. - Legolas agarrou sua arma, agradecido.

A porta se abriu neste instante e Estel entrou por ela. Seus olhos cinzentos percorreu o cômodo, pousando por sobre Legolas:

-Ora, ora, o que temos aqui? - Ele disse divertido.

-Legolas irá com a gente. Vamos mostrar a ele como é que se sobrevive na natureza. - Elrohir disse apontando a espada que o loiro derrubara.

-Isso eu já sei. - Legolas empinou o nariz em tom brincalhão.

-Ah mas você não sabe como nós. - Estel se aproximou.

O sorriso de Legolas se esvaiu. O humano tinha aquele olhar estranho para cima dele. Era tão intenso que ele não sabia se ele estava zangado ou algo parecido. Ele abaixou a cabeça.

-Então vamos. - Elladan apressou-os. - Tome Las.

Uma belíssima espada voou pelo quarto e Legolas teve de ser rápido para segurá-la.

-Eu já tenho...

-Não. Hoje você andará com uma espada. Me dê seu arco. Eu vou treinar com ele.

Ele olhou para Haldir que deu-lhe um aceno de cabeça aprovador.

-Você também Haldir. - Elrohir se aproximou. - Tome, está afiada para você. - E entregou sua belíssima espada. - Eu fico com seu arco. - Deixe sua espada aqui mesmo, depois você leva.

-Pode ser perigoso. - Haldir disse cauteloso. - Nós estamos mais acostumados com o arco e a flecha... - Ele hesitou mas aquilo era sério e ele tinha de falar. - Legolas jamais ficou por muito tempo na floresta, quanto mais à noite.

-Se algo acontecer, nós podemos trocar de volta. Além do mais, sabemos usar a arma de vocês. Não tão bem quanto um elfo de Mirkwood, mas bom o bastante. - Elladan garantiu. - Eu vou sair e se não encontrar ninguém venho para debaixo desta janela e imito um pássaro.

Então saiu do quarto e minutos depois eles ouviram um pássaro piar muito perto dali. Legolas se levantou mas Elrohir o reteve.

-Este é um pássaro de verdade. Elladan imita o azulão.

Conforme aquele que mais conhecia Elladan dissera, eles ouviram o canto logo em seguida.

-Vamos, - disse o gêmeo.

Eles correram pelos corredores. Legolas sentia o terror em seu coração em ser visto por alguém que contasse à seu pai ou pior, pelo próprio rei. Ao mesmo tempo a situação o enchia de vigor. Aquela era a primeira vez que ele se rebelava e havia um gosto picante nisso. Ele sorriu consigo mesmo e se deliciou ao sentir o sol banhar-lhe.

Eles continuaram depressa até os estábulos. Legolas beijou seu cavalo e murmurou algumas palavras de conforto para ele. O belo animal era branco e o mais majestoso de todos ali. Todos os outros elfos e humano saltaram para cima de suas montarias com a prática de anos de experiência.

O vento acariciava Legolas conforme ele fazia seu cavalo aumentar a velocidade. A liberdade era sedutora e ele não queria que ele parasse de galopar jamais. Ele fechou os olhos e jogou a cabeça ligeiramente para trás, deliciando-se com o momento. Ele tinha um leve sorriso nos lábios e quando abriu seus olhos, surpreendeu-se em ver Haldir logo à seu lado.

-Ora, vejo que está se divertindo!

Legolas enrubesceu e prestou atenção à frente. Haldir estava quase rindo dele.

Eles seguiram sem parar por algum tempo. Então os ouvidos de Elladan, Elrohir e Haldir – todos elfos e de audição aguçada - captaram o som de cascos e eles diminuíram a velocidade no mesmo instante. Legolas não entendera o que os retinha por algum tempo, desacostumado como era a estar solto na natureza, mas em breve ele ouviu também. Estel não deveria ter escutado mas confiava plenamente nos irmãos para parar também.

Todos viraram seus cavalos para encarar a ameaça. Alguém galopava exatamente em direção a eles. Elladan e Elrohir prepararam suas flechas. Seja quem fosse que estivesse chegando, não teria nem chance de ameaçar-lhes.

310112


	4. Chapter 4

Peamaps 310112

Dedicado à uma certa amante da raça dos Ents. Celinha, um anjo.

Capítulo 4

O som dos cascos se aproximavam cada vez mais. Elrohir abaixou sua flecha. O cavaleiro era solitário e seu irmão, que tinha uma mira mais aguçada, daria conta do recado. Mas ele não se desfez da flecha e aguardou em alerta.

Cabelos esvoaçantes negros e belos foram vislumbrados por entre as árvores e instantaneamente, todos souberam que se tratava de um elfo. Sua elegância era inegável e o cavalo de raça era um dos tipos que só os elfos montavam. Mas demorou mais um pouco até que eles conseguissem ver quem estava na montaria. Correndo depressa por claramente os seguirem, o cavaleiro mantinha-se curvado e assim não era possível ver seu rosto.

Ao vê-los ali o elfo se ergueu.

-Arwen! - Elladan gritou. Ele estava furioso. - Por Valar, o que está fazendo aqui?

Ele deixou o arco ir ao chão e Legolas se contorceu um pouco. Jamais usava sua arma mas tinha grande paixão pelo objeto.

Arwen olhou-os surpresa. Estava ofegante e suas bochechas muito rosadas por causa do vento.

-Irmão... - Ela tentou. - Eu lhe disse que iria com vocês. Como vocês saem assim sem me avisar?

Elladan deu uma olhadela por cima do ombro, parecendo envergonhado com os restantes.

-Dan? - Elrohir perguntou.

-Eu não acho que isto é uma... atividade adequada para você irmãzinha. - Ele respondeu.

-Do que está falando? Quantas vezes ela derrotou você na espada? - Elrohir ralhou.

-O que? - Legolas riu.

Arwen aproximou seu cavalo, até encarar o gêmeo mais velho:

-Ah então isso foi coisa sua não é? Quantas vezes preciso lhe provar que não sou mais uma criança?

Legolas viu os olhos azuis de Arwen faiscarem e admirou-a, enquanto se sentia pequeno já que até uma mulher tinha mais experiências do que ele em acampamentos.

-Arwen, você sabe que só quero protegê-la. - Elladan ergueu uma sobrancelha, fazendo uma imitação perfeita do pai deles.

-Eu não preciso de proteção e você sabe disso. Além do mais, você não pode me proteger para sempre.

-Disso eu não tenho dúvidas. - Elladan olhou para Estel de relance. - Mas eu vou continuar tentando.

Arwen afastou-se emburrada e seu cavalo seguiu em frente. Mas ela suavizou sua expressão quando chegou ao lado do príncipe de Mirkwood e ele sentiu-se flutuar como sempre o fazia quando era envolto pela luz dela. Os dois cavalgaram lado a lado, aumentando a velocidade. Arwen não olhou para trás, mas Legolas sim e trocou um olhar malicioso com Haldir. O guarda imaginou que Legolas queria dizer com aquele olhar, que ele é quem gostaria de estar ao lado dela nesse momento e imaginou novamente, de onde o príncipe havia tirado essa ideia.

Chegaram então à uma mata mais densa. As árvores pareciam se inclinar sobre eles e se não conhecesse aquele lugar, Elrohir acharia que eram Ents. Após mais algum tempo, eles se depararam com uma grotesca forma. Era toda branca e sem um desenho definido. Gigantesca e ocupando mais de cinco árvores. Aqueles que vieram de Rivendell observaram boquiabertos.

-Teia de aranhas gigantes. - Informou Haldir. - E onde elas existem também por perto estarão suas construtoras. Lorde Elrohir!

O gêmeo mais novo se aproximara e ainda não satisfeito, desceu de seu cavalo.

-Eu só quero dar uma olhada. Já ouvi falar nas aranhas gigantes que vocês tem de lutar contra, mas você nunca imagina que tamanho exatamente elas tem. - E acrescentou distraidamente. - Me chame apenas de Elrohir, por favor.

-É melhor não se aproximar tanto. - Haldir saltou de seu cavalo. - Repare no tamanho delas. Elas conseguem prender uma pessoa, e acredite, elas gostam mais de nós do que de animais.

-Impressionante. - Ele ergueu a mão para perto da nojenta teia mas parou assustado à voz que se fez, muito atrás dele.

-Elrohir!

Toda a pessoa que era Elladan transbordava liderança e com seu irmão não era diferente. Ele conseguiu com que o seu gêmeo saísse de seu transe imediatamente. Haldir respirou com mais facilidade. Ele e Legolas observavam ao redor. Só eles sabiam o quanto tais aranhas conseguiam se camuflar nas folhas dos topos das árvores, quase fundindo-se com elas e desaparecendo.

-Você é louco. - Legolas riu.

-Ora meu Príncipe. - Elrohir fez um gesto dramático. - Quando mais conhecer coisas novas, mais curioso será, você vai ver.

-Você sabia que elas podem estar em qualquer lugar neste momento? E que, embora elas não se deem bem, elas podem atacar juntas? Após imobilizar a … comida, então elas vão lutar entre si para competirem e se você sobreviver a primeira etapa, certamente não o fará na segunda.

-Vejo que você tem bastante conhecimento sobre elas. Talvez tenha ficado curioso como eu então, algum dia?

-Não... eu vi o resultado do que elas fazem. Eu tratei de guardas que foram atacados por elas. - Ele disse desanimado. - É isso que sou. Fico aguardando no palácio como uma donzela até os guerreiros voltarem.

-Seu pai manda para que você trate de suas feridas? - Elladan indagou.

-Não. Eu faço por que quero. Não tenho muita coisa para me manter ocupado.

-Meu pai jamais impediu-me do desenvolvimento e aprendizado. - Arwen murmurou. - Embora Elladan tenha tentado. - Ela disse sem se fitar o irmão. - Sinto muito Las.

-Ora, eu estou acostumado. - Legolas fez, embaraçado por mergulhar na sua tristeza novamente. A última coisa que iria querer era estragar o passeio.

Após passar a última hora em silêncio, Legolas perguntou:

-Ainda estamos em Mirkwood?

-Estamos. - Respondeu Elladan. - Uma promessa que não iremos quebrar à seu pai é que não sairemos de suas terras. Agora quando iremos levá-lo de volta, isso não irei cumprir.

-Onde já se viu? Acamparmos fora por uma noite... - Elrohir fez irritado. - Quando começamos à levar Estel para caçar Orcs, nós só voltávamos dois meses depois.

-E uma vez meio ano depois. - Estel riu.

-Ah isso é porque, é claro, você se meteu em confusão. - Elladan empurrou o irmão humano, que teve que tomar cuidado para não cair do cavalo.

Todos riram e Legolas não pode deixar de invejá-los. Ele ouvira um pouco da história de Estel. Ele perdera o pai e então, a mãe, talvez por isso mesmo desejasse caçar aquelas criaturas horrendas pois eles foram a causa do porque ele era um órfão. Mas ao menos ele encontrara os melhores irmãos que alguém poderia desejar. E até... o melhor pai. Ele suspirou, sufocando o ardor que se fez em seu coração. E como era comum acontecer, ele viu que Haldir o observara com angústia, mas mudara sua expressão depressa quando descobrira ser observando. Ele sorriu tristemente para o guarda mas desviou o olhar, condenando-se por conseguir entristecer-se até numa bela tarde como aquela: morna pelo sol, o céu limpo e companhia agradável.

Os gêmeos deixaram Estel escolher onde iriam acampar naquela noite. Com orgulho, os gêmeos observavam aquele que era tão mais jovem do que eles mas que possuía os mesmos talentos para a sobrevivência na natureza.

Legolas saiu de perto de todos, com a desculpa de ir procurar gravetos e madeira morta para alimentar a fogueira. Estel precisaria do calor enquanto ele mesmo teria um momento para tirar o sorriso forçado que segurara o dia inteiro no rosto.

A noite já caíra e apenas as estrelas iluminavam seu caminho. Aqui e ali ele encontrava no chão o que queria mas pegava os galhos lentamente, ganhando tempo antes de ter que voltar para junto dos outros. Então ele ouviu passos. Sua mão foi para trás à procura de uma flecha, como estava tão acostumado mas não encontrou-as às costas. Então se lembrou. Ele sacou a espada de Elladan, surpreendentemente leve e trêmulo, manteve-a à frente de si na diagonal.

Estel saiu do meio das árvores.

-O que está fazendo aqui? - Ele perguntou horrorizado.

-Eu estava seguindo-o. - O homem respondeu.

O humano se aproximou depressa e tomou a espada de suas mãos:

-Você não vai precisar disso VerdeFolha.

Em breve, Estel venceu a distância entre eles e continuou avançando, forçando Legolas à ir para trás, até que suas costas bateram em uma árvore e Legolas ficou prensado entre o tronco e o homem.

-O que você quer? - Ele indagou com os olhos arregalados de medo.

O homem se moveu um pouco e seus corpos se esfregaram. Legolas ofegou, sentindo um calor que ele jamais testemunhara antes:

-Pare Estel! - Ele tentou afastar o outro mas sentia seus membros fracos.

-Me chame de Aragorn. - Disse o homem, agora com o rosto muito próximo ao do elfo. - Quer que eu pare? - Ele sorriu e os olhos azuis do príncipe desceram até seus lábios. - Pois eu não acho não.

Aragorn levou sua mão até o pescoço longo e pálido e apertou dois dedos ali.

-Se você não quisesse isso, então sua pulsação não estaria tão rápida. Eu diria. - Ele então levou o dedo indicador até os lábios de Legolas. - E sua boca não estaria entreaberta. - Então ele assoprou o belo rosto e o príncipe fechou os olhos. - E você não sentiria prazer quando eu fizesse isso.

Os olhos de Legolas se abriram depressa. Ele se surpreendeu com a ousadia de Aragorn. Seu rosto estava quase colado ao seu e finalmente ele reagiu. Usando as duas mãos ele lançou o homem para longe dele.

-Eu já lhe mandei parar. - Ele disse com dificuldade.

-Por que você resiste?

-O que você quer de mim?

Aragorn franziu o cenho, parecendo não compreender a criatura à sua frente. Então com um leve sorriso enigmático, virou de costas e se foi.

Legolas ficou ali, respirando forte e tentando controlar o quanto seu corpo tremia.

Temendo continuar sozinho por mais tempo, ele começou à coletar gravetos com afinco então e voltou para o acampamento. Elladan e Elrohir sentavam-se próximos um do outro e falavam baixinho. Estel ou Aragorn havia tomado seu lugar entre Arwen e Haldir, o último ergueu a cabeça para fitá-lo e em seu olhar havia alarme. Legolas nunca fora bom em esconder alguma coisa mas desta vez teria de dar um jeito. Ele chegou perto do fogo e jogou os gravetos.

-Hum...não Las... - Elladan lamentou. - Nós jogamos eles devagar.

-Oh, me desculpe. - Ele disse e seu olhar foi sozinho até Aragorn. Mas o homem estava distraído e não o olhou. - Eu vou buscar mais... Haldir? Você vem comigo?

Haldir se ergueu prontamente.

-Não, imagina. - Elrohir se levantou, puxando a mão estendida de seu irmão para ajudá-lo. - É normal não saber uma coisa dessas. Eu e Dan vamos pegar mais.

Legolas murmurou seu agradecimento e Haldir indicou-lhe um lugar para se sentar:

-Venha. Descanse um pouco. - Ele disse.

Ele viu o lugar e não queria ficar ali. Haldir indicava para ele se sentar bem ao lado de Aragorn e ele fingiu sede para ir até outro canto, onde havia a garrafa de água e enquanto bebia, ali se sentou.

-O que vamos comer? - Aragorn indagou.

-Vocês não esperaram por mim mas nem sabem como fazer isso sozinhos. - Arwen ralhou indo até seu cavalo.

-Lembas! - Haldir exclamou alegre.

Arwen consentiu e trouxe o embrulho com ela. Todos comeram com vontade. Legolas sentia sua face ruborizar ao notar que Aragorn estava observando-o. Ele virou então o rosto discretamente e apenas um pouco para que o outro parasse de olhá-lo comendo.

Elladan e Elrohir retornaram e Legolas assistiu como eles faziam. De vez em quando eles jogavam um ou outro novo galho seco.

Era gostoso observar o fogo crepitando alegremente. E a luz parecia ter um efeito hipnótico sobre ele pois mais do que depressa, Legolas ficou com sono. Ele tentou mas não conseguiu segurar seu bocejo. Os gêmeos e Arwen olharam para ele indulgentes, de um jeito que o fez sentir como um bebê e ele envergonhou-se.

-Oh, Las está com sono. - Arwen realmente parecia vê-lo como uma criança.

-Não, não. - Ele disse depressa. - Só estou um pouco cansado.

-Isso é normal. - Haldir colocou a mão sobre seu ombro. - Você não está acostumado à cavalgar tanto, Las.

-Quer saber de uma coisa? Eu vou dormir também. - Elrohir se espreguiçou. - Não conseguia dormir por causa de ontem...

-O que teve ontem? - Arwen perguntou.

Os gêmeos se entreolharam depressa.

-Nada Arwen.

-Me diga. Por que sempre me deixam de fora? - Ela indagou indignada.

-Eu não estou acostumado à dormir fora de casa. Os sons da floresta tiravam meu sono. - Elrohir disse em tom definitivo.

Arwen olhou para o gêmeo mais velho então mas ele não tirava os olhos do fogo. Ela deu os ombros.

Apenas Aragorn preparou uma cama para si, que consistia em um pano para se deitar em cima e uma coberta para dormir. Todos os outros, amantes da natureza, iriam se deitar sobre a grama que deixava o chão fofo. Com exceção de Arwen:

-Eu vou montar guarda. - Ela disse.

-Ah você não vai não. - Elladan disse depressa. - Eu não vou dormir e dou uma olhada. Depois Elrohir continua.

-Imagina senhores, eu montarei guarda. - Haldir disse. - E ficarei a noite inteira, estou acostumado.

-Não Haldir, descanse. - Legolas pediu.

Uma discussão começou e Aragorn entrou no meio pois sua fraqueza de ser humano começara à ser discutida e ele queria provar que também aguentaria ficar acordado a noite toda.

Então uma flecha zuniu por sobre as cabeças deles, por pouco não atingindo Arwen. No mesmo instante, Elladan saltou sobre ela e caiu por cima da irmã. Quando assegurou que ela não havia se ferido, ele começou à sacar suas flechas uma após a outra, numa velocidade incrível.

Legolas viu que apenas a humildade do filho de Elrond fez com que ele dissesse que precisava de treino em arquearia. Elrohir em breve se juntara ao irmão.

Ele sentiu um puxão no braço e logo estava em pé. Haldir então o empurrou:

-Rápido, Lass, se esconda atrás daquelas árvores.

-Não! Eu vou lutar!

-Você ainda não está preparado. Pegue Arwen e se esconda, rápido!

Lembrando-se da querida Evenstar Legolas até pensou em seguir o comando pois se preocupava com ela. Mas ao vê-la brandir sua espada, que ele nem imaginava de onde saíra, ele desistiu no mesmo instante.

Haldir já corria em direção ao ataque, confiando que os gêmeos lhe dariam cobertura e Legolas sacou sua espada, sem ter ninguém para impedi-lo. Ele correu atrás de Haldir, apavorado que o guarda tenha ido sozinho, mas alguém puxou seu cabelo e ele caiu para trás. Era Elladan que o olhava desaprovadoramente:

-Mas você não vai mesmo!

Ele viu o rosto severo de Elladan quase que por cima dele.

-Fique aqui e defenda Arwen, se quiser mesmo lutar.

O elfo moreno então arrancou a espada de sua mão e esqueceu ou de propósito mesmo, levou o arco também. Legolas olhou em volta desesperado.

Então ele viu um mar negro se aproximar do acampamento. Na escuridão, seres que não andavam reto, eram até pequenos mas não menos assustadores tinham suas presas para fora. Olhos amarelos, ferozes e reptilianos fitavam o grupo com uma fome animal.

Eram Orcs!

Ele nunca os vira de perto. Os corajosos guardas de Mirkwood às vezes retornavam com cortes de espadas, e pior ainda eram as marcas de garras e dentes em suas peles. Essas eram as feridas que jamais cicatrizavam completamente, tamanho o ódio dos Orcs por sua raça. Mas agora Legolas os via. E por tantas vezes que ele vira aqueles elfos que ele tanto amava mas jamais falavam com ele machucados e sempre sem poder fazer nada, agora ele se regojizava pela chance de arrancar-lhe as cabeças. Então como se as coisas acontecessem devagar, ele viu uma adaga voar pelo ar. Legolas correu com tudo o que tinha mas sabia que não chegaria à tempo. Distraída com um Orc que já a alcançara, Arwen falhara em ver a ameaça. A lâmina perfurou seu braço e entrou. Com um grito horrível de se ouvir, ela saiu do lugar onde estava quase indo ao chão. Aragorn gritou seu nome e a amparou. Ele largou sua espada e levou a irmã consigo. Legolas estava ali no instante seguinte, empunhando a espada de na mão. Algo como um choque percorreu seu pulso mas ele não deu atenção à isso. Pois no instante seguinte, Legolas brandiu a lâmina e com um grito louco se lançou em direção ao monte de monstros.

Uma cabeça voou e pelo canto dos olhos ele viu um risco escuro cortar o ar. O sangue daquelas bestas era quase negro. Ele arrancou o braço de um, girou graciosamente e seu braço ganhou força e velocidade. Duas cabeças foram acertadas, uma ficou presa ao Orc e outra voou pelos ares. Três deles recuaram por um instante, mas voltaram logo à atacar com toda a força. Legolas agachava e se esquivava, para então ficar ereto novamente e matar seus inimigos com seus giros e movimentos élficos que faziam seus cabelos esvoaçarem como saia. Haviam mais de uma dezena no chão já e ele continuava matando mais.

Ele ouviu muito próximo dele, embora não pudesse enxergar, o som metálico de lâminas se encontrando. Algum de seus amigos ou todos eles, retornavam, atacando por trás conforme os Orcs se moviam para frente e na direção de Legolas.

Ele não sabia por qual força estava tomada, mas um golpe seu era quase sempre capaz de dar cabo de três Orcs de uma vez. E em breve eles venceram.

Legolas ofegava quando dois pares de olhos o fitavam. Ambos estavam em estado de choque. Eram Elladan e Haldir.

-Legolas... - Fez Haldir.

-Por Valar... - Elladan ofegou.

Elrohir chegou logo em seguida. Em seus olhos cinzas também havia a mesma surpresa aque agora seu irmão tinha.

-Elbereth Las! - Elrohir gargalhou animado. - Você matou mais Orcs que nós!

Diferente de seu irmão, Elrohir recuperou-se rápido da visão que tivera. Apertando o ombro do príncipe franzino, ele o agitou. Legolas riu. Ele mesmo estava surpreso com sua atuação.

-Oh não! - Elladan correu até Aragorn, que trazia Arwen amparada.

Só então Legolas reparou que Arwen ralhava irritada, tentando se desvencilhar dos braços do humano:

-Eu estou bem Estel! Me deixe!

Elladan caiu dolorosamente por sobre os joelhos, ao lado da irmã. Ele parecia controlar-se até os últimos nervos para não abrir a boca. Suas mãos tremiam tanto que Legolas sentiu compaixão por ele. Ele descobrira ali a única coisa que podia fazer tal admirado guerreiro, tremer. Como curandeiro, Elladan já estava cuidando do ferimento e evitava a todo custo olhar para a irmã. Arwen se debatera quando estava com Estel, mas agora ela parecia uma criança culpada. O remorso aparente na forma como ela olhava receosa para o irmão mais velho.

Elrohir se aproximou da irmã.

-Eu estou bem, - ela informou com doçura. Mudando drasticamente sua atitude.

Talvez ela achasse que Elladan estava certo, afinal. Legolas pensou.

-Eu sei que está. - Elrohir também aprendera a arte de cura do pai, e olhava o ferimento. - Mas os Orcs tem veneno em suas lâminas e foi mais isso, e não o corte que muitas vezes matou o guerreiro.

Arwen engoliu seco e olhou temerosa para Elladan. Aragorn trouxe água quente que ele estivera aquecendo sem que ninguém percebesse. E saiu novamente, desta vez para a mata.

Mais tarde retornou com várias ervas, que na qual ele mascou e enfiou na ferida, causando calafrios em Legolas. Arwen foi valente e não emitiu som algum.

Elladan fechou seu curativo sem em momento algum, olhar para a irmã. Legolas imaginou que talvez aquilo fosse pior do que levar uma bronca. Arwen estava mortificada e ele teve certeza que ela não mais desobedeceria o herdeiro de Rivendell, ou ao menos, não por muito tempo.

Desta vez Elladan montou sua guarda, mas então ele ficou em pé, apoiado com um pé em uma árvore e abraçado ao arco de Legolas. O príncipe observou o amigo até que o sono viesse e o tomasse.

Na manhã seguinte, Legolas despertou devagar mas sentou-se depressa, sentindo-se até tonto ao notar que todos estava acordados. Ele se sentia minúsculo e infantil próximos à aqueles guerreiros. Então ele se lembrou de como lutara na noite anterior e sorriu para si mesmo, muito orgulhoso de si.

Longe de casa, ele por um instante quis o que qualquer um iria querer em seu lugar: retornar e contar seus feitos. Mas não havia ninguém. Seu pai quase o mataria se soubesse que ele saiu de seu quarto com o olho roxo, e Haldir, o único que ficaria feliz com a notícia estava logo ali. Legolas observou-o. Haldir estava de cabeça baixa, comendo frutas distraidamente. Só então ele notara que o guarda tinha um leve corte no rosto e sua manga também estava rasgada de uma forma como se uma lâmina tivesse passado por lá.

-Você se machucou. - Legolas disse.

Haldir olhou-o distraidamente. Então levou sua mão próximo ao corte no rosto.

-Está tudo bem.

-Mas e quanto ao veneno?

-Eu acho que me machuquei com um galho de árvore. Acredita nisso? - Haldir riu. - Você se saiu melhor do que eu ontem à noite, querido Las.

-Eu não corri até eles assim que os vi. Eu fiquei com medo. - Legolas completou baixinho.

-Sente-se aqui, - Haldir bateu o chão ao seu lado.

Legolas se ergueu e rapidamente estava ao lado do guarda, que colocou a mão sobre seu ombro.

-A forma como você lutou ontem Las... Eu nunca vi ninguém lutar assim. Não sabe do orgulho e admiração que senti.

A forma como o príncipe arregalou os olhos encheu Haldir de ternura. Ele nem fazia ideia. Ele não revelara tudo, porém. Haldir não dissera que Legolas formara o quadro mais lindo que ele já vira, e que a mesma admiração que ele sentira estava nos olhos de Elladan também.

-Eu fiquei furioso quando eles machucaram Arwen.

-Você é modesto. E isso é bom. Serás um grande rei um dia. - Haldir apertou ainda mais sua mão. - Mas vejo também que é um grande guerreiro. Eu nunca soube.

Legolas desviou o olhar sentindo seu rosto queimando embora a manhã estivesse fria.

-O que temos para comer?

-Lembas.

-Você gosta disso, eu não.

-Eu achei algumas frutas por aí. - Haldir abriu a outra mão.

De frutas Legolas gostava e ele as devorou com gosto.

Elladan, Elrohir e Aragorn retornaram nesse instante. Os três tinham os cabelos molhados e pingando.

-O que vocês estavam fazendo? - Legolas indagou surpreso.

-Tomando um banho. Tem um lago muito próximo daqui. - Elrohir respondeu, torcendo suas madeixas. - Nosso andarilho aqui é que o encontrou. - Ele indicou Aragorn com orgulho.

Por um momento Legolas fixou seu olhar no humano que o observava com intensidade, e então quebrou o contato.

Haldir decidiu imitá-los e quando terminou, Legolas foi se banhar. Mas sentiu-se ser observando o tempo todo mas por fim viu que imaginava coisas.

Legolas retornou ao acampamento tirando o excesso de água dos cabelos loiros quando de repente notou que não vira Arwen ainda. Ao invés de retornar ele foi até onde eles haviam deixado os cavalos para descansarem. Como os elfos os tratavam bem, seus cavalos não precisavam ser amarrados e não fugiam.

Arwen cuidava deles, conforme ele imaginara. Ele se aproximou não na forma dos elfos, mas fazendo seus passos serem ouvidos para não assustá-la.

-Você está bem? - Legolas perguntou quando ela o viu.

-Bom dia Las. Estou ótima.

-Você já trocou o curativo? Como estava o ferimento?

-Eu não vou precisar trocar até mais tarde. Não se preocupe, eu sei que estou bem. Elrohir exagera. Muitas vezes os Orcs colocam veneno nas espadas e flechas pois essas acertam o inimigo, mas eles não tem tempo para fazer o mesmo com as adagas.

-Eu fico aliviado.

-É para mim aprender... -ela olhou em volta, em tom de conspiração. - ...à ouvir Elladan. Toda vez que ele fica bravo, eu realmente me machuco. Mas nunca um Orc chegou perto de mim. Acho que realmente não nasci para ser uma guerreira. É difícil, sabe Las, crescer entre tantos homens. Eu sempre desejei ser mais como eles mas após quatro mil anos devo aprender que meus talentos repousam em outros lugares.

-Você lutou bem.

-Elladan, Elrohir ou até mesmo Este, um humano, jamais estariam distraídos assim. Eu cometi o erro de dar as costas aos Orcs e olha só o que aconteceu. - Ela moveu um pouco o braço machucado, indicando-o. - É, desta vez Elladan ganhou. Sabe, você não deve discutir com ele: Elladan **sempre** está certo.

-Ninguém está sempre certo.

-Isso é verdade. Mas o mesmo não acontece com Elladan. Ele tem algum tipo de visão eu acredito. Se ele ficou furioso por eu ter aparecido ontem, ele tinha razão de estar. Ontem poderia ter terminado bem pior. Se não fosse a estranha força que o tomou Las, eu não sei como teria terminado a noite. Eram muitos Orcs para tão poucos de nós.

-Eu acredito que foi ter visto você ser atacada.

-Não Las, você está sendo humilde. Ninguém luta como você. Sim, você desacredita. - Ela disse notando a expressão dele. - Mas a verdade é que apenas uma pessoa parecia com você, pois você lutou com a bravura de um lobo e a agilidade de um felino. O único assim é o Lorde Glorfindel.

Legolas abriu a boca, pasmo. Com certeza alguém tão frágil e covarde como ele jamais poderia se comparar à tão grande mito.

-Arwen, por favor. - Ele exclamou, horrorizado.

-Eu só digo a verdade. - Ela continuou acariciando o cavalo. - Quando formos à Rivendell, contarei isso à Glorfindel. Ele certamente iria querer treiná-lo, aprimorar suas habilidades.

-É um de meus sonhos, poder conhecer Rivendell, ver o famoso Lorde e guerreiro, matador de Balrogs.

-Ah você adoraria ele. - Arwen riu. - Todos o amam. Ele parece intimidador no começo, mas é apenas porque ele carrega tanta sabedoria dentro de si, como também tantas lembranças amargas de tempos que nós nem conhecemos, que ele às vezes esquece de todo o resto. Quando você o vê pensa estar na presença de alguém de outro mundo, o que de certa forma, não deixa de ser verdade.

-Um dia eu irei conhecê-lo.

Arwen havia se virado para ele enquanto Legolas estava distraído, quando seus olhos estiveram perdidos à distância, tentando ver como Glorfindel seria. Quando voltou à si, Legolas assustou-se com a proximidade dela:

-Por que você nunca vem à Rivendell?

-Ah... eu... - Ele começou confuso. - Meu pai...

-Las, ele não está mais aqui. Eu sei que há algo muito errado entre você e seu pai, qualquer um vê isso.

-Qualquer um? - Ele indagou em pânico.

-Bem não. Mas quem se preocupa com você como eu, - e então ela tomou a mão dele entre as duas suas. - O que é essa mancha em seu olho Las?

Instantaneamente o elfo abaixou a cabeça, mas ela segurou-o pelo queixo e ergueu seu rosto. Ela estava tão próxima agora e Legolas nunca vira elfa mais linda. Mas seus olhos pareciam arder sua alma, ela definitivamente conseguia enxergá-lo e ele tentou a todo custo esconder a negrura em que ele estava mergulhado. Para começar, ele deveria quebrar o contato visual.

Ela o deixou ir.

-Eu me machuquei Arwen. Não se preocupe.

-Eu acho que sei o que acontece com você.

Legolas engoliu seco, parecia haver algo em sua garganta, sufocando-o. Ele não respondeu.

-Ele odeia você.

A cabeça dele tombou e ele ficou fitando seus próprios pés. Por que era tão óbvio assim? Ele não queria que as pessoas tivessem pena dele. Mas agora era tarde. Ele só precisava garantir que Elrond nunca se desse conta ou talvez ele fosse o responsável pelo início de uma guerra entre Rivendell e Mirkwood.

-Por favor, não conte à seu pai...

-Nunca.

Então ele sentiu algo quente próximo a ele e quando ergueu a cabeça, já estava sendo envolvido em um abraço. O perfume dela era mais doce do que qualquer aroma que ele tenha sentido na vida. Ele fechou os olhos e inalou. Ele nunca viajara, não conhecia muitas coisas e se lamentou por não saber que cheiro ela tinha. Poderiam ser flores, frutas, ervas, mas ele não sabia.

Talvez algum poder emanava dela pois Legolas sentiu uma força quase dominá-lo, ou talvez fosse somente aquele conforto. Seus olhos arderam e ele os fechou, mas a coisa que estava em sua garganta parecia descer até seu peito e tudo se tornou mais forte do que ele poderia aguentar. A primeira lágrima caiu, mas a segunda não demorou à vir. Em breve, contra sua vontade, ele estava chorando copiosamente, encostando seus lábios no pescoço dela para que o lamento não escapasse sua boca. Ela acariciava suas costas de cima à baixo, dizendo-lhe palavras de conforto.

Assim como tudo começara rápido, em breve, a sensação mais forte do que ele mesmo se fora e ele conseguira se controlar. Afastando-se, ele limpou o rosto nas mangas:

-Perdoe-me, Arwen.

-Não há nada que perdoar. Você carregou essas coisas sozinho tempo demais.

Legolas olhou-a com admiração.

-E realmente você é a luz dos Elfos, pois sua força limpou toda a minha alma e o som de sua voz acalmou-me o coração.

Ela lhe deu um sorriso triste e pousou sua mão morna por sobre seu rosto:

-Eu quero que você fique bem, querido Las. Você não sabe o quanto é amado.

-E eu amo você. Todos vocês. - Ele segurou a mão dela por baixo da sua.

Quando retornaram para junto dos outros, eles viram Elladan e Aragorn duelarem com a espada. O som estridente de lâmina com lâmina ecoando por todo lugar. Haldir e Elrohir se entreolharam, rindo e Legolas os imitou, sentindo todo o peso de sua alma ter ido embora como jamais aconteceu antes. Arwen operara algum milagre nele e sua admiração pelos elfos de Rivendell só crescia. Tão diferente do inferno que passavam ali.

Mirkwood não era feliz. Os elfos respeitavam mas temiam Thranduil e embora o rei defendesse seu povo e cuidasse para que não lhes faltasse nada, eles viviam na escuridão. Mais e mais elfos morriam ou voltavam feridos das fronteiras e pareciam lutar uma guerra sem sentido.

Seu pai era tão diferente de Elrond. O elfo não era racista como seu pa, chegando até a adotar um humano. Seu pai odiava os homens. Ele tinha a certeza de somente uma coisa: pelo valor certo, os humanos faziam de tudo. Ele era desconfiado com Anões mas odiava os Homens e todos sabiam disso. Ele nem imaginava porque Elrond trouxera Estel ali.

Aragorn se movia com uma rapidez quase élfica, mas Elladan o vencia por alguns segundos à sua frente. Observando os dois lutarem, Legolas realmente achou que Elladan lia o futuro mas talvez estivesse apenas acostumado demais e sabia o que Aragorn faria em seguida.

Por fim Elladan deu um giro elegante e acertou a Narsil. Surpreso, Aragorn viu-a ir ao chão e no instante seguinte, Elladan apontou a ponta de sua espada no pescoço do humano. Aragorn bufou.

-Você venceu de novo... irmão. - Ele mostrou os dentes.

Elladan fez uma reverência para disfarçar seu sorriso triunfante. Então Elrohir se aproximou, então bateu sua espada na do irmão:

-Já que ele é tão bom Estel, vamos lá, eu e você contra Dan.

Elladan nem se alterou e bateu sua espada de volta, aceitando o desafio.

Os três se moviam com rapidez e leveza, mas por mais que Elrohir e Aragorn, juntos tentassem quebrar suas defesas, era impossível.

Por fim, Elladan conseguiu a incrível proeza de vencer seus dois irmãos.

-Eu não acredito! - Legolas fez estupefado enquanto se sentava ao lado de Haldir.

Aquilo deveria realmente se chamar de aventura, pensava Legolas. Eles continuaram seguindo e contornando a fronteira, lentamente direcionando de volta ao palácio enquanto os dias e noites passavam. Legolas temia que seu pai fosse procurá-lo e descobrir que ele não estava lá, mas toda vez que fazia isso a rebeldia que ele não sabia que possuía se fazia arder novamente e ele sentia o medo, sua companheira tão constante desde que ele se entendera por gente, sumia. Mas seu pai geralmente se acalmava depois de espancar-lhe e Legolas tinha semanas, até meses de paz depois disso pois ele não o procurava mais. Legolas não sabia se Thranduil sentia-se culpado ou não, mas quando machucava o filho para valer ele geralmente não queria vê-lo nem nas refeições.

Então ele se lembrou da criada que levava a comida a ele, três vezes por dia. E se ela contasse ao rei?

Legolas sentiu um mal-estar. O medo que ele conseguira suprimir todo esse tempo voltara com toda a força. Ele sentiu um frio na espinha e então tudo ficou escuro.

-Legolas! Legolas!

Lentamente ele despertou da escuridão, ouvindo alguém chamar-lhe. Aos poucos os sentidos retornaram e ele percebeu que era chacoalhado também.

Haldir o segurava, os olhos do guarda coberto de lágrimas:

-O que foi Haldir? - Ele despertou depressa.

-O que foi que você desmaiou. Caiu do cavalo e machucou-se!

Finalmente Legolas sentiu algo molhado em seu rosto e levou a mão:

-Não toque. - Elladan apareceu no seu campo de visão. - Estou fazendo o curativo.

-Nem comer direito seu pai permite é? - Elrohir disse irritado.

Toda vez que a relação entre seu pai e ele era mencionada, Legolas se retraía mas todos os rostos apareceram para ele agora e ele viu que ali, todos sabiam da verdade. Do que adiantaria mentir agora?

-Geralmente... Mas eu também não tenho muita fome.

-Claro que não. Se vive sempre deprimido. - Arwen disse revoltada.

Legolas viu que ele gostava do rosto de Estel e fitou-o com carinho. O homem desviou o olhar e ele sentiu uma leve pontada no peito.

Elladan terminou o curativo e ajudou-o à se sentar.

-Las, vou dizer à meu pai que iremos partir mas eu e Elrohir ficaremos para trás. Quando você for fugir, venha até onde acampamos da primeira vez que nós estaremos esperando por você lá.

-Não. É perigoso, os Orcs... - Legolas suplicou.

-Eu não sei o que os Orcs faziam lá, mas eles deveriam estar só de passagem. Não há porque entrarem em Mirkwood e não acredito que eles vão voltar à rondar por aqui.

-Não Dan. - Legolas pediu. - Volte para casa. Quando eu puder fugir e não houver suspeita que vocês tem algo à ver com isso, então eu e Haldir iremos sozinhos.

-Não. - Elrohir sacudiu a cabeça. - É muito arriscado. Nós ficaremos e meu pai não irá nos negar alguns guardas.

Legolas retrucou ainda várias vezes, mas por fim os gêmeos disseram que ficariam ali esperando para sempre se fosse preciso. Então decidiram finalmente voltar. Não havia mais sentido continuarem a aventura uma vez que Legolas enfrentaria outra ainda maior e real em sua fuga.

-Não há como você ficar. Ele vai matar você, mais cedo ou mais tarde. - Arwen acariciou os sedosos cabelos de Legolas.

-Sim eu vou fugir. Só esperava que vocês não arriscassem suas vidas no processo. - Legolas lamentou.

-Se nós não ficarmos, você e Haldir morrerão. - Elladan disse com dureza. - Há Orcs patrulhando as terras, só dois de vocês não serão páreos. É isso que você quer? E Haldir arriscaria sua vida para lhe salvar.

Legolas olhou para Haldir, que não se manifestara, respeitando sua posição como realeza e Legolas odiava essa barreira entre eles. O que ele decidisse seria acatado por Haldir e ele o seguiria até sua própria morte se preciso.

-Está bem, obrigado. - Ele aceitou a derrota novamente.

Eles então cavalgaram sem descanso para dormir, apenas parando de vez em quando para deixar os cavalos beberem água. O palácio apareceu à vista e eles levaram os cavalos até o estábulo.

Chegando em seus aposentos com Haldir, Legolas parou petrificado. A criada estava lá.

Ela estava sentada em sua cama e... comia sua comida!

Legolas arregalou os olhos e teve um daqueles momentos raros, que quase nunca acontecia: ela olhou em seus olhos.

A elfa correu até a frente dele e ajoelhou-se:

-Perdão meu príncipe, por favor, perdoe-me.

Legolas puxou-a pela mão quando conseguiu se recuperar da surpresa, mas ainda assim ela não o encarava. Segurando em seu queixo, ele ergueu o rosto dela, obrigando-a à olhá-lo:

-Calma... está tudo bem. Por que pede perdão?

Ela olhava de Haldir para ele, horrorizada.

-Eu... eu...eu não avisei à seu pai sobre seu sumiço... Mas se levasse suas bandejas cheias de volta, todos suspeitariam.

-Mas por que você tem feito isso? - Legolas indagou.

Ela olhou-o em súplica. Os olhos verdes cheios de lágrimas.


	5. Chapter 5

Peamaps 070212

Capítulo 5

Legolas colocou a mão no ombro dela ao se aproximar:

-Está tudo bem, não se preocupe. - Ele lembrou-se por um instante que, em todos esses anos, jamais a ouvira dirigir-lhe a palavra e agora a via chorar.

-Só nos diga por que está aqui, - Haldir adicionou.

Ela olhava para o príncipe com curiosidade. Os olhos molhados e as bochechas brilhando pelas lágrimas derramadas.

-Obrigada alteza, - ela disse primeiro. - Eu estava aqui... não usufruindo de sua melhor comida mas... como posso dizer? Eu estava fingindo que o senhor continuava em sua cama?

-Mas por que?

-Ora, eu sei como o rei o trata. E eu não concordo. Se o senhor tivesse fugido, então eu teria dado-lhe todo o tempo necessário.

Haldir sorriu para Legolas. O príncipe estava boquiaberto.

-Qual o seu nome? - Legolas disse docemente.

-Vandor, senhor. - Ela fez uma reverência.

-Eu agradeço seu sacrifício. Nós estávamos pensando realmente em... - Nesse instante ele sentiu Haldir cutucá-lo e não entendeu o porque. - Nós precisamos nos ausentar e eu não queria mesmo que meu pai soubesse. Ele pensa que estou de cama ainda, não é mesmo?

-Sim senhor. - Ela se levantou, recolhendo uma xícara, entre outros utensílios que na distração, ela espalhara por sobre o criado-mudo e cama.

-Fique à vontade Vandor. - Legolas ofereceu. - Por favor, termine de comer.

Mesmo enquanto ela o obedecia, Vandor parecia mortificada em ter de continuar ali. Haldir imaginou que deveria ser difícil para a comida descer todo o caminho até o estômago e sabia da boa intenção de Legolas, mas era melhor que ele tivesse deixado ela ir. Ela não notava que era observada pois toda vez que levantava seus grandes olhos verdes, Haldir, rápido como qualquer outro guerreiro que tenha treinado em Mirkwood, desviava-se depressa. Ela finalmente terminou de comer e praticamente implorou para ser liberada.

Haldir a acompanhou até a porta, abrindo-a para a criada:

-Se o que você falou for verdade, o Príncipe será eternamente grato. - Ela sorriu contente. - E se caso quiser nos ajudar mais uma vez, talvez tenhamos uma última tarefa à lhe pedir.

-É claro, o que ele quiser. - Ela disse com devoção.

-Tudo em seu devido tempo. - Haldir apertou-lhe o ombro e ela saiu. Ele lembrou-se de trancar a fechadura da porta antes de voltar ao seu protegido.

-Por que não me deixou contar sobre nosso plano? - O príncipe indagou confuso.

-Não sabemos se podemos confiar nela Lass. Veja bem, apenas encontramos ela aqui se fartando de sua comida. Além disso, nada mais sabemos.

-Não fale assim. Que coisa feia. - Legolas desfez seu cinto e pousou a espada de Elladan em um canto, com cuidado. Então lançou um olhar significativo para Haldir.

-Se quiser, eu vou entregar-lhe a espada e trago seu arco de volta.

-Não é preciso. Daqui a pouco eles virão aqui ou nós vamos para lá.

-Deseja tomar um banho? Eu vou pedir para que encham a banheira.

-Não, eu acho melhor dar uma volta por aí e ver se Ada descobriu sobre minha ausência.

-Eu vou com você.

-Não. Se ele descobriu, não quero que puna você Haldir. Mas peça a água quente sim, e tome um banho você. Eu sinto o odor daqui.

Haldir riu:

-Meu cheiro ainda tem nome, eu não sei o que chamar isso que está vindo de você!

Legolas soltou uma risada baixa, enquanto caminhava até a porta.

Andando pelos corredores, ele podia sentir a tensão começar à voltar como não se fazia há dias. Morar naquele lugar era como estar no calabouço, juntos com os prisioneiros de Mirkwood. Talvez até pior pois embora tenham cometido crimes contra o reino, os prisioneiros não precisavam ficar perto do rei, um homem que mudava de humor como o tempo sobre suas cabeças, embora jamais se tornasse "ensolarado".

Finalmente ele viu o pai no fim de um corredor e ele engoliu seco. Thranduil dava ordens para três serventes que assim como Legolas, tinham pavor dele. Cada um recebeu sua tarefa com uma reverência e parecia sumir dali no instante seguinte, ansiosos por se afastarem. Apenas aqueles mais distantes amavam o rei, os que conviviam com ele tinham medo demais para conseguirem sentir outra coisa. Mas ninguém o temia mais do que seu próprio filho.

Thranduil se virou devagar, ele infelizmente parecia sentir quando Legolas estava próximo. Os olhos frios caíram em Legolas e ele teve de forçar para continuar seus passos, sem se alterar.

Sem cerimônia, Thranduil agarrou-o pelo queixo e Legolas soltou um gemido quase inaudível de dor.

-Ah bom, pensei que estava caminhando por aí com o olho roxo. - Ele disse baixo.

Era toda a resposta que Legolas precisava, seu pai não fazia a menor ideia. Sua pele poderia ter voltado à cor normal mas por baixo dela, as pancadas que levara ainda doíam terrivelmente quando pressionadas assim.

-Jamais faria isso Ada.

Thranduil o soltou.

-Ótimo.

E se foi. Legolas seguiu para a mesma direção onde estava indo, mas quando viu Thranduil dobrar o corredor, ele refez o caminho de volta.

Chegando em seus aposentos, ele ficou surpreso em ver a água ali mas nem sinal de Haldir. Seu guarda pedira a água mas não aceitara a oferta. Ele pegou a espada de Elladan e decidiu visitá-lo.

Quando chegou na ala para hóspedes, ele ouviu vozes altas e alegres de muito longe dos aposentos dos gêmeos. Sua feição já se acalmara e a sensação gostosa que sentia quando próximo aos elfos de Rivendell tomou-o imediatamente. Não era à toa que as pessoas iam lá e se curavam. Havia algo mágico naquelas pessoas.

Ele bateu a porta timidamente. Tinha receio de incomodá-los, sem dar-lhes um minuto de paz e então forçou-se à se lembrar do quanto Elladan, Elrohir e Arwen gostavam dele. Algo tão raro de se ver, à não ser por Haldir.

Então ele se lembrou de Aragorn... Estaria ele ali dentro?

E seu coração deu um pulo mais forte.

Como se respondesse às suas perguntas, o humano foi quem abriu a porta. Ele ficou surpreso pois batera tão fracamente que achou que só ouvidos élficos captariam o som. Uma parte dele fizera isso de propósito, não querendo que o homem o recebesse.

Aquele olhar cinzento que nada lhe dizia mas somente porque ele ainda não entendia seu significado colou-se nele. Legolas sentiu as pernas ligeiramente fracas e perguntou-se se deveria estar ali.

Ao invés de abrir a porta, Aragorn saiu e fechou a porta atrás de si. De relance, ele vira Elladan experimentando a mira de seu arco e Arwen observando-o. Elrohir não estava em seu campo de visão, provavelmente sentando na cama.

-O que foi? - Legolas indagou sem olhá-lo. Seus olhos azuis e brilhantes presos à maçaneta, claramente tentando mostrar que ele queria entrar e não ficar ali à sós com aquele homem.

-Vejo que ainda não se banhou. - Aragorn aproximou seu rosto do pescoço de Legolas e ele deu vários passos para trás como se tivesse levado um soco. - Estava pensando se não gostaria de tomar um banho comigo.

-O que? Mas claro que não. Por que você me persegue Aragorn?

O homem quebrou a distância. Seus olhos sem piscar, parecendo ter o poder de hipnotizar o elfo:

-Porque eu quero você, Legolas. Não percebeu ainda? Eu quero você para mim.

-Você nem me conhece... - Legolas abaixou o rosto. Aragorn se decepcionaria se conhecesse o covarde que ele era, o fraco.

Ele sentiu mãos calejadas pela espada erguer-lhe o rosto. Nem havia percebido que o homem estava tão próximo:

-Eu gosto de tudo o que conheço... - A voz rouca sussurrou.

O som parecia ter o poder de aquecer Legolas por inteiro. Irresistivelmente ele fechou os olhos. Ele sentiu o ar morno no rosto e sabia o que estava para acontecer.

Ele nunca imaginara como seria, mas nada o preparara para o turbilhão de sensações que seria o seu primeiro beijo.

Seus lábios se entreabriram, inexperientes e trêmulos, deixando apenas que Aragorn o guiasse. A língua do humano passou pelas suas defesas abertas e ele sentiu o prazer de tê-la explorando sua cavidade. Legolas tentou imitá-lo mas Aragorn empurrava sua língua para dentro, dominando-o, prendendo-o. Os braços, duros como ferro entrelaçaram-no pela cintura e então o apertou e Legolas sentiu um calor como nunca antes. Percebeu que necessitava seu corpo colado ao homem. Tudo parecia borbulhar dentro dele e ele não conseguia raciocinar.

O beijo se tornou apaixonado e sofrido. Aragorn segurava sua cabeça por trás, bagunçando seus cabelos, a outra mão subindo e descendo em suas costas. Quando a boca que estava levando-o à loucura desceu à seu pescoço, Legolas gemeu.

No instante seguinte ele ficou completamente atordoado. Ao que parece ele havia sido empurrado vários passos para trás, Aragorn ofegava e olhava para o lado, a tensão presente em todo seu ser. A porta estava aberta e Elladan sorria para ele.

-Eu achei que ouvi alguma coisa. - Disse o elfo de cabelos negros.

-Nós só...- Legolas começou, lançando um olhar para Aragorn mas este o ignorava novamente, como fizera no acampamento e passou por Elladan, entrando novamente no quarto. Legolas sentiu o estômago afundar e procurou se recompor logo. - Veja. - O príncipe ergueu a espada com um sorriso bobo, forçado. - Trouxe-lhe sua espada.

Elladan saiu da porta e passou a mão por sobre seus ombros.

-Ninguém pode tocá-la Lass. Mas você pode. Por que não fica com ela por mais um tempo? Ro e eu estávamos pensando em ir treinar um pouco lá fora. Que tal? Antes de um banho pois, Eru, como estamos todos precisando.

-A não ser Arwen. - Legolas sussurrou.

-A não ser ela. Ela sempre cheira à rosas.

Os dois riram e entraram.

Lá no fundo de sua mente, Legolas só conseguia pensar no beijo. Ele sentiu um frio no estômago ao ver o antigo Estel mas este não olhava para ele. Legolas queria repetir aquilo... E talvez passar mais tempo com o homem, desejava conhecê-lo melhor... Só de olhar para ele o príncipe sentia uma empolgação que parecia fazê-lo flutuar do chão.

-Claro que quero. - Legolas respondeu. - Me ensine à manejar melhor sua espada.

Elladan riu virando-se para seu gêmeo:

-Legolas não precisou de lição alguma para lidar com aqueles Yrch, não é verdade Ro?

Elrohir olhou para Legolas com o sorriso mais amistoso e concordou com a cabeça.

-Mas ele precisa aprender um truque ou outro. - Zombou.

-Ainda bem que você tem algo para dar em troca pelos meus talentos com o arco, - Legolas deu uma piscadela.

-Ele está ficando brincalhão não é mesmo? - Elladan disse.

Como não ficar? Legolas queria dizer. Esses elfos eram como uma família que ele gostaria de ter mas Eru não lhe agraciou com tal presente. Ele olhou com carinho primeiro para Elrohir. Ele sempre era tão divertido, distraído e de um humor que fazia todos querer estar perto dele. Arwen era doce mas firme, de uma beleza interior que superava a exterior, e Elladan... bem com ele Legolas sentia uma ligação ainda mais forte. Elladan era protetor e compreensivo, coisas que Legolas sentia mais precisar ter próximo à si, já que ele viveu sua vida só conhecendo o que era estar só e sem um pai e mãe para passar-lhe a mão na cabeça, simplesmente dizendo uma vez o outra que tudo ia ficar bem. E que não importa o erro que ele cometesse, ele teria aonde voltar e ser amado mesmo assim. Não, ele não deveria ser ingrato. Haldir era assim e novamente, se não fosse por ele, Legolas talvez tivesse já se tornado um louco.

Legolas arriscou mais uma olhadela mas Aragorn parecia distraído com sua faca, tirando e colocando suas armas de volta em seus devidos lugares e o humano parecia ter inúmeras e em todo lugar de seu corpo. Ele ouvira falar que o humano de Rivendell viajava muito, e decidiu que quando ele e Haldir fugissem, ele faria o mesmo.

Deixando-se ser guiado para fora, ele, Elladan e Elrohir saíram. Arwen acenou para ele e Legolas percebeu que ela não iria para o treino. Imaginou se a elfa talvez começasse à se dedicar à outras coisas que não fossem geralmente praticada por homens. Ele esperou Aragorn olhar para perguntar-lhe se não iria com eles, mas ele começou a falar algo para Arwen.

O treino foi prazeroso mas terrivelmente cansativo. Legolas se arrependeu de não ter ido dormir um pouco, ao mesmo tempo que a espada dos Noldor o fascinava, assim como a técnica deles. Elladan e Elrohir lhe explicaram que o segredo era o guerreiro se sentir um só com a espada. Nunca devia-se olhar para a arma e tratá-la como parte separada de seu corpo, só assim podia-se chegar ao manejo perfeito de tal arma.

-Nossas espadas são similares à de Lothlórien. - Elrohir explicou, exibindo a sua como um professor. E Legolas imaginou se Glorfindel um dia explicara todas essas coisas dessa mesma forma para eles há milênios atrás, quando Elladan e Elrohir ainda eram crianças.

Então ele imaginou se em breve estaria conhecendo o legendário matador de Balrogs e ele sentiu seu estômago revirar em excitação, agradavelmente. Seria ele, um homem livre?

Os olhos de Legolas brilharam.

-Quando estiver conosco em Rivendell, poderemos mostrar as maravilhas do reino de nossa avó também. - Elladan disse, interpretando de sua forma o brilho nos olhos de Legolas.

-Seria um outro sonho à se realizar.

Eles então viram Haldir se aproximando.

-Que tal você lutar com o Lass? Eu e Elrohir iremos assistir e então lhes daremos uma dica ou outra. - Elladan ofereceu.

Legolas e Haldir se preparam em posição. O príncipe com a espada de Elladan e Haldir com a sua própria.

-Não, use a minha. - Elrohir lançou a sua espada pelo ar.

Eles ficaram admirados com a reverência na qual Haldir colocava sua longa e cintilante espada no chão. Então novamente colocou-se em posição.

Eles ficaram parados ali por tanto tempo, que Haldir decidiu atacar. Legolas parecia estar somente em posição de defesa, e foi indo para trás enquanto o guarda, ágil e de talento admirável, ganhava terreno.

Os gêmeos tinham os braços cruzados sobre os peitos e viravam para cá e para lá para acompanhar a luta, que parecia mais uma corrida para cá e para lá. Então de repente, a reviravolta. Legolas segurou o golpe de Haldir e lhe deu uma rasteira. Rápido como um raio, ele sacou sua adaga da bota enquanto mesmo o guarda caía e quando suas costas encontraram o chão, Legolas já estava pronto, apontando a ponta em seu pescoço.

-Incrível, - disse Elrohir boquiaberto.

-E ele jamais teve a chance de ir à uma patrulha. - Haldir batia na própria roupa para se livrar da terra. Nenhum vestígio de desgosto nele, ou de que tenha se sentido humilhado.

-Isso é um desperdício, - Elladan considerou. - Glorfindel teria lhe colocado como chefe da guarda há muito tempo.

-Está bem, agora vamos às lições. - Legolas disse ansioso. Alheio à tantos elogios como se não estivessem falando dele.

Os três elfos mais velhos olharam para o príncipe com carinho.

Legolas tinha a alma de uma criança, Haldir pensou. Ele observou seu protegido tomar posição para duelar com Elladan. A alegria era clara em seus brilhosos olhos azuis e Haldir sentiu-se emocionado, as lágrimas querendo cair e à custo retidas.

-Legolas precisa fugir daqui a qualquer custo. - Ele disse baixo. - Vocês não sabem como ele é quando não estão aqui.

-Eu posso imaginar. - Elrohir falou. - Não se preocupe Haldir. Ele vai escapar. Nem que isso custe nossas vidas.

Legolas lutou com Elrohir e Elladan e estava exausto. Ele teve mais dois duelos com Haldir mas venceu ambas, mas não derrotou os gêmeos. Eles continuavam fazendo mistério quanto aos pontos onde Legolas precisava melhorar como um espadachim.

Por fim, todos estavam suados e pingando, ofegantes e silenciosos, como se até falar fosse grande esforço. Elrohir foi o primeiro à ir ao chão, sentando-se na terra. Os outros o imitaram. Por um ou dois minutos, eles apenas se concentraram para que a respiração se normalizasse. Finalmente, Elladan falou:

-Lass, vi que sua estratégia é nunca atacar primeiro. Isso foi ótimo quando usado como no ataque dos Yrchs mas você não deve fazer isso com um guerreiro treinado. Você sabe tudo o que Hadir sabe, mas talvez não vencesse um elfo que usa a arte de Lothlórien por exemplo. Tudo bem, nunca será preciso que você lute com um elfo, mas quando atacar seu inimigo não se preocupará jamais em ter um duelo justo. Se viver na natureza tempo o bastante, verá que encontrará bandos. Grupos de homens, Yrchs e eles se aproveitariam da forma como você se afasta do outro enquanto luta. Você seria apunhalado pelas costas. - Ellada disse.

-Acho que devemos treinar todos os dias enquanto estivermos aqui, - Elrohir sugeriu.

-Obrigado. - Legolas disse com empolgação. - Mal posso esperar para melhorar então.

-Você não é um príncipezinho mimado ou preguiço, como posso ver. - Elladan sorriu aprovadoramente.

Enquanto se banhava na quentíssima água, Legolas fechara os olhos e apoiara a cabeça na banheira. Ele adormeceu sem perceber – um costume seu que por incontáveis anos Haldir tem tentado fazer com que ele parasse – e só acordou quando sentiu seus fios de cabelos serem levemente puxados.

-Hã? - Ele disse sonolento.

-Elbereth, Lass. Você estava dormindo de novo. - A voz de Haldir ecoou nas paredes de pedras.

-Desculpa, nem percebi.

-Eu sei que a água é gostosa, mas você não consegue controlar o sono então precisa tomar banho depressa e sair. Não deve relaxar aí dentro.

-Mas eu preciso do calor...

Haldir franziu o cenho. Desde quando elfos sentiam frio assim? Mas não disse nada por um tempo, limitando-se à ajudar Legolas lavando seus cabelos. Eles estavam sujos como jamais haviam ficado antes.

-Quando quiser relaxar, apenas me chame. - Ele disse em tom menos zangado. - Eu seguro sua cabeça para fora da água.

-Haldir, você não é o meu servente.

-Não. Eu sou sua babá, lembra?

Os dois riram. Era Haldir, e não seu pai que o vestia depois que sua mãe morrera. Thranduil largara Legolas nas mãos das servas para que tomassem conta dele.

Haldir voltava o mais rápido que podia, como se fosse ele o pai da criança, e retomava os cuidados do pequeno elfinho e dispensando as servas. Elas saíam de bom grado, e a história se espalhou fazendo com que Haldir fosse querido e admirado pelo que fez pelo príncipe.

Haldir se lembrou de quando tudo começara. Ele achou que Thranduil estava de luto... e deprimido, desculpando-o por uma distração e outra. Um mês se passou e aquilo havia se tornado estranho, o rei simplesmente não pegava seu filho, quase idêntico à sua própria imagem ao mesmo tempo que se parecia também com a mãe, mulher que Thranduil amara com devoção.

Como a morte da rainha tivesse levado até o último vestígio de bondade do rei, Thranduil secou-se. Secou-se como uma árvore que já passara de seus milênios, como uma flor deixada ao sol por algum tempo. Desconfiado mas sem querer aceitar a realidade, Haldir andava próximo ao rei como uma sombra mas realmente Thranduil não se interessava pelo menino. Na confusão de quem realmente iria cuidar do pequeno Legolas, Haldir ou as criadas, uma vez o bebê foi deixado sozinho em seu berço...

Por muito tempo...

Haldir só percebeu quando, ainda seguindo Thranduil, ele viu de relance uma das criadas que deveria cuidar do príncipe, beliscando alguns petiscos e conversando animadamente. Mais do que depressa ele correu até os aposentos de Legolas; ainda tão pequeno mas já afastado do quarto dos pais.

Ele se aproximou do berço e algo chamou sua atenção. Havia um líquido branco caindo pela lateral da boquinha do bebê. Haldir passou o dedo e cheirou. Vômito. Então ele notou que o bebê estava anormalmente pálido e colocou a mão no rostinho bochechudo. Ele estava frio...

Haldir tomou-o nos braços em pânico e o levou à uma mesa que tinha ali. Ao encostar na pequena boquinha, notou que ele não respirava. Depressa ele tentou abrir a passagem de ar e fez respiração boca a boca. O tempo passava e o pobre bebê não reagir.

As lágrimas já caíam copiosamente. Haldir massageava o peito do menino e não desistia de trazê-lo de volta a vida. Depois do que pareceram-se com anos, Legolas engasgou e tossiu. Mais vômito voou no rosto de Haldir mas ele mal se importou. "Oh Eru! Graças à Eru! Graças à Eru!" Ele apertou a criança em seu peito, soluçando de tanto chorar e nunca mais saiu de perto dele. "Eu vou cuidar de você agora Legolas... Eu vou sim."

-Acho que estou velho demais para permitir que você lave meu cabelo. Mas eu gosto demais disso. - A suave voz de Legolas trouxe Haldir para de volta à quase dois milênios depois.

-Eu sei o quanto gosta, querido Las.

-Não sei o que seria dessa vida sem você Haldir, eu não sei mesmo. - Legolas disse bem baixinho.

Haldir o conhecia tão bem que percebeu que o príncipe tinha voltado à dormir. Ele se sentou próximo à banheira, então se lembrou de algo e saiu. Quando retornou, abriu um livro na página que ele havia marcado e se sentou num banquinho baixo. Só teria de olhar para Legolas de vez em quando, para cuidar para que não se afogasse.

Tantos anos se passaram e sua preocupação continuava a mesma.

A noite de terror que ele passara à tantos anos, ainda continuava fresca na memória. Como último recurso ele ainda contara à Thranduil sobre o ocorrido. A princípio o rei arregalara os olhos, mas Haldir não sabia o que ele sentira. Ele nem fora ver Legolas. Foi ali que Haldir decidiu que não mais duvidaria do amor do rei pelo príncipe: ele não o possuía.

Num momento de impulsividade ele disse tudo o que lhe ia à mente nos últimos meses e isso lhe rendeu sua primeira punição. Haldir não pensara nas consequências até que estava preso no calabouço e sem poder ir proteger Legolas. Mas suas ações deram-lhe frutos e durante a uma semana que ficou preso lá embaixo em uma escuridão sufocante, as criadas e outros guardas, que gostavam muito de Haldir iam lá lhe dar notícias, e Legolas ganhou mais babás do que nunca naquele interim. Conforme Legolas crescia, o abuso começara e Haldir testemunhou de longe quando a pequena e graciosa criança, com os cabelos já na altura do ombro, aproximou-se do pai. Seus olhos se arregalaram e ele correu, mas ele estava há grande distância dali. Thranduil afastou sua mãozinha uma vez, depois outra. O rei estava sentado com apenas seu conselheiro e por isso mesmo ele era perigoso, pois não fazia coisas do tipo quando haviam visitantes ou outros elfos à sua volta. Na terceira tentativa em agarrar o manto do pai, pedindo atenção, Thranduil levou as costas de sua enorme mão, tão grande para o rosto de um nenê em cheio na face de Legolas. O pequeno elfinho caiu no chão e chorou à plenos pulmões.

Haldir vira como em câmera lenta a perna do rei ir para trás, tomando impulso e sua boca abriu em horror. Thranduil quase conseguira chutar o filho quando Haldir se jogou para cima do rei. Temendo que desta vez Haldir fosse executado, o conselheiro o agarrou com toda a força que possuía. Ele fora um guerreiro antes, endurecido pelo treino e conseguira segurar o guarda. Então o pior não acontecera e Thranduil devolveu o baque acertando seu punho em cheio no nariz de Haldir, mas ele não mais se importou.

Conforme Legolas foi crescendo, nem sempre era possível estar próximo ao príncipe pois Thranduil na verdade considerava-o como seu melhor guarda e o mandava para missões, de quando em quando. Haldir chegara a insistir para levar o príncipe consigo, mesmo que a viagem fosse talvez cruzar em campos onde orcs foram vistos passar, mas o rei não deixava. Então Haldir realizava suas tarefas, cansando seu cavalo quase próximo à exaustão para ir e voltar logo. Ele sempre encontrou Legolas roxo, após apanhar tanto quando voltava, e se perguntava se Thranduil o tirava de perto com esse mesmo propósito.

O rei culpava o filho. Assim que ouvira-se o choro do bebê, os olhos da mãe se fechara e para sempre. Haldir, como guarda pessoal dela, estava presente e ele vira no olhar de Thranduil o desespero da perda daquela que era sua luz, e então ele olhara para o recém-nascido atônito. Haldir realmente se pensara por um minuto ou dois se o rei enlouquecera.

A parteira trouxera o bebê inchado e vermelho, enrolado em um pano para o pai. Então ele virou-se e saiu do quarto.

Thranduil então passara mais tempo ao túmulo da mãe de Legolas do que perto daquele que estava vivo e também era sua família. Por anos ele se fechara, tornando-se cada vez mais agressivo. Ele não sorria muito enquanto a esposa vivera, mas jamais foi visto um só gracejo após a morte dela. Thranduil tornou-se uma sombra, e tendo poder nas mãos, tornou-se uma figura medonha. Os elfos de Lothlórien, Rivendell e outros não mais eram bem-vindos ali. Galadriel se preocupara com Legolas e podia ver coisas, mas ela também desistiu de se convidar ou pedir para vê-lo. Apenas Elrond jamais desistiu e talvez agora, sua persistência gerasse frutos.

Haldir deveria ter pego Legolas e fugido antes, mas o príncipe sempre dizia que jamais abandonaria o pai. Seu coração, puro como o de uma criança e resplandescente como a de um anjo ainda o amava, ainda o perdoava e ainda tentava compreendê-lo. Mas não mais. Legolas aos poucos acordava. Se não saíssem dali, um dia, mais cedo ou mais tarde, Thranduil iria matar o filho. Não havia ninguém que pudesse impedi-lo. Ele mataria o filho e então Haldir, pois o guarda iria degolá-lo vivo e por algumas vezes quase o fez. Ou ele mataria o guarda primeiro para poder chegar ao filho.

Em todos os abusos, toda a violência que só aumentava, Legolas jamais se defendeu. Nem sequer empurrou o pai para impedir que ele fosse machucado. Ele aguentava tudo de cabeça baixa, gemendo baixinho.

O último golpe foi ver que agora Thranduil lhe quebrava os ossos. Haldir não tinha certeza de que se o rei tivesse alguma arma próxima a ele, que ele não tivesse usado contra o filho. Uma vez ele lançara uma garrafa cheia de seu melhor vinho e Legolas desviara, o objeto era tão grande e pesado que poderia até ter matado Legolas se atingisse o alvo.

Haldir vivia em constante tensão, sentindo-se vigiado o tempo todo e achando que Legolas era vigiado também.

Foi nesse instante que ele ouviu o farfalhar de tecidos. Mais do que depressa ele largou o livro, colocando-o silenciosamente em seu banco e saiu da ala de banho. Ao entrar nos aposentos de Legolas, ele viu a porta, que deveria estar trancada, se fechar.

Van = Bela + Dor = Terra – Nome da criada do Príncipe em Sindarin

Eru - Deus

Yrch – Orcs

Noldor – Raça dos elfos de Rivendell (Valfenda)

Desculpe a demora.

Obrigada à todos os reviews, como sempre assim que der respondo um à um por pm.

E obrigada pela leitura, esse é o pagamento ^_^

Eu nem ia escrever muito hoje, daí como dizem tantos escritores consagrados: apenas escreva.

Quando percebi haviam se passado 8 páginas no open office.? Esse amor pelo Legolas me faz viajar mesmo.


	6. Chapter 6

Peamaps 220312 (170612)*

Capítulo 6

N/A

*17 de junho de 2012 – Desculpe a demora, de coração. Dedicado à amiga Celi que mora no meu coração, um anjo encarnado também pela inspiração e força que me dá.

Originalmente tentei continuar no dia 22 de março mas fiquei um tempão olhando para o open office writer aberto e nada, mas nada mesmo – vinha. Espero que leiam e até gostem da continuação. Para quem acompanha, não se preocupe que até hoje não deixei nenhuma fanfic sem terminar, e o hiato mais longo foi o de 4 meses sem conseguir continuar em Caçada aos Elfos (esta até que foi curta! 3 meses).

Vocês não sabem como os reviews foram importante para mim continuar sonhando e imaginando mais tramas para esta história, é por vocês que ela continua. Quando não temos mais inspiração por nós mesmos, é pelos outros que devemos trabalhar. Obrigada e obrigada!

Ps: Não fiquem com muita raiva do personagem que deveria ser herói, ele é no original mas aqui será um crápula, e para estragar a surpresa não vou contar quem é mas não estou falando do Thranduil.

Vocês viram novas fotos do novo Legolas? ...Vocês gostaram?

Beijos! Segue a fic...

Haldir ficou olhando para a porta, agora trancada, por um bom tempo. Após ouvir o clique ele correu até o corredor procurando quem fora a visita inesperada aos aposentos de seu protegido, mas o estranho tiveram a vantagem e por isso tempo para fugir. O corredor coberto pela escuridão foi tudo o que ele encontrou, então Haldir retornara ao quarto em busca de uma tocha mas ao voltar à sua busca viu que já era tarde. Agora ele estava sentado na cama de Legolas, olhando para a porta e cenho franzido, preocupado com o que aquilo significava.

Ficou ali por muito tempo, a intimidade que compartilhava com seu senhor permitindo que ele sentasse assim em sua cama de forma tão casual, como se estivesse em seu próprio quarto.

Foi a batida na porta que o fez voltar de suas divagações.

-Haldir? Por que a porta está trancada?

O guarda real correu para a porta e apressou-se em destrancá-la. Os belos olhos azuis de Legolas, brilhantes até mesmo na escuridão estavam arregalados e olhavam com confusão.

-Perdoe-me Legolas. Eu não me lembro de ter fechado, - mentiu.

Legolas entrou descartando sua túnica ao chão distraído. Haldir seguiu atrás dele pegando as roupas que iam caindo. Quando o príncipe descartou-se de sua calça, Haldir pegou-a e se virou em direção oposta. Ele ouviu Legolas mergulhando e soltando um suspiro ao cobrir-se com a água quente.

-Quer que eu o ajude à lavar os cabelos? - Haldir indagou em voz alta.

Ele foi agraciado pela risada lírica do príncipe:

-Claro que não. Não sou mais criança Haldir, lembra-se?

Haldir consentiu com a cabeça, embora não pudesse ser visto. Decidiu que ficaria ali até colocar Legolas em sua cama para dormir. A sensação de estar sendo vigiado só piorara ao encontrar um visitante inesperado, e ele se certificaria que Legolas tivesse sua porta trancada antes que voltasse para seu próprio quarto, nem que para isso precisasse trancar seu protegido pelo lado de fora.

A sua vida inteira Haldir protegeu Legolas como se tivesse nascido somente para isso, mas ele não se cansava. Não sabia se acontecera quando ele vira o pequeno bebêzinho loiro chorar pela primeira vez e sua mãe envolvê-lo em seus braços também aos prantos, ou quando viu o olhar que Thranduil lançou ao próprio filho quando perdeu sua rainha mas desde então Haldir não teve tempo para mais nada. Ou talvez fosse porque... não, ele não pensaria muito a fundo. Do que adiantaria, e ele já havia se decidido quanto a esse assunto, tão secreto, até mesmo para ele mesmo.

Se havia algo que Haldir sabia que possuía era autocontrole, e ele conseguia sempre parar uma linha de pensamento, e assim o fez.

Legolas saiu da ala de banhos com seus cabelos molhados, tentando secá-los na toalha. Ele vestia um robe branco de cetim que brilhava à luz do luar.

-Venha, deixe-me ajudá-lo. - Haldir se postou atrás dele.

Legolas suspirou resignado:

-Obrigado, mas realmente não é necessário.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio enquanto o guarda secava as longas madeixas loiras o melhor que podia.

-Haldir? - Legolas começou de repente.

-Hum? - O elfo respondeu distraído.

-Você já conhecia o Aragorn?

Haldir analisou a pergunta preocupado.

-Não, apenas agora, com sua chegada... Por que?

-Ele... me intriga.

Haldir sentiu seu estômago descer um pouco e aguardou, mas Legolas não disse mais nada e não era respeitoso de sua parte perguntar. Legolas sempre vinha a ele quando precisava.

-Está com sono Legolas?

-Estou sim, você não?

-Bem... - Haldir percebeu que estava exausto mas ao mesmo tempo tão terrivelmente preocupado que ele sabia que ficaria com insonia nesta noite. - Não. Eu vou demorar à dormir, se importa se eu ficar aqui... lendo?

-Claro que não. - Legolas sorriu alegre.

Haldir observou o sorriso por um tempo, então fez uma leve reverência e trouxe uma poltrona confortável para perto da cama do príncipe. Neste momento houve um farfalhar de tecidos e Haldir abriu um livro em seu colo, de cabeça baixa. Conhecendo todos os costumes após séculos de convivência, Haldir sabia que Legolas vestia-se em seu pijama. Sabia também a hora em que ele estava completamente vestido e marcando a página do livro novamente, ele elevou seu olhar. Haldir sorriu, percebendo que na hora de dormir Legolas sempre lhe lembrava a criança de muito tempo atrás.

-O que foi? - Legolas sorriu também, entrando debaixo de suas cobertas de forma graciosa.

-Você não muda. Lembrei-me de quando era criança e se preparava para dormir.

-Você sempre me contava histórias.

Haldir sorriu, concordando.

Legolas apoiou as mãos embaixo de seu rosto enquanto deitava-se de lado. O olhar era o mesmo de quando o príncipe era apenas um elfinho: havia tanta confiança e pureza neles. Haldir sentiu seus olhos lacrimejarem mas aguentou firme.

-Está tudo bem com você Haldir? - Legolas franziu a testa.

-Claro, claro. Durma agora meu príncipe. Eu estarei aqui quando acordar.

Legolas queria fazer compania à Haldir, mas estava exausto e contra sua vontade seus olhos começaram a perder foco. Pouco antes de cair em sono profundo, ele conseguiu dizer:

-Eu sei que vai...

Na manhã seguinte os dois seguiram até o salão de jantar. Os elfos de Rivendell já estavam lá e pelo jeito aguardavam sua chegada para que pudessem comer. Legolas agradeceu a gentileza:

-Seu filho é muito perceptivo Thranduil, - Elrond elogiou com um acenar de cabeça. -Você deve ter orgulho em ter um filho que claramente nasceu para ser príncipe.

Legolas ruborizou e a todo custo não olhou para seu pai, mas por dentro morreu de curiosidade para ver a expressão do duro elfo que jamais o elogiou. Será que alguma vez seu pai já sentiu orgulho dele?

Como se lesse seus pensamentos, o que talvez ele quase o fizesse, e parecendo sentir o que lhe ia ao peito, Haldir pousou sua mão no braço de Legolas e este soltou os ombros, sem notar que havia ficado tenso.

Houve um silêncio desconfortável. Thranduil grunhira em aprovação mas Elrond esperara algo mais do rei, o que claramente não viria. Então todos começaram à comer. Legolas sentiu olhares sobre ele. Ele não viu Elladan o observando com pena e tristeza, mas seus olhos cruzaram com os de Aragorn. Ele queria desviar mas a intensidade com que o humano o observava o paralisou. Aragorn entortou um canto dos lábios e Legolas sentiu um frio estranho percorrer sua espinha. De alguma forma ele sentia-se pertencer ao humano e esse pensamento era atterrorizante.

Depois do café da manhã, os mais jovens visitantes de Rivendell foram treinar tiro ao alvo com flechas, acompanhados de um alegre Legolas e um sério Haldir. Notando a expressão do guarda, Elladan passou o braço por sobre seus ombros:

-Está tudo bem Haldir?

-Ah claro, está tudo bem sim. Estou só pensando na... fuga, de Legolas.

Elladan acenou a cabeça e sussurrou com jeito de conspiração:

-Não se preocupe, está tudo certo. Depois que partirmos, eu e Elrohir ficaremos nas bordas do reino e aguardaremos vocês, não importa quanto tempo leve.

Haldir consentiu e engoliu seco. O que aconteceria se Thranduil os pegassem? Será que ele chegaria ao ponto de matar o próprio filho?

270612 – N/a: Novamente tive de parar e muitos dias depois a inspiração voltou. Sei que é incômodo estas pausas e anotações mas escrevo-as para mim mesma :D

Escreva! E viaje de uma forma que filme algum poderá lhe proporcionar.

Haldir não continuou mergulhado em seus angustiosos pensamentos por muito tempo, eles foram treinar com o arco e a flecha e Legolas estava se mostrando naquilo que melhor fazia. Nem os gêmeos eram páreos para o Príncipe que atingia sempre o alvo e então atravessava a própria flecha e partindo-a no meio ao acertá-la novamente. O guarda real sorria com orgulho ao ver a cara dos gêmeos.

-Mal posso acreditar em seu talento Las, - começou Arwen, - se não estivesse vendo com meus próprios olhos. Pensei que Dan e Ro lhe ensinaria o que sabem!

Aragorn riu:

-Afinal eles tiveram milênios à mais que você para aprender.

Ao serem provocados os gêmeos empurraram o irmão humano em forma de brincadeira, primeiro Elladan e depois Elrohir, fazendo com que o herdeiro de Isildur fosse jogado de um lado para o outro.

-Os elfos de Rivendell se concentraram na arte da espada, enquanto aqui em Mirkwood procuramos mestrar o arco e a flecha. Começamos cedo, é possível ver crianças pequenas já treinando. - Legolas explicou com simplicidade.

-Ele está sendo modesto. - Haldir se aproximou de seu protegido. - Jamais houve arqueiro como Legolas, embora o rei Thranduil jamais tenha admitido isso.

-Realmente Legolas é muito bom. - Elladan disse distante. - Era a vez de quem agora?

Eles se entreolharam e Legolas viu algo se mover no canto de seus olhos. Logo todos os outros perceberam o movimento e se voltaram para Arwen. Ela tinha seu arco e flecha preparados e estava em pronta para atirar. O canto dos lábios de Aragorn entortaram em um meio sorriso e ele olhou de soslaio para Legolas.

Quando a flecha atingiu Arwen conseguiu não só fazer o mesmo que Legolas, partindo a flecha do Príncipe no meio mas como também arremeçando os restos para cada lado.

Legolas arregalou os olhos e prendeu a respiração. O queixo de Haldir caiu. Arwen nem notou-os e já preparava a próxima flecha para continuar seu treinamento.

-Nós temos uma elfa que também nunca se interessou muito por espadas. - Elladan disse orgulhoso e se voltou rindo para Legolas.

-Ah... Mas então vocês estavam salvando a melhor depois. - Legolas riu, lembrando-se que quando chegaram ali Elrohir havia dito a ordem em que eles ficariam para acertar o alvo.

Haldir não era muito pior que Legolas. Estando sempre ao seu lado, ele pode observar e até recebeu algumas aulas do Príncipe, que jamais guardava nada em segredo, não se importando em ser o melhor arqueiro como muitos diziam.

Os dias seguiram mais ou menos na mesma rotina. Legolas e Haldir procuravam entreter seus convidados com tarefas físicas e como bons elfos de Mirkwood eles amavam a natureza e estavam sempre na floresta ou perto dela, embora o perigo rondasse o reino. Eles estavam perto de mais de Dol Guldur e ali não era seguro. Sem contar com as aranhas gitantes.

Haldir não conseguia se divertir como todos os outros. Sempre sentindo que deveria manter uma respeitosa distância, ele sempre estava se afastando. Ele e Aragorn eram os únicos que sempre mantinham um olho ao redor deles, Haldir por ser um Guarda Real e Aragorn, pelo que contou a todos certa tarde, por ter vivido muito na natureza selvagem. Como guarda florestal Aragorn conseguia até 'sentir' quando havia silêncio demais, o que também significava perigo e não só quando os animais gritavam ou entravam em alvoroço.

Elladan e principalmente Legolas notavam o afastamento de Haldir e sempre iam buscá-lo. Haldir estava acostumado com Legolas fazer isso mas não lhe passou despercebido que Elladan era um elfo digno, e assim como Legolas não parecia carregar título algum tratando aqueles abaixo dele como se fosse um igual. Alegrava-lhe o coração que Legolas tivesse amigos assim pois muitos em Mirkwood agradavam o Príncipe somente por seu título, mas não foram poucas as vezes que ele entrou de repente em cantos obscuros e ouviu pedaços de conversas que davam à entender que muitos riam de Legolas. Ninguém o respeitava, tudo por culpa de seu pai. Eles ainda tratavam o Príncipe com falso respeito pois um dia ele talvez viesse à ser rei, embora a maioria acreditasse que o rei iria acabar matando ou deserdando o filho.

Com o tempo Haldir desistira de brigar. Ele apenas garantiu que Legolas jamais ouvisse as palavras maldosas e zombeiras que iriam ferir ainda mais sua alma de anjo, mas mesmo com todo seu zelo ele percebeu que com o passar dos anos Legolas se fechou mais e mais, confiando somente em Haldir. Algo lhe dizia que o Príncipe também pode ter escutado o que muitos pensavam dele de verdade. Toda a realidade de seu protegido era uma agonia para ele, que se importava, e Haldir já passou noites em claro pensando se deveria tentar manter Legolas em seus aposentos para evitar as pessoas. Ele conhecia Legolas melhor que à si mesmo e poderia tranquilamente entrete-lo durante um dia inteiro, e muitos outros, mas ao mesmo tempo ele sabia da sede de viver do Príncipe e que privá-lo de ver a natureza e tentar ser útil seria uma maldade. Legolas disfarçava bem mas apenas Haldir podia ver que a tristeza que lhe ia à alma apenas aumentou com o passar dos anos. Haldir faria qualquer coisa, pagaria qualquer preço para que Legolas fosse finalmente feliz. Se esse preço fosse fugirem de Mirkwood e que ele mesmo fosse então jurado de morte por traição, que assim fosse.

Haldir tinha grandes esperanças que Arwen aceitasse a diferença de idade e pudesse enxergar em Legolas o que ele mesmo via. Se Legolas se casasse com a filha de Elrond, então tudo terminaria perfeitamente, pois eles certamente jamais iriam poder voltar ali.

Haldir apenas queria que Legolas se sentisse verdadeiramente amado.

A visita da realeza de Rivendell estava claramente fazendo muito bem à aquele elfo que ele segurou nos braços quando era apenas um recém-nascido. Legolas parecia mais confiante e havia saído de sua melancolia. Haldir notou apenas que seu protegido tinha problemas para ser tocado. Ele notou quando Elladan passou o braço por sobre os ombros de Legolas e como o Príncipe pareceu estremecer um pouco, ou quando ele quase recuou quando Arwen tocou-lhe o braço. Exatamente por causa dos traumas de Legolas Haldir sempre evitou tocá-lo mas então se pegou pensando se fora essa uma boa decisão.

-Haldir?

Haldir retornou de seus pensamentos assustado. Legolas estava logo à seu lado e olhava-o preocupado.

-Oi Lass, não se preocupe comigo. - Haldir forçou um sorriso.

-Mas eu me preocupo, você está sempre angustiado quando pensa que não estou olhando. Acho que eu sempre o atrapalhei.

-Não pense assim! - Haldir arregalou os olhos. - Você não é um fardo, qualquer um se sentiria honrado em servi-lo. - Haldir pousou sua mão no ombro de Legolas e quase se arrependeu, até perceber surpreso que o Príncipe não se moveu dessa vez.

Por fim era chegada a hora da partida de tão agradável visitantes. Legolas sabia esconder bem sua tristeza, assim como seu nervosismo: sua vida jamais seria a mesma dali em diante. Haldir parecia uma sombra, seguindo seu protegido onde ele quer que fosse.

Thranduil estava aliviado com a partida de Elrond e seus filhos. Ele não suportava acolher um humano ali e além do mais toda a cortesia dedicada ao senhor de Rivendell estava sendo cansativo. Ele não era ele mesmo há muito tempo e agora poderia descansar.

Foi nesse instante que o Rei decidiu olhar para o filho. Legolas estremeceu como se a ação fosse física e tentou desviar os olhos, temeroso mas havia algo no olhar do pai que fez com que Legolas continuasse encarando-o. Havia algo errado, ele sabia. O Príncipe não fazia a mínima ideia do que era, mas certamente seu pai estava furioso com ele. Um brilho malévolo se fazia nos olhos do Rei, olhos que Legolas não herdara, sendo que os seus eram redondos e azuis com o os da mãe – assim contou-lhe Haldir.

-Até a próxima visita Legolas, - Elrohir o abraçou, então franziu o cenho intrigado pela forma rígida como Legolas estava, como se estivesse com medo. - Ficarei com saudades, meu amigo, até reencontrá-lo de novo. Obrigado por tudo. - Então lançou um olhar significativo para o Príncipe, mas o que recebeu em volta foi um ar atordoado. Ele então olhou para Haldir, que disse-lhe silenciosamente que ele iria cuidar bem de Legolas até que o gêmeo mais novo o visse de novo na fronteira.

-Você vai ficar bem? - Haldir perguntou preocupado.

Legolas procurou encorajar-se e respondeu com um sorriso que sim. De nada adiantaria agir como uma criança covarde; Haldir deveria acompanhar Elrond e sua companhia até os limites de Mirkwood, não havia outro jeito, por mais que ele não quisesse ficar à sós com seu pai.

Com o passar dos anos, ele mestrou tão bem a arte de atuar para Haldir que este acreditou nele, então montou em seu cavalo e partiu. Ao longe ele viu Haldir voltar-se para olhá-lo de novo, e então Elladan.

-Nos meus aposentos. Agora! - Thranduil disse-lhe ao pé do ouvido.

Legolas enrijeceu-se e então começou à tremer. Os dois seguiram pelos corredores, já escuros à não ser a luz das tochas acesas e a figura bem mais alta e larga do pai lhe pareceu mais assustadora do que nunca. Legolas engoliu seco. Seu cenho suava agora e suas mãos tremiam. Ele começava à sentir que suas pernas pareciam perder à força a cada passo que dava.

Thranduil finalmente chegou à porta de seu quarto e comandou para que o guarda à porta partisse. Legolas sentiu vontade de chorar, em pânico e o guarda olhou-o com pena e se foi, sem pestanejar. Quando o Rei fazia isso Legolas certamente iria receber algum tipo de castigo, e por mais que os rumores corressem à solta, Thranduil não espancava o filho abertamente.

A porta foi aberta e Legolas decidiu passar por ela, lentamente, tentando ganhar tempo mas assim que entrou à frente de seu pai sentiu a mão forte empurrá-lo pelas costas. Ele estava preparado, como sempre fazia quando ficava à sós com o monarca mas mesmo assim a força foi tanta que ele foi lançado ao chão. Legolas conseguiu ao menos colocar os braços à frente do rosto e não ir de cara no chão.

Ele sentiu uma dor aguda nas costelas e percebeu que estava sendo chutado.

-Ada! O que eu fiz? - Ele gritou curvando-se, mas logo se arrependendo pois colocou o rosto na direção dos pés de seu pai e um golpe certeiro atingiu-lhe o rosto.

Legolas gritou e levou as mãos ao rosto, sendo atingido novamente. Thranduil parecia gostar de lhe atingir nas costelas, onde não ficava visível mas doía imensamente.

-Ada, por favor. - Legolas pediu sem fôlego.

-Elrond ficou insistindo e insistindo para que eu deixasse você passar uma temporada com eles. Agora me diga, por que ele insistiria tanto?

-Eu não sei Ada, por favor!

-Não sabe? - Thranduil não esperou a resposta, desferindo novo golpe. Legolas estava tão exausto que não conseguia mais se defender. Estava aos poucos perdendo a consciência. -Você falou alguma coisa, eu sei que falou!

-Eu jamais iria manchar a sua honra, meu pai. - Um novo golpe.

Legolas sentiu sua nuca gelada. O quarto parecia estar ficando mais escuro e ele lutou para se manter acordado. A dor não mais o incomodava mas a pequena parte consciente de sua mente notou que seu pai ainda se movia, e ainda o agredia.

-Ada, por favor... -Legolas sussurrou.

Thranduil então deixou o corpo do filho ao chão e virou-se depressa, fazendo seu manto se esvoaçar com o movimento. Ele começou à abrir as portas do guarda-roupa e armários, em busca de algo. Ele se demorou na busca, e sua fúria não diminuía, mas deu tempo para Legolas ir recobrando suas forças. O Príncipe tentou se levantar mas seu braço não tinha forças para erguer seu tronco, suas pernas então estavam dormentes. Legolas gemeu com a dor que estava voltando com toda a força. Thranduil virou-se para olha-lo, alertado pela sua voz mas ao ver que Legolas continuava no chão, continuou com sua busca.

Passou-se muito tempo. Thranduil chegou até à sair do quarto. Legolas conseguiu se sentar mas não podia se levantar. Tudo doía ao menor movimento. Ele notou finalmente que as lágrimas corriam à solta e ergueu seus olhos para o alto, dirigindo seu pensamento ao Valar:

-Por que? Por que eu tenho que passar por isso? - Ele sussurrou.

Finalmente Thranduil retornou e Legolas observou-o assustado. Algo brilhara na mão do Rei e desaparecera logo depois. Legolas olhava da mão do pai para seu rosto, tentando entender o que estava para acontecer.

Foi quando ele viu. Uma adaga, certa vez pertencida à um Orc, estava na mão do Rei. Apenas um pequeno ponto nela reluzia pois o restante estava ofuscado e escuro, nenhuma arma Yrch era bem trabalhada ou bonita.

O pobre Príncipe começou à rastejar para trás, tentando fugir. Ele mal podia acreditar que seu pai era capaz de querer isso, mas ali vinha Thranduil com seu olhar mais terrível, com sua figura gigantesca se aproximando sem hesitação.

-Saes...*Ada...* - Legolas suplicou aos prantos.

Legolas estava muito fraco, com muita dor também, mas foi a enorme tristeza que o manteve ali como um cordeiro. Ele não tinha vontade de reagir. Talvez Mandos tivesse mais compaixão por ele, porque se fosse para viver em um mundo onde seu próprio pai poderia odiá-lo assim, então ele não queria mais ficar.

Então Legolas apenas pregou seus grandes olhos azuis nos de seu pai, aguardando o momento que a lâmina desgastada faria contato com seu peito. Em seu coração, uma paz repentina lhe tomou e ele aceitou seu destino, derrotado.

*Ada - Pai

*Saes – Por favor

*N.a – Nossa, essa foi triste né? Mas calminha que ainda não acabou. Estou quase chorando aqui de pena do Legolas, mas claro que não chego à chorar pois eu sei o final, hehehe. O que acontece e o durante é delicioso de se viver. Como eu senti saudades da inspiração, ouvi muita música para encontrá-la. Mas queria dizer isso, que só não escrevo por falta da dona inspiração mesmo, pois considero todos vocês que lêem, salvam e em especial quem deixou seu review. Obrigada de coração e mais ainda, sempre me sinto mal quando uma história para mas garanto que nem que leve 6 meses, eu **sempre** irei terminar todas viu? Rs...Beijos no coração de todos.

Campanha contra a homofobia.

Escrever slash é muito criticado e não compreendido, mas se esse mundo fosse tolerante haveria sim uma chance de por exemplo Aragorn ficar com Legolas, ou de existir casais do mesmo sexo é o que eu quero dizer. Histórias assim são raras e as que fazem grande sucesso jamais permite um casal homossexual nele, como se no mundo em que vivemos isso não existisse. Gosto de meninos mas jamais evitaria a amizade com uma lésbica por exemplo. Ser gay ou hétero não é uma escolha, tampouco uma doença, a pessoa nasce assim e ninguém tem o direito de julgá-los, assim como cor e religião. Vamos ser mais tolerantes amiguinhos. Somos todos iguais, todos humanos. :D

Se você gosta de histórias assim, assista Brokeback Mountain que é lindo.

Assista também De Repente Califórnia – Shelter, um romance gay lindíssimo, atual e bem real.


	7. Chapter 7

140712

Oi gente, muito obrigada pelos comentários, eu ainda me confundo toda aqui e não percebi um review e como não tinha o balãozinho, vou responder aqui.

_Celi_ - Obrigada amiga-musa inspiradora por...tudo? Obrigada mesmo.

Eu respondi seu magnífico comentário, como sempre mas gostaria de dedicar a você por me impulsionar.

_Hanajima San – _Muito obrigada! Realmente acho que nunca chegamos lá sozinhos e quero que muita gente experimente para ver como é maravilhoso o mundo de Senhor dos Anéis como também o mundo da escrita, da imaginação; espero que eu sempre tenha inspiração para manter o fandom vivinho da Silva como pediu.

Obrigada por comentar e alimentar a autora com petiscos. Penso todos os dias na fic e sei o fim, então um dia ela irá terminar mas poderá demorar. Essa é a segunda fic longa que escrevo e me parece que é assim que o meu motorzinho funciona, rs.

_A todos – "_Obrigado a todos que lêem minhas histórias. " - **Legolas**, o muso inspirador de Peamaps, paixão eterna. Paixão passa! Amor eterno! Obsessivo.

270612

-Espero que vocês não estejam planejando aprontar nenhuma das suas... - Elrond disse por cima do ombro, sob o cavalo que montava.

Elladan e Elrohir se entreolharam boquiabertos:

-Ada, não sei porque o senhor faz tão mal juz de nós. - Elrohir fingiu indignação.

Haldir viu Elrohir olhar em sua direção, sem esconder a malícia no olhar e teve dificuldades para manter sua expressão neutra. Ele já ouviu falar exatamente sobre isso dos gêmeos; suas escapadas repentinas, suas viagens longas que preocupavam seu pai e a fúria que eles tinham pelos Yrchs que quase despedaçaram o coração de Celebrian, a mãe deles e esposa de Elrond que já partira para Valinor. Depois da chegada do filho humano, Elrond teve ainda mais com o que se preocupar pois Estel sempre queria seguir os irmãos.

290612

-Eu não posso confiar em nenhum deles à não ser Arwen. -Disse Elrond.

Ao perceber que o famoso Curandeiro de Imladris lhe dirigia a palavra Haldir engoliu seco. Sua admiração por aquele que Thranduil deveria ser era grande, sua reputação alcançou todas as fronteiras até chegar na Floresta das Trevas mas até então, em todos esses séculos Haldir jamais havia falado com Elrond.

-Sim senhor. - Haldir recuperou-se depressa, sempre habituado à situações inesperadas por ser um guarda mas além de tudo, um guerreiro.

-Sabe-se lá porque eles querem ficar para trás pois eles não vão me dizer, e sei que estão mentindo ou escondendo alguma coisa. - Elrond ergueu a sobrancelha esquerda e Haldir achou graça ao ver os filhos do grande senhor élfico encolherem. Mas quando o lorde voltou a mesma sobrancelha para ele, Haldir sentiu toda a força moral contida naquele líder e sentiu-se intimidado também. - Portanto, - Elrond continuou, - vou pedir a você que cuide para que meus filhos não se machuquem, apesar de não ter autoridade alguma para isso; apenas lhe peço como um favor.

-Mas é claro senhor, - Haldir consentiu abaixando a cabeça e fugindo daquelas inacreditáveis sobrancelhas arqueadas, - farei de tudo para que nenhum mal lhes ocorra, devo muito a eles além de tê-los todos em grande estima.

Elrond fez com que seu cavalo diminuísse a velocidade e com isso o de Haldir não demorou à alcançá-lo. O Curandeiro pousou a mão sobre o ombro de Haldir.

-O doce Legolas sempre teve sorte em tê-lo à seu lado. Por sua causa Haldir, eu sempre me fui tranquilo sabendo que veria o Príncipe novamente.

-Meu senhor... - Haldir sentiu as palavras sumirem e não soube mais o que dizer.

-Sim, eu sempre soube que Legolas não era amado, e temi por sua segurança. Mas quando vi você pegá-lo no colo, à tantos anos atrás, eu soube que ele estaria bem.

-Por isso o senhor sempre vem visitar.

-Oh, você não imagina quantos convites eu mesmo me fiz, mas Thranduil não pode me negar pela vigésima vez. Sempre que venho aqui é quase de surpresa, eu sei que esse velho teimoso não me quer aqui.

-Ele não quer que ninguém saiba da situação entre ele e seu filho, meu senhor. - Haldir confessou.

-Como se fosse difícil de adivinhar. Como venho de fora a primeira coisa que é visivelmente gritante é que o pobre Legolas morre de medo do próprio pai.

Ainda segurando Haldir pelo ombro, Elrond o puxou e o Guarda moveu as rédeas de forma que seu cavalo entendesse que deveria se aproximar ao do Curandeiro.

-Minha esperança era a de que Arwen se interessasse pelo príncipe e, unindo a ambição de Thranduil com uma vida feliz para Legolas, os dois se casassem e Legolas fosse morar em Rivendell conosco. - Elrond sussurrou para que ninguém ouvisse, além do Guarda.

-Mas isso é maravilhoso... - Haldir mal podia acreditar que Elrond tinha quase o mesmo plano que ele mesmo.

-Mas... - Elrond interrompeu-o logo. - Parece-me que não é possível. Ou Arwen está querendo provar para si mesma que encontrará sua alma gêmea sozinha, ou já está interessada em alguém.

Haldir sentiu seu mundo cair. Seus olhos procuraram Elladan nesse mesmo instante. Quando voltou-se ele enrijeceu-se, sentindo um leve pânico. Elrond olhava-o de forma penetrante:

-Sim Haldir. Também tenho pensado nisso também.

Haldir desviou o olhar até o chão, envergonhado, mas um novo aperto em seu ombro chamou sua atenção e ele fitou o lorde.

-Elladan sempre falou de Legolas, desde que o conheceu. E desde então ele parece não se interessar por mais ninguém, sendo que tantas donzelas o perseguem...

Haldir engoliu seco. Seus olhos novamente pousaram-se sobre Elladan. O elfo conversava com o irmão gêmeo, pelo jeito, usando a telepatia. Os dois concordavam e negavam com a cabeça, mas não emitiam som algum. Ele ouvira falar nos rumores de que os dois podiam se falar assim, mas era a primeira vez que via. Haldir sentiu uma tristeza mas resolveu não dar atenção a isso. Ao invés disso, falou:

-Mas senhor, esse é exatamente o que andamos planejando, por isso que Elladan, Elrohir e Est...

Haldir jamais terminou sua frase. Neste instante eles ouviram cascos de cavalo e todos se voltaram alarmados.

Elladan e Elrohir já estavam com o arco e flecha apontados. Estel saltou de seu cavalo e brandiu sua espada. Elrond e Arwen apenas tiraram as suas do coldre.

Haldir já tinha sua flecha apontada em direção ao barulho do galope. Assim que o misterioso cavaleiro aparecesse, se fosse inimigo iria ao chão mais rápido do que teria chance em se defender. No fundo de sua mente ele sabia que naquele grupo ele era o melhor no tiro ao alvo.

O som foi se tornando mais alto e todos estavam apreensivos. Elrond moveu seu cavalo para se postar entre o desconhecido e sua filha mas ela saiu de trás dele, puxando suas rédeas para o outro lado. Mesmo sendo a caçula e uma mulher, jamais aceitou ser tratada como uma louça frágil que poderia ser quebrada facilmente.

Não adiantava nada pois seus irmãos gêmeos e Estel fizeram um meio círculo em volta dela, e Elrond relaxou.

Um cabelo loiríssimo, quase branco e longo esvoaçava ao vento. Foi a primeira coisa que viram. Então ele apareceu por completo. Era um elfo de Mirkwood galopando em seu cavalo branco. Ele vestia as mesmas roupas de Haldir, e este abaixou seu arco e flecha no mesmo instante.

150712

O elfo era belíssimo e alto, até mais alto que Elladan e Elrohir. Ele mal esperou o cavalo parar antes de saltar ao chão e quase caiu. O pânico estampado em seu rosto:

-Haldir, você precisa voltar depressa! - O cavaleiro gritou, uma ação rara entre os elfos.

-Morlhach*! - Haldir quebrou a distância entre eles depressa.

Morlhach era o guarda real de Thranduil e Haldir sentiu o ar praticamente deixar seus pulmões ao vê-lo ali.

Morlhach fez uma reverência muito breve, começando a falar sem se demorar:

-O Rei está louco Haldir. Ele está furioso com o Príncipe. Eu quis ficar mas ele me mandou embora.

Haldir empurrou seu inferior de seu caminho, o que não era de seu costume. Sem pensar montou no cavalo de Morlhach esquecendo-se de seu próprio. O outro elfo rapidamente correu e saltou para cima do cavalo de Haldir.

Haldir ouviu os gêmeos e o humano já se movendo para segui-lo:

-Não, - ele levantou a mão. - Fiquem aí, Thranduil ficará ainda mais furioso se vocês voltarem.

-Isso já foi longe demais. Eu vou voltar e conversar com ele. - Elrond disse. - Quem sabe ao ser flagrado em uma discussão com Legolas, eu não possa finalmente dizer que já sei que eles não se dão bem.

-Thranduil... - Haldir começou com impaciência mas uma vida inteira de servitude o fez lembrar com quem ele estava falando. Ele exalou o ar, acalmando-se depressa e no instante seguinte era o mesmo Haldir de sempre. - ...Não... - ele procurou que palavra era melhor usar - discute, com Legolas.

As arqueadas sobrancelhas de Elrond subiram ainda mais, em especial a direita. Seus olhos se arregalaram e o sábio Curandeiro não disse mais nada.

-Esperaremos aqui Haldir, - disse Elrohir, claramente contendo sua raiva do rei de Mirkwood.

Haldir consentiu com a cabeça e partiu em galope rápido. Morlhach o seguiu de perto, alcançando-o depressa.

Chegando no palácio subterrâneo, Haldir viu a entrada das cavernas e seu estômago parecia pesar cada vez mais, conforme afundava em seu corpo. Um líquido ruim subiu-lhe à garganta ao ver a agitação na entrada. Thranduil sempre era discreto em seus 'castigos' à Legolas, desde que ele era pequeno. Ele não conhecia elfo que mais se importasse com a própria imagem. Mas as pessoas ali estavam curiosas, amedrontadas, preocupadas, como se tivessem vindo atraídas por algum barulho.

Ou algo pior.

Ele saltou como Morlhach fizera na floresta e caiu no chão, mas não parou de se mover, chegando a andar vários passos batendo as mãos no chão para não deitar no chão. Morlhach veio à seu socorro mas Haldir havia se recuperado e agora corria para dentro. Havia muita gente na frente e Haldir as empurrava. Muitos ficaram surpresos com a reação do guarda que até hoje nunca se afetara.

Chegando à porta dos aposentos de Thranduil, Haldir chutou a porta com força. Ela até bateu contra a parede do lado de dentro, tamanha sua urgência.

A cena seguinte fez com que o tempo parasse. Sua boca se abriu, seus olhos azuis se arregalaram, tudo parecia congelado.

Menos Haldir.

Ele havia treinado sua vida inteira para isso: para proteger Legolas.

Não lhe importava que o agressor fosse seu próprio pai. Ninguém iria ferir Legolas enquanto Haldir ainda respirasse. Enquanto tivesse um sopro de vida dentro de si.

Sabendo que não ia chegar à tempo para uma luta corporal, ele preparou sua flecha. A mira certeira às costas de Thranduil, calculadamente para acertar onde ele iria ser imobilizado no mesmo instante assim como num lugar mortal. Ele fechou o olho esquerdo e seu direito só via seu alvo. Ele estava pronto.

Legolas estava cheio de hematomas, um olho estava fechado já. Suas duas mãos estavam abertas à frente do corpo numa pobre tentativa de se proteger. Ele tremia e parecia exausto... desistente. Em seus olhos cobertos de lágrimas, seu olhar era o da mais absoluta tristeza.

Thranduil aproximara-se por cima dele, adaga em punho e pronto para desferir o golpe. Mas... ele parecia hesitar um pouco.

-Thranduil... - Haldir rosnou e fez seu rei parar no mesmo instante. Ele tinha certeza que ninguém o enfrentava à milênios. A última pessoa que Thranduil respeitou próximo ao temor foi Oropher e o avô de Legolas estava morto há muito, mas muito tempo.

Lentamente e majestoso, o rei de Mirkwood se voltou para a voz. Ele não parecia ter esperado por aquilo, havia surpresa em seu olhar ao ver Haldir ali, parado, ameaçador e muito perstes à matá-lo.

-O que você pensa que está fazendo? - Thranduil rosnou.

Mesmo querendo auxiliar aquele que ele tanto admirava, Morlhach sem querer afastou-se de Haldir, dando um passo para trás. Embora sua lealdade deveria estar com Thranduil, ele secretamente sempre achou que Haldir estava certo, e admirava a determinação de seu superior em enfrentar o próprio rei para proteger um príncipe que ninguém tratava como tanto. Ele admirava o fato de que Haldir escolhera o lado mais fraco, e sempre arcou com as conseqüências e pagou caro por isso. Quanto mais o tempo passava, mais ele desejava sair de sua covardia, ajudando Haldir e Legolas. Mas Thranduil era terrivelmente intimidador e quem não o amava, o temia. Ele temia o rei.

Mas não mais. Trêmulo, Morlhach voltou o passo que havia recuado, e deu ainda mais um outro. Como esperara, ele atraiu o olhar de seu rei que parecia ainda mais abismado. Haldir sempre o enfrentara mas nunca como desta vez, praticamente assinando sua própria sentença de morte. Mas ver Morlhach assim, contra ele fez Thranduil demonstrar-se traído, mas por breve instante pois no momento seguinte seu olhar cruel e frio como sempre retornou, e o guarda engoliu seco mas manteve seu posto.

-Perdoe-me alteza. - Ele disse, e sacou sua longa espada, postando-se em posição de luta.

-Morlarch, você foi treinado a sua vida toda. Vire sua espada para aonde você deve apontá-la... - Thranduil deu um sorriso de gelar os ossos. Às vezes ele não parecia ser elfo, ou um que estava dominado por Sauron. - Ou você irá se arrepender.

Enquanto ouvia seu rei, que como ele mesmo dissera ele servira a vida inteira, Morlhach não aguentou e abaixou os olhos. Não só ele esteve perto do rei sua vida toda, seu pai havia servido-o antes dele mesmo e parecia-lhe completamente impossível estar agora enfrentando aquele que sempre lhe comandou o destino.

Mas sua lealdade era cega. Até ele completar seu treino e se tornar um dos guardas do rei ele não sabia do que aquele elfo era capaz e o que lhe surpreendeu foi porque seu pai sempre admirou e falou tão bem de Thranduil para ele. Se ele soubesse que o rei não era nem capaz de amar o próprio filho, ele tentaria tentado escapar e não teria aceitado esse cargo.

Então seus olhos caíram-se sobre Legolas. Ele ofegava e parecia tão fraco, tão frágil... Os dois tinham mais ou menos a mesma idade, e Morlhach sempre achou estranho como Legolas era quieto e solitário desde a infância, conforme estudavam juntos e também treinavam o arco e flecha com os mesmos professores. Só depois de adulto ele entendeu por que.

Penalizado, vendo aquele olhar de derrota do príncipe, ele sentiu sua resolução ficar ainda mais forte.

Era por isso que o Valar* havia escondido seu destino então. Ele não conhecera o verdadeiro Thranduil para que tudo lhe fosse revelado na hora certa. De repente tudo pareceu clarear, e centenas de anos de desgosto em servir um senhor que ele não amava, e até desprezava finalmente foram respondidos.

O último pingo de coragem que lhe faltava veio com toda a força e parecia esmagá-lo agora contra o chão. Ele nem notou que sua espada entortara de ângulo em sua mão com sua hesitação, ele a empunhou com firmeza e ela ficou reta. Seu olhar voltou-se para cima e ele fixou-os em Thranduil, sem temor.

-Muito bem então, - Thranduil sorriu.

Morlhach ouviu a corda do arco de Haldir esticar ainda mais.

-Eu vou acabar com você primeiro, - Thranduil disse à Morlhach. - Você me saiu pior do que seu pai, um imprestável. - Thranduil sorriu ao ver o traidor ser atingido. Ele precisava tirar a calma dos dois pois por mais que ele fosse o melhor espadachin de seu reino, ali estavam dois guerreiros treinados em sua própria técnica e em vantagem de número; em frente à porta de saída, travando-lhe a passagem. E ele olhou para Haldir. Ali sim morava o perigo. Ele sempre soube. O guarda de seu filho era como um leão protetor e ciumento. Ele parecia uma sombra sobre Legolas. Com certeza sua falecida esposa fizera Haldir prometer alguma coisa quando ele teve de deixá-la no quarto sozinha com o guarda e Legolas ainda bebê, pois essa era a única explicação plausível já que ele praticamente criara o príncipe.

Sem enviar mais nenhum sinal Thranduil fez que ia avançar sobre eles e com a agilidade dos elfos ele então girou o corpo para o lado, saindo da direção da flecha, que atravessou o aposento e entrou na parede do outro lado. Desgraçado! Haldir iria mesmo matá-lo! Não que ele tivesse dúvidas.

Ótimo, agora ele estava como queria. Sua espada presa à cintura em um instante, no segundo seguinte estava em suas mãos e ele cortou o ar com ela e arrancou o arco das mãos de Haldir. O elfo mais jovem sacou sua espada depressa e conseguiu se proteger do golpe pesado que ele lançou em direção à seu peito, mais especificamente o coração.

Morlhach se mexeu à seu lado e Thranduil não precisou mover a cabeça: viu-o de canto de olho. Com uma cotovelada ele conseguiu quebrar o nariz do guarda. Sua atenção deveria estar sempre em Haldir. Ele poderia sentir e ouvir o que seu guarda idiota e barulhento fosse fazer. Nem o pai, nem Morlhach jamais tiveram talentos para serem guerreiros.

Haldir segurava o golpe de Thranduil e as espadas tiniam. O guarda era forte mas o rei parecia pocesso por alguma força exterior e aos poucos ele começou à ceder. Então surpreso, Haldir viu Thranduil gemer. Morlhach se recuperara e atingira o rei pelas costas. Haldir aproveitou a oportunidade e desferiu-lhe um golpe no rosto, fazendo o imponente rei cair de joelhos.

Haldir respirou profundamente, várias vezes, contendo o desejo louco de passar a espada em sua mão no pescoço branco de Thranduil. Ele ousara matar Legolas. Ele sempre se perguntou se o rei conseguiria, se ele faria isso. Ele sempre desejou que não mas agora ele sabia. Ele estava quase se controlando quando sentiu uma mão apertar-lhe o ombro. Era Morlhach. Mas não era mais necessário, ele já retornara do abismo doentio em que ele quase caíra.

-Se você tocá-lo mais uma vez... Thranduil, - Haldir pronunciou o nome sentindo prazer em deixar o 'rei', 'senhor' e 'majestade' para trás, aquele elfo jamais merecera. - Eu o mato.

Thranduil o encarava e mesmo de sua posição desvantajosa ele não parecia temer. A fúria em seus olhos queimavam.

-Mas também não ficará aqui para chamar os guardas. - Haldir agarrou Thranduil pelos cabeços, fazendo-o ficar em pé. Morlhach apontava sua espada para a garganta de Thranduil, ameaçando-o caso ele ousasse se mover.

Chegando perto da cama do rei, Haldir entrelaçou as duas mãos nos cabelos longos de Thranduil e arremessou sua cabeça com força para cima do criado-mudo. Um, dois, três. Ele deu vários golpes e mesmo depois que Thranduil perdera a consciência, ele continuou a violência.

-Haldir...Haldir! - Morlhach teve de sacudi-lo. -Chega! Está saindo sangue, veja.

Uma pequena mancha vermelha já tingira a madeira e alguns fios de cabelos dourados estavam grudados ali. Haldir largou a cabeça e Thranduil caiu pesadamente por sobre o móvel, e foi ao chão.

Um pouco assustado consigo mesmo e com o prazer que causar dor à aquele que machucara Legolas, Haldir deu um passo para trás, como que acordando de um transe.

-Está tudo bem. Vocês sofreram demais. É natural que você tenha guardado tanto ódio dentro de você.

-Se eu tive ódio...eu ainda nem tinha percebido. - Haldir suspirou.

Então correu até Legolas.

Ele esperava ver o príncipe olhando para ele, com seus globos azuis e inocentes mas eles estavam fechados.

-Legolas?

Haldir agachou ao lado da forma magra e frágil, inerte ao chão. Seu coração batia loucamente em seu peito e ele em momento algum havia desconfiado que Legolas estivesse gravemente ferido.

Ele chacoalhou o príncipe pelo ombro mas não teve resposta, então ele agarrou pelos dois ombros. Então agarrou a gola da túnica, e erguendo-o; só então notando que na parte do peito havia sangue.

-Não! - Haldir gritou.

Ele deitou a forma delicada do príncipe de volta ao chão e com as duas mãos, rasgou a túnica de Legolas, revelando seu peito. Ele estava todo banhado em vermelho.

Em sangue.

*NegraChama

Mor – Negra

Lhach – Chama

Valar – 'Deuses' elfos, os primeiros elfos, no plural. No singular Vala.

Nota – Opa, opa! Se Deus quiser, digo se o Valar quiser a história está andando ^_^

Espero que se divirtam, ou se emocionem, ou xinguem muito o Thranduil. Enfim, que viajem no mundo das emoções.

E escrevam! É maravilhoso! Ver muita tv não faz bem, agora quem lê todo dia até pode evitar Alzheimer ou esquecimento com idade mais avançada viu?

Beijos! O Legolas ama vocês.


	8. Chapter 8

170712

*

Com as mãos trêmulas e já banhadas de sangue - um vermelho vivo que Haldir pensou que não desejaria ver nem em pesadelos - ele soltou o corpo inerte e suas mãos envolveram o rosto de Legolas carinhosamente, protetor.

-Ele respira. -Morlhach disse.

Por um instante, preso à própria amargura Haldir não ouviu o outro guarda. Então ele piscou bobamente, e voltou-se para o elfo.

-Ele está vivo. - Morlhach apontou para Legolas.

Haldir imediatamente abaixou-se para ouvir o coração de seu protegido. Ao constatar que ele ainda vivia, pegou o corpo inerte e jogou-o por cima do ombro, apressando-se para sair dali. Morlharch o seguiu de perto. Arco em flecha em punho pois agora eles eram inimigos de Mirkwood. Thranduil podia muito bem ter ficado para trás, morto talvez e ele era o rei de todos aqueles elfos que olhavam para eles.

Alguns tentaram detê-los no corredor, para perguntar o que acontecera mas eles nem perderam tempo. Se soubessem seriam presos. Mas não ia demorar nada para que descobrissem que o rei fora atacado.

Haldir e Morlhach já corriam, o coração parecendo pulsar no pescoço, prestes á sair pela boca quando eles ouviram gritos.

-Vamos! - Haldir gritou, desnecessariamente pois os dois já corriam o máximo que podiam.

Eles ouviram passos de gente correndo. Estavam atrás deles.

Haldir sentiu, mais do que ouviu quando Morlhach parou atrás dele e o imitou:

-O que está fazendo?  
>-Vá, eu ficarei para segurá-los.<br>-Não seja tolo Morlhach, venha conosco.  
>-Eles vão nos alcançar Haldir. Fuja e leve o Príncipe, quem sabe ele ainda tenha alguma chance. Eu deveria ter reagido à muito tempo atrás, fui um covarde. Eu sabia o que Legolas passava mas jamais o defendi.<br>-Morlhach! - Haldir fuzilou-o com o olhar fazendo o guarda congelar onde estava e desta vez prestar atenção. -Venha...já...aqui.  
>Haldir não precisou repetir-se, como uma criança desobediente Morlharch obedeceu-o.<br>-Eu preciso de você, Legolas precisa de você. Não adiantará nada que fique aí, você é um só e não será uma barreira suficiente. E agora você é tão culpado como eu aos olhos deles, será preso.  
>-Eu o farei pelo Príncipe Legolas.<br>-Salve a vida do Príncipe, é só o que peço.

Depois da discussão inútil que fizeram eles perder preciosos minutos, os dois voltaram à correr e alcançaram a dádiva do céu aberto. Os cavalos já preparados, para alívio deles e Morlhach segurou o príncipe enquanto Haldir montava em seu cavalo, para depois ajudá-lo à ajeitar Legolas junto dele na montaria.

Os dois cavalos partiram depressa, levando os elfos guerreiros. Ainda teriam alguma vantagem antes que os outros alcançassem seus próprios cavalos e os perseguissem, mesmo assim Haldir não conseguia ver como conseguiriam escapar.

Conforme temera, logo Haldir ouviu cascos de cavalo se aproximando. O número parecia crescer terrivelmente e ele finalmente se virou para trás. No começo achou se tratar de dez cavaleiros chegando mas logo o número foi aumentando. Cerca de trinta estavam em seu encalço. Ele e Morlhach se entreolharam, o ar de derrota entre eles.  
>Ao menos eles não matariam Legolas. Mas depois de exterminarem Haldir e Morlhach, o príncipe estaria sem proteção e apoio e Haldir achou que era quase a mesma coisa, pois conforme ele temera o ódio do Rei para com seu filho só crescera com o passar dos séculos, e ele realmente viera à tentar matá-lo.<p>

De repente Haldir viu vultos e movimento à sua frente.

Haviam caído em uma emboscada! Por isso eles demoraram para alcançá-los, já estavam na frente deles!

Ele ergueu a palma da mão num gesto que qualquer guerreiro de Mirkwood conhecia, e Morlhach puxou as rédeas de seu cavalo depressa. Os elfos que os perseguiam também o fizeram e Haldir franziu um pouco a testa.

Sua tensão era tão grande que por um instante ele nem compreendeu o que via à sua frente. Elfos morenos se ergueram de trás de moitas aonde se escondiam e finalmente seu raciocínio destravou, e ele reconheceu os gêmeos Elladan e Elrohir, imponentes, apontando suas flechas contra os perseguidores.

-Opa...opa, parem. - Um dos perseguidores puxava as rédeas e acalmava seu cavalo enquanto ele parava. Os outros foram parando atrás e ao lado dele.  
>-Retornem agora, e ninguém se machucará. - Elrohir disse entre os dentes.<br>-Senhores Elladan e Elrohir Elrondion, - disse um outro perseguidor após uma leve reverência, - o que fazem aqui?  
>-Eu não vou repetir, - ameaçou Elrohir.<br>-Senhores, - um outro tentou apaziguar os ânimos. - Estes dois guardas traíram a confiança de nosso próprio Rei. Encontramos Vossa Majestade desacordado em seus próprios aposentos. Ele foi atacado.  
>-Ele ia matar o Príncipe, - Haldir fez seu cavalo virar-se para o acusador.<br>-Infelizmente, isso é algo que a corte irá julgar. Não podemos deixá-lo partir Haldir. Nem você Morlhach.  
>-Se insistirem em crucificar aquele que está apenas cumprindo seu dever - o de proteger o Príncipe - então começaremos uma batalha desnecessária aqui. - Elladan disse.<br>-Com todo o respeito, - começou o perseguidor que falara primeiro, - sei que os Noldor são realmente capazes de matarem até mesmo os de sua própria raça. - Não havia respeito e sua voz mas um ar de zombaria. - Mas espero que os descendentes de Maedhros tenham...evoluído um pouco.

Elladan sentiu o sangue subir mas querendo controlar a situação de forma pacífica, permaneceu imóvel. Elrohir sentiu sua perturbação e parecia dizer ao fundo de sua mente: "Calma gwanur*."  
>-Como pode ver senhores Elrondion, somos a maioria e mesmo com a fama que possuem por acabarem com legiões de orcs, não serão páreos contra tantos elfos.<p>

-Mas vocês não querem começar o que não poderão terminar.

Todos se voltaram para o dono da voz.  
>Saído de por entre as árvores, Elrond vinha caminhando lentamente até parar na frente de seus filhos. Arwen e Estel saíram de seus escondeirijos e Haldir repirou ainda mais aliviado. Imaginara que o Curandeiro já tivesse partido conforme fora combinado que apenas os gêmeos e Estel ficariam.<p>

-Senhor Elrond, - os perseguidores de Mirkwood fizeram uma reverência. O ar ali mudara claramente e apenas um senhor elfo conseguiu fazer com que todos eles tivessem receio. Elrond participara e vencera batalhas que muitos ali só ouviram falar, e muito antes do que todos presentes tivessem sequer nascido.

-Senhor Elrond, nos perdoe mas este dois cometeram Traição, o que em nosso reino é falta grave...  
>-Eu ouvi o que eles fizeram. Mas se não derem meia-volta agora, então começarão uma guerra com Imladris. E mesmo que acabe conosco aqui, Glorfindel virá liderando um exército assim como estará no comando em minha ausência.<p>

Elrond já era ameaça suficiente para todos aqueles tão mais jovens do que ele, mas Glorfindel era figura lendária, tendo conhecido até os Salões de Mandos assim como matara sozinho à um Balrog. Insconscientemente, muitos se encolheram. Elrond sorriu satisfeito. Entendedor de psicologia, adquirada ao longo dos anos em ouvir pacientes, ele conseguiu exatamente o que queria. Então chegando ao clímax de seus planos ele completou:

-Vocês precisam da aprovação de seu Rei para começar uma guerra assim.

Ninguém duvidou que Elrond vencera. E após um ou dois minutos de hesitação, murmúrios e indagações, a guarda de Mirkwood com exceção de Haldir e Morlhach, se foram.

Depressa, Elrond e os gêmeos correram até o cavalo de Haldir, colocando o príncipe ensangüentado cuidadosamente ao chão.

-Por Valar! - Elladan gemeu.

Legolas estava pálido demais. Sua pele brilhava de suor e ele realmente parecia já estar morto.

-Eles estavam mais interessados em uma guerra sem nem parecerem ligar para o próprio Príncipe que estava ferido. - Elrond falava enquanto limpava o ferimento. - Eles sabiam que Legolas estava ferido, não sabiam?

Haldir consentiu embora para ele não fosse surpresa.

Os gêmeos ajudavam o pai, e os três tomavam cuidado para não tocar os dedos no corte no peito de Legolas. Estel já preparara o fogo e esperava a água ferver para que lavassem as mãos. Arwen saíra em procura de ervas, sem ter precisado de ordem alguma e Haldir imaginou que ela talvez conhecesse os procedimentos ao conviver com o renomado Curandeiro, assim como seus irmãos que também ganhavam a fama de ser tão bom quanto o pai.

Enfim Legolas teve algumas ervas estranhas colocadas dentro de seu corte e foi enfaixado. Sua túnica ao fim coberta de sangue foi queimada. Haldir e Elladan discutiram sobre quem daria a própria túnica para o príncipe e enfim Haldir estava novamente em seu cavalo, peito nu e segurando Legolas à sua frente.

Elladan, Elrohir e Haldir cavalgariam à toda velocidade, revezando o peso extra de Legolas em seus cavalos, e assim ficara combinado. O restante se apressaria mas viria com mais calma. Legolas precisava ser tratado propriamente o mais depressa possível.

Durante o primeiro dia de viagem, Haldir mal podia controlar seus nervos. Ninguém queria parar mas Elladan sempre convencia à Haldir e o irmão que se continuassem assim, os cavalos morreriam. Eles paravam apenas tempo o suficiente para dar descanso à montaria e então aproveitavam para engolir uma refeição depressa. Haldir, sempre sem apetite algum apenas ingeria alguma coisa para que os gêmeos parassem de falar. Seus olhos jamais se desviavam de Legolas quando estavam parados, e era com relutância que ele se separava do príncipe para poupar seu cavalo.

Quando finalmente viram os picos das montanhas que cercavam a bela Valfenda, Elrohir avisou-os:  
>-Eu vou na frente anunciar que estamos chegando e prepararei tudo para Legolas.<br>-Vá, - Elladan concordou.

Elrohir cavalgou como louco. Embora a estrada fosse toda visível, ele logo sumiu de vista. Haldir então era quem carregava Legolas e Elladan lhe lançou um olhar de apoio. Não podia deixar de sentir pena pelo Guarda e lhe emocionava a devoção que Haldir tinha para com o Príncipe.

-Vai dar tudo certo, Haldir.  
>-Tem que dar, senão perecerei.<p>

Os dois seguiram depressa sem que Elladan quisesse saber mais sobre o comentário perturbador. Ainda um pouco distante do vale eles viram uma figura loira, galopando em seu cavalo branco e em alta velocidade vindo até eles. Haldir tinha certeza que aquele era Glorfindel.

Haldir achou-o ser tão intimidador como diziam até que o elfo sorriu, e então parecia ser tão acolhedor como era seu falecido pai. Haldir fez uma reverência e Glorfindel agitou a mão, indicando que as formalidades não eram necessárias.

-Deixe-me levá-lo agora. - Glorfindel disse e Legolas foi passado à sua frente, no cavalo.

-Agora aproveite para relaxar um pouco, - Elladan pousou sua mão no ombro de Haldir. - Não há mais nada que você possa fazer.  
>-Eu não irei dormir até ter certeza que Legolas não corre mais risco de vida.<p>

Elladan olhou-o de cima abaixo, aumentando a velocidade de seu cavalo já que Haldir ganhava distância:  
>-Eu acho que chegando na Última Casa Amiga, ambos estamos precisando de um banho com urgência.<p>

Haldir não pode deixar de rir.

Gwanur - irmão

Obrigada pela leitura e à todos que deixaram comentários.

Que nosso amor pelo Legolas seja sempre infinito.

Forever Tolkien!


	9. Chapter 9

170712

O gêmeo mais jovem ajudou Glorfindel à deitar Legolas com cuidado na cama. A dor deveria ser intensa mas ele não tinha reação.

-Ele está inconsciente durante toda a viagem? - Indagou Glorfindel.  
>Elrohir apenas consentiu. O gêmeo então lavou as mãos em água quente que uma ajudante havia preparado e começou os procedimentos de limpeza da ferida, assim como pretendia também dar pontos no corte - não muito grande mas com uma aparência terrivelmente preocupante.<p>

-O que acha Ro, ele não está muito pálido? - Glorfindel ficou olhando para o jovem Curandeiro, então insistiu após alguns instantes, - Elrohir?

O olhar do elfo moreno disse-lhe tudo e Glorfindel voltou à observar a figura inerte do Príncipe de Mirkwood em choque. Ele soubera exatamente porque Elrond se convidava para visitar o Rei Thranduil. O líder de Imladris tinha o dom da visão e mesmo com todo seu esforço, apesar das recusas em desculpas inacreditáveis por parte do pai de Legolas, ainda assim Elrond tentou tudo o que pode mas o pior então acontecera. Ele não mais tentou perturbar Elrohir com suas perguntas, e tratou de ajudar o guerreiro que ele treinou em tudo no que ele pudesse ajudar.

As mãos de Elrohir eram ágeis e leves, mas Glorfindel percebeu o quanto aquele paciente lhe era importante pois apenas alguém que conhecia-o muito bem podia ver o leve tremor em suas mãos.

A porta se abriu com um estrondo, Haldir e Elladan passando por ela.  
>Haldir se debruçou na cama para ver o que Elrohir fazia e Glorfindel fez menção em segurá-lo, mas um gesto de cabeça e Elrohir indicou-lhe que estava tudo bem.<p>

-Ele não parece estar respirando. - Haldir tentou dizer firme.  
>-Ele perdeu muito sangue. - Elrohir apontou para a túnica ensangüentada, quase como a primeira que fora queimada.<br>Haldir engoliu seco. Seu estômago se tornou pesado, e parecia queimar. Ele voltou-se para Elrohir, temeroso e pensou que encontraria a resposta nos olhos cinzentos, mas estes evitavam os seus e aquilo foi pior ainda.  
>Pela cabeça de Haldir só se passava o que ele poderia ter feito para impedir aquilo. A amizade entre o Príncipe, os gêmeos, Arwen e o filho adotivo de Elrond se estreitara, era normal que Legolas quisesse falar sobre sua situação com eles e Thranduil deve ter desconfiado. Ele jamais deveria ter ido levar Elrond e sua comitiva e ter deixado Legolas sozinho, e desamparado.<p>

Morlhach, que estivera quase invisível durante toda a viagem, mantendo uma distância respeitosa dos gêmeos, pousou sua mão no ombro de Haldir. Ele também mergulhara em sua melancolia pois mais do que Haldir, ele sim poderia ter feito algo para impedir tudo aquilo. Perceber que sua covardia era maior do que ele pensara doía-lhe a alma, e ele imaginou que jamais recuperaria sua voz novamente.  
>Morlhach desejava apenas poder se retirar e se esconder, nunca mais causando mal algum à ninguém. Mas agora ele devia à Legolas, sua inação causou a vida do Príncipe que estava claro que iria morrer.<p>

Ele iria morrer... Morlhach achou que não aguentaria aquele sangue em suas mãos. Como ele jamais se perdoaria? Como ir para os Salões de Mandos quando ele jamais iria poder encarar seu pai? Ele deveria permanecer na Terra-Média, sem jamais pegar o navio até o dia em que pudesse perecer como um mortal, ali mesmo.

É o que faria, seria útil ali até que não precisassem mais dele, e viveria como uma sombra, na solidão...como penitência.

-Não foi sua culpa.

Morlhach olhou para cima pois Haldir era um pouco mais alto que ele e sobressaltou-se. Ele não percebera que seus pensamentos estavam tão bem estampados em seu rosto.

-Eu poderia ter feito mais, Haldir.  
>-Eu sou o guarda do Príncipe. E tem mais: Legolas não vai morrer.<p>

Morlhach sentiu uma lágrima dançar no canto de seu olho e não ousou tirar as esperanças daquele que ele tanto admirava, mas não era nem metade do guerreiro que Haldir era. Estava claro como o dia, e Haldir iria negar o inevitável até que ele acontecesse. Morlhach estava tão perdido dentro de seu inferno interior que não soube julgar se deveria tirar ou não as esperanças de Haldir e se calou, abaixando seu olhar.

-Ele não vai.

Morlhach imaginou que Haldir falava consigo mesmo, para se convencer. Ele ousou um olhar aos gêmeos. Elladan agora também ajudava Elrohir e tinha mãos ágeis como o irmão. Os dois eram idênticos e ele não soube diferenciar mais quem era quem, mas talvez Elladan tivesse menos sangue em suas vestes. Morlhach então focou seu olhar no sangue da túnica do gêmeo mais velho e o mundo parou.  
>Olhar para os elfos morenos apenas o convenceu de que Legolas estava perecendo. As bochechas de Elladan continham algum brilho aqui e ali e parecia que ele já estava chorando, derrotado.<p>

Novamente Morlhach quis correr dali.

Após algum tempo novamente a porta se abriu num estrondo e por ela passou Elrond, Arwen e Estel.

Ao ver Legolas Arwen levou as mãos à boca e seus olhos estavam banhados em lágrimas. Os gêmeos imediatamente abriram espaço para o pai e Elrond começou à trabalhar. Suas sobrancelhas estavam grudadas em grande concentração, todos olhavam de Legolas para o Curandeiro e ninguém ali acreditava que o pobre e tão jovem elfo sobreviveria.

Todos à não ser Haldir.

Elrond deu pontos na ferida aberta e por fim limpou o melhor que pode.

-Dê-lhe um banho e façamos turnos para a vigília. Nosso amado Legolas não deve ficar sozinho em momento algum. - Elrond disse para ninguém em especial.  
>-Eu farei o primeiro turno, - Haldir disse prontamente.<p>

Lançando um olhar igualzinho ao de Elladan, Elrond estudou-o antes de dizer.  
>-É melhor que vá se banhar primeiro, Haldir.<br>-Não, eu vou ficar aqui.  
>-Vá apenas se banhar, eu não pedirei que descanse primeiro mas pense bem: de todos nós aqui você é quem mais está desgastado. Se não fizer o básico do que seu corpo precisa, em breve irá cair e então de seu leito irá se preocupar com Legolas.<br>Haldir queria retrucar mas aquele era o Lorde Elrond, não Elladan. Ele consentiu à contra gosto e se foi depressa, sem lembrar que ele jamais estivera ali e nem sabia onde ficavam os salões de banho. Glorfindel correu em seu encalçp para cuidar de que todas suas necessidades fossem satisfeitas.  
>O matador de Balrogs não disse nada enquanto seguia Haldir bem de perto.<p>

Elrohir e Elladan trabalharam rápido para darem um banho de toalha em Legolas. Arwen estava de costas para a cama, até eles terminarem.

-Eu farei a vigília, - Estel declarou. -Podem ir descansar.  
>-Tem certeza? - Elrond indagou.<br>Estel fez que sim. Arwen aproximou-se da cama e beijou Legolas na testa. Em seu coração ela achou que fosse a última vez que o veria vivo. Elladan e Elrohir, cada um por sua vez pousaram a mão na testa do príncipe, em seguida o pai deles e devagar, voltando-se ora ou outra para ver o belo príncipe, todos se foram e a porta foi fechada.

Estel observou a figura na cama e prendeu sua respiração brevemente. Mesmo assim, como ele acreditava, à beira da morte, Legolas era lindo. Ele não resistiu e quebrou a distância, passando sua mão calejada pelo rosto que parecia de porcelana, e a pele, macia como a de um bebê. Apenas tocá-lo assim parecia um pecado, quanto mais os pensamentos que lhe iam à cabeça.  
>Ele aproximou seu rosto ao de Legolas e inalou seu cheiro.<p>

Legolas cheirava maravilhosamente bem. Havia algo de selvagem em seu perfume, algo como cheiro de floresta, chuva e terra. Estel quis se afastar, mas a forma quase sem vida parecia como um ímã, sempre atraindo-o mais e mais. Ele deixou suas narinas mergulharem nos cabelos sedosos e maravilhosamente brilhantes. Ele sabia que era errado, no entanto não podia se controlar.  
>A imagem que acabara de ver de Legolas completamente revelado à seus olhos agora o inflamava. Sua respiração se tornou rápida e ele imaginou como seria ter o elfo somente para ele. Aquilo era errado por dois motivos, mas ele não teve tempo para pensar nisso pois a porta foi aberta naquele instante.<p>

-O que pensa que está fazendo?

De cabeços molhados e um robe um tanto curto para ele, chegando apenas até as canelas, Haldir estava entre-cortado pela luz que vinha de fora e sua figura era imponente.  
>Estel voltou-se para ele, sem ter ideia do que diria.<p>

Haldir não esperou sua resposta, mas aproximou-se à passos largos e o empurrou. O humano bateu as costas no criado-mudo e derrubou a jarra de água, ervas para a dor e louças que estavam ali, à disposição do paciente.

-Veja o que você fez, - ele sussurrou, tentando ganhar tempo, desviando a atenção do guarda.

Irritava-lhe agora aquele guarda que mais parecia um cão e não saía de perto de Legolas por um momento sequer. Então ele se lembrou do que fizera e sentiu o pescoço quente, seu rosto ruborizando. Talvez tenha sido bom que Haldir tenha escolhido aquela hora para chegar.

-Saia daqui e jamais fique à sós com ele, - Haldir grunhiu.

Estel jamais temera ninguém mas ele sabia quando um homem cumpria suas promessas, e viu ali um perigoso oponente. Ele não sabia se era o isolamento mas os elfos de Mirkwood pareciam selvagens, ele podia julgar também pelo bando que viera atrás de Haldir e Morlhach.

-Como quiser. - Estel disse, seu olhar não demonstrando medo algum mas desafio. E saiu.

Haldir respirava forte, a raiva à flor da pele e em outras circunstancias ele teria se surpreendido com as emoções fortes que o assolavam. Logo ele um guerreiro tão calmo e controlado. Talvez ele tenha aguentado mais do que devia. Não. Seus gigantescos olhos azuis caíram por sobre Legolas. Amedrontado ele aproximou a lateral do rosto às narinas do Príncipe. Sim ele ainda respirava.  
>Recompondo-se ele voltou às suas divagações. Haldir encontrava-se assim somente por causa de Legolas. Se ele morresse...então tudo estaria perdido.<br>Ele não ousava pensar em sua morte, sequer acreditava que fosse uma possibilidade. Legolas não conhecera nada na vida, nada de bom, apenas o que era ruim. Ele sequer começara. Ali seria um grande primeiro passo, mal podia esperar pelo momento em que aqueles olhos azuis mais puros que ele já vira se abrissem e Legolas conhecesse a beleza do Vale de Valfenda. Ele ficaria deslumbrado, Haldir sabia.

Na penumbra, enquanto observava o elfo adormecido, quase sem vê-lo de verdade ele finalmente ele deixou as lágrimas cair. Ninguém viria ali, todos foram dormir e por algumas horas ele estava livre para deixar tudo aquilo sair. Seus nervos estavam aos frangalhos, seu coração doía agora até fisicamente. Após ficar imerso em águas quentes por breves minutos, apenas para conseguir fazer com que Glorfindel fechasse a boca, ele resistira os insistentes apelos para que Haldir comesse alguma coisa, e então retornara à ala hospitalar.  
>Ele notou também que suas pernas estavam fracas, e então que não havia um músculo que não doía.<p>

Com muito cuidado ele trouxe uma cadeira para perto do leito e a colocou no chão sem o menor ruído. Ele enxugou as lágrimas do rosto e pegou uma mão pálida e magra de Legolas nas suas. Após beijar o topo da mão ele olhou para o rosto calmo que ele conhecia desde que era recém-nascido e sorriu.  
>-Fique comigo Meleth*, você está seguro, estou bem aqui. Sempre aqui.<br>Haldir teve a impressão que Legolas suspirou mas o som foi muito baixo, muito sutil e ele se perguntou se em sua ânsia por alguma reação por parte do Príncipe, se ele não estaria imaginando coisas.

Havia alguém no quarto. A sensação não era nova e Haldir franziu o cenho. Isso já acontecera antes, inúmeras vezes e ele estivera sonolento demais para se dar conta.

Ele se levantou e seguiu para a porta. Estava trancada. Como sempre. Mas mesmo assim de vez em quando ele sentia que havia alguém ali dentro com ele e Legolas.

Legolas tomava seu banho e Haldir o aguardava nos aposentos reais para lhe fazer compania até que o Príncipe dormisse. Havia sido um dia difícil para ele. Em dias assim Legolas tinha pesadelos e se ninguém o acordasse, ele poderia se afogar no mundo da imaginação tenebrosa até que a manhã chegasse e o sol quente no rosto o acordasse.

Haldir sentiu o perigo no ar.

Eles estavam de volta em Mirkwood.

Sentindo alguém se aproximar ele tocou em sua espada. Lentamente foi tirando ela e se preparando.

Então virou-se depressa, pronto para dar o golpe certeiro. A outra pessoa se defendeu depressa, e ele ouviu o tinido de espada contra espada mas também um som estrondoso.

Desnorteado, Haldir arregalou os olhos. Glorfindel o fitava calmamente. O elfo de Mirkwood precisou olhar à sua volta para conseguir entender o que estava acontecendo. Ao chão jaziam porcelanas despedaçadas, que se faziam ver sob a luz do luar que entrava pela grande janela aberta, mas além disso Haldir não podia discernir o que mais havia no chão.

De encontro com sua bela espada, a de Glorfindel.

Haldir encarou o matador de Balrogs:

-O que está acontecendo?  
>-Eu vim lhe trazer algo para comer, e você me atacou.<br>Haldir observou Glorfindel por algum tempo e lembrou-se do sonho. Era verdade, ele sentira o perigo e reagira, mas no lugar errado. Ele não queria perder tempo conversando e esquecer do que o sonho lhe revelara, mas não poderia ficar sem se desculpar. Ele tivera sorte que fora Glorfindel quem entrara ali sem avisar, ou talvez ele pudesse ter machucado alguém inocente:

-Perdoe-me senhor Glorfindel. Eu estava tendo um pesadelo, precisava me defender...  
>-Um bom guerreiro está sempre alerta, pronto para matar até caso sua vida esteja em risco. Por que se desculpar?<br>Haldir consentiu. É claro, ele sabia mas Glorfindel era uma lenda para muitos. Havia quem o respeitasse mais do que à Elrond e atacá-lo parecia quase um pecado.

-Eu estou bem, como pode ver. - Glorfindel sorriu.  
>Haldir respondeu com mesmo gesto e se voltou para Legolas.<p>

-Eu sinto muito, - Glorfindel começou. - Ele foi uma vítima de uma...  
>-Do que está falando? Não fale dele como se Legolas tivesse morrido. - Haldir explodiu.<br>Glorfindel arregalou os olhos, entendendo finalmente que Haldir preferia se agarrar às suas esperanças e sentiu pena. Era claro que o jovem príncipe, que não parecia mais do que uma criança dava seus últimos suspiros. Glorfindel decidiu ir buscar mais uma refeição e assim continuaria até que Haldir desistisse de lhe contrariar, da mesma forma como fizera o Guarda tomar um banho mais do que merecido.

Quando retornou com uma bandeja de pão, sopa e um copo d'água, ele decidiu ficar e velar por Haldir. Ele temeu que se Legolas partisse naquela madrugada, seu Guarda poderia se desesperar. Talvez temesse não ter mais onde morar ou algo assim.

Haldir acabou por comer tudo, praticamente engolindo. Isso porque Glorfindel não parava de insistir e apenas quando a sopa já estava gelada é que Haldir desistiu de argumentar com o elfo guerreiro:  
>-Você é mais teimoso que uma mula! - Haldir exclamou aceitando a bandeja.<br>-Ora mas obrigado, considero a teimosia uma virtude.  
>-Claro, quando se está lutando com um Balrog.<br>-Ou fazendo elfos cabeçudos comerem após uma viagem sem alimento.

Haldir cuspiu um pouco da sopa, e o que restou quase entrou pelo nariz. Os dois sufocaram uma gargalhada e o elfo de Mirkwood não pode deixar de sentir-se grato pela companhia e o esforço que o de Rivendell estava fazendo:  
>-Obrigado, - ele agradeceu.<br>Glorfindel abriu um grande sorriso e seus dentes brilhavam um pouco no escuro, ou ao menos eram bem visíveis mesmo sem luz.

Na manhã seguinte Haldir despertou de supetão, não tão surpreso como quando sentira uma presença no quarto, mas mesmo assim um tanto quanto assustado. O sol banhara-lhe a parte de trás da cabeça e os braços, nas quais estiveram debruçados sobre a cama de Legolas.

Legolas! Haldir rapidamente ergueu-se para ver que seu protegido não havia movido um músculo sequer. O Príncipe ainda estava na mesma posição, e não era possível ver com clareza na escuridão da madrugada anterior mas parecia ter também a mesma expressão. Só para ter certeza de que Legolas ainda estava vivo ele passou sua mão por seu rosto; um toque de calor era a única indicação de que tudo estava bem, mas Legolas estava frio demais.

Haldir levantou-se depressa. Ele ouviu um som estranho e por um momento seu cérebro não conseguiu identificar o que era. O elfo de Mirkwood virou-se para se deparar com uma figura no canto extremo do aposento. Glorfindel tinha a cabeça jogada para trás, seus braços e pernas abertas e seu corpo estirado na cadeira. Ele roncava de boca aberta e Haldir jamais imaginou que um dia ele veria o legendário guerreiro élfico daquela forma, mas ali estava ele. Ele era afinal, um elfo comum mas roncava mais alto que a maioria.  
>Pela primeira vez em tanto tempo ele sentiu o canto de seus lábios subirem em um meio-sorriso. Então ele ouviu alguém segurar o riso e voltou-se para a entrada.<p>

Arwen tinha as duas mãos entrelaçadas na frente do corpo, um simpático sorriso no rosto e seus olhos azuis cinzentos brilhavam, parecendo ler os sentimentos de Haldir. Ele voltou seu olhar para Legolas e então para ela.

-Venha mellon*, você esteve aí a noite toda e está na hora de descansar um pouco.  
>-Eu dormi, minha senhora. Obrigado. - Haldir forçou o canto dos lábios para cima, numa tentativa inútil de sorrir mas os músculos de seu rosto pareciam ter congelado.<br>-Ora, pare com as formalidades. - Arwen agitou a mão como se espantasse um mosquito. - Dormir sentado não é descanso. Venha, vamos comer o desjejum e então você escolherá entre ir dormir um pouco ou conhecer Imladris.

Haldir suspirou e lentamente se levantou. Não iria desrespeitar a filha de Elrond, as palavras da Estrela da Tarde para ele eram como uma ordem embora ela não quisesse ser tratada como alguém superior.

-Obrigado, - disse apenas.

Ele aceitou a mão estendida. O sorriso dela talvez fosse capaz de fazer qualquer um sentir-se bem. As pessoas diziam que vinham ali e saíam curadas. Vendo a força moral e a paz que Elrond emanou mesmo quando os guardas de Mirkwood estavam prontos à atacar ele e todos seus filhos, as mãos curadoras dos gêmeos e agora a compaixão de Arwen e preocupação com alguém tão inferior, tão sem importância mostrou-lhe o porque a boa fama dos atuais senhores Noldor se estendiam por todas as terras.

Arwen fez bem em levá-lo pela mão, como uma criança. Ele estava mesmo exausto, suas pernas pareciam pesadas e ele notou que ela estava precisando puxar ele para que andasse mais depressa.

Os corredores eram arejados e não havia lugar sem uma grande janela, com vista para o que prometia ser o lugar mais belo que ele já vira. Valfenda era rodeada de verde e vida, não plantações de comida ou fazendas, o que poderia fazer mal para a Terra mas árvores, flores, haviam animais correndo por ali, era possível ouvir-se pássaros cantando e o som de alguma cachoeira por ali perto.  
>Ele inalou o ar enchendo completamente seus pulmões, não porque precisasse do ar, mas percebendo com alívio que Legolas poderia ter estado em situação muito pior. Se o Príncipe precisasse se curar, ali era exatamente o lugar certo, mas o mais importante era que quando Legolas escapasse daquilo, ele teria chance de curar o seu coração, esta sim era a ferida mais grave, mais antiga. Haldir sabia que Legolas não morreria sem jamais ter vivido.<p>

-Precisamos rezar e termos esperança. Nem tudo está perdido. - Arwen disse como se soubesse em quem ele pensava.  
>-Eu não acho que nada vá acontecer, não tenho só esperança como estou otimista.<br>Ele não pode deixar de perceber a leve surpresa que ela tentou esconder depressa. Então Arwen também achava que Legolas morreria. Tudo bem, ele não concordava com isso.

Os elfos passavam por eles e o cumprimentavam com um sorriso; um aceno de cabeça. Haldir não pode deixar de notar como a maioria o olhava com interesse, mas imaginou o porque. Thranduil era um rei fechado, anti-social e isso consequentemente deveria se estender para todo seu povo pois era difícil que eles fossem mandados para fora de casa. Talvez eles quisessem também verificar se os rumores eram verdadeiros e que o povo temia seu rei com toda sua alma.

Ao entrarem no grande salão, muitas cabeças se voltaram para olhá-lo mas ele se sentiu bem-vindo, embora não gostasse nem um pouco de ser o centro das atenções e naquele instante parecia que todos os olhos estavam em cima dele e por algum momento insano Haldir temeu que ele precisasse fazer algum discurso de apresentação ou algo parecido.

Arwen era muito sensível, ao que parecia e apertou ainda mais a mão dele, trazendo-lhe conforto.

Um elfo de cabelos negros apressou-se em direção à eles.

-Mae Govannen Haldir de Lórien. Eu sou Erestor. Conselheiro de Elrond e...  
>-Conselheiro - chefe de Elrond. - Arwen adicionou.<p>

Erestor fez uma reverência e colocou a mão nas costas de Haldir, guiando-o:  
>-Há um lugar esperando por você à mesa de Elrond. Na verdade, desde ontem.<br>-Ah, desculpe por aquilo mas eu queria ter certeza de que Legolas estaria bem.  
>-Eu conheço o sentimento. Mas se tem um lugar em toda Arda que o Príncipe Legolas deveria estar é bem aqui, se ele tiver chances de se curar aqui é...<br>-Ele irá se curar, - Haldir corrigiu-o.  
>-Mas é claro. - Erestor piscou.<br>Mais uma vez Haldir constatou que todos estavam dando Legolas como um caso perdido.

Haldir quase recusou ao ver a cadeira vazia que o esperava: bem ao lado de Elrond. Ele não imaginou porque recebia tantas honras, sendo escoltado pela própria Estrela da Tarde e não pode deixar de sentir gratidão por todos eles novamente. Elrond era tão diferente de Thranduil.

-Por favor, sente-se Haldir. - Elrond sorriu. - O que deseja comer?  
>-Eu realmente estou sem fome, senhor Elrond, mas me servirei do que está comendo.<p>

Elrond pediu coisas leves para que Haldir apenas tivesse alguma coisa no estômago.  
>-Rivendel é realmente muito bela, senhor Elrond. - Haldir disse antes de se servir. - Sua beleza não faz jus ao que se diz dela.<br>-Espere até que alguém o leve para dar uma volta, tenho certeza que irá encontrar paz com tudo o que verá.  
>Haldir imaginou que pelas janelas, embora gigantescas ele realmente não pudera ainda conferir toda a beleza escondida naquele vale.<br>-É verdade que é com magia que o senhor esconde Rivendel de olhos não amigáveis?  
>-Primeiramente, eu não sou um senhor Haldir. Sou um guerreiro como você, tomando conta de um lugar que não possui mais seu rei. - Elrond sorriu. - E sim, existe um ou dos truques escondendo-nos mas o maior responsável por nos manter em privacidade são as escadas ziguezagueantes que faz muitos visitantes - convidados, diga-se de passagem - se percam nos arredores. É por isso mesmo que Elladan, Elrohir ou Glorfindel vai de encontro à quem chega para guiá-los. É preciso conhecer muito bem à Imladris para não se encontrar o local.<p>

-Pensando bem acho que não sei mais como sair daqui, me lembro de pouca coisa do caminho.  
>-Isso é porque você estava conturbado, meu caro Haldir.<br>Ele se voltou para ver os gêmeos chegando. Dois idênticos sorrisos estavam voltados para Haldir e infelizmente: os trajes também eram. Ambos Elladan e Elrohir, que Haldir não fazia mais a mínima idéia de como identificar, vestiam túnicas vermelho-tijolos e calças negras. Os cabelos estavam presos da mesma forma, com mechas ao lado da cabeça presas atrás e tirando o cabelo do rosto; um penteado usado por guerreiros élficos e que ele mesmo no momento e não fazia a mínima ideia de como fora preparado após o banho da noite anterior.  
>-Elladan, Elrohir, - Haldir cumprimentou-os olhando para o teto e evitando cometer uma gafe. - Espero que tenham dormido bem.<br>Elladan sorriu compreensivo:  
>-Eu sou Elladan. Elrohir sabia que me vestiria assim hoje mas sempre gosta de pregar uma peça em novos visitantes. Mas aqui é seu novo lar Haldir - esperamos - e em pouco tempo saberá nos diferenciar.<br>-Eles já conseguiram me enganar, - Elrond arrancou um pedaço do pão com os dentes, - acredita?  
>Haldir não pode deixar de sorrir, então os gêmeos eram bons mesmo nisso.<br>-Eles enganaram até Celebrian! - Elrond disse relembrando-se da esposa e houve algum instante de silêncio depois daquilo, onde todos comeram perdidos em seus pensamentos.

Era como se a esposa de Elrond tivesse morrido. Sua vida fora poupada por pouco mas fora em um estado grave que ela partira para Valinor. Os filhos e marido deveriam sentir que já se passaram eras desde sua partida, e a julgar suas expressões, o conhecimento que ainda se veriam novamente não trazia assim tanto conforto. Haldir lamentou que pessoas tão boas como eles, tão adoráveis, tivessem passado tamanha dor. Eles não mereciam isto. Ele arriscou uma olhada aos gêmeos e não conseguiu imaginar como foi para os próprios filhos verem o estado da mãe ao resgatarem-na da garra dos Orcs. Ele mesmo havia perdido os pais muito cedo, aprendendo à tomar conta de si mesmo desde muito cedo, mas o amor que ele sentia por sua mãe e pai seria eterno, por isso podia imaginar o que era ter que encontrar Celebrian ensangüentada, próxima a morte.

Haldir lembrou-se de como foi ver Legolas desamparado. Suas mãos para cima, em frente ao corpo numa débil tentativa de se proteger do segundo ataque. Ele mal esperara que Legolas já tivesse sofrido o primeiro, ou teria se apressado.

Thranduil certamente era o ser mais malígno de toda Arda, ou ele estava possuído por algum tipo de feitiço.  
>Haldir lembrou-se da presença que sempre sentiu no quarto de Legolas e às vezes atrás deles enquanto andavam nos corredores do palácio subterrâneo, em Mirkwood e se perguntou de novo se aquela sombra, aquela presença que perseguia o Príncipe tinha algum fundamento. Era como se tudo ali estivesse pronto para atacar Legolas no momento em que ele virasse as costas, mas ele sempre pôs o sentimento de lado e foi assim mesmo que ele negligenciou sua própria tarefa e deixou o Príncipe para trás, desprotegido quando foi escoltar a família Elrondion para as fronteiras de Mirkwood.<br>Haldir suspirou tristemente, exausto e sentiu uma mão em seu ombro.

-Por que não me acordou?  
>Era Glorfindel. Ele parecia descansado e bem disposto, seu sorriso animado mas um brilho conhecedor no olhar.<br>-Oh, perdão eu pensei que estivesse dormindo. - Haldir mentiu. Ele nem sequer prestara atenção no que Glorfindel fazia quando saíra da ala hospitalar, carregado por uma insistente Arwen.  
>-Relaxe Haldir, - Glorfindel começou à atacar sua refeição e disse de boca cheia. - Eu precisava de uma noite bem dormida.<br>Haldir consentiu e lembrou-se de que ainda não havia terminado sua comida, e tratou de forçá-la goela abaixo. Comer forçado o fez sentir um leve enjôo mas ele conseguiu se controlar logo, além do mais ele queria velar por Legolas e não poderia ficar sem se alimentar e conseqüentemente, doente.

-Após o desjejum, gostaria de ir descansar apropriadamente ou dar uma volta para conhecer Imladris? - Elrond indagou.  
>Sem dúvida alguma Haldir estava exausto. Seu sono foi perturbador enquanto ele tivera um pesadelo após o outro, eles foram estranhamente ligados um ao outro e Haldir sentia como se não tivesse dormido a dias. Se demonstrasse o quanto estava cansado, Elrond o Curandeiro iria certamente obrigá-lo a dormir ou até de ver Legolas, e Haldir não iria correr esse risco:<p>

-Certamente gostaria de conhecer o local, - Haldir sorriu, fingindo uma disposição que não sentia.

Após visitar o lavabo e se refrescar, Haldir se encontrou com Erestor e ficou surpreso ao ver os gêmeos junto com o conselheiro. Ele imaginou que os filhos de Elrond fosse por demais ocupados.

Arwen e Estel se desculparam que tinham outras coisas para fazer e não iriam com eles.

-Só quero dar uma voltinha para conhecer o lugar, - Haldir começou. - Certamente que não quero tirar vocês de seus afazeres...  
>-Nós temos um tempo de folga antes de policiarmos a fronteira, - Elladan ergueu a mão para interrompê-lo. - Ada sugeriu que déssemos boas vindas a você. Eu e Elrohir ficaremos felizes em sermos seu guia.<p>

Haldir se perguntou se todo esse cuidado era para amortecer a dor que eles achavam que Haldir sentiria quando Legolas perecesse, já que todos ali pareciam considerá-lo morto, mas decidiu entrar no jogo deles. Quem sabe assim o deixavam em paz um pouco.

-Puxa, obrigado. Me sinto honrado.  
>-Venha Mellon, - Elrohir sorriu. - Gostaria que visse alguns pontos muito bonitos de Imladris mas também como é o trabalho na fronteira.<br>-Assim você pode decidir se quer continuar sendo guarda ou irá querer fazer outra coisa, - Elladan completou como se os dois fossem uma só pessoa.  
>-Caso não queira mais ser um guerreiro, eu certamente poderei mostrar-lhe todas as outras opções. - Erestor consentiu.<br>-Vocês dizem isso porque lá em Mirkwood eu fazia parte da Guarda Real? Eu não sei fazer outra coisa, eu nasci para isso.  
>-É como eu pensava, viu Dan? - Elrohir bateu no irmão com o cotovelo. - Quando um dia partirmos daqui, em Valinor eu não sei exatamente o que farei lá já que não correremos perigo nenhum.<br>-Bem...não foi sempre assim - disse Haldir.  
>-Acho que quando todos os elfos partirem daqui, será porque nossa missão terá acabado. - Elladan comentou pensativo. - Nada mais justo que sejamos protegidos por lá. Não sou como Elrohir, eu quero paz... ao menos um dia. Acho que teria uma plantação ou criaria animais. Na verdade, só desejo um dia me casar e ser feliz com a pessoa escolhida.<br>Elrohir e Elladan trocaram um rápido olhar e Haldir se perguntou se o gêmeo mais velho já tinha alguém em mente.  
>-E a felizarda já foi escolhida? - Haldir indagou divertido.<br>Elladan olhou-o surpreso por um momento:  
>-Não...Eu temo...temo que essa pessoa me veja como um amigo...ou sequer saiba que eu existo.<br>-Isso é impossível, - Haldir disse veemente. - Suas qualidades são notórias. Sua fama e a de Elrohir como guerreiros, curandeiros ou até a justiça com que comandam seu exército ultrapassaram as fronteiras de Imladris e são conhecidos dos elfos. Certamente qualquer elleth* sentiria-se feliz em tê-lo como marido.  
>Elladan ruborizou:<br>-Está pronto, então?  
>-Claro.<p>

Haldir seguiu atrás de Glorfindel e Elladan. Os dois eram muito altos, magros e elegantes e seus cabelos loiro e moreno esvoaçavam com o vento conforme eles davam largas passadas. A luz do dia entrava pelos corredores, o dia estava belo mas não havia conforto para seu coração: Legolas não estava à salvo.  
>Eles cavalgaram por algumas horas. Elladan e Glorfindel davam algumas olhadelas para Haldir e sabiam que ele estava perdido em seu mundo interior, então deixaram-no em paz, ou ao menos até o ponto turístico que eles iriam apresentar para o visitante de Mirkwood, então ele teria de ser arrancado de suas divagações.<p>

250812

Após algumas horas cavalgando, Glorfindel fez um sinal para Elladan e este - tendo mais intimidade com Haldir - o chamou.  
>Haldir pareceu apenas naquele momento tomar conhecimento de que não estava sozinho. Foram várias as vezes em que os elfos noldorin precisaram impulsionar seus cavalos para alcançarem Haldir e não o perderem de vista.<p>

-Houve uma batalha aqui, - Elladan contou, esperando que Haldir fosse diminuir o galope e assim o outro fez.  
>Logo eles pararam em uma encruzilhada. Elladan relembrou como ele, Elrohir, Glorfindel e muitos outros foram surpreendidos pela invasão de Orcs que traziam junto com eles, homens maus, os Haradrim - também aliados da escuridão.<br>-Por sorte havia apenas um pequeno bando e conseguimos vencê-los no final. - Elladan explicava.  
>-Nossa preocupação maior foi se eles não estariam em tão pequeno número pois se tratava apenas de uma distração, enquanto a verdadeira sombra havia penetrado no coração de Valfenda.<br>-Eu temi por meu pai aquele dia. - Elladan abaixou a cabeça. - Pensei, enquanto voltava, como estariam todos, e em que estado havia ficado nosso lar.  
>-Deve ter sido um pesadelo, - Haldir concordou.<br>-Certamente, - Elladan sorriu, contente em conseguir ter alguma reação de seu hóspede. - Veja ali, - ele apontou.

Haldir voltou-se para uma bela cascata. A água jorrava com força e caía toda branca, e atrás dela não parecia haver uma parede sólida mas uma entrada para algum lugar.  
>-Quando a batalha acabou, não encontrávamos Elrohir em lugar algum. Ele estava ali.<br>-Se escondendo? - Haldir indagou, surpreso. Sempre ouvira falar o quão destemidos eram os filhos de Elrond.  
>Elladan riu.<br>-Não, é claro que não. E encontrara um homem páreo para ele e que o encurralou. Por um momento tememos pelo pior, mas então Elrohir levantou de lá. Havia um corte feio em sua lateral e a perda de sangue o fez desmaiar por alguns instantes, mas ele havia dado cabo do inimigo antes de perder a consciência.  
>-Sempre tive a impressão que Valfenda era segura, completamente, segura.<br>-Não enfrentamos a mesma sombra como a de Mirkwood, mas também precisamos ficar alertas.  
>-Sua mãe ainda morava aqui? - Haldir quis saber.<br>Elladan engoliu em seco. A lembrança sempre o fazia estremecer e ele não achava que pudesse jamais superar por tudo o que passou.  
>-Devíamos ter visto esse ataque como um sinal, um aviso. Mas quando retornamos e tudo estava bem, meu pai e mãe à salvos, sentimos somente alívio. Glorfindel, em sua sabedoria - Elladan virou-se para o mentor e amigo com amiração - tratou de trazer reforça às fronteiras, mas nem eu, meu irmão ou meu pai pensamos que seria preciso um exército, três meses depois quando minha mãe quis ir visitar a Senhora Galadriel, sua mãe. Havia uma escolta com trinta elfos, mesmo assim é como se eles soubessem... e... esperassem por ela.<p>

Haldir mais do que depressa fez seu cavalo se aproximar ao de Elladan e apertou-lhe o ombro, num gesto amigo. Ele reparou, pouco distante à eles que Glorfindel mantinha os olhos azuis fixos no horizonte, provavelmente revivendo suas próprias terríveis lembranças.

-Eu sinto muito. - Ele disse, dirigindo-se aos dois. - Gostaria muito de ter conhecido a Senhora Celebrian.  
>-Todos nós vamos para o mesmo lugar um dia não é? - Elladan sorriu tristemente.<br>-Se o Valar permitir. - Haldir disse. Tudo o que ele queria era que Legolas sobrevivesse para um dia, juntos, conhecerem a beleza de Valinor e conferir com seus próprios olhos, toda a beleza contada em música e poesia pelos elfos, geração após geração.  
>Ele aguardou mais um pouco, sem querer ser rude, mas quando foi pedir para voltarem, achando já que esse passeio fora uma péssima ideia, Glorfindel sugeriu que comessem.<br>Os noldorin trouxeram lembas* e Haldir apenas comeu um pedaço pequeno por educação.

Após negar educadamente à mais lembas oferecidas, assim como bebidas, Haldir ficou olhando para a cascata. Imaginou que deve ter sido um grande susto para Elladan. Gêmeos geralmente faziam tudo juntos e perder alguém assim deveria ser aterrorizante. Ele perguntou-se também se a vida de Legolas teria sido mais fácil caso ele tivesse tido um irmão. Embora ele tivesse tentado ser irmão, amigo e até mesmo ás vezes, um pai para Legolas ele sabia que não era a mesma coisa: Thranduil jamais o ouvira.  
>Seus pensamentos se voltaram para seu antigo rei, aquele que ele jamais respeitaria novamente e por isso mesmo deixara de ser seu senhor. Ele não queria que Thranduil morresse. Não. Nunca desejara isso, e ele tinha certeza que Legolas também não. Mas só de pensar no que o próprio pai tentara fazer com o Príncipe ele sabia que repetiria suas ações novamente, quantas vezes fossem precisas.<p>

Haldir notou que Elladan e Glorfindel haviam terminado de comer e bebiam vinho preguiçosamente. Glorfindel estava recostado em um cotovelo, seus longos cabelos dourados jogados de um lado e um leve sorriso dançando em seus lábios. Elladan sentava-se com as pernas cruzadas e ora bebericava de sua taça de prata, ora colocava-a de volta ao chão. Ele sabia que tinha de interrompê-los pois já começava à escurecer e eles claramente planejavam dormir ali na natureza.

-Eu...gostaria de retornar... Vocês podem ficar aí se quiserem. - Haldir disse envergonhado. - Eu lembro do caminho de volta.  
>-Você pode pensar que sim, - Glorfindel sorriu. - Mas então a trilha lhe pregaria uma peça e você se perderia.<br>-Desculpe Haldir, eu não devia tê-lo tirado de perto de Legolas. Você claramente não conseguiu se distrair aqui...  
>-Não, eu me sinto grato pelo gesto, pela preocupação. - Haldir apressou-se. - Mas temo que se não estiver à cabeceira de meu Príncipe neste instante, ele possa não saber como retornar á este mundo.<br>Elladan olhou-o penalizado. Sem mais nenhuma palavra, ele e Glorfindel prepararam-se para partir.  
>O retorno parecia muito mais demorado, e a escuridão não ajudava. Haldir não fazia a mínima idéia de como os dois cavaleiros à sua frente conseguiam galopar em tamanha velocidade pois ele muitas vezes não podia ver a estrada á sua frente. Se bem que aquilo fosse uma vantagem em relação ao inimigo, que jamais conseguiria atacar aquela boa gente à noite.<p>

Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, Haldir vislumbrou luzes. Pequeninos pontos luminosos foram ficando maiores conforme ele se aproximava. Sem conseguir se controlar mais ele passou à frente de seus anfitriões. Seu coração pulsava com força, quase machucando, ele não podia deixar de achar que havia algo errado.

Ultrapassando as pessoas no corredor em direção à ala hospitalar, Haldir usava quase da violência. Havia urgência em seus passos e ele nem se voltava para pedir desculpas. Ele abriu a porta do quarto de Legolas e viu sua figura coberta de sombras, tão magra e indefesa na escuridão do quarto. Parecia que ele nem se movera, depois de todo esse tempo.

Haldir quebrou a distância entre eles apressado, sentando-se na mesma cadeira que usara antes. Ao tomar as mãos do Príncipe nas suas ele notou então... elas estavam frias.

- Legolas! - Ele gritou, agarrando o leve corpo e forçando o Príncipe à se sentar. Ele o chamou várias vezes mas não houve qualquer reação.  
>Deixando Legolas cair novamente na cama, ele então deitou sua cabeça por sobre o peito dele.<p>

Ele não ouviu as batidas de seu coração.  
>Elas simplesmente não estavam lá.<p>

*~*~*  
>*Meleth - amor<br>Mellon - amigo  
>Elleth - elfa mulher<br>lembas - bolos élficos próprios para viagens

*~*~*  
>Quero agradecer à anônima pessoa Hanajima-san. Seu comentário me ajudou da página 14 em diante deste capítulo 8. Respondendo, eu quero realmente que outros autores escrevam mais e mais e é uma alegria tentar inspirar o pessoal que ama Sda. Acho que alegria de verdade só existe se compartilhada e se todos soubessem o quanto escrever é divertido deixaria mais filmes de lado e viria criar seu próprio filme, rs...<br>Sim, eu prometo não deixar fics sem final, eu fico tão indignada quando um autor faz isso. Mas eu tenho aquele tal de writer's block, tipo um branco que dá, uma travada e uma fic bem longa que foi o Caçada aos elfos demorou cerca de 6 meses para ficar pronta. Esta A Sombra do Príncipe pelo jeito está indo pelo mesmo caminho e peço desculpas, assim como à todos que lêem. Se inspiração viesse quando a gente quer! rsrsrs O máximo que posso fazer é pensar nessa fic todos os dias quase, mas além dessa eu escrevo meu próprio livro (quem sabe um dia! rs) e por isso a inspiração está sempre dividida.

Pessoal espero que curtam bem o fim de semana e embora este capítulo já tenha 14 páginas no office writer, eu não queria postar sem algum suspense ou algo legal e por enquanto Haldir apenas conheceu Valfenda então esperei mais um pouco, por isso demorou. Vocês me desculpem.

Bom fim de semana, amemos muito uns aos outros, ajudemos quem precisa de nós, salvemos animais e quem sabe fazemos esse mundo melhor.

Go Vegan ^_^ 


	10. Chapter 10

Olá pessoal Tolkiniano!  
>Novamente desculpa pela demora e muito obrigada pelos comentários e pela força. Vocês moram no coração ^_^<p>

*~*~*

250812

Nesse instante a porta se abriu e Haldir nem sequer se voltou para ela.  
>-O que você pensa que está fazendo? - Disse a voz de Estel.<br>Haldir dava trancos usando as duas mãos sobre o peito de Legolas, e então tentava fazê-lo respirar, colocando seus lábios nos do Príncipe e doando seu ar, foi nesse instante que Aragorn entrou.  
>Haldir não respondeu.<br>-Ei, estou falando com você.  
>Estel tentou virá-lo à força mas Haldir o empurrou, fazendo com que o humano fosse lançado para trás. Então continuou o que fazia.<p>

Estel não se deu por vencido e agora tentava fazer Haldir sair de cima de Legolas.  
>-Me solte ou vai se arrepender... humano. - Haldir ameaçou.<p>

Os olhos azuis do elfo faiscaram ao encontrarem os cinzentos do homem e naquele instante Aragorn percebeu algo que lhe escapara: Haldir o odiava. Ou assim parecia. Antes que ele pudesse retrucar, Haldir o lançou para longe outra vez:  
>-Ele não está respirando, seu coração parou de bater.<br>Estel ficou congelado onde estava, chocado. Quando se recuperou, começou à acender as velas do quarto e então saiu, para chamar seu pai.

Muito tempo havia passado, na opinião de Haldir e finalmente ele vislumbrou o que aquilo queria dizer. Então sim as lágrimas começaram à cair mas ele não desistia, tentando trazer seu amado Legolas de volta á vida à qualquer custo.

Elrond entrou no quarto como uma explosão, chutando a porta e vindo se debruçar por sobre Legolas do lado oposto ao de Haldir.  
>-O que aconteceu com ele? - Elrond perguntou para ninguém em especial.<br>-Eu cheguei aqui e encontrei-o sozinho, sem supervisão, frio e... - A voz de Haldir falhou.  
>-Você fez muito bem Haldir. - Elrond disse calmo e apertando sua mão no ombro do guarda. - Mas agora deixe-me ver o que posso fazer.<p>

Haldir ficou ali, observando Elrond fazer o mesmo que ele fizera e ficou ali, sentindo-se inútil, preocupado se não havia nada que ele pudesse estar fazendo para salvar Legolas.

Sem esperar ser chamado de volta, Haldir se ajoelhou ao lado da cama. Elrond pensou em detê-lo mas não o impediu.

Haldir pousou sua mão na testa fria, e disse no ouvido pontiagudo:  
>-Legolas volte. Você nem começou à viver, nem sabe o que é isso. Eu nunca mais o deixarei só, nem sequer por um minuto se você não quiser. Se você está desistindo por achar que ninguém o ama, então por favor volte.<br>Tudo isso ele disse num sussurro, e apenas Elrond pode ouvi-lo, embora os elfos tivessem melhor audição do que qualquer outro, pois estava bem próximo.  
>Uma grande e quente mão pousou em seu ombro e Haldir relutou.<br>-Eu sinto muito, - Elrond disse. - Não há mais nada que possamos fazer.  
>Arwen estava ali naquele instante, abraçando Haldir, puxando-o. Ela chorava copiosamente.<br>Haldir não conseguia entender bem o que acontecia à sua volta, e os dois elfos morenos que se postaram cada um à seu lado parecia apenas duas manchas negras e seu cérebro simplesmente não funcionava mais.  
>Elladan e Elrohir vieram acudí-lo e à irmã, que tinha Legolas em alta estima, mas eles também deixavam as lágrimas cair pois amavam à Legolas como se fosse um primo.<p>

O pior era que nada daquilo deveria ter acontecido. Legolas não fora ferido em batalha, um risco que Elrond aceita que seus filhos corram, como deveria ser, mas sua vida fora tirada por aquele que deveria tê-lo protegido, e amado-o.

Os rumores percorriam todas as terras, todos sabiam e quem se importava, sofria pelo destino de Legolas. Quem o vira crescer de um pequeno elfinho com seus gigantescos olhos amedrontados para um adulto esbelto mas não menos temerozo, o amava. Era fácil amá-lo. Em sua doçura Legolas tinha um coração puro e a vida não parecia ser muito justa ao ter alguém como ele passar por tudo que teve de viver.

Haldir se desvencilhou dos três irmãos. Então se debruçou na cama novamente.  
>-Legolas.<p>

Mais uma vez eles viram o Guarda dizer coisas no ouvido do Príncipe e a cena era de partir o coração. As pernas de Arwen fraquejaram e os gêmeos a ajudaram caminhar até uma cadeira mais distante, em um dos cantos do aposento, e lá ficaram, passando-lhe as mãos em suas costas e beijando-lhe o topo da cabeça.

Haldir reiniciou a tentativa de ressucitar Legolas e Elrond achou que aquilo já era demais:  
>-Por favor Haldir. Eu sei que é difícil, mas agora chega.<br>-Não.  
>-Sua teimosia não irá adiantar. Se Mandos o quer lá, não há nada que possamos fazer.<br>Haldir doou seu ar aos pulmões de Legolas, e então tentou reanimar seu coração novamente.  
>-Haldir...<br>Elrond deitou sua mão no ombro de Haldir mas ele a afastou depressa.  
>-Haldir, pare. - Elrond disse rígido.<p>

Erestor e Glorfindel já se postavam no fim da cama, preparados para ajudar Elrond se necessário. Os dois estavam mortificados com a cena, e mais gente se amontoava à porta do quarto mas sem entrar, respeitando seu senhor.

Então Haldir ouviu. O som era de fazer seu coração parar, tamanho o susto que levou.  
>Legolas tossiu, como se estivesse engasgando. Ele tomou uma golfada longa de ar, e voltou à tossir.<br>Era o melhor som do mundo.

-Elbereth! - Elrond exclamou, pálido.  
>-Pelos Valar, eu não acredito! - Elladan riu, correndo até a cama.<p>

Os olhinhos de Legolas se abriram e piscaram. Tudo estava fora de foco, manchado. Ele olhava de um lado para o outro, tentando identificar as muitas cabeças e vultos á sua frente. Mas só procurava uma pessoa.

Quando seus olhos entraram em foco, Haldir sorriu. Legolas estava atordoado, tendo voltado dos Salões de Mandos mas ainda assim parecia calmo para quem tivesse conseguido tal proeza.

-Haldir? - Ele indagou.  
>Haldir respondeu afirmativamente com a cabeça. Sua garganta havia fechado, sua voz não sairia mesmo que ele tentasse. Suas lágrimas, que começaram à cair sem restrição, falaram pelo elfo.<p>

260812

Legolas ficou olhando para seu protetor por longos momentos, enquanto lentamente todos os acontecimentos passados lhe voltavam à mente. Então uma das lembranças machucou mais do que todas, mais do que o ferimento que ele ainda sentia: seu pai. Aquele que ele achara que nunca o amara mostrara também possuir um ódio incontido por ele. Ele não conseguiu conter um soluço e em breve vários elfos e um homem, Estel estavam debruçados à cama: Arwen, os gêmeos Elladan e Elrohir, Elrond olhava-o preocupado mas mantinha uma distância para que seus filhos chegassem mais próximos à Legolas, e além deles havia mais dois elfos, um loiro e um moreno que Legolas ainda não conhecia.

Envergonhado com a própria fraqueza, ele cobriu os olhos com a mão. Seria rude pedir isso agora mas bem que ele gostaria de ficar sozinho. Como sempre ele engoliu a própria vontade em favor dos outros, como estava acostumado à fazer por toda sua vida.

Mas Haldir conhecia-o bem:  
>-Por favor, vamos nos retirar e deixá-lo descansar um pouco.<br>Legolas pousou seus olhos cheios de lágrimas nele, lançando um olhar de gratidão ao amigo.  
>-Eu preciso ficar um pouco e ver seu estado, - Elrond anunciou.<br>Haldir consentiu com a cabeça mas gentilmente foi guiando todos para fora. Até mesmo Glorfindel que parecia querer ficar.  
>-Ele precisa de um momento à sós, - Haldir esclareceu.<p>

Enquanto o examinava, Elrond olhava para ele com a frieza e objetividade que só um curandeiro consegue ter. Legolas ergueu o braço quando o lorde lhe pediu, virou para cá e para lá conforme instruído. Algum tempo depois o exame acabou e Elrond suspirou, a gentileza, tão constante em seu olhar retornando aos grandes globos azuis moldados por sobrancelhas arqueadas.  
>-Graças à Manwë você está bem. Você tem idéia pelo que passou Legolas?<p>

O Príncipe piscou seus olhos inocentes, estava confuso e não se lembrava muito bem. Infelizmente havia uma memória, a pior de todas que não passava de passar por sua mente de novo e novamente, mas fora isso ele mal tinha consciência de todo o resto. Ele negou com um gesto de cabeça.

-Eu sei que estou vivo, - ele tentou um sorriso.  
>-O que eu vou lhe dizer agora é difícil, mas eu preciso lhe contar para que entenda porque de agora em diante eu irei colocar alguém para verificar o seu estado constantemente até que esteja fora de perigo.<br>-Meu pai apareceu aqui? - Legolas tentou se levantar mas logo foi pressionado de volta à cama. - Ele enviou alguém? Está me procurando?  
>-Não é bem isso... você quer falar com seu pai? - O lorde perguntou surpreso. - Legolas, não sei se você se lembra mas foi ele...<br>-Sim eu sei... eu só pensei que... que talvez...  
>-Ele tivesse se arrependido. - Elrond franziu a testa.<br>Legolas desviou o olhar para a janela. A visão era belíssima, entrever o exterior era como olhar para um quadro, mas em seu coração a amargura o impedia de ver qualquer beleza no mundo. Legola sentia uma melancolia que parecia ser agora permanente, no momento ele não sentia que algum dia sairia daquele estado.  
>Ele sentiu então a enorme mão do Curandeiro em seu rosto e voltou-se, havia até esquecido que tinha companhia.<br>- Ajudaria em sua cura saber que seu pai se arrepende da atrocidade que cometeu com você?  
>- Não... Eu não sei. Apenas, receei que ele tivesse vindo.<br>- Acha que ele faria novamente?  
>Novamente veio a resposta insegura:<br>-Eu não sei.

Elrond aproximou-se e Legolas foi surpreendido ao sentir seu beijo em sua testa. Ao se afastar Elrond afagou suas longas madeixas loiras, olhando-o com seu olhar penetrante de furar a alma:  
>-Eu sinto muito pelo que aconteceu com você Legolas. Mas você terá exílio aqui. Serás tratado como sempre mereceu. Eu serei seu pai, seu amigo, mesmo que de início me veja como um tio distante. Arwen será sua irmã e confidente, Elladan o protegerá como o faz com seus irmãos e Elrohir irá lhe fazer rir. Se quiser poderá aprender tudo o que os gêmeos sabem com Glorfindel e Erestor.<br>Nesse instante Legolas ergueu a sobrancelha, e Elrond sorriu:  
>-O Conselheiro Chefe. Elladan, Elrohir e Arwen estudaram com ele. É o mentor de meus filhos. Irá gostar muito dele, Legolas. Ele fala pouco mas sabe muito. Mas sempre procura ajudar à aqueles com problemas pois logo percebe quando alguém está sofrendo.<br>Legolas tentou um novo sorriso, ele sabia estar falhando redondamente. Seu sorriso agora devia soar forçado e torto.  
>A mão que acariciava seu rosto lhe dava grande consolo e ele sentiu uma nova enxurrada de lágrimas se acumularem em seus olhos. Seu rosto se contorceu e agora já era tarde, Elrond permanecera no quarto e Legolas chegara em seu limite. Ele chorou copiosamente. Ele sentiu o curandeiro segurar sua cabeça contra seu peito e balançá-lo lentamente como à uma criança. A porta então se abriu neste instante e ele viu Haldir entrar. Seu conterrâneo estivera postado à porta e ouvira-o de fora.<p>

-Se o exame já acabou, meu senhor, por favor deixe-me ficar á sós com Legolas. - Haldir pediu educada mas firmemente.  
>-Elrond. Apenas Elrond. - Disse o Curandeiro antes de lançar um olhar preocupado à seu paciente, e então saiu.<p>

Haldir deitou-se na cama e Legolas não esperou pelo oferecimento, mergulhando sua cabeça no peito do guarda. Haldir sentiu a frágil criatura tremer enquanto colocava toda sua dor para fora. Ele afagou os cabelos macios enquanto com a outra mão acariciava a pele de porcelana.  
>-Isso, desabafe, coloque tudo para fora. - Haldir sussurrou no ouvido pontudo. - Tudo acabou agora, teremos uma vida nova aqui.<br>-Ele é meu pai... - A voz do Príncipe falhou. - Como ele pôde? O que eu fiz para ele me odiar tanto!  
>-Quando eu enfrentei seu pai, vi algo estranho em seus olhos. Hoje chego à pensar se ele não estava dominado por magia negra. Não é normal, não é natural um elfo agir daquela forma, sentir o que ele sentia.<br>Por longos minutos Legolas apenas chorava e soluçava. Graças ao Valar ninguém estava ali para ver seu rosto completamente contorcido, a dor em seu coração parecia ter deslizado para todo o corpo e agora ela era também física.  
>Após esperar os soluços diminuírem, Haldir finalmente indagou:<br>-Elrond lhe contou o que quase aconteceu com você?  
>-Eu cheguei à pensar que o perigo que ele mencionava era meu pai ter vindo aqui, ou mandado alguém, mas não era.<br>-Ele não lhe disse então?  
>-O que?<br>-Que você...-Haldir hesitou. - ...chegou à morrer?

Legolas ficou em silêncio por vários instantes e Haldir temeu que ele estivesse em choque.  
>-Eu sei, - disse ele finalmente. - Eu fui até os Salões de Mandos.<br>Legolas sentiu-se erguido para que Haldir pudesse ver-lhe o rosto. O guarda tinha os olhos impossivelmente grandes de tão arregalados, sua sobrancelha franzida e ele nunca o viu tão preocupado.  
>-Então você foi mesmo? Você precisa se curar de sua tristeza, ou irá perecer como qualquer elfo que não aguenta a melancolia.<br>-Eu pensei que não havia motivo para voltar... fui egoísta, mas quando ouvi sua voz vi como eu estava errado. - Legolas baixou os olhos envergonhado.  
>Haldir sorriu, as lágrimas começaram à cair e ele abraçou Legolas novamente.<br>-Você me ouviu?  
>Legolas fez que sim.<p>

Os dois ficaram abraçados, sentindo que tinham somente um ao outro naquele mundo e contentes pelo reencontro. O tempo passava mais devagar do outro lado e Legolas sentia que não via Haldir há muitos e muitos anos.

Neste instante a porta se abriu sem aviso e então foi escancarada. Os dois se voltaram para ver um furioso Estel entrar porta adentro:  
>-Mas o que significa isso?<br>-Você não sabe bater na porta? -Haldir indagou com uma voz gelada. Que Legolas sabia bem que escondia uma raiva dentro dele.  
>-Podem me explicar porque vocês estão deitados aí nos braços um do outro? Eu pensei que você era o Príncipe e ele, um servente, um inferior. - Estel cuspiu, olhando para Legolas sem acreditar na cena.<br>Legolas baixou os olhos e Haldir estava em pé no mesmo instante.  
>-Saia daqui agora, você não tem direito algum de criticá-lo.<br>-Eu não gostei de você desde a primeira vez que o vi, - Estel disse, seu nariz quase encostando ao de Haldir.  
>-Ótimo, me poupa da necessidade de precisar sentir esse seu odor muito próximo a mim.<br>-Você se acha superior por ser um elfo? - Estel mal acreditava na insolência de Haldir.  
>-Eu sou superior...<br>-Por favor, chega. - Disse Legolas, tentando se levantar.  
>Haldir e Estel correram para impedi-lo. Novamente deitado, e respirando com dificuldades, Legolas disse olhando de um à outro:<br>-Vocês estão me cansando, por favor, eu preciso de silêncio. - Ele não achava justo usar se estado físico mas temia que os dois ali acabassem se pegando pelos pescoços. Um pouco de exagero de sua parte iria fazê-los parar no mesmo instante.  
>-Claro, claro. - Disse Haldir prontamente. - Suma daqui, - disse então voltando-se ao humano.<br>Estel sorriu:  
>-Por ora...<p>

Mas antes que alcançasse à porta Haldir o alcançou e virou-o com brusquidão. Ele notou que o humano parecia levemente surpreso com sua força:  
>-Por que você foi o primeiro à chegar quando entrei aqui à noite? - Haldir perguntou agressivo.<br>-Do que você está falando? - Estel livrou seu braço que o guarda ainda segurava.  
>-Você sabe muito bem do que estou aflando. O que fazia acordado à aquela hora?<br>-Eu estava velando por Legolas. Eu, Elrohir, Ada, Arwen e até Erestor estivemos fazendo turnos para acompanharmos o Príncipe.  
>-E por que você não estava aqui o tempo todo? - Haldir latiu.<br>-Eu precisei sair! - O humano levantou a voz.  
>-Fique longe dele. - O elfo ameaçou. - Todos aqui são sinceros, mas eu não sinto isso em você. Eu não sei o que você quer com Legolas, mas não é amigo dele.<p>

Estel deu uma última encarada desafiadora, antes de se virar e partir.


	11. Chapter 11

Muito obrigada pela espera pessoal. A inspiração graças ao Valar, bateu de novo e fui para a Terra-Média de novo. (É sempre um grande prazer, experimente escrever!)

Quero agradecer à Celi, à todos os anjos élficos que comentam e favoritaram. Vocês me alimentam amiguinhos, hannon le.

Respondendo aos comentários:

Rose: Nem me fala querida. Uma vez quase chorei porque quando escrevo vejo a cena e que dózinha que deu do Legolas. Eu praticamente não tenho controle do que acontece, sei um pouco do final mas ele pode mudar e é como se visse um filme, por isso ver o sofrimento do nosso Príncipe Élfico é difícil às vezes.

Sim! Tem duas fics que terminou mal, mas esta não é tão negra.

Hanajima-san: Obrigada pela opinião, mas quis dizer que não entendeu alguma coisa? Se o Valar quiser será publicado :D, seria ótimo! Que bom que está gostando, eu fico tão feliz! Matta ne.

Guest: Sei bem o que sente. Infelizmente aqui o Legolas querido ainda não saiu bem do sufoco mas as coisas vão mudar um pouquinho. Eu bem que já gostaria de fazer ele parar de sofrer mas eu quase não tenho controle da história, as cenas ficam acontecendo e tenho sorte se consigo ao menos teclar enquanto isso acontece. Obrigada por ler, por comentar, de verdade!

Hanajima-san: Oi de novo! Sim, foi bem triste mesmo. Desculpinha. Imagina, eu é que fico super feliz quando vejo review/comentário e acho obrigação do autor responder a gentileza. Muuuita gente não comenta :(

Vocês todos são um anjo e espero que o coração de vocês encontre na Terra a felicidade que é possível se encontrar em Valinor.

Segue a historinha.**  
><strong>

*****  
>071012<strong>

Haldir permaneceu aonde estava, bufando em direção à porta. Então retornou ao leito, sentando-se ao lado.  
>Algum tempo depois, mais calmo, ele sorriu. Legolas dormia em paz, com a expressão que possuía desde pequenino. Ele nunca mudava. Haldir debruçou-se por sobre seu protegido e deu-lhe um demorado beijo na testa. Pouco depois ele adormeceu com a cabeça próxima a de Legolas, sem ter tido a intenção em descansar. Ele estava apenas exausto demais.<p>

Os dias se passaram devagar. Legolas às vezes assustava todo mundo, acordando com febre e delirando e ora acordava tarde demais. Arwen, Elladan e Elrohir precisavam arrastar Haldir para fora do quarto para que ele fosse convencido à se banhar e ir descansar um pouco: deitado, pois ele mesmo dizia que já havia dormido o suficiente. Apenas o próprio Haldir acreditava estar enganando alguém quando escondia suas terríveis dores na coluna.

Estel era esperto. Ele vinha visitar Legolas quando seu pai Elrond estava examinando-o, impedindo assim que Haldir o enfrentasse novamente. Pelo jeito o humano não havia dito nada ao pai sobre a desavença entre eles, o que dava vazão à Haldir para desconfiar que Estel escondia algo mesmo.

Certa manhã, Haldir remexia sua comida com o garfo em seu prato mal tocado. O café da manhã seria devorado por ele em qualquer outra época: os cozinheiros de Valfenda eram divinos, bem melhores que de seu antigo lar, mas aqueles eram tempos negros para ele. Tão cabisbaixo e entretido na nuvem que cobria-lhe os pensamentos que ele não viu Arwen sentar-se graciosamente do outro lado da mesa, bem em frente à ele.

-Qual seu problema com Estel?

Os olhos incrivelmente grandes de Haldir, se arregalaram ainda mais. Ele procurara ser discreto e jamais discutira com o homem novamente, mas deveria ter deixado algo passar pois ela sabia. Haldir imaginou que ela vinha tirar satisfações como a irmã mais velha que era e juntou toda a cautela que possuía antes de responder. Admirava e respeitava imensamente a Estrela da Tarde, o ser mais belo entre os elfos. Ele condenou-se por um momento por chatear logo ela, mas ao mesmo tempo sabia que qualquer um que oferecesse qualquer ameaça à Legolas deveria passar por cima dele primeiro. Não ele não se arrependia, apenas não queria magoar ou causar qualquer incômodo à Princesa de Imladris.

-Perdoe-me, isto é entre eu e ele. Eu... nunca convivi com um humano antes. - Haldir esperou que Arwen não tivesse herdado o dom de ler pensamentos de sua avó, pois ela o olhava de forma penetrante e ele se perguntou se ela sabia que ele mentia.  
>-É como conviver com qualquer outra raça, - ela sorriu. Haldir soltou sua respiração. Nem percebeu que havia prendido o ar de seus pulmões.<br>-Se for como conviver com Anões então nós teremos dias terríveis pela frente.  
>-Os elfos de Mirkwood é quem mais tem motivos para não gostar dos Anões, - ela refletiu. - Mas meu pai recebeu alguns aqui e devo-lhe dizer, nem todos são ruins.<br>-Isso não mudaria a forma como vejo eles, minha Senhora.  
>-Ora por favor, sem formalidades. Eu devo ser mais jovem que você.<br>-Sim mas você é a Estre...  
>-Você não é um hóspede. Está em sua casa. - Ela interrompeu gentilmente. - Você e Legolas já fazem parte da família. Aqui não admitimos títulos nem diferenças, está bem? Refira-se à mim como faz com Dan ou Ro.<br>Ele abaixou a cabeça humilde. Quando a encarou novamente estava sorrindo:  
>-É uma honra poder conhecê-la melhor senhori... Arwen. Sua presença é um bálsamo à todos em sua volta e a convivência será ótima para Legolas.<br>-Ele... sofreu muito com seu pai, não é mesmo?  
>-Legolas nunca foi amado. Por ninguém. - Haldir desviou o olhar. Fazia alguns dias que ele não falava com o Príncipe, que à mando de Elrond vinha tomando fortes chás que o faziam dormir à todo instante. O Curandeiro percebera como a quase ida de Legolas aos Salões de Mandos não estava ainda fora de cogitação, e o colocara em repouso forçado. Os elfos, dizia ele, podiam se curar sozinhos com o repouso élfico, que era reparador.<br>-Ele teve você, - ela apontou.  
>-Não é a mesma coisa. É claro que ele sempre terá a mim e agora isso é muito importante, eu sou tudo o que lhe resta da vida que ele conhecia. Nem mesmo pode trazer seus pertences materiais para cá. Mas até pouco tempo, Thranduil era tudo para ele, e sua aprovação era desejada por Legolas de forma quase obsessiva. Espero que aqui ele se encontre e também sua autoconfiança.<br>-Infelizmente fui pessimista o suficiente para acreditar que Legolas não sobreviveria. - Ela disse com lágrimas nos bondosos olhos azuis. E baixou-os ao olhar zangado de Haldir. - Mas acredite quando digo que eu nunca vi alguém não ser curado em Valfenda.  
>-A Última Casa Amiga, é como chamam. Eu me sinto em minha própria casa, até mesmo mais do que em Mirkwood.<br>-Eu fico feliz. - Ela enxugou um canto dos olhos discretamente. - Legolas ficará bem. Ele terá muito tempo para se recuperar.

Os dois comeram em silêncio até a chegada dos gêmeos. Haldir finalmente percebeu que os irmãos de Arwen faziam de tudo para animá-lo e ele sentiu-se pressionado à mostrar que estava menos preocupado, mas ante o olhar dela ele sabia que os três filhos de Elrond teriam uma conversa e que Haldir seria deixado em paz. Haldir começava à perceber o talento de Arwen para a psicologia; ela era tão compassiva que sabia qual a melhor forma de lidar com cada pessoa, e se sentiu grato. Sem dizer nada e sem aguentar mais a falação dos dois guerreiros élficos, ele levantou-se, esticou o braço através da mesa e cobriu a mão dela com a sua. Após um aperto leve e a troca de um olhar significativo, ele se foi.

Quando Haldir sumiu do salão, Elladan virou-se para Arwen:  
>-Por que não considera Haldir como um futuro marido?<br>Ela olhou-o surpresa. Precisou até levar a mão na boca para não cuspir o chá que tomara.  
>-Como disse?<br>-Isso mesmo. - Elrohir sorriu, passando o braço por sobre o ombro dela. - Haldir é digno e corajoso, leal... Eu só confiaria em alguém na categoria dele para cuidar de você, Estrelinha.  
>-Vocês tem uma imaginação! - Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas enquanto mordia uma maçã lindamente vermelha.<br>-Estou falando sério. Como irmão mais velho eu deveria escolher para você o melhor candidato. - Elladan disse.  
>-Eu acho que como irmão mais velho você gosta demais de dar opinião em tudo, - ela acariciou a face dele para amenizar o comentário. - Mas obrigada, eu sei escolher sozinha. Além do mais, ele já ama alguém.<p>

Três dias depois Legolas murmurou alguma coisa que fez Haldir acordar. Levantando a cabeça, que estava jogada para trás, ele sentiu seu pescoço que parecia ter quebrado. Ele gemeu um pouco enquanto se endireitou em sua poltrona - Elrond trocara sua cadeira por algo mais confortável já que ninguém convencia o guarda à ir dormir em seus aposentos.  
>-Legolas?<br>A cabeça do Príncipe foi jogada para um lado, depois para o outro. Ele parecia estar tendo um pesadelo. Haldir apressou-se em acudir-lhe.  
>-Pai, por que... por que vai fazer isso?<br>Aquilo partiu o coração de Haldir. Ele chacoalhou Legolas depressa, não queria que ele sofresse os últimos momentos com seu pai novamente. Ele sabia exatamente que cena Legolas assistia em seus pesadelos.  
>Os olhos azuis e completamente confusos se abriram e demorou para que Legolas parecesse reconhecer Haldir. Quando o fez ele começou à chorar. Haldir o abraçou:<br>-Graças ao Valar, - Legolas gemeu.  
>-Está tudo bem. Você está em Rivendell. Acabou Legolas. Finalmente, acabou.<br>Haldir massageou as costas de Legolas, penalizado. Se ao menos ele pudesse pegar toda a dor do trauma e curar Legolas, então ele suportaria de bom grado.  
>Logo Legolas se acalmou e Haldir ajudou-o à se deitar novamente:<br>-Não por favor, eu preciso levantar. Caminhar um pouco. - Legolas resmungou.  
>-Tem certeza que é isso que você quer? Senhor Elrond disse que é melhor que você descanse bastante.<br>-Eu preciso ir ver as árvores.  
>Haldir sentiu-se dividido, mas então como sempre ele não sabia negar nada à Legolas e ajudou-o à se levantar. Assim que ficou em pé, calçando os chinelos para uso interno que Legolas ainda nem usara, o Príncipe quase caiu.<br>-Legolas... - Haldir ralhou. - Ao menos fique sentado um pouco.  
>-Não. Meus sonhos tem me sufocado e por que no fundo eu sabia que estava aqui dentro. Eu preciso respirar entre a natureza.<br>-Aonde vocês pensam que vão? - Disse a voz de Elrond.  
>-Senhor El... - Haldir se virou. Ele não esperava para a onda de raiva que sentiria logo depois ao ver que novamente, Estel viera com ele.<br>-Não. - Elrond disse firme e logo se aproximou, guiando Legolas de volta ao leito. - Você precisa descansar, jovem Legolas.  
>-Senhor Elrond, por favor, me sinto sufocar aqui dentro. Eu preciso...<br>-Você precisa não sonhar, não pensar. - Elrond disse e virou-se para receber a xícara de chá fumegante que Estel servira.  
>-Não, de novo não.<br>Então o inesperado aconteceu. Como um louco Legolas nocauteou a louça fazendo com que Elrond e Estel pulassem para trás para que o líquido quente não lhes acertasse. Sem nunca ter visto tamanha reação, Haldir o agarrou e o pressionou contra o colchão. Legolas então soltou um urro horrendo, parecendo com um animal felino acuado.  
>-Segure-o. - Elrond comandou.<br>Mas Estel e Haldir não eram páreos para o paciente. Legolas parecia ter tido sua força triplicada e conseguiu empurrar um, depois o outro.  
>-Lass, por favor! - Haldir gritou enquanto tentou segurá-lo novamente. - Eu estou do seu lado lembra?<br>-Eu não quero sonhar, não quero vê-lo novamente Haldir! - Legolas esperneou. - Quando durmo meu pai vem aqui, está aqui!  
>Estel observava horrorizado. Aquele nem parecia o elfo delicado e meigo que ele conhecera á pouco.<br>-As ervas servem para que você não sonhe mais. Você o viu porque o efeito estava acabando. - Elrond disse calmamente, esmagando algumas outras plantas com a praticidade de sua experiência. - Segurem ele firmemente, mantenha a mandíbula aberta e travada.  
>Legolas lutou como pode mas ambos Haldir e Estel meio que subiram na cama para segurarem-no pelos ombros com seus joelhos. Elrond enfiou as ervas no fundo da garganta de Legolas, que parecia prestes à vomitar. Sem opção ele foi forçado à engolir. Haldir notou finalmente que as lágrimas caíam de seus olhos. Quanto mais merecia aquele ser tão bondoso sofrer?<p>

Os olhos de Legolas finalmente foram perdendo foco, mas Haldir sabia que antes que a consciência o abandonasse, Legolas olhou desapontado para ele. Ele se virou para Elrond, estava furioso agora:  
>-Por que ele não pode acordar? Por que não permite que caminhe um pouco? - Ele tentara controlar mas sua voz saíra mais alto do que planejara.<br>-Ele precisa dormir sem sonhar. - Elrond respondeu irritado. - Cada vez que ele 'vê' seu pai, Legolas pode querer desistir de viver. É preciso que ele esqueça da existência de Thranduil. Sua ferida não está se fechando com a rapidez que deveria para um elfo. Ele ainda corre riscos.  
>-Como pode saber saber qual a melhor forma de tratá-lo. - Haldir rosnou sem pensar no que dizia. Disse quase para si mesmo, num desabafo.<br>-Por que foi da mesma forma que eu tratei de Celebrian! - Elrond gritou.  
>Surpresos, Haldir encarou o Curandeiro renomado enquanto Estel, recuperado, pousou sua grossa mão no ombro do pai.<br>-Perdoe-me, - Haldir disse. - Eu... estou fora de controle.  
>Elrond agitou a cabeça e ergueu a mão.<br>-Legolas apenas me faz voltar à um período de muita dor. - Elrond sussurrou.  
>Haldir ouvira falar naquela história. Celebrian viajava para a terra dos pais quando foi atacada, torturada e mantiva cativa por Orcs. Elladan e Elrohir tiveram que ver o estado da mãe pois foram os primeiros à encontrá-la. Entre a vida e a morte, eles trouxeram-na para os cuidados do pai.<br>-Por favor, me perdoe. - Haldir disse devastado.  
>Elrond circulou a cama e abraçou o novo morador de Imladris.<br>-Esqueça Haldir. Somos uma família agora. É só que... eu tive que fazer Celebrian esquecer também... Ela foi sedada para Valinor. Eu jamais me despedi. Espero que não precisemos enviar Legolas, mas ele precisa esquecer.  
>-O senhor é o renomado Curandeiro. Foi arrogância minha querer discutir com o senhor. É que sempre tento fazer o que Legolas quer.<br>Elrond apertou-lhe os ombros:  
>-Legolas teve muita sorte em ter você após a morte da mãe.<p>

Na mesma noite Haldir aprendera à esmigalhar a erva com calmante para Legolas, e na hora exata, inseriu na boca de Legolas, agora entendendo a importância do repouso sem sonhos para Legolas. Seria até seu ferimento cicatrizar, Elrond dissera. E se mesmo assim por algum motivo Legolas sonhasse, então ele estava ali para acordá-lo.

Os dias viraram semanas e finalmente ao longo de duas delas, Legolas despertou.

Haldir estava debruçado á seu lado esquerdo. A posição em que dormia parecia contorcê-lo completamente e Legolas fez cara de dor, mas também não conseguiu conter um riso.  
>-Haldir?<br>O guarda se moveu e gemeu de forma cômica.  
>-Oh mellon* está sentindo dor?<br>-Lass?  
>Haldir levantou-se, ignorando que seu corpo inteiro doeu. Sem pensar ele abraçou Legolas e no instante seguinte sentiu-se aliviado por não ter machucado o Príncipe, embora Elrond tenha checado seu paciente e há muitos dias dissera que o ferimento havia cicatrizado, finalmente.<br>-Que bom que acordou. - Haldir gargalhou. - Você me assustou da última vez em que despertou.  
>-Por que?<br>Haldir encarou-o sem acreditar.  
>-Você não se lembra?<br>-Do que?  
>-De seu escândalo? Se debatendo como se fosse um gambá sendo levado para tomar um banho?<br>-O que? - Legolas riu. - Mentiroso!  
>-Você estava com febre então. Parecia mesmo estar delirando.<br>-Eu não lembro de nada Haldir, sério mesmo. Será que está falando a verdade? - Legolas brincou.  
>-Havia testemunhas!<br>-Ah que ótimo, um público testemunhou meu show de loucura então.  
>-Apenas seu médico. E Estel.<br>-Estel?  
>Haldir notou o enrijecimento de Legolas e franziu a testa.<br>Naquele instante Elrond entrou no quarto. Estel e Elrohir o acompanhavam. Haldir não havia mais trocado palavras com o humano desde o incidente entre eles, e fingiam ignorar a existência um do outro. Ele apressou-se em direção à Elrond mas o lorde o tranquilizou:  
>-Eu notei que Legolas tem tido repouso tranquilo ultimamente. Não se preocupe caro Haldir. ele não será mais drogado.<br>-Se ele agir como da última vez, irá precisar de um sedativo! - Elrohir riu.  
>Legolas ruborizou. Ele não sabia quem estivera presente quando ele tivera um ataque, mas em sua mente, metade de toda Imladris estivera presente. Talvez fosse uma benção não se lembrar de nada.<br>-Como se sente? - Elrond acariciou o rosto delicado.  
>Legolas piscou surpreso:<br>-Estou bem senhor. Muito bem, obrigado.  
>-Legolas, você nos assustou. Estamos tão felizes em tê-lo de volta. O que seria do mundo sem você? - Elrond abraçou Legolas, fazendo a delicada criatura dourada sumir sob seu manto.<br>Legolas sentiu seus olhos úmidos. Não conseguia controlar. Elrond era a figura paterna mais próxima que ele conhecera. Valar, como ele invejava Arwen e seus irmãos. De uma forma mas de qualquer jeito, invejava.  
>Legolas queria se desvencilhar, embaraçado com as lágrimas que borbulhavam em seus olhos, mas Elrond então pegou seu rosto entre suas enormes mãos e aproximou seu rosto, olhando-o fixamente:<br>-Eu sou seu pai agora, meu menino. Se assim quiser e por quanto tempo me aceitar.  
>Sem mais conseguir segurar, Legolas soluçou embarassado. Ele prendeu a respiração o que piorou a situação, fazendo seus ombros tremerem. Elrond era como diziam, curava não só seu corpo, sua ferida mas também sua alma.<br>Instintivamente ele sabia que aquele que lhe salvara a vida não lhe julgava. Ele deixou as lágrimas cair e relaxou. Então retribuiu o abraço e apertou o elfo mais velho como se fosse cair de um abismo e ele fosse a única coisa na qual se segurar. Elrond o imitou e Legolas sentiu-se bem.  
>Sua alma parecia ter sido lavada quando ele finalmente se afastou, recompondo-se. Elrohir e Haldir o envolveram logo depois:<br>-Bem-vindo de volta, gwador*. - Elrohir sussurrou, seu queixo apoiado na cabeça loura.  
>-É bom estar aqui. - Legolas sorriu.<br>Então o Príncipe viu algo que fez um arrepio percorrer-lhe por toda a espinha. Fazia-o sentir-se vivo novamente. Até aquele momento ele não sentira que pisara no mundo dos vivos.  
>Por entre o emaranhado de braços élficos, ele viu Estel. O humano olhava-o intensamente. Seus olhos cinzas o devoravam vivo. O canto dos lábios se entortaram em um sorriso predador e Legolas teve sensações em seu corpo que ele jamais sentira antes.<p>

*  
>*Mellon - amigo<br>*Gwador - irmão


	12. Chapter 12

Olá Elfinhos!

Hoje tive um bom tempo para escrever e graças ao Valar, os filminhos na cabeça ficaram passando e eu não parei enquanto durou. Devo avisar que este capítulo é quente, quente, cuidado para não se queimar! Preferível para maiores de 16, as descrições são inúmeras! Relembrando que isto é slash ok?(Yaoi, relação entre mesmo sexo).

Estou amando o Legolas cada vez mais aqui. Esta história tem um significado pessoal muito importante para mim. Talvez por isso ela se tornou a mais demorada de todas as histórias, e hoje fui verificar, eu escrevi muito não é mesmo? Portanto agradeço a paciência, e por quem volta ou ainda, quem continua tendo fé e continua lendo mesmo uma história inacabada: mas saiba que eu termino as histórias. Tem uma em inglês aqui que parece inacabada mas é que eu decidi não postar mais em inglês aqui mas em outro site, lá está inteira.

Hanajima-san: Obrigada pelo comentário. Infelizmente ou felizmente (é como uma maldição, acho ora uma coisa ora outra) eu só escrevo quando inspirada. Por diversas vezes eu tentei escrever sem os filminhos e infelizmente estraguei estórias que acabei recomeçando do zero.

Puxa que legal, é apenas inspiração, entretenimento e felicidade que desejo para quem lê e as mensagens extras são bem para dizer isso para os Elfinhos. Vocês.

Receba meu abração pelas suas palavras tão lindas e inspiradoras. Nossa você tem me dado tanta força. Espero que se divirta tá?

Um beijo com brisa de Valinor para Celinha, um pedido de perdão para Sadie pois esqueci de comentar no último capítulo e não sei como se ela é incrível e tão bacana, acho que escrevi rápido demais (como sempre). Vocês são o motivo pela qual escrevo, em segundo o Legolas :D

Que vocês se divirtam com a historinha. Vamos tentar ser Veganos pelos animaizinhos que são terrivelmente explorados. (Perdoe-me mas eles não tem voz então eu preciso falar por eles), e meu apoio à slash não é só porque é hot, é lindo, é também porque homofobia é ridículo é antigo. Vamos abrir nossas mentes :D Tem Príncipes que amam Reis ué.

**Beijão!  
><strong>

**081012**

Legolas agradeceu todo o apoio. Naquele instante ele sentia que realmente entrava para aquela família. Lorde Elrond era bondoso. Um dia adotara Estel, um humano, um ser de outra raça e não muito confiável, especialmente para ele que viu o monarca Gil-Galad cair e logo depois a queda da Raça dos Homens, mas mesmo assim o Curandeiro tinha esperanças. E agora ele recebia Legolas e Haldir de braços abertos. Elrond era muito mais do que ele ouvira dizer, e os rumores sempre foram bons. Ao menos aqueles que conseguiam passar a rigorosa divisa de Mirkwood e o inacreditável anti-socialismo de seu pai.

Era melhor ele parar por ali, não deveria pensar no último que restava de seu sangue. Não agora que ele sequer se erguera da cama ainda. O pesadelo que era Thranduil viria visitá-lo muito antes do que sequer desejava.

Legolas afastou a escuridão que parecia agarrá-lo com mais força e tentou curtir o momento. Mais pessoas entraram no quarto e ele foi calorosamente cumprimentado por Arwem, Elladan e Glorfindel também vinha chegando.

Elrond insistiu que Legolas tomasse seu café na cama mas ele recusou. Suas costas coçavam de tanto que permanecera deitado e ele queria mais um banho do que comida, mesmo que ele sentisse as paredes do estômago parecerem estarem grudadas uma na outra.

Haldir guiou Legolas até seu aposento e o Príncipe ficou um pouco decepcionado ao ver a luxuosidade do cômodo.  
>-Eles vão me tratar como um Príncipe? Aqui eu não sou ninguém Haldir.<br>Haldir sorriu:  
>-Você é muito humilde Lass, mas você é realeza. Jamais se esqueça disso. - Haldir ajudou-o à tirar a parte de cima da roupa de dormir. - Mas saiba que meu aposento é idêntico ao seu.<br>-É mesmo? Que bom. - Legolas sorriu bondosamente para Haldir antes de dizer. - Obrigado pela ajuda. Eu posso continuar sozinho.  
>Haldir bem que gostaria de ajudar Legolas à banhar-se. Ele parecia completamente fragilizado e Haldir temia até que Legolas acabasse dormindo na banheira.<br>-Eu ficarei do outro lado da porta esperando você sair.  
>-Não é preciso Haldir. - Legolas caminhou lentamente, como um idoso até a porta para a ala de banho, então se virou. - Haldir, eu o libero de seu serviço. De hoje em diante, você não é mais meu guarda. Você está livre para fazer o que quiser.<br>-Você se esquece de que já me disse isso antes e eu não aceitei. - Haldir deu um tapinha nas costas de seu protegido.  
>-Mas você não entende... - Legolas não sabia o que ele conseguiu transmitir com seu olhar, mas Haldir pareceu desconcertado. Como dizer à ele algo que o incomoda à tanto tempo?<br>-Legolas?  
>-Faça como quiser Haldir. Com licença que eu lavar esse suor acumulado de tantas semanas.<br>-Você tomou banhos de toalha é claro, - Haldir gracejou.  
>-Você não sente? Estou fedendo.<br>-Imagina.  
>-Acho que você ficou ao meu lado por tempo demais... - Legolas viu Haldir endurecer sua expressão. Seu ex guarda o conhecia como ninguém e sabia que havia algo de errado com ele. - Nenhum elfo jamais cheirou tão forte como eu. - Legolas terminou, tentando explicar o que havia dito.<br>Ele não se voltou para fechar a porta mas com milênios de convivência, ele podia sentir o olhar pesado do outro sobre suas costas.

Legolas mergulhou a cabeça rapidamente retirou-a da água, ela estava muito quente e claramente não era própria para dar um mergulho.  
>A banheira era enorme e ali poderiam caber tranquilamente umas sete a dez pessoas. Ele abriu os braços, apoiando-se com eles esticados por sobre a borda de pedra bege e recostou a cabeça, e então fechou os olhos. Ele exalou o ar soltando um longo som de contentamento.<p>

-Que bom que está gostando.

Tomado pelo susto, Legolas ergueu a cabeça de supetão e notou o quanto estava fraco. O mundo á sua volta girou e ele sentiu-se prestes à desmaiar.  
>-Vá com calma Príncipe.<br>Quando a visão pareceu voltar ao normal ele viu Estel, parado do outro lado da banheira. Ele já estava sem camisa e desenlaçava sua calça. Legolas entrou em pânico:  
>-O que pensa que está fazendo?<br>-Esta banheira é grande demais para você. Além do mais, seria desperdício que a água fosse usada por uma pessoa só.  
>-A água não será trocada. Era assim lá em casa, isto é como uma piscina quente.<br>-Vejo que você anda perdendo a timidez. Não imaginava que pudesse responder assim. - Estel riu. Quando ficou completamente nu começou à entrar na água.  
>Legolas não sabia se se retirava ou se deveria expulsar o humano dali. Ele se lembrou de Haldir que deveria estar postado à porta e decidiu ficar quieto. Seu antigo guarda usaria isso para provar mais uma vez que o Príncipe não sabia se defender sozinho, e ele sempre tivera razão, para sua frustração. Mas não mas. Legolas queria ser livre, de uma vez por todas.<p>

Num piscar de olhos Estel estava à poucos centímetros de distância. Legolas arregalou seus olhos mas nada podia descrever a adrenalina que percorria-lhe inteiro. Ele tinha quase certeza que o homem estava interessado nele pois Haldir jamais deixou ninguém interessado se aproximar dele, dizia que todos eram mau-intencionados e a maioria Legolas descobriu que eram mesmo. Mas desta vez ele queria ver o que acontecia. Estel fazia coisas acontecerem dentro dele que ele não sabia explicar, nem tampouco vivenciara antes.

Vendo que o loiro não reagia, Aragorn colocou cada braço ao lado da cabeça de Legolas, apoiando-se nas pedras e assim prendendo sua vítima:  
>-Você sabe o quanto é atraente, Legolas?<br>Inocentemente, Legolas apenas negou com a cabeça. Estel parecia ainda mais fascinado. O olhar do homem não era muito agradável. Ele parecia um lobo prestes à comer um coelho.  
>-Estel, por favor se afaste. - Legolas pôs a mão no peito do outro, encoberto pela água borbulhante e o que sentiu ali fez ele retirar sua mão mais do que depressa. Havia algo muito estranho no peitoral do humano.<br>Aragorn pegou sua mão e trouxe de volta, pousando a palma pálida por sobre seu coração:  
>-Eu só tenho pensado em você Legolas. - Ele sussurrou, agora ainda mais perto. - Você assombra meus pensamentos de dia e à noite me persegue, não me deixando dormir.<br>-Do que está falando? Eu estava desacordado esse tempo tod...

Suas palavras nunca saíram pelos lábios rosados. Aragorn tomou seus lábios nos dele com um beijo de roubar seu ar. Legolas ofegou, tentou escapar, no instante seguinte enlaçou Estel pelo pescoço para depois então, oferecer resistência de novo.  
>Uma leve loucura foi se apossando de seu corpo e sua mente por outro lado começou à trabalhar lentamente.<br>Legolas sentia uma vontade no centro de seu corpo, não sabia o que era mas instintivamente ele moveu o quadril para frente.  
>Os dois gemeram alto quando seus órgãos se tocaram, uma sensação inacreditável embaixo da água quente.<br>Houve uma batida bem alta na porta e Legolas empurrou a cabeça de Aragorn para baixo d'água.  
>Haldir apareceu preocupado. Ele olhou à toda volta, com sua experiência em cuidar de Legolas e viu que ele estava sozinho.<br>-Você está bem?  
>-Por favor Haldir, eu pedi para me deixar à sós um pouco.<br>Legolas notou a leve tristeza nos grandes olhos azuis e sentiu um leve remorso. Ele expulsava aquele que mais o ajudou por puro egoísmo, mas seu corpo agora estava em chamas e não era por causa da água. Além do mais Aragorn iria se afogar e cozinhar lá embaixo, escondido como estava.  
>Haldir fez uma reverência, como quando lidava com Thranduil e isso machucou Legolas ainda mais. Seu melhor amigo se retirou e o estalido que a porta fez ao ser fechada parecia um estrondo. Legolas sentia que havia colocado uma barreira que jamais e nunca deveria existir entre eles. Por que estava agindo assim?<br>No mesmo instante ele encontrou o cabelo de Estel e deu uma puxadinha. O homem quebrou a superfície, quase sufocando e teve de tossir antes de sua respiração começar à normalizar.  
>-Você está bem? - Legolas perguntou, mas seu pensamento estava distante.<br>-Por que ele não o deixa em paz?  
>-Não é de sua conta. - O Príncipe disse zangado. - E você? O que fazia aqui sem ser convidado.<br>-Legolas, não adianta fingir que você não se sente atraído por mim. Quando em Mirkwood eu via seus olhos se desviando de mim sempre que eu o flagrava. Isso aqui, - ele apontou de um para o outro, - é mútuo. Você não tem como escapar, assim como eu.  
>-Responda minha pergunta.<br>Estel pareceu um pouco surpreso novamente com ele. Nem o próprio Legolas podia entender ainda as pequenas mudanças que se operavam nele mesmo.  
>-Haldir não o deixa em paz. Então eu tive de ser criativo para poder vê-lo.<br>Legolas consentiu. Ele pensou um pouco, em silêncio. Ele viu o que era que havia no peito do humano e notou que a Raça dos Homens possuíam pelos ali, como um carpete assim como também desenvolviam barbas no rosto.  
>-Haldir tem razão, você deveria me procurar na frente de todos. Batendo na porta e sendo convidado para entrar primeiro.<br>-Você está brincando não é? - Aragorn já ia enlaçando a figura esbelta e pálida do elfo pela cintura mas seu objeto de desejo se desvencilhou.  
>-Vá embora. Depois conversamos.<p>

Estel olhou-o sem acreditar no que ouvia. Legolas recusou à encará-lo e finalmente ele disse:  
>-Não há como eu sair daqui. Cheguei antes que vocês para que não me vissem, agora terão de sair para que eu possa escalar a janela.<br>-Pois bem, saiu eu então. E não faça mais isso.  
>Legolas saiu da piscina e notou que Aragorn prendeu a respiração quando ele, nu, ficou de costas para o humano antes de alcançar a toalha. Sem se enxugar e apenas tendo enrolado a toalha em sua cintura, Legolas saiu.<p>

-Lass? - Haldir perguntou surpreso, vendo o Príncipe molhar todo o chão por onde passava.  
>-Poderia me trazer um copo d'água, e talvez uma maçã ou qualquer fruta? - Legolas perguntou olhando para o nada. Sentia que deveria se desculpar com Haldir, mas sem lhe contar sobre o que. Achava que poderia lidar com Aragorn sozinho mas a forma como tratou Haldir, ele sabia, não fora honroso e agora ainda ele mandaria-o para longe para poder deixar o homem escapar.<br>-Claro, eu vou pedir para que a comida seja servida aqui.  
>-Não precisa... - Legolas sentiu um aperto no coração. - Qualquer coisa que você consiga encontrar, pode ser uma fruta que você arranque de uma árvore por aí...<br>Novamente Haldir fez uma reverência e fez que ia sair, passando por Legolas mas ele não se conteve. Legolas segurou-o pelo braço, surpreendendo o outro:  
>-Nunca mais se curve para mim, Haldir. Somos iguais agora. Você sempre foi mas agora, é oficial.<p>

Legolas aceitou mas lamentou que Haldir tivesse se retirado ao trazer-lhe o café da manhã na cama com uma criada. Como ele imaginara, Haldir não lhe traria somente uma fruta e um copo de água. A pobre moça ficou toda embaraçada ao ver o belo Príncipe estirado na cama, somente com uma toalha. Ele se desculpara e antes que pudesse dizer mais, Haldir se retirara com ela. Agora ele deveria achar que Legolas queria um tempo para si, e não era bem isso. Ele desejava que Haldir começasse à pensar em sua vida.  
>O ex-guarda real havia visto sua mãe morrer, pedindo, suplicando para que ele cuidasse de Legolas. Haldir possuía caráter, ele cumpriria a promessa por vinte mil anos se precisasse. Mas Legolas era um adulto, embora não possuísse experiência alguma, mas ele deveria libertar Haldir. Ele sabia que se dissesse exatamente o que desejava à Haldir este não concordaria, ele era muito protetor perante Legolas.<p>

Legolas mal tocou na comida. Após a saída de Aragorn que ainda tentou-lhe beijar novamente, o que ele negou, Legolas ficou parado olhando para as paredes. O que ele faria agora? Serviria à Elrond com qualquer coisa que ele pudesse. Legolas não sabia se possuía qualquer talento, seu pai sempre lhe dissera que ele não era um descendente dele e Oropher, mas um desandado que o Valar havia enviado como expiação por tudo o que os Sindar já fizeram de errado e não uma bênção. Até aquele momento Legolas concordava com o pai com todo seu coração.  
>Ele sentiu-se pequeno, inútil e agora perderia Haldir pois não deveria mais dizer essas coisas para ele. Haldir aguentara demais.<br>Uma lágrima escorreu pelo canto de seus olhos e desceu queimando seu rosto.

Sem perceber quando, ele adormecera. Em seu delírio ele se lembrou vagamente que Elrond entrara em seus aposentos e verificara se ele estava bem, retirando-se em seguida. Quando ele acordou, o que parecia ser muitas horas depois, o sol estava se pondo.

Com dificuldades ele se levantou e novamente sentiu o mundo rodar. Ele parou, preocupado se iria cair quando sentiu-se voltar à si novamente. Então foi até a porta.

Haldir o esperava no corredor, sentado solitariamente nos bancos compridos que haviam ali e cobriam todas as paredes.  
>-O que você está fazendo aí? - Legolas indagou estupefado.<br>-Estou aguardando você acordar. - Haldir quebrou a distância entre eles. - Como se sente?  
>Legolas ficou apenas olhando para os olhos gigantescos, tão grandes quanto a preocupação neles e seu remorso aumentou:<br>-Me desculpe pela forma como eu lhe tratei. De todas as pessoas, você é único...  
>-Não há o que se desculpar Folha-Verde. - Haldir sorriu. - Eu sei que você cresceu. Rivendell o excita e você quer viver novas experiências. Eu entendo.<br>-Não! - Legolas exclamou surpreso. - Eu quero que você é quem comece à viver.  
>-Pois eu estou muito feliz com a vida que eu levo.<br>-Não é possível. Sua vida foi cuidar de mim, agora estamos no lugar mais lindo do mundo. Você deve encontrar o que lhe mais agrada. Deve seguir o seu caminho Haldir.  
>-O que está querendo dizer? - Haldir franziu o cenho.<br>-Nada, eu só quero que você seja feliz.

Houve um silêncio desconfortável entre os dois por algum momento. Até que Haldir disse:  
>-Não achei bom que ficasse em seus aposentos o tempo todo, por isso iria lhe chamar daqui meia hora para o jantar. Se quiser eu peço para que tragam aqui. Você está um pouco pálido.<br>-Eu vou me juntar aos outros.  
>-Tudo bem então.<br>Com um sorriso meio forçado, Haldir partiu. Legolas achou que Haldir não entendeu o que ele realmente quis dizer.

Quando Legolas entrou no salão de jantar, todos só faltaram levantar para aplaudi-lo. Haviam elfos que não acabavam mais. Ele recebeu apertos no ombro, tapinhas nas costas e cumprimentou um monte de gente que ele não conhecia. Mas todos sabiam quem ele era: aquele que foi até os Salões de Mandos e retornou. De uma forma ele era até um herói para alguns, embora Legolas não sentisse orgulho algum pois esteve desmaiado o tempo todo e sua sobrevivência não se devia à ele. Ele só rezava para que ninguém o comparasse à Glorfindel, pois aí sim seria embaraçoso. Lutar contra um Balrog e estar de cama entre a vida e a morte por um mês eram coisas completamente opostas.

Quando se sentou entre Elladan e Elrohir, Legolas sentiu suas bochechas queimando. Ele curvou bem a cabeça, tentando se esconder e não ver a multidão que ainda o observava.  
>-O que está procurando? - Elrohir perguntou olhando para o colo de Legolas.<br>-Hum? - Legolas respondeu confuso. - Ãhm... minha fivela. Acabo de perceber que meu cabelo está solto. - Mentiu.  
>-Quem se importa? - Elrohir bateu-lhe as costas falando alto. - Você é uma lenda Legolas. Curta a fama enquanto ela dura.<br>-Fico muito feliz em vê-lo bem, está corado e com saúde. - Glorfindel levantou sua taça, sentava-se de frente à ele um pouco mais adiante.  
>Legolas riu por dentro. Ele corava de vergonha e não saúde. A verdade é que a caminhada de dez minutos de seu aposento até o salão o deixara debilitado. Ele perguntou-se se não devia ter jantado em seu quarto. E se as pessoas parassem para conversar quando ele terminasse de comer? E se ele desmaiasse no meio daquelas centenas de pessoas? Suas pernas teriam tremido naquele momento se ele não estivesse sentado.<br>Como sempre Haldir estava certo. Ele o conhecia bem e quis que Legolas jantasse em seu aposento. E pela segunda vez no mesmo dia, ele discordara de Haldir.  
>Legolas arriscou uma olhadela mas não o viu em lugar algum. Mas seu olhar cruzou com outros olhos meio azuis, meio cinzas; Aragorn. Sua intenção era desviar-se e voltar a atenção à comida e ao que Elladan começara à falar à sua esquerda. Mas como se tivesse sido hipnotizado, ele não conseguiu. Aragorn tinha o mesmo olhar de lobo de algumas horas atrás. Legolas sentiu um calor subir devagar pelo corpo, algo que ele começava à entender do que se tratava.<br>-Legolas?  
>Como se tivesse levado um tapa, Legolas voltou à si. A última coisa que ele queria era que as pessoas vissem a estranha reação que Estel arrancava dele. Seu pai sempre dissera que donzela alguma iria desejá-lo como marido, o que diria Thranduil e todas essas pessoas que ele já amava sobre sua paixonite por alguém do mesmo sexo?<br>Paixonite? Estaria ele apaixonado?  
>Ele relembrou o momento íntimo que Estel e ele tiveram não muitas horas atrás e sentiu-se como se pudesse voar. O interesse de Aragorn por ele lhe trazia uma felicidade indescritível. Pela primeira vez na vida ele sentia-se importante, ao menos para alguém. Será que aquilo era amor? Ele começava acreditar que sim. De que outra forma ele teria permitido que alguém o beijasse não uma, mas incontáveis vezes?<br>Legolas gostaria de contar à Haldir. Ele sabia que seu protetor não gostava do Humano, mas mais do que isso ele achava que Haldir não aprovaria. Ninguém nunca fora o bastante para o seu ex-guardião. Haldir sempre apontava o que havia de errado quando esta ou aquela donzela da corte se interessava por ele. Realmente muitas queriam o título que viriam de um casamento com Legolas, como ele veio comprovadamente á descobrir depois, mas haviam outros, até elfos que Legolas nunca soube o que fizeram de errado mas Haldir dizia que eles não eram bons o bastante. Haldir nunca o impedira de nada, mas Legolas jamais quis fazer nada contra a vontade dele. Por detrás de um respeito genuíno, ele tinha um outro motivo nada nobre: covardia. Ele temia desapontar Haldir e assim perder sua amizade também. Por tanto tempo, Haldir era tudo em sua vida.  
>Após levantar da cama naquela manhã, tudo o que ele queria era viver, conhecer-se, descobrir novos horizontes e egoísticamente, ele sentia um pouco que Haldir o atrapalharia. Ele não queria se afastar do ex-guardião, mas estava conseguindo isso mesmo assim. Se ao menos Haldir pudesse vê-lo tomar as decisões sem se exaltar tanto. Ele era protetor demais. E ainda com a incompatibilidade entre Aragorn e Haldir, Legolas só via mesmo a chance de explorar um pouco esse romance se fosse às escondidas.<p>

De repente, ele sentiu a adrenalina percorrer-lhe o corpo. Haldir não estava ali. Ele arriscou um olhar para aonde Aragorn estava e imediatamente o homem virou-se para ele.  
>Havia um leve sorriso cheio de entendimento e um leve balançar de cabeça por parte do humano. Legolas mal conseguia engolir sua comida, mas teve de fazê-lo afinal para que pudesse se levantar dali. Ele viu quando Estel se foi. Esperou algum tempo e despedindo-se de sua nova família, e de alguns outros elfos inconvenientes que queriam entrevistá-lo, Legolas escapou o salão.<p>

Ele ouvira dizer que Estel era como um guarda florestal, e que conseguia seguir os passos de qualquer um que adentrasse numa mata. Aragorn saberia como achá-lo e por isso ele seguiu sem rumo pelos corredores quase escuros. Muitas tochas já se apagando com a hora tardia.

Ele sentiu primeiro a presença dele antes de ter seu pulso agarrado por uma mão calejada e dura. Legolas virou-se com um sorriso, desta vez mais confiante do que todos os outros encontros com o humano. Ele não queria mais agir como uma donzela ingênua, desejava mostrar que era já um homem adulto e que Aragorn deveria respeitá-lo.

Ele foi puxado até que os dois bateram o peito um com outro. Seus rostos quase colados. Legolas sentiu o cheiro de cachimbo, distintamente e mais outros que ele não identificou mas que eram agradáveis. A beleza de Aragorn fez suas entranhas se remexerem, e um calor novamente desceu seu corpo e foi se acumular na região da virilha. Estel aproximou-se ainda mais até que seus corpos se colarem, era possível sentir que os dois estavam eretos.  
>-Você me deixa louco, Legolas. - Aragorn disse rouco.<br>O elfo sentiu-se novamente indefeso. O homem exalava perigo, insegurança e a intensidade de seu olhar deixava Legolas à sua mercê. Ele temeu perder sua vontade própria, até mais do que como tem sido sua vida inteira se ele se submetesse à aquela pessoa. Sua intuição dizia que ele caminhava para um abismo e sua mente lhe mandava voltar.  
>Mas seu coração e corpos eram mais fortes. Quando estava assim, tocando Aragorn, ele não conseguia mais pensar. E foi por isso que ele mesmo deu o primeiro passo e inclinou a cabeça, beijando o humano.<br>O beijo foi intenso, dolorido. Aragorn agarrou sua nuca e o pressionava ainda mais contra si. Legolas gemeu e achou que a dor era bem vinda, ele sentia unhas tentando perfurar seu pescoço. Foi quando notou que ele fazia o mesmo. Os dois respiravam ofegantes, e estava tudo tão silencioso que os sons pareciam muito altos.  
>-Vamos para meu quarto, já chega disso tudo. - Estel disse rouco. E como se carregasse seus pertences, ele puxou Legolas pelo pulso, sem esperar a respostas.<br>-Espere.  
>Legolas estava ainda tão fraco que mesmo tendo tentado pará-lo, não conseguiu. Aragorn continuava puxando-o.<br>-Estel espere! - Ele disse zangado. - Eu... não quero ir para seu quarto. Por que não conversamos um pouco mais? Vamos dar uma volta.  
>-Legolas você não é nenhuma donzela, pare de agir como uma. Você é um guerreiro, adulto.<br>Legolas ruborizou e não conseguiu sustentar seu olhar.  
>-Se eu não o tê-lo agora, não vou aguentar. - O olhar de Aragorn era assustador. Ele exalava agressividade mas também uma liderança que era quase impossível de se contrariar.<br>Por isso Legolas reuniu toda sua coragem e foi com a voz trêmula que ele disse:  
>-Não, eu não vou.<p>

Estel soltou-lhe chocado. Ele observou Legolas por um tempo, e o elfo tremia dos pés à cabeça.

-Eu abri meu coração, - Estel recomeçou depois de um tempo. - Eu fui atrás de você, mostrei todo meu desejo por você. Não achei que fugia de mim em Mirkwood mas que não poderia contrariar seu pai, mas agora que estamos aqui, livres para dar vazão ao que você sabe muito bem o que ambos queremos, você faz isso?  
>-Estel, me desculpe, eu...<br>-Se você me quiser, saberá onde me encontrar. - Aragorn disse tão alto que a delicada figura á sua frente teve um sobressalto.  
>-Estel, por favor...<br>-Se você me ama, demonstre.  
>E dizendo isso, Aragorn se virou e se foi. Seu manto negro, da mesma cor do cabelo logo ajudou-o à sumir nas sombras.<p>

Legolas sentiu os lábios tremerem mas aguentou as lágrimas e não as deixou cair. Ele realmente sentia algo muito forte, a coisa mais avassaladora que ele já sentira em sua longa vida, provavelmente era amor. Sim, no fundo ele sabia que daria sua vida por aquele homem.  
>O elfo observou tristemente o vazio no corredor por onde, minutos antes, Estel partira, brutalmente. Ele suspirou e seguiu para seus aposentos.<br>Mais uma vez ele não poderia compartilhar suas angústias com Haldir. Não foi com surpresa que ele viu que seu amigo não esperava por ele. Seria a primeira noite em que ele iria dormir sozinho, sem ter alguém para tagarelar até uma hora tardia, como os dois sempre faziam enquanto Haldir sentava-se na poltrona ao lado da cama de Legolas, lá em Mirkwood. Agora ele enfrentaria a escuridão de seu quarto. Ele esquecera de pegar ou pedir por velas e apenas a luz da lua deveria bastar.

Quando abriu sua porta a escuridão parecia ainda mais sufocante do que esperava. Ele se despiu e colocou uma roupa de dormir. Legolas se jogou em sua cama e sentiu de leve sua ferida no peito, ainda não completamente cicatrizada por dentro, ela estava sensível. Talvez sempre estivesse.

Ele quis se agarrar à única fonte de luz que o quarto continha e manteve seus tristes olhinhos para a faixa iluminada pela lua cheia que começava da janela, percorria o chão e terminava acima da porta de entrada, cobrindo um pedaço do teto. Ele olhava mas não via, seu pensamento estava em Estel.  
>Na verdade Legolas tentava conscientemente se amargurar por alguma outra coisa. A verdade é que ele não queria enfrentar a maior sombra de sua vida: Thranduil. Ele não queria acreditar. Negar parecia ser a melhor saída.<p>

Seu pai tentara lhe matar...

Algo em sua mente se moveu e ele sem querer, foi mais fundo ainda. Havia sim uma sombra. Ela o acompanha há muito tempo, anos até. Alguém parecia estar sempre espionando-o. Ele só notava quando Haldir não estava por perto ou quando ele era obrigado à liderar algum grupo de soldados em missão e demorava à voltar - Haldir era o melhor deles. - Nessas horas parecia haver alguém, uma presença, como se ele não estivesse sozinho em seu quarto, até mesmo na ala de banho...

Legolas sacudiu a cabeça. Bem, ele realmente inventava qualquer coisa para não pensar em Thranduil hein? Repreendeu-se. Uma hora ou outra ele teria de enfrentar a dura realidade. Não deveria ser tão difícil assim: ele sempre soube que seu pai tentaria lhe matar.

Um desespero profundo tomou conta dele e Legolas começou à soluçar. Estava tudo bem, ninguém iria ver, Haldir não sofreria pois o que os olhos não vêem, o coração não sente. Não importa o que Thranduil havia feito, ele sempre amaria seu pai. Ele sentia falta do monarca. Era sua única família. Esperava somente que Thranduil fosse feliz. Talvez agora fosse, seu maior impecílio fora embora.

Depois de muito chorar, Legolas adormeceu em posição fetal, deitado de lado e abraçando as próprias pernas.

Ele não viu quando sua porta se abriu, Haldir entrou e deu-lhe um beijo na testa, antes de voltar para seu próprio quarto.

Os dias seguintes foram o curto período que Legolas teve, achando que sua missão seria apenas se acostumar ao novo lar. Ele caminhava por todos os cantos, visitava lojas, jardins, conversava com estranhos, tudo para encontrar o que fazer ali. Em Mirkwood ele era considerado um incompetente, quase como um inválido e Thranduil não o deixava se expor ao contato público. Ali ele teria de fingir que sabia se portar socialmente, e em breve, encontrar algo que fazer.

Em seu coração Legolas sonhava em ser um guerreiro. Um grande arqueiro. Não pela glória que aquilo lhe traria mas por amar tanto a artilharia. Nas poucas vezes que ele fora para o campo de arquearia com Haldir, seu mestre também no arco e flecha, Haldir o elogiara. Mas ele não colocava muita fé em suas palavras pois o elfo era também seu maior torcedor. No fundo de sua alma porém Legolas se satisfazia imensamente e tais treinos era a única atividade que conseguia fazer com que ele esquecesse de tudo e as horas passassem rapidamente.

Mas por que ele não tentava então, como Elladan, Elrohir, Estel e Glorfindel à montar guarda e patrulhar os limites de Rivendell? Por que dentro de si também havia o medo do fracasso. As palavras de Thranduil ecoavam constantemente em sua mente e ele levaria muito tempo ainda para se livrar delas. Ele podia ouvir a voz do pai dizer: "Incompetente, inútil... Uma vergonha!" Ele ouvira tais adjetivos desde que começara à entender palavras. Aquilo definia o que ele era e como ele mesmo se via hoje. Se por acaso alguém morresse num ataque de Orcs e Legolas fosse o culpado, ele simplesmente não aguentaria a culpa.

E foi com afinco que ele procurou por qualquer atividade. Ele tentou se ver como o ferreiro, o chaveiro, aquele encarregado pela correspondência, pensou em fazer roupas e por três dias ele perseguiu uma costureira que conheceu e quando Legolas desistiu, tendo certeza que ele não encontrava um pingo de prazer na tarefa que assistiu, ela suspirou audívelmente e para Legolas aquilo era algo corriqueiro: mais alguém agradecia o Valar por sua ausência. Já não doía tanto como antes.  
>Ele considerava-se uma péssima compania.<p>

Mergulhado em amargura e tristeza, ele entrava lentamente em depressão. Ele se surppreendera como Haldir obedecera à seus desejos e não mais o procurava com frequência, mas quando tristonho ele ressentia-se um pouco com o ex-guarda, para logo então se penitenciar por querer que Haldir chegasse á ler-lhe os pensamentos: é claro que ele faria qualquer coisa que Legolas pedisse. Ele sempre fora assim!

A última vítima de Legolas foi Erestor. Por uma semana e um dia ele andou ao lado de Erestor por onde quer que ele fosse. O moreno era paciente e um ótimo ator pois parecia realmente gostar da compania do Príncipe de Mirkwood, mas Legolas sabia bem que isso era impossível: apenas Haldir o suportava e genuinamente se entretia em passar as horas junto com ele. Mas não mais, Haldir agora estava livre para seguir o caminho que quisesse. Quando pensava que Haldir talvez pudesse até partir de Valfenda, Legolas sentia um desespero que precisava ser controlado assim que começava. Há muito tempo atrás, quando era bem mais novo Legolas jurara para si mesmo que quando ele fosse rei ele libertaria Haldir de seus serviços. Algo parecido aconteceu e não era justo que Haldir continuasse à servi-lo. Ele simplesmente não podia voltar atrás.

Haiva alguém que ocupara os pensamentos do Príncipe até mais mesmo do que Haldir. Aragorn.

Durante os dias que se passaram, Legolas não tinha muito tempo para procurá-lo, mas quando o encontrou por acidente Aragorn o fitava de forma dura e não parecia mais querer conversa. Legolas à noite, atormentando pelos beijos que trocaram e o fatídico dia na piscina quente e borbulhante, mal conseguia dormir. Ele sentia o corpo queimar de desejo e saudades de Estel. Ele queria conhecê-lo melhor, perguntar-lhe coisas, só para ter certeza de que de fato, o amava. Ele não sabia como descobrir como era que alguém se sentia quando estava amando. Então ele refletia novamente sobre se deveria se entregar de vez ao humano e arriscar a rejeição, o que certamente aconteceria, ou sofrer calado até que seus sentimentos fortes pelo humano se esvanescessem.

Legolas suspirava cansado, até que o sono o cobrisse e ele finalmente dormisse. Para então começar a nova etapa diária: ver imagens de tormento de seus últimos momentos com seu pai.

Após muitas semanas de isolamento e a certeza do que ele queria fazer na vida, Legolas parou de evitar os outros. Às vezes sentava-se com Arwen, ou os gêmeos, mas brevemente pois temia que Estel aparecesse.

Legolas queria ser um guerreiro e defender seu lar. Seu novo lar.

Isso significava lutar lado à lado, talvez, de Estel e Haldir. Significava ter de resistir o humano, caso fossem escolhidos para uma campanha de até meses juntos de viagem, acampamentos... Ou então ao lado de Haldir e arriscar que seu melhor amigo prestasse tanta atenção nele que fosse ferido caso tivessem de enfrentar uma batalha.  
>Resignado, ele decidiu que ele tentaria ao máximo resistir ao humano, e se Haldir se distraísse, Legolas se jogaria na frente da espada Orc venenosa e encontraria a morte em seu lugar. Ele jamais deixaria nada acontecer à Haldir.<p>

Decidido como estava, ele foi dormir mais contente. As primeiras hora de sono foram tranquilas, até que Estel apareceu em seus sonhos.  
>Em seu delírio Estel lhe tomara nos braços e levara com ele sua virgindade. Legolas entregara-se por completo e o prazer que ele encontrara parecia ser capaz de acabar com ele.<p>

Ele acordou ofegante. Legolas estava suado e o sonho fora tão vívido que ele levou um tempo para perceber que não era real. Ele sentou-se na cama e enxugou a testa com as costas da mão.  
>-Por Valar, o que foi aquilo? - Ele sussurrou para si.<br>Ele ainda podia sentir o gosto de fumo da boca quente de Aragorn. Seu cheiro fora real, como se o homem estivera dominando-o com vontade à pouco tempo atrás. Ele podia sentir sua face áspera de quando a grossa barba raspara ali em seu rosto sem pelos.  
>Legolas sentiu que se não o visse, enlouqueceria.<br>Sua decisão foi sendo tomada devagar, dia após dia. Mas antes ele precisava optar por algo por fazer em Imladris, agora que ele sabia, não havia nada mais urgente para tirar sua mente de Estel.  
>Sem conseguir aguentar mais ele levantou-se e como estava: sem camisa, apenas de calças de dormir e descalço, ele saiu de seu quarto. Em seu olhar brilhava a resolução.<p>

Ele caminhou os corredores escuros. Sua visão élfica permitindo que ele não machucasse em pé em algum obstáculo no meio do caminho.

Ele rapidamente chegou ao quarto de Estel. Devagar, ele bateu na porta. Não houve resposta.  
>Ele tentou de novo.<p>

-Hum... - Ele ouviu Aragorn gemer, mal humorado. Certamente estava dormindo. - Quem é?  
>-Sou eu. - Ele disse apenas.<p>

Legolas ouviu Aragorn saltar de sua cama e correr para a porta, destrancando-a. Havia um olhar jovial nos olhos cinzentos, que pareciam negros na escuridão da noite. O homem sorriu e Legolas o agarrou.  
>O elfo entrelaçou o pescoço do humano em seus braços e o beijou fervorosamente.<br>-Eu amo você... Sou seu... - Ele dizia delirante, entre beijos ardentes.  
>Aragorn deslizou sua mão por sobre o traseiro firme e alto, traçando a curvatura sensual do corpo escupido do elfo. Legolas jamais fora tocado ali e ele ofegou com a sensação. Aragorn passou seu dedo pela divisória das nádegas, sua respiração feroz no rosto do elfo. Legolas fez o mesmo, passando as mãos pelo peitoral duro como rocha, o abdômem ondulado e firme por baixo de fina camisa e então foi para trás, procurando as montanhas gêmeas de Estel. Seu bumbum era firme e quente. Legolas segurou uma nádega e depois a outra nas mãos.<br>-Oh Valar... - Ele suspirou.  
>-Eu não acredito que você veio. - Aragorn disse desesperado, abaixando as calças de seu amante.<br>Legolas aguardou sua vestimenta chegar até os tornozelos e então deu um passo à frente, totalmente nu, e tremendo enfrentou o olhar predador do homem.  
>-Você é perfeito. Nunca vi nada tão belo, Legolas.<br>O elfo sorriu inseguro, o canto de seus lábios tremeram com o esforço. Ele jamais se achara bonito mas a primeira coisa que o atraíra à Aragorn era o olhar fixo que o homem lhe lançava. Era como se a promessa de que fosse ser devorado pelos olhos cinzentos compensassem uma vida de solidão para Legolas. Era apenas uma questão de tempo para que ele se jogasse nos braços do humano.

Ele foi jogado na cama e a violência o assustou um pouco. Aragorn não parecia ter percebido. Lentamente ele ergueu sua camisa, tirando-a por cima da cabeça e jogando-a para longe. Legolas prendeu a respiração e abriu a boca ao ver o torso perfeito, a pele escura pelo sol e a grossa camada de pelos, tão exóticos, que nasciam no peito alto de Estel. Ele reparou que o humano era mais largo que ele e até em comparação à maioria dos elfos. Quando Aragorn colocou seus dedos indicadores no elástico da própria calça, na cintura, ele encarou Legolas com um sorriso maroto. Os olhos de Legolas brilharam.

-Devo tirar?  
>Legolas fez que sim e assistiu à demorada descida da vestimenta, revelando tudo lentamente. Sua respiração se tornou rápida e em sua mente já havia muita pouca atividade. Seu corpo era quem agora controlava e Legolas se recostou nos travesseiros, impressionado com o corpo de um deus que vinha até ele.<p>

Quando Aragorn deitou seu corpo nu inteiro por cima de Legolas, os dois gemeram longamente. Eles se beijavam com fúria. Em breve o beijo se tornou apenas o toque da ponta de suas línguas, numa demonstração do que estava por vir.

Aragorn foi beijando a orelha, algo que ele sabia ser erógeno nos elfos e Legolas se contorceu, erguendo suas costas da cama com um gemido que lembrava a dor. Ele torturou a beldade élfica beijando e lambendo seu pescoço, descendo lentamente pelo peito firme e pálido, fazendo Legolas parecer um ser de outro mundo à luz da luz crescente. Aragorn tomou esse tempo para apenas observar o elfo se mexer, cheio de prazer e ele sorriu.  
>-Do que está rindo? - Legolas perguntou mortificado.<br>-Você já está assim agora, mas imagino como ficará quando a brincadeira realmente começar.  
>-Ainda há mais? - Legolas piscou com inocência. E então ele baixou um pouco os olhos, - Isto não é brincadeira Estel, eu realmente amo você.<br>Aragorn apenas riu e o beijou, fazendo o elfo calar-se. Legolas logo esqueceu de tudo quando ele sentiu a boca quente e terrivelmente experiente chegar à seu abdômem. O homem o beijava aqui e ali e a barba parecia ser um prazer extra. Legolas não sabia, ele jamais fora tocado assim antes.

Aragorn desceu ainda mais, então beijou uma coxa, e então a outra. Legolas murmurava coisas incoerentes em Sindarim e nem ouviu quando o humano riu. Então finalmente, o elfo sentiu seu órgão inteiro ser devorado por uma caverna úmida e quente.  
>-Oh Valar! - Ele gritou.<br>-Quer que eu pare, Legolas?  
>-Ahummmmm.<br>Aragorn riu. Legolas agora gemia sem parar enquanto ele fazia o movimento de cabeça de subir e descer. O elfo se remexendo embaixo dele, louco de prazer o excitava como ele jamais sentira antes. Ele desceu ainda mais e alcançou a entrada mais íntima do elfo, que agora gritou alto como se tivesse levado uma facada.  
>-O que está fazendo Estel? - Ele indagou com sofreguidão.<br>-Apenas sinta. Hoje, você é meu escravo. Fará o que eu mandar.  
>Legolas um dia pensaria que não era assim que ele queria que tivesse acontecido, pois era sua primeira vez e ele era um incurável romântico, mas naquele momento ser chamado escravo servia bem ao nível de como ele sempre fora tratado, como ele verdadeiramente se sentia a mais uma vez, ele sempre sentira-se inclinado à obedecer Aragorn. Naquele momento as coisas não eram diferentes.<br>Quieto, Legolas viu estrelas. Ele jogou a cabeça para trás, arqueando as costas com o topo da cabeça encostada na cama. A ponta da língua de Aragorn estava onde ele jamais imaginou ou quis que alguém um dia lhe tocasse. Mas era delicioso. Ele não percebia que murmurava. Sua boca estava aberta, num grito silencioso. As mãos pálidas apertavam os lençóis de ambos os lados. Ele abriu ainda mais as pernas instintivamente.  
>Legolas não percebeu quando mas Aragorn havia mudado de posição, e agora sentava-se nos calcanhares.<br>Não havia mais medo, receio ou a tentativa de adivinhar o que vinha em seguida. Sem reação, Legolas fora totalmente seduzido e agora olhava para Aragorn posicionado entre suas pernas com fogo no olhar. Aragorn pareceu ver isso, mesmo na penumbra pois por um momento ficou petrificado. E então devagar, ele sentiu-se ser penetrado.

A dor não era nada comparado à uma ânsia enlouquecedora. Ele contorceu o rosto, havia sim, dor mas Legolas mordeu os lábios para não gemer e só queria uma coisa no mundo: que Aragorn continuasse e continuasse. Ele sentiu a considerável coluna entrar-lhe e como cada vez mais, eles se tornavam um só. Conforme Aragorn vinha chegando cada vez mais perto de seu rosto, Legolas foi envolvendo o humano com suas pernas e braços. Ao ser penetrado completamente, o Príncipe apertou Aragorn contra si num abraço cheio de amor. As lágrimas então caíram e ele disse:  
>-Eu te amo Estel, como eu te amo.<br>Aragorn cobriu seus lábios num beijo devastador e começou à se mover.

Incrivelmente o prazer só aumentava. Conforme o homem movia os quadris para frente e para trás, Legolas sentia um prazer que começava da ponta dos cabelos até os dedos dos pés. Ele percebeu que seus gemidos eram quase gritos agora, mas havia algo no ato de fazer amor pois ele não conseguia mais sentir vergonha. Era completamente libertador.

Algo incrível crescia dentro dele e ele encravou as unhas nas costas suadas do homem, sentindo prazer conforme o outro se movia com mais brusquidão, mais força, rapidez e violência.

Perto do fim Aragorn acertava-o com tanta força que a cama se movia, Legolas chacoalhava na cama e enfim um clímax de deixá-lo cego o tomou. Ele arqueou todo o corpo e gritou à plenos pulmões.

Lá longe, como se em outro mundo ele vagamente ouviu e percebeu que Aragorn, algum tempo depois sentia o mesmo que ele. O homem tornara-se violento e após algumas estocadas ele gritou rouco, grunhiu e então trêmulo, caiu com tudo sobre Legolas, sem mais conseguir segurar o peso do corpo.

Legolas chorava copiosamente agora. Ele acabara de fazer a coisa mais linda do mundo, ele achava. Jamais achou que o amor fosse tão completamente devastador e que preenchesse um ser ao mesmo tempo. Ele beijou o topo da cabeça de Estel com carinho, acariciou seu rosto, sua barba, tirou o cabelo do rosto, desgrudando-o da cara suada.  
>-Eu te amo tanto... - Ele soluçou.<p>

Demorou para perceber que Estel, havia dormido. Legolas nem se importou. Ele ficou ainda olhando para o teto, relembrando os momentos enquanto chorava ou ria, mas de felicidade. Um ato físico conseguiu fazer ele se sentir completamente amado e completo. Ele suspirou, sorrindo como não fazia desde criança e finalmente a divagação élfica o tomou e ele adormeceu, à forma de sua raça, com os belos e estonteantes olhos azuis abertos.


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13

091012

***

Quando a manhã seguinte chegou Legolas sentiu-se leve como nunca. Antes mesmo de abrir os olhos ele sorriu, algo que ele nunca fazia. O belo elfo espreguiçou-se preguiçosamente, soltando um som de contentamento.  
>Havia um motivo maior para tanta alegria, algo que ele se lembrou assim que despertou e ao soltar o corpo satisfeito, ele esticou a mão para o outro espaço na cama. Ao tocar o lençol que por sinal estava frio, ele abriu os olhos e sua cabeça virou com tudo naquela direção.<p>

Ele estava sozinho no quarto. Legolas olhou à sua volta, tinha certeza que Estel estaria em algum lugar, afinal aquele era seu quarto, mas não o viu. Legolas levantou-se depressa e por um momento ruborizou ao notar que ainda estava nu, mas o humano havia postos seus predadores olhos por todo seu corpo e não havia motivos para sentir-se envergonhado. Ele tentou espantar a timidez, mas Legolas era um menino por dentro.

-Aragorn? - Ele chamou entrando na ala de banhos.

Tudo estava vazio. Terrivelmente vazio.  
>Ele sentiu uma pontada de decepção mas, querendo ser maduro e não preciptado, ele afastou suas angústias. Legolas se vestiu depressa, sua roupa estava espalhada por todo o chão e saiu.<p>

As pessoas iam e vinham no salão quando ele chegou lá. O cheiro de comida matinal entrou por suas narinas e sua barriga roncou, embora ninguém pudesse ouvir. Ele viu Aragorn sentado ao lado de Arwen e Elrond, e se aproximou com um grande sorriso no rosto.  
>-Bom-dia Estel. - Ele disse todo apaixonado.<br>O homem falava com Arwen e parou para observar Legolas levemente surpreso. Ele não compartilhava da empolgação do elfo.  
>-Sente-se e coma alguma coisa Legolas. - Disse e se voltou para falar com Arwen.<br>Por um momento Legolas não soube o que fazer. Ficou ali parado, em pé, olhando seu amante quase ignorá-lo. Será que havia alguma coisa errada ou teria ele feito algo que tivesse chateado Estel? Certamente ele não esperava ser tratado assim. Tudo o que ele queria era ter acordado nos braços do homem e recebido o café da manhã na cama, e que eles se levantassem de lá somente quando o sol estivesse sumindo.  
>Recompondo-se, ele sentou e escolheu o que iria comer. Cabisbaixo. Ele não ousou olhar para Aragorn novamente, e sentiu-se afundar ainda mais ao ouvir a voz do outro conversando animadamente com Arwen, então, ele estava de bom humor, afinal.<br>Várias perguntas passavam pela sua cabeça e Legolas sentiu-se zonzo. Sua pressão parecia baixar e novamente ele temeu desmaiar.  
>Ele tomou bastante café para se energizar. Decidiu que deixaria suas angústas de lado, ele devia retribuir tudo o que recebera e já estava mais do que na hora de ele ajudar na patrulha. Elladan e Elrohir nunca o pressionaram. Aliás ninguém o fizera. Legolas era tratado como uma realeza e ninguém parecia preocupado com a falta de afazeres dele. Legolas sentia-se grato, mas ter um cargo em Valfenda seria também um bom desafio para que ele aprendesse finalmente sobre o quanto ele era capaz de fazer.<p>

Legolas olhou em volta, e então procurou em outras mesas por Haldir. O elfo já o observava e ele sentiu a intensidade do olhar retribuído, toda sua preocupação por Legolas à vista para todos verem. Ele ergueu sua xícara como se brindasse. Haldir riu e fez o mesmo.

Legolas olhou novamente para Aragorn, que parecia nem saber que ele existia, e decidiu que ele não sentiria sua falta. Pegou sua comida, sorriu para Arwen que ergueu os olhos para olhá-lo e se foi.  
>Quando alcançou a mesa de Haldir, ele perguntou tímido, cheio de remorso:<br>-Este lugar está vago?  
>É claro que havia muitas cadeiras e lugares para muitos se sentarem. Mas ele achava que agora que Haldir saíra de sua vida, ele deveria ser mais educado, como não impedindo que Haldir escolhesse sua companhia ou talvez de agora em diante, bater na porta de seu quarto antes de entrar nos aposentos do ex-guarda.<br>-Você ainda pergunta Lass? Sente-se!  
>Os dois comeram em silêncio. Legolas sentia-se tão grato por Haldir estar ali. Novamente ele temeu que seu amigo fosse embora, não para Mirkwood é claro, e se isso acontecesse ele levaria muito tempo para se acostumar<br>-Eu decidi o que quero fazer aqui. - Disse depois de algum tempo.  
>-E o que decidiu?<br>-Eu quero fazer parte da guarda.  
>Legolas sabia o que Haldir acharia disso. Ele finalmente tirou seus olhos do prato e encarou seu protetor.<br>-Legolas... Bem, eu não posso dizer mais nada... Então... Terá de treinar muito.  
>-Eu sempre treinei a arte de luta.<br>-Precisará treinar muito mais.  
>-Isso é Glorfindel quem decidirá. - Legolas disse rebelde. - Quando ele achar que posso viajar com os outros, eu irei Haldir. Sinto muito.<br>-Se eu não achar que você está preparado, eu irei falar com o próprio Lorde Elrond para que o impeça.  
>Legolas o encarou, mal acreditando no que ouvia. Ele sentia-se como um pássaro que queria voar mas alguém sempre o agarrava e o colocava de novo na jaula.<br>-Você pelo jeito não entendeu que eu preciso viver minha vida, quebrar meus limites, ampliar meus horizontes. - Legolas limpou a boca no guardanapo e se levantou. - Por favor, me deixe em paz. Não me proteja mais.  
>Com o coração apertado, ele partiu da mesa e direto para a ala de treino.<p>

Glorfindel recebeu seu pedido com muita alegria. No mesmo instante Legolas pode treinar juntos com muitos elfos de sua idade.  
>Eles lutavam diferente em Rivendell. A noção era bem-vinda mas ao mesmo tempo em que ele era melhor do que muitos em certos aspectos, em outras como defesa ele era terrível. Se estivesse em uma batalha verdadeira, ele já teria perdido a cabeça.<br>Legolas viu Haldir chegando e sentiu seu coração palpitar. O ex-guarda agora teria mais motivos para se preocupar com ele. Legolas não ganhava uma.  
>Haldir começou à treinar com um elfo moreno e Legolas logo viu que ele era o melhor dali. O outro elfo ia ao chão toda hora e Legolas ficou surpreso que Haldir tivesse mestrado também a arte de luta de Rivendell em tão pouco tempo.<br>Por fim, após algumas horas de treino e o que deixou Legolas de pressão baixa, ofegante e só pensando em sua cama, Glorfindel anunciou que ele e Haldir duelariam e como sempre assim encerrariam o treino de hoje.  
>Legolas então teve certeza que Haldir era o melhor dali. Até Estel chegar.<br>O homem sorriu para ele depois olhou em volta.

-Aragorn, - Glorfindel sorriu. - Eu ia encerrar os treinos de hoje. Você chegou muito tarde, sabe que eu não gosto disso.  
>-Perdoe-me, eu estava exausto. Por favor termine, eu só vim assistir.<br>-Exausto? Mas nem soube que foi cavalgar ou saiu em qualquer tarefa ontem. Você não foi se recolher depois do jantar? - Glorfindel indagou intrigado.  
>Legolas viu o embaraço do homem. O general de Imladris deixou o assunto de lado ao notar que os gêmeos chegavam naquele momento. Eles também vieram apenas assistir.<br>Glorfindel e Haldir tomaram posição e a luta começou.

Haldir era rápido, ágil como Legolas jamais imaginou que ele fosse. Com a graciosidade dos elfos mas a agressive nata de um guerreiro de Mirkwood, ele mais avançava do que tentava se defender, mas também aprendera aquilo no novo lar. Glorfindel tivera certa dificuldade em penetrar suas defesas, mas enfim conseguiu.  
>Eles iniciaram a luta novamente, Glorfindel o atingiu de novo, embora com bastante dificuldade. Por fim aprendiz não era páreo para o mestre de todos os mestres e Glorfindel brincou que comemorava a vitória, era claro que ele estava acostumado com isso. Ninguém poderia se igualar à um Balrog e aquele duelo sim se tornou lendário. Glorfindel perdera sua vida no processo.<p>

Contentes, todos bateram palma. Mas Legolas se aproximou de seu amigo:  
>-Você foi incrível, - ele elogiou Haldir. - E tem toda razão: eu tenho muito á aprender.<br>-Você é melhor que eu, - Haldir disse com simplicidade. - Thranduil nunca deixou-o treinar muito, mas agora você irá ultrapassar seu antigo mestre.  
>Por um instante Legolas se lembrou do bondoso professor de espadas e arco e flecha que ele deixou para trás sem dizer-lhe adeus e sentiu saudades. Ele afastou o elfo de sua mente depressa.<p>

251112

*N/A - Demorou um pouquinho mas após fazer um bolinho de banana Vegano (sem crueldade animal) a inspiração bateu na porta novamente. Graças ao Valar. A receita eu peguei no Vista-se e acho que o título era torta, não bolo.  
>Muuuuito obrigada à quem comenta.<p>

*  
>Os dias passavam lentos para Legolas. Durante o dia ele treinava arquearia e combate corporal, recentemente ganhando até um elogio de Glorfindel mas à noite ele se encontrava constantemente em sua cama, após o jantar à pensar em Estel. Era claro que o humano o ignorava. Legolas se entregara de corpo e alma achando que eles se tornaram um casal e agora se via na humilhante posição de desejar ser ao menos seu amante. Qualquer coisa estaria bom para ele, mas ele ansiava por estar perto de Estel. Ele se apaixonara perdidamente.<p>

Já era sem esperanças que ele se ergueu ao ouvir uma discreta batida em sua porta. Qual não foi sua surpresa ao ver o próprio homem que atormentava seus sonhos na entrada.  
>-Estel? - Ele ofegou.<br>O humano não disse nada. Apenas agarrou-o, enchendo Legolas de beijos enquanto o guiava até sua cama. Uma felicidade sem tamanho tomou conta do elfo que não ofereceu obstáculos. Ele nem conseguia pensar naquele momento.  
>Saciado, Legolas entrou no mundo dos sonhos de olhos abertos, envidraçados voltados para o teto escuro. Apenas uma faixa de luar iluminava o quarto um pouco mais adiante da cama, os dois amantes permaneciam na penumbra.<p>

Ele nem notara quando fora dormir. Talvez fosse isso mesmo que precisasse para que conseguisse adormecer logo. Mas durante a madrugada o elfo acordou e ao olhar para Estel ele sentiu novamente o coração apertar. Recoberta as suas faculdades o elfinho notou que suas dúvidas redobraram. Ele se lembrou com angústia como ele estava mesmo querendo ao menos isso: ser procurado por Estel no meio da noite, para ter o que o humano quisesse lhe oferecer. Ele refletiu e viu que como sempre Legolas mendigava por amor. Novamente ele esperava o sentimento vir da pessoa que não estava disponível. Ele ouvira dizer que o humano era nobre e bondoso, um curandeiro tão bom quanto o próprio Lorde Elrond, mas quando lidava com Legolas Estel era frio e distante.

Legolas lutou contra o sono que o tomou novamente. Se dormisse Estel estaria fora dali sem dar explicações novamente. Mas ele estava tão sacidado de corpo que não resistiu e seus olhos novamente ficaram distantes, paralisados, como se fossem de alguém sem vida. E quando a luz e movimento voltaram para eles, o humano realmente havia sumido.

Em apenas três meses Glorfindel pediu para que Legolas ensinasse um grupo de novatos a arte de luta de Mirkwood. Os rumores eram de que Legolas já era o melhor arqueiro que Valfenda conhecera, mas o próprio arqueiro achava isso difícil de acreditar. Ele se lembrava que além dele, havia Haldir também.

Legolas e Haldir continuavam distantes. Eles sorriam um para o outro através dos vastos campos de treinamento, mas o mais jovem estava obcecado com os pensamentos voltados ao humano adotado por Elrond para conseguir pensar em qualquer outra coisa.

Um dia, numa manhã clara e linda, Legolas levou seus alunos novatos: com apenas algumas semanas de treinamento até um dos campos vazios de treinamento.  
>Ele era professor carinhoso. Todos o cercavam e se regojizavam de sua companhia. Legolas era gentil, um bom ouvinte e sempre tinha um sorriso no rosto, embora alguns achassem que seus olhos carregavam uma tristeza jamais vista em um elfo.<p>

-Muito bem, vamos começar com a arquearia. - Legolas anunciou com voz animada, conseguindo transmitir sua falsa empolgação para os jovens e inexperientes elfos. Eles possuíam uma sede por aprender que Legolas desejava possuir também.

Haviam sete estudantes para quinze alvos. Todos se posicionaram e começaram à lançar suas flechas. O professor segurou o riso ao ver dois dos piores estudantes (eles certamente jamais seriam bons arqueiros) acertarem o alvo dos outros à seus lados e até um alvo incrívelmente distante deles.  
>Legolas passou por trás de cada um, endireitando suas posições, dizendo-lhes em seus ouvidos uma crítica construtiva como onde a posição deles estava errada, ou a forma como seguravam a corda, ou porque a flecha ficara presa às costas e a forma correta de como tirá-las com mais facilidade para depois temperá-las com um elogio sincero. Ninguém se sentia mal com o que tinha que ouvir; e por isso mesmo voltavam no dia seguinte com ainda mais vontade de praticar. Legolas começara como mentor de dois alunos, o tanto que Glorfindel permitiu mas logo sua fama se espalhou e agora ele tinha sete alunos em suas mãos. Mal sabia ele que naquele mesmo momento quinze outros elfos pediam para Glorfindel para serem transferidos e experimentarem algumas aulas com o Príncipe de Mirkwood.<p>

Naquele dia todos os outros campos mais próximos estavam ocupados. Legolas optara por levar seus alunos para o local mais afastado e consequentemente próximo às fronteiras da Última Casa Amiga.  
>Ele observava seus alunos com carinho e atenção. Legolas levava seu trabalho à sério, jamais ele precisou cuidar de alguém e a tarefa preenchia sua alma.<p>

Por isso mesmo, ele não ouviu quando as Árvores tentaram avisar-lhe do perigo se aproximava.


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14

O silêncio das árvores deveriam ser um verdadeiro grito para elfos de florestas, mas Legolas não viu a multidão se aproximando.

Elladan e Elrohir como sempre patrulhavam as bordas de seu reino, mas nesse instante eles estavam inversamente na direção oposta. Legolas não sabia que ele estava no local mais vulnerável.

Por treze semanas Orcs liderados pelo menos estúpido deles estiveram vigiando Rivendell sem descanso. Eles sentiam o cheiro da carne de elfos, mas com a nova poção dada por Saruman, os elfos é quem não notava o odor destas criaturas horrendas. Eles estiveram muito perto. Certa vez quase conseguiram em número de cem, atacar os famosos Elladan e Elrohir, cuja existência parecia se limitar á vingança pela mãe deles. Todos Orcs temiam os gêmeos. Se possível, o líder Orc desejava uma emboscada sem ter de enfrentar a fúria idêntica dos dois filhos de Elrond.

Sauron odiava o Lorde de Rivendell. Ele considerava o famoso Curandeiro um dos responsáveis pela sua queda. Era o país élfico que ele mais atacava, e hoje não era diferente. Desta vez ele tomara as precauções necessárias: os generais e comandantes Orcs enviados desta vez, eram os primeiros cruzamentos de uma experiência de Saruman na tentativa de criar guerreiros chamados Uruk-Hais. As tentativas foram todas frustradas mas ao menos os Orcs agora no comando não morreram. Saruman desejava que eles fossem enormes, fortes, inteligentes e sem medo de dor. Eles deveriam ser opostos aos elfos que eram delicados e ágeis, os Uruks seriam grandes, massivos, e no lugar da agilidade, seriam duros para aguentar a luz do sol, o oposto dos Orcs o que limitava muito a ação para os planos de Sauron, e poderiam correr até a morte, de tanto fôlego que teriam.

O líder dos Orcs observava Legolas e sua boca salivava. Embora sem muita carne, os elfos pareciam ser deliciosos e algo no interior dele fazia com que ele se sentisse atraído aos Primeiros da Criação. Este era mais belo do que qualquer outro elfo que ele tivera a chance de ver, não que isso lhe interessasse. Mas a idéia de poder torturá-lo, de vê-lo gritar e poder desfigurar sua forma tão perfeita quase o deixava louco. Ele babava porque queria fincar suas presas manchadas de marrom naquela carne, queria poder devorar o elfo vivo mas começando por partes do corpo que não o matassem, para poder vê-lo agonizar por dias. Ele jamais pudera experimentar ainda, mas fantasiava que o sangue élfico era o mais saboroso de toda Arda.

Ao ver como os outros elfos atiravam suas flechas, ele gargalhou em silêncio. O tal belo elfo era claramente um guerreiro nato, pelo que ele vira. Mas os outros...estes seriam fáceis demais de submeter à suas malícias. Ele olhou para trás, para os Orcs burros e pestilentos atrás dele e viu que todos babavam também. Ele daria alguns dedos élficos para estes mas ficaria com o professor. Seus outros companheiros também meio Uruks, meio Orcs teriam que juntos, controlar os Orcs, que pensavam mais com o estômago do que com a cabeça. Ele deu uma última olhadela com desgosto à sua companhia fedida e se voltou para uma visão mais bela.

Em seu coração ele também invejava os elfos. Eles pareciam felizes e continham uma luz que o ofuscava e também o irritava sem limites. Por isso queria torturar um. Como seria ver a luz ir se apagando, enquanto lentamente, dia após dia ao arrancar um dedo, uma mão, uma perna e ver o elfo beirando a loucura para finalmente cair em um abismo de fogo? Seu corpo se estremeceu ao imaginar o professor louro, não muito distante dele tornando-se lenta e gradativamente louco. Ele então traria o elfo atormentado, em pedaços e depositaria em um lugar para Elrond encontrá-lo. O Lorde que aos olhos dos Orcs era arrogante e se achava mais importante do que o próprio Sauron então teria mais uma vez a bela visão de um elfo torturado, assim como há centenas de anos atrás ele testemunhara Celebrian quase à morte. Sauron mal podia esperar para ver seu rival sofrer de novo. Ele dera cabo de Isildur, agora era a vez de matar Elrond devagar. Seu ódio ao mundo dos Homens, aos reinos de Lothlórien e Mirkwood nem se comparavam com o que ele queria fazer com aquele que sucedeu Gil-Galad.

A figura magra estava de costas, tão perto dos arbustos na qual os Orcs estavam escondidos. Com um sorriso que pingava saliva, horrendo e torto, o líder se virou para os Orcs. Era o sinal que todos esperavam.

Com um grito assustador eles avançaram.

Os olhos azuis se arregalaram, e Legolas virou-se depressa, fazendo seus sedosos cabelos caírem em seu rosto, tampando um pouco sua visão.

Ele já havia visto Orcs antes, mas o primeiro pensamento que lhe passou na mente foram seus aprendizes. Com um desespero que quase lhe tomara por inteiro, Legolas largou seu próprio arco e num movimento impossível de acompanhar para olhos humanos, ele sacou suas facas longas e gêmeas; um dos últimos objetos que lhe restavam de seu antigo lar.

Não dava tempo para acertá-los com flechas. Ele olhou em volta e parecia que todos os Orcs do mundo estavam lá. Certamente havia centenas deles. Legolas passou sua faca pelo pescoço de um. A luta não seria justa pois enquanto ele dava cabo de uma criatura nogenta, ele sentiu o punhal de outra espada entrar em contato com suas costelas, a dor quase tirou-lhe todo o ar e mesmo curvado ele atacou seu agressor, enfiando sua arma bem nos olhos dela. Ele constatou a terrível verdade de que o sangue Orc era quase preto, e este jorrou em seu rosto.

Enojado, Legolas viu um novíssimo elfo, um de seus estudantes ao longe. Sem se importar com a própria vida, ele correu em direção ao rapaz, quase uma criança e encostou suas costas á dele.  
>-Fique perto de mim! - Ele gritou.<br>Ele ouviu o tinir metálico e ficou aliviado que o jovem tentava se defender, ou ao menos oferecia resistência.  
>Seu alívio logo se esvaiu quando ele ouviu o outro gritar, ferido. Legolas fez o que sabia não ser bom, mas se voltou. Ele deu as costas ao inimigo quando ele estava próximo demais, mas se tivesse que escolher entre as duas vidas, a de seu aluno era bem mais importante. Seu adversário enfiou a lâmina comprida de sua espada na parte de trás de sua perta. Legolas gritou mas não se voltou. Ele viu que seu aluno fora ferido mortalmente abaixo do ombro, quase no coração e havia ido ao chão. Ele segurou um golpe vindo para cima do pescoço de seu protegido, depois outro e assim ficou por um tempo, até que ele se acostumou um pouco com a dor e se levantou de novo.<p>

Legolas ignorou sua perna machucada e se pôs em pé novamente. Ele se tornou apenas uma mancha entre os Orcs, fatiando gargantas e acertando apenas um golpe mortal entre eles, achando que deixou seu aluno à salvo e saindo à procura dos outros. Ele viu um de seus alunos, um dos dois terrivelmente ruins com arco e flecha, morto no chão. Seus olhos verdes envidraçados, fitando a imensidão do céu com uma expressão de horror. Legolas quase gritou de desespero.

As lágrimas caíam pelo seu rosto. Ele alcançou outro aprendiz e o defendeu, este estava todo ensanguentado e Legolas se apavorou, mas precisou continuar.

Ele lutava como um animal cercado. Uma flecha, vinda de algum lugar que ele não pode ver, acertou-o no ombro. Legolas nem gritou mas a dor era quase insuportável. Apenas a fervente vontade de salvar seus pupilos o fez continuar em pé. Os Orcs já estavam com medo dele, alguns mesmo com um número maior cercando o elfo, recuavam quando ele os olhava. O professor parecia um ser de outro mundo, e era poderoso demais, ágil demais, rápido além da conta.

-Não hesitem, seus idiotas! - O líder gritou furioso. Mas viu como seus comparsas temiam a criatura. E decidiu dar cabo dele sozinho. - Deixem ele comigo!

O líder se aproximou e sentindo a consciência querendo se esvair, Legolas encarou-o altivo, com uma força que ele não possuía mais. Ele se manteve ereto embora tudo o que seu corpo parecia querer fazer era cair no chão.  
>Então o líder atacou. Legolas não conseguia contra-atacar, apenas se defendia dos golpes. Ele sentiu quando a arma do líder, algo tão diferente das espadas Orcs, entrou em seu braço. Ele não gritou novamente, mas as lágrimas de dor caíram.<p>

O Orc, confiante com o que conseguira, e vendo tantos ferimentos no elfo, se aproximou ainda mais no ataque, deixando sua guarda baixa. O cheiro do sangue da bela criatura era enlouquecedor. Tudo o que ele queria fazer era parar a luta e lamber todo o líquido vermelho que saía de Legolas. A fome estava distraindo-o.

Foi quando Legolas fez o que ele não esperava. Ele nem viu o elfo alcançar a arma secreta as suas costas, nem deu tempo de ver quando a flecha ia entrar bem no meio de seus olhos. A escuridão o tomou e junto com ela, uma dor insuportável.

Legolas ofegava e não conseguiu mais ficar em pé, caindo de joelhos no chão. Sua mente queria levá-lo à seus alunos. Ele já os amava, mas seu corpo não se movia. Ele sentia a escuridão se aproximar. Tudo estava gelado, os sons à sua volta tão baixos, ele estava prestes à desmaiar.  
>Ele viu então o mundo subir e percebeu que sabe-se lá de onde encontrara forças, por um milagre, ele estava em pé novamente. Mas ele não conseguia correr, ele andava lentamente em procura de seus estudantes.<p>

Ele duelou com dois, três, nove, quinze Orcs de uma vez. Uns recuavam com medo da criatura que deveria estar morta, mas ensanguentada, ainda vinha em sua direção. Outros confiavam na aparência morta-viva do elfo e atacavam confiantes. Então Legolas sentiu suas costas serem perfuradas e não houve mais nada que ele pode fazer. Ele não estava mais acordado quando caiu ao chão, e não sentiu quando seu nariz quebrou.

*

Enquanto ensinava seu grupo de alunos, Haldir 'ouviu' o silêncio das árvores. Ele olhou diretamente para elas. Satisfeitas de terem chamado sua atenção, elas então disseram em uma única canção: 'Eles chegaram'.

Haldir estava com as mãos nos ombros de um aluno, guiando-o para uma melhor pontaria com o arco e flecha, e seus braços caíram ao longo de seu corpo.  
>-Não larguem suas armas, mas corram e avisem Lorde Elronde que Imladris está sendo atacada.<br>Todos os respeitavam e o admiravam, e ninguém questionou suas ordens. Mas todos olharam em direção aonde Haldir olhava e não entenderam porque ele parecia estar vendo alguém na floresta que eles mesmos não podia enxergar.

Haldir correu como se sua vida dependesse disso. Em seu coração ele já sabia que algo terrível acontecera com Legolas. Seu protegido havia levado um pequeno grupo de estudantes para o campo vazio. Haldir se preocupara mas fora dito que Imladris tinha patrulhas para todos os lados. Ele mesmo já participara inúmeras vezes e sabia ser seguro, mas justo hoje talvez algo dera errado.

Foi exatamente isso que ele descobriu. Ele chegou em tempo à ver Legolas ser mortalmente atingido. O tempo pareceu parar, mas lutando contra as próprias reações de seu corpo, ele começou à lançar flechas. Ele continuava à correr enquanto o fazia, se aproximando do grupo ameaçador de Orcs. Quando estava próximo o suficiente, ele empunhou sua espada e começou o combate corpo à corpo.

Glorfindel saltou em seu cavalo e um grupo com mais de cinquenta elfos, armados com arcos e flecha, adagas e espadas o imitaram. O estrondo dos cascos de cavalos fizeram o chão tremer. Á muito tempo os guerreiros não se uniam com tanta urgência. Elrond observou-os partir, seu rosto possuía calma, algo que era imensamente inverso ao que ele sentia por dentro.

-Ada? - Aragorn perguntou atrás de seu pai adotivo.

Elrond esquecera-se de responder a pergunta. Ele se voltou para Estel e Arwen que aguardavam atrás dele.

-Não Estel, você não pode ir com eles.

Aragorn pareceu ofendido mas não respondeu. Respeitava demais seu pai para isso. Elrond viu o ligeiro brilho de raiva que passou por seus olhos antes que ele abaixasse-os.  
>-Porque eu quero que vocês dois vá avisar os gêmeos.<p>

Mais animado, os dois se afastaram. Estel e Arwen foram alcançar seus cavalos:  
>-Pensei que ele não confiava em meu treinamento com a espada, - Estel confidenciou.<br>-Ada apenas precisava que alguém fizesse isso, - Arwen apertou-lhe o braço.  
>Cada um pegou seu cavalo e cavalgou até certa distância juntos, até que se separaram para encontrarem Elladan e Elrohir mais rápido. Com os gêmeos, havia um exército com centenas de elfos.<br>E eles estavam patrulhando o lugar errado.

Quando Glorfindel alcançou o campo onde Legolas foram naquela manhã para um simples treino, ele mal pode acreditar no que seus olhos viram.  
>Com agilidade ele saltou de seu cavalo. Vendo um dos alunos de Legolas, milagrosamente ainda vivo, ele gritou:<br>-Pegue o cavalo e fuja!  
>Os outros guerreiros fizeram o mesmo conforme foram encontrando novos sobreviventes. O resto usou a força dos cavalos para penetrar no mar de Orcs. Com a ajuda dos animais eles tiveram vantagem contra aquele terrível mal e muitas criaturas horrendas sucumbiram ao serem pisoteados. Os elfos que vinham chegando naquele momento aproveitaram a distância para atirarem flechas. Os Orcs iam morrendo, um atrás do outro. Mas seu número ainda era maior do que os elfos.<br>Cavaleiros da primeira Raça à pisar a Terra-Média foram acertados sob seus cavalos e foram ao chão. Haviam Orcs em cima das árvores e Glorfindel não havia pensado nisso. Não podia sequer imaginar... porque Orcs jamais faziam isso... eles não possuíam cérebro. Ali estava a pergunta que o atormentaria por um bom tempo. Estariam as terríveis criaturas evoluindo?

No chão Glorfindel lutou sem ser atingido. Os Orcs que o reconheciam corriam para outro lado. Se este elfo fora capaz de acabar com um Balrog, que chance eles possuíam.  
>-Cerquem aquele elfo! - Gritou um dos últimos Uruk-Orcs sobreviventes.<br>Glorfindel não deixou de notar que este era diferente, levemente mais belo do que um Orc comum, um pouco maior e pelo jeito possuía um pingo de inteligência. Logo ele se viu cercado e seus soldados também vieram acudi-lo, fazendo um círculo para servir de escudo para ele:  
>-Podem deixar, eu dou conta deles. Procurem por Legolas, - ele disse calmamente.<br>-Ah, o famoso Glorfindel, talvez mais arrogante que o próprio Elrond, - o novo líder Uruk disse.  
>-Venha me enfrentar, - Glorfindel disse calmamente.<p>

A luta não durou muito. Glorfindel se defendeu somente uma vez, e seus golpes acertavam o Uruk que possuía uma técnica inferior. Os Orcs restantes viram o útimo líder sucumbir e fracamente tentaram oferecer resistência, mas também foram exterminados pelo incrível guerreiro. Alguns Orcs corriam como se tivessem visto o Valar, gritando numa cena cômica. Outros nem queriam saber do que eles corriam, e o seguiram. A fama de Glorfindel entre os Orcs iria aumentar dali em diante.

Mas muitos Orcs ainda restaram. Eles preferiam morrer em batalha do que enfrentar a fúria de Sauron. Mas estes sucumbiram quando liderados por Elladan e Elrohir, um verdadeiro exército de cavaleiros élficos chegaram. As flechas voavam ás centenas e Orcs não paravam de cair. Por fim todos estavam feridos ou quase mortos, e os elfos, mais por compaixão do que por vingança, terminavam por matar quem sobrevivera com um certeiro e rápido corte no pescoço.

O campo cheirava morte e o fedor era insuportável aos elfos e seus cavalos.

À seu lado, Aragorn viu Arwen muito pálida, parecia querer vomitar e ele massageou-lhe suas costas. Ela tinha alguns pingos de sangue negro em seu rosto e vestido pois lutaram também.

Elladan, Elrohir, Glorfindel e outros elfos procuravam freneticamente por sinais de Legolas.  
>-Parece que Legolas estava ensinando aqui hoje, - Arwen comentou ao olhar indagador de Estel.<p>

Aragorn claramente empalideceu e em instantes estava lá junto com os elfos à procura.  
>-Por que ele estava tão longe? - Ele indagou furioso.<br>-Esta foi minha culpa, - Glorfindel explicou. - Todos os terrenos estavam sendo usados antes e deixei que Legolas escolhesse onde iria lecionar hoje. Havia outros lugares mais pertos mas acho que ele não conhece Valfenda tão bem quanto eu imaginava.

Aragorn baixou os olhos para não mostrar a raiva irracional que passou por ele e continuou procurando uma cabeça loura embaixo dos corpos negros dos Orcs.

-Aqui general! - Um elfo gritou.  
>Glorfindel correu até onde foi chamado, vendo o elfo erguer o corpo de uma cabeça loura mas ao virar o corpo viu que não se tratava de Legolas, mas Haldir.<p>

-Por Valar! - Ele disse, ajudando à outros carregarem o corpo até um cavalo. Um soldado pulou atrás de Haldir e o abraçou, inclinando o corpo contra o seu para melhor segurá-lo.  
>-Ele está vivo senhor, - o elfo disse.<br>-Leve-o depressa. - Glorfindel ordenou com urgência. - Leve de seis à dez soldados com você, caso esta tenha sido uma armadilha e mais Orcs os esperem no caminho.

Eles foram encontrando mais alunos de Legolas, e infelizmente não havia qualquer sinal do Príncipe. Eles constataram que de sete de seus alunos, seis estavam vivos. Glorfindel pôs sua grande mão no rosto do jovem elfo e uma lágrima escorreu pelos seus olhos azuis. Ele conhecia este menino. Seus pais relutaram o desejo do garoto em se juntar à defesa de Rivendell, e o próprio general sabia que ele não possuía talento algum. Ele o vira cantar e tocar a arpa em algumas reuniões no Salão do Fogo e esperava apenas que o elfo reconhecesse que nascera para as artes da música, e não da espada. Mas cedo demais Mandos reclamara sua alma.  
>-Eu sinto muito, - ele sussurrou.<br>Glorfindel decidira naquele dia que jamais permitira um jovem sem talento à se juntar ao exército. Que eles lidassem com a rejeição.  
>Apenas meia hora depois, quando o cheiro fazia seus estômagos revirarem, eles encontraram Legolas.<p>

Ele parecia terrívelmente morto. O Príncipe parecia ter sido ferido por todo seu corpo, ele estava quase completamente coberto de sangue e apenas após encostar sua orelha pontuda sobre o peito de Legolas que Glorfindel constatou que ele ainda estava vivo.

O próprio lendário guerreiro tratou de levar o Príncipe de volta. Mas ele não foi à frente. Elladan e Elrohir lideravam o grupo. Os outros cavaleiros empunhavam arco e flecha, elfos conseguiam cavalgar segurando-se somente com suas coxas e assim não baixavam a guarda. Havia algo estranho naquele ataque. Glorfindel silenciosamente desejava que Elrond não tivesse mandado todo mundo para as bordas, que como ele também suspeitasse agora que aquilo fora uma armadilha talvez para que as moradias estivessem sem defesas.  
>Mas seu medo foi infundado, primeiro ao encontrar dezenas de guardas protegendo a Casa de Elrond, eles estava em toda a volta. Segundo porque Elrond já cuidava de Haldir lá dentro:<br>-Você precisa cuidar de Legolas primeiro. - Ele disse.  
>-Eu já o examinei e fiz tudo o que podia. - Elrond respondeu. - Pelo Valar, não sei porque aquele menino precisa passar por tantas provações.<br>-Ele não é mais um menino, meu caro Lorde. Sozinho ele defendeu quase todos seus alunos. Constatei isso quando o encontramos. Thranduil pode ter tratado-o como a pior das criaturas, mas Legolas é uma relíquea. - Ele disse emocionado. Elrond consentiu, sentindo o mesmo. - Ele é nobre de coração e é um grande guerreiro.  
>-Não podemos perdê-lo. - Elrond disse com um olhar distante. - Ele ainda precisa ser feliz.<p>

*

Era noite e a ala hospitalar estava na penumbra, iluminada apenas pela luz da luz que vinha de fora quando Estel entrou no quarto. Ele viu que Haldir dormia, na outra cama, estava Legolas.  
>Ele se aproximou e tomou a mão magra e pálida nas suas. As lágrimas caíram e ele sentia um remorso incontrolável.<br>-Esmmm - Legolas murmurou.  
>-O que disse, meu amigo? - Aragorn indagou emocionado.<br>-Estel - foi apenas um sussurro.  
>Aragorn caiu de joelhos no chão, e encostou sua testa à mão fria do elfo. Ele chorou por muito tempo, murmurando pedidos de perdão à Legolas.<p>

No terceiro dia, Legolas despertou. As palavras de Estel foram ouvidas e apenas o espírito de Legolas se lembrava delas, e isso lhe deu forças para despertar mais depressa. Ele viu Haldir sentado, com uma bandeja no colo e este lhe sorria encantadoramente.  
>-Lass! - Ele disse contente.<br>-Haldir? - Legolas indagou surpreso. - O que aconteceu?  
>-Você e seus alunos foram atacados, as Árvores falaram comigo Lass. Eu fui lá e pensei que você tivesse morrido.<br>-O que aconteceu com meus alunos? -Ele indagou temeroso.  
>-Foi foi muito bravo. Estou muito orgulhoso de você. Você os defendeu... - Haldir disse mas Legolas sabia que ele escondia algo.<p>

Um mês depois, apesar da insistência de Elrond, Legolas já estava fora da cama. Tudo ainda doía e ele desconfiava que essas dores o acompanhariam por todos invernos. Ele tivera cortes profundos demais, venenosos e isso era terrível quando em carne de elfos.

Ele seguiu até a casa do aluno que ele não soube defender. Para sua surpresa eles o receberam com amor e gratidão.

Legolas estava cansado disso. Toda a Imladris o tratava como heróis. As pessoas levantavam suas cabeças quando ele entrava no salão e por isso muita vezes ele comia em seu quarto, aceitando somente a companhia de Haldir.  
>Sua ânsia, tanto do coração como corporal por Estel diminuíra levemente, tornando-se suportável. Tanto que das últimas vezes que o humano batera em sua porta, tão tarde da noite, ele não abrira. Eles precisavam conversar antes.<p>

Num dia bonito, enquanto Legolas estava sentado numa rocha com arco e flecha, fazendo parte da patrulha do norte, ele sentiu um frio percorrer sua espinha quando reconheceu imediatamente o cavaleiro que vinha vindo pela estrada ziguezagueante: aquele era um mensageiro de Mirkwood.

Ele levantou-se depressa e correu a metade do caminho.

-O que você está fazendo aqui? - Ele indagou ao se aproximar do outro elfo. - Aconteceu alguma coisa com meu pai?  
>-Não alteza, -disse o mensageiro, surpreendendo um pouco Legolas pelo uso do título. - Seu pai... ele vive. Mas há um problema grave que é preciso ser do conhecimento de Lorde Elrond antes que seja tarde demais.<p>

Legolas saltou no cavalo atrás do outro e eles cavalgaram até onde o Príncipe o guiou até o escritório do Líder de Imladris.  
>Legolas se curvou ao apresentar o mensageiro, e voltou-se para sair:<br>-Não Legolas. - Disse Elrond. - Fique.  
>Legolas olhou-o surpreso quando o mais velho sorriu:<br>-Tenho total confiança em você, como se fosse um de meus filhos, ou Glorfindel ou Erestor. E este elfo vem de Mirkwood, qualquer assunto de lá poderá lhe interessar, eu acredito.  
>Legolas fez um movimento de cabeça, agradecido e voltando-se, sentou-se ao lado do visitante.<br>-Por favor, pode começar, - Elrond disse enchendo uma xícara de chá aromático para o mensageiro.  
>-Obrigado, senhor. É com grande lamento que meu Rei Thranduil lhe trás esta mensagem. Há pouco mais de meio ano atrás, Mithrandir chegou com um fardo atrás de si, amarrado por uma corda. Uma criatura terrível em medo e sofrimento, e não fácil de se olhar. Ele se chama Gollum e é aquele que ficou com o Um Anel por centenas de anos. Ele confiou em nossos calabouços para que trancafiássemos a criatura e o interrogou.<br>Como a criatura não tomava sol há tantos meses, foi decidido entre nosso general que ele fosse amarrado à forma como Mithrandir o trouxe e que se deixasse que entrasse em contato com nossas Árvores, tão benéficas para os seres vivos. Mas de alguma forma um plano havia sido arquitetado, e Gollum sabia sobre tal pois naquele fatídico dia Orcs vieram resgatá-lo. Ele havia subido ao topo de uma árvore, e quase não houve luta. Não imaginamos como Orcs de Sauron poderiam armar tamanho plano, não possuíam inteligência até então e isso por todos estes longos milênios, mas eles conseguiram nos enganar, e o levaram.

Elrond pensou por longos minutos. Legolas tinha seus pensamentos em seu pai, na qual ele já havia percebido, ele ainda amava. Ele não sabia nada sobre a criatura ou porque ele jamais vira Elrond tão preocupado mas imaginava que o Lorde lhe contaria tudo quando o mensageiro se retirasse.

-Desculpe, estive perdido em meus pensamentos. - Elrond disse depois de um bom tempo enquanto estivera com o olhar distante. - Vou fazer um conselho para discutirmos este problema, acomode-se e descanse o quanto tempo precisar aqui. Mas ao fim de sua estadia, leve à seu Rei a mensagem de que Imladris caiu em um plano bem elaborado de ataque por Orcs. Nós também constatamos que eles estão mais inteligentes do que nunca mas Glorfindel deu uma olhada em tal líder de raciocínio superior e constatou que não só isso mas seus corpos também são diferentes. Eu tenho uma teoria mas esperarei Mithrandir vir visitar à nós também para ter certeza. Eu desconfio dos Maia, pois tal arte de cruzamento e magia só poderia vir deles. Se algum deles uniu forças com Sauron, talvez tempos negros virão. Os Orcs já dão trabalho o suficiente para nós, não precisamos que ainda sejam inteligentes.  
>Avise-o. Fale para Thranduil se precaver. Diga para que não deixe sua morada desprotegida, não importa quantos Orcs ou aranhas estejam atacando as fronteiras.<p>

O mensageiro estava pálido. Os elfos de Mirkwood queriam acreditar que tudo se tratou de uma coincidência, mas agora ter comprovada a elevação de grau de inteligência Orc faria com que a vida negra em Mirkwood se tornasse ainda pior.

-Eu sinto muito, - Elrond disse lendo-o completamente bem.  
>O elfo se ergueu e com uma reverência respeitosa, se retirou. Um elfo à entrada que esperava do lado de fora o levou até seus aposentos.<p>

Elrond então pôs-se à explicar à Legolas toda a história do Um Anel. Ele se surpreendeu de novo como um Rei deixou seu próprio filho longe desse conhecimento perigoso, coisa que ao menos os elfos deviam saber pois sem eles o Um Anel poderia ser esquecido e não sendo destruído, isso não era permitido. Ele viu o pobre Príncipe se chocar com a história, mas então quando tudo foi absorvido um olhar de maturidade se fez e ele viu Legolas amadurecer ainda mais, bem em frente à seus olhos.

-Agora quando se retirar, por favor traga Estel pois ele precisa saber sobre sua linhagem e sobre sua missão. Por mais que eu quisesse proteger meu filho, esta verdade esteve apenas aguardando para ser revelada.

Quando Legolas bateu a porta de seu amante, foi com o coração apertado que ele passou o recado que seu pai o esperava. Mas ele o fez casualmente para prolongar a ignorância de Estel por mais um tempo.  
>-Mas antes precisamos conversar. - Aragorn apertou seu braço. Havia um fogo em seu olhar e Legolas se desvencilhou.<br>-Está bem Estel, mas antes fale com seu pai.

Legolas foi dormir junto com as árvores para não ter que cumprir o prometido. E fez o mesmo durante semanas, até que todos recados foram enviados, até que Gandalf, representantes de Anões, Homens e até estranhas criaturas chamadas Hobbits chegassem à Última Casa Amiga. Aragorn estivera ausente durante esse tempo. Parece que seu amante fora ele mesmo garantir que tais Hobbits chegassem à Imladris.  
>Durante esse tempo Legolas refletia sobre a decisão que pensava em tomar.<p>

E quando o Conselho de Elrond se deu, ele se voluntariou para salvar o mundo. E representou a raça dos Elfos.

*

O caminho era tortuoso. Eles mal tinham esperanças de concretizarem o plano. Frodo era tão pequeno e estava nas mãos de tal pequena criatura à enfrentar Sauron de frente. Enquanto exércitos, raças e até países unidos tentaram sem conseguir, como poderia apenas um Hobbit exterminar tamanho mal da Terra-Média? Esse mal sempre existiu, primeiro na forma de Melkor para então seu aprendiz o suceder e ainda ser tão temível quanto seu mestre, se não ainda mais do que ele.

A Sociedade do Anel foi criada e permaneceu forte, e então Mithrandir caiu. Legolas escondia o desespero em uma falsa expressão de tranquilidade. Cada um deveria fazer sua parte e Legolas analisava todas suas atitudes durante as inúmeras noites que ele se ofereceu para vigiar o acampamento. Ele era quem menos dormia.

A amizade entre ele e Aragorn cresceu e ele não mais o chamava de Estel. Aragorn ainda queria continuar o que eles começaram na bela Rivendell, mas Legolas negava. Ele sofrera demais com a rejeição e quando quisera conversar, Estel o ignorara. Ele não o fazia para se vingar, algo simplesmente mudava dentro dele. A missão à sua frente tomava tanto tempo de seus pensamentos que ele mal podia se analisar. As poucas horas até o amanhecer pareciam muito pouco para Legolas.

Ele observava como Aragorn parecia carregar o peso do mundo em suas costas, principalmente depois da queda do mentor, mestre, da luz da Sociedade. Sem Gandalf, Legolas questionava ainda mais onde estava a esperança de serem sucedidos. Ele viu e admirou Aragorn tomar seu papel como líder e vivê-lo muito bem. O humano era forte. Ao deixar a responsabilidade para o Mago, Estel parecia quieto e apenas um seguidor. Quando ultrapassaram Moria o homem mostrara-se quase insensível para a morte do Istar. Ele os liderou para Lothlórien onde eles falaram com a Senhora da Luz. Seus corações se curaram um pouco do luto, mas aquela dor permaneceria para sempre. Todos amavam Gandalf.

Legolas ficou com os de sua raça, os elfos em sua estadia nos bosques dourados, mas ao mesmo tempo ele levava Gimli consigo e incrivelmente e talvez pela primeira vez, um Elfo virou amigo de um Anão. Ele se lembrava do tal de Glóin. Esse era o motivo maior da desavença de Gimli para com ele: Thranduil prendera o pai do Anão quando este inocentemente andara em terras de Mirkwood. A situção não poderia se tornar mais irônica mesmo que tentassem.

Ele sabia que durante toda a estada no reino de Galadriel Estel o procurou, e esse foi um dos motivos pelo qual ele só retornou na última noite antes da partida, para um festivo jantar de despedida. E também porque desta vez haveriam muitas pessoas.

Estel jamais encontrara outra chance de conversar com o Elfo às sós.

Boromir traiu a Sociedade, seus amigos. Foi apenas un deslize. Momentâneo, mas o suficiente para fazer Frodo tomar coragem e ir embora dali, coisa que ele sabia dever fazer muito antes. Por sorte ele não foi sozinho e Sam lhe fez companhia. Legolas se viu desesperado com como a situação se desenrolou e se desconfiava que Os Nove não chegariam vivos em Mordor, dois minúsculos Hobbits sozinhos parecia ser a declaração de que eles haviam sido derrotados.

Por um lado foi uma sorte que eles tivessem que resgatar Merry e Pippin. Eles estavam sempre poupando os Hobbits por não serem maiores do que crianças - diferente dos Anões que eram fortes, robustos e adoravam uma guerra - e por descuido dos mesmos é que os pequeninos foram pegos. Isso não deveria ter acontecido de jeito nenhum mas então o Elfo se viu percorrendo terras sem fim com o Anão e o Homem, atrás de um grupo de Uruk-hais. Ele se lembrou imediatamente da semelhança com aquele líder que quase foi o seu fim em Rivendell. Eles pareciam aperfeiçoados, melhores versão de Orcs.

Eles jamais recuperaram Merry e Pippin, mas reencontraram Mithrandir. Ele estava mais poderoso do que nunca e podia agora ver mais longe. Mithrandir não estava mais com eles, mas em busca de ajuda quando Legolas, Gimli, Aragorn e todos os Rohirrim que restaram e Meduseld lutaram contra dez mil Uruk-hais. Tais guerreiros aperfeiçoados pela perversidade de Saruman eram o pesadelo vivo para Legolas e Estel, que foram os primeiros no mundo à verem aquelas abominações. Saruman trabalhara rápido, eles jamais esperaram que tamanho número tivesse sido criado. Aragorn os vira e isso dera um pouco de tempo para eles se prepararem para a guerra.

Á todo o instante no Abismo de Helm, Legolas procurava por Aragorn. Ele deveria dar sua vida ao homem para que o mundo tivesse uma chance. Os elfos estavam partindo e se eles não ajudassem à aniquilação do mal, então não haveria lugar para Hobbits, Anões e Homens coexistirem.  
>Era um juramento silencioso: proteger Aragorn. Gimli também o fizera. Durante a batalha Elfo e Anão fizeram de tudo para protegê-lo. Isso fez ele se afeiçoar ainda mais à Gimli.<p>

Quando a batalha sangrenta, ensurdecedora terminou com Gandalf trazendo Éomer e toda a ajuda possível, Legolas se viu em meio à crianças rohirrim mortas e ele chorou, cantando um lamento élfico para almas que partem. Tão pequenos, inocentes e partindo para o mundo desconhecido dessa forma... Quanta crueldade vê-los brandir espadas maiores que seus corpos. Que terrível ver o medo nos olhares daqueles pequenos humanos. Se isso tivesse acontecido em reinos élficos as crianças teriam sido mandadas para além do mar. Os homens não possuíam tal escolha. Eles também não eram imortais, essas crianças e suas mães não tinham o consolo em saber para onde iriam, quem os receberia em sua morte. Era como se suas almas fossem para a escuridão e quem ficava precisava sobreviver sua ausência. Legolas chorou pelas crianças, a inocência perdida, por suas mães... Quando Aragorn o encontrou e o abraçou, ele despejou algumas lágrimas em seu ombro. O homem acariciava sua cabeça com carinho e assim que se recompôs Legolas se afastou, e não permitiu ser seguido.

Naquela fatídica tarde, após quatro dias sangrentos, Legolas parou em outro ponto cheio de corpos, decidindo ali demonstrar seu respeito pelos que se foram e sabendo que não seria mais interrompido pelo humano. Após três canções um pensamento inesperado tomou-lhe a mente, e ele se viu ansiando pela presença de Haldir. Isso sempre acontecera, durante toda sua vida quando passava por dificuldades e medos, mas desta vez era diferente. Ele via imagens de certa vez quando ele era pouco maior do que uma criança. Legolas estivera atrás de seu protetor pois sabia que o Guarda Real havia terminado seu expediente. Ele foi para o talan onde sabia que Haldir morava e então ouviu sons de água próximos ali. Mais uma vez ele olhou para o topo da árvore e teve a sensação de que Haldir não estava em casa, então foi seguindo seus ouvidos ao som de água espirrando.

Haldir saía do rio naquele instante. Ele estava completamente nu. Seu cabelo escorria em duas mechas sobre seus ombros, pingando. Seu corpo era bem torneado e sem jeito, Legolas correra dali depressa para escalar ainda mais rápido o talan.

Mas então de volta ao Abismo de Helm a imagem causava-lhe calafrios e somado à falta que Haldir lhe fazia, ele franziu a testa, completamente confuso.

Ele notava agora que se afastara de Haldir por causa de Estel. Se seu protetor soubesse do que ele estava fazendo com o humano talvez ele se enfurecesse. Ele sempre soubera disso. E agora ele via que tomara a decisão errada.

Após desejar que todas aquelas almas, infantis, jovens e até as velhas encontrassem os Salões de Mandos dos Homens, Legolas se foi para dentro do forte. As pessoas se preparavam para retornar à Meduseld, e intrigado com o rumo de seus pensamentos, ele se sentou em uma cadeira feita de pedras que ficava sempre presa ao chão. Ele observava os campos onde apenas horas antes tudo o que se podia ver eram Uruk-hais.

Após analisar suas próprias atitudes e decisões idiotas que sempre tomou na vida, ele percebeu que após se sentir útil, ter sua auto-confiança e certa dose de autoestima, ele deixara de precisar por pessoas como seu pai ou Estel. Sem saber de seu próprio valor e sentir-se como o câncer que seu pai dizia que ele era, Legolas sempre aceitara ser mal tratado. Hoje tudo o que ele queria era estar perto de Haldir: aquele que fizera - tudo - por ele. Ele não teria sobrevivido sem seu protetor. Aquele que o salvou de todas as formas possíveis.

Uma lágrima escorreu quando ele imaginou se Haldir não ficara magoado com a primeira coisa que Legolas fez ao começar à morar em Valfenda: se afastar dele.

Que ingrato ele fora!

Legolas queria sobreviver. Ele precisava agradecer Haldir, e mais ainda: pagar o que lhe devia. Ele sentiu-se pequeno em comparação ao seu antigo protetor e mentor. Haldir sempre fora nobre onde ele não era, era forte onde Legolas fraquejava e pensando no quanto o Príncipe já temera, fugira e sentira pena de si mesmo, era um milagre que Haldir jamais perdesse a paciência com ele e o abandonasse. Durante mais de dois mil anos, Legolas fora somente um fardo.

Não mais.

*

Contra todas as estimativas, eles foram abrindo caminho nos obstáculos. Talvez isso se dera somente porque eles não desistiram. Legolas seguiria e protegeria Aragorn até os portões de Mordor se fosse preciso, e foi isso mesmo que aconteceu.  
>O futuro Elessar tinha uma decisão à tomar e quando ele escolheu ir até Mordor, Legolas não pensou duas vezes para segui-lo. Gimli é claro, heróico e corajoso, também não foi embora. Nesse ponto Elladan e Elrohir vieram trazer-lhe Narsil, reforjada e perfeita após três mil anos. O último que a usara fora Isildur e todos observaram admirados Aragorn empunhá-la e não podia estar mais claro que ele era o dono da espada por direito. Elladan e Elrohir trouxeram também a bandeira de Gondor, feita por Arwen e Legolas viu Aragorn tocar em seu pingente, e sua desconfiança de que aquele era um objeto feminino, mas mais do que isso, que havia alguma coisa intangível entre ele e Arwen, se confirmaram. A bela Estrela da Tarde não parecia tratar Estel da forma como lidava com os gêmeos.<br>Legolas sentiu uma dor no coração mas perguntava-se se tratava de ciúmes ou ela era causada por ter sido enganado. Se ele fora um mero brinquedo para Estel, hoje as coisas eram diferentes. Desde que ele quase morrera para salvar seus alunos, que só cresceram em número depois do incidente, Aragorn e toda a Imladris respeitou-o ainda mais.

A chegada dos irmãos que estiveram sempre ao lado dele pareciam ser a força que faltava para Estel. Legolas sentiu alegria em ver o futuro rei de Gondor, com sua vestimenta exibindo a Árvore Branca da esperança em seu peito. Embora todas suas esperanças negativas não tenham sido concretizadas - a de que era uma questão de tempo para que apenas Nove da Sociedade do Anel fossem derrotados - Legolas agora sentia-se quase como morto, como bois que vão ao matadouro derrotados sabendo que suas cabeças cairão em alguns instantes, ele também não podia deixar de admirar aonde haviam chegado. Vencer o inacreditável número de Orcs nos campos de Pelennor para ele fora um milagre. Se ele achou que morreria nos Abismos de Helm, ele tinha certeza que sucumbiria em Pelennor. E agora seguindo para as portas do próprio Mordor, sua certeza era absoluta de que eles caminhavam para o fim.

Nem Gandalf sabia se Frodo vivia. Legolas acreditava que não. E ele admirou e amou - não da forma como achou que amara - Aragorn. De toda a dor que o Homem lhe causara, Legolas o perdoava simplesmente por isso. O futuro Rei de Gondor ia para sua própria derrota, deixando para trás os fracos de espírito e arriscando tudo para simplesmente servir de distração para Frodo. Legolas olhou em volta enquanto cavalgava Arod. Nos olhos dos rohirrim e especialmente os gondorianos havia... devoção. E eles estavam certos, qualquer um faria bem em seguir um líder como Aragorn.  
>Era normal cometer erros, Legolas sempre quis saber porque Estel se levantara de sua cama e partira na manhã seguinte mas hoje isso não fazia mais diferença.<p>

Quando a batalha começou não havia chance alguma de se proteger Hobbits, Gimli ou Aragorn. Era cada um por si sem o egoísmo da forma de dizer mas porque eles tinham de lutar contra cem Orcs para um. Eles certamente terminariam ali e por um momento, embora seu corpo não perdesse a agilidade, Legolas sentia Haldir e ansiava por um último adeus. Se como alma de um corpo morto ele pudesse rever aquele que só vivera por Legolas, então ele ficaria à seu lado para todo o sempre, nem que Haldir não pudesse enxergar ou ver que Legolas vagava à seu lado. Sua garganta deu nó mas ele se manteve firme.

Uma explosão na Montanha da Perdição fez Legolas virar-se depressa. Lava saía do topo e por uma lateral... aquela que parecia ter uma entrada.  
>Legolas não conseguia mais enxergar direito pois seus olhos estavam umedecidos. Então novo estrondo e sons como de vidro se quebrando se fez. Ele piscou depressa pois precisava ver, ele mal ousava acreditar. Será que estava acontecendo o que parecia estar acontecendo? O som não vinha da Montanha mas da torre. A torre com O Olho!<p>

Legolas derrubou seu arco e ele não foi o único. Todos observavam boquiabertos quando o Olho pareceu entortar um pouco, mas não era isso, a base onde o Olho estava se desmoronava. A torre estava se quebrando. O Príncipe mal podia acreditar no que via, ele não ousara tentar, mas a verdade era mais bela, mais perfeita do que tudo o que ele já vira na vida, era mais lindo do que qualquer história já contada pelos elfos.

Melkor sumira de Arda. E agora Sauron...finalmente... o seguia!

A cena parecia se desenrolar devagar. Todos olhos ali, sem exceção, até mesmo dos Orcs e Trolls que não fugiram, seguiam o Olho. A figura mais forte desde muito tempo agora parecia a coisa mais frágil do mundo.  
>Como ele deveria ser!<p>

O Olho não piscava mas era possível vê-lo se virar para cá e para lá, e embora não houvessem pálpegras, Legolas tinha certeza que ele estava arregalado. Que Sauron não podia acreditar no que lhe acontecia. O desgraçado contara com o encontro do Um Anel e que ele ressurgiria pior e mais forte que antes.

Gimli pulava, agora era possível vê-los pois os Orcs fugiram. Legolas teve de se desviar para não ser pisoteado por um Troll, as criaturas estavam agora apavoradas que o criador as deixara. Ele viu também os Hobbits gritarem: "Frodo! Frodo!" e Legolas riu, batendo palmas. Ele se lembrou e voltou-se para Aragorn. Os olhos cinzentos que tanto o fizeram passar noites em claro estavam molhados, cheios de emoção e então finalmente Legolas viu que eles partilharam da mesma emoção durante toda a jornada: incredulidade. Aragorn também duvidara da vitória, mas ele seguira em frente mesmo assim.  
>Talvez todos eles duvidaram mas não compartilharam seus temores porque então isso seria a ruína do grupo como um todo.<p>

Ele olhou então para Gandalf e o viu sorrir, e chorar, o que encheu de felicidade.  
>Como ele amava seus amigos!<p>

Legolas lembrou-se de sua distração enquanto admirava o fim de tudo pela qual eles lutaram, e pegou seu arco no chão.  
>Ele gastou todas suas flechas para cima dos Throlls que fugiam. Muitos homens o viram e o imitaram mas ao fim apenas Legolas conseguia alcançá-los com sua visão superior. Não havia problema, ele e Gimli ainda sairiam muito para caçar Orcs e ele tinha certeza que Elladan e Elrohir ainda fariam o mesmo. Legolas e Gimli iniciaram essa brincadeira de competirem quem dava cabo de mais Orcs, em dias de paz vindouros agora eles fariam isso com calma.<p>

Foi então que nova explosão se deu e desta vez metade da Montanha da Perdição foi destruída também.

Todos olhavam sem acreditar, e Legolas logo chorou pelo maior herói de todos eles: Frodo. E Sam.

Ele ouviu os Hobbits caírem em desespero. Merry e Pippin choravam e começavam à gritar, a dor imensa. Legolas correu para os pequenos e passou o braço por sobre os dois. Eles choravam no chão e os Hobbits partia-lhe o coração. Gimli se juntou á eles e batia nas costas dos pequenos.

Gandalf conversava com o Senhor de todas as Águias gigantes. Muitas delas vieram ajudá-los quando os Nazgûls desceram do céu como dragões, mas mais terríveis que eles. Ele descidiu partir com eles e pediu para que Aragorn se fosse.

A viagem de volta foi quieta, ninguém mais falou nada. A felicidade da vitória sumira. Um dia eles dariam valor para a vida de paz que o mundo ganhara, mas o custo fora grande demais. Legolas daria sua vida mil vezes se a vida de Frodo tivesse apenas sido polpada. Sam também não merecia tal fim, não tão cedo. Ele que auxiliou seu patrão de todas as formas possíveis sem jamais ter pedido reconhecimento. Durante o tempo em que viajaram e acamparam juntos, Legolas podia ver frequentemente a devoção do jardineiro para com Frodo e o único consolo quando o portador do Anel partiu foi que ele levara a melhor companhia possível com ele.

As lágrimas caíram novamente. Legolas carregava Gimli com ele, e viu Éomer que não sabia como consolar Merry e Gandalf às vezes murmurar uma coisa ou outra para Pippin em seu cavalo. Ele sentiu-se partir em dois ao ver a tristeza dos Hobbits.

Eles foram para Gondor e após algum tempo, partiram para Rivendell. A casa de Legolas. Era assim que ele via o reino de Elrond agora.  
>Gandalf não mandara notícias mas certamente fora para lá e os esperava. A viagem foi longa e os Hobbits pareciam ansiosos. Desta vez Gimli não reclamou sobre montar em cavalos.<p>

Rivendell lembrou-o de Frodo e a última vez que Legolas viu ele, Sam e Boromir vivos. Ele sentiu uma dor forte no peito mas ao mesmo tempo tentava reprimir a ânsia de ver Haldir e saber como ele estava. Legolas imaginava que Haldir lutara as guerras que escolhera, mas não sabia ainda se ele estava bem.

Ele não sabia sobre Haldir muito antes de ter partido. Ele se afastara e propositalmente. Ele só podia culpar à si mesmo.


	15. Chapter 15

Dedicado à Celinha, ela me dá força com todas as fics.

Obrigada à todos que deixam reviews, mas sejam gentis, tem coisa que desestimula bastante...

Capítulo 15

*

O grupo cavalgava tristemente pela estrada que curvava de um lado para o outro interminávelmente.

Imladris estava mudada. Orcs passara por ali. Para onde quer que olhassem havia nova destruição, como se um verdadeiro exército travara uma batalha por lá. Legolas sentiu a garganta seca.

Ele viu a agonia nos olhos de Aragorn e sentiu-se penalizado. Havia muito peso sob os ombros de alguém tão jovem em comparação à ele e quando os cavalos se aproximaram, ele apertou os ombros do Homem gentilmente.  
>Aragorn deveria estar com a mente muito longe dali pois ele voltou-se surpreso:<br>-Lorde Elronde já viu coisas piores. Ele está bem, eu tenho certeza.  
>Aragorn quase sorriu, mas seus lábios pareciam congelados.<br>-Obrigado mellon. Obrigada por tudo. - Aragorn pousou sua mão por sobre a outra mais pálida.  
>-Arwen também está bem, eu tenho certeza.<br>O humano franziu o cenho:  
>-Legolas, nós precisamos conversar. Tem algo que eu preciso... eu não devia.<br>Legolas ergueu a mão em sinal de paz:  
>-São águas passadas.<br>Não era bem isso que Aragorn queria:  
>-Nós realmente precisamos conversar. Tem tanto que você não sabe.<br>-Não Estel. - Legolas voltou à forma familiar do passado, não soube bem o porque fez isso. - Não há nada para conversar.

Aragorn fitou-o um pouco chocado, mas era possível ver que ele não deixara o assunto de lado.

Quando chegaram à fronteira vários elfos despencaram de árvores, estava vigiando-os. Eles fizeram uma leve reverência ao verem Elladan e Elrohir liderarem o grupo e deixou-os passar. Não os acompanharam, mas estava mantendo a vigília somente por obrigação de seus cargos: não havia mais tanto perigo. O mundo finalmente era um lugar salvo, iluminado para se viver. As notícias corriam rápido.

Quando saltou do cavalo Aragorn perdeu o ar dos pulmões quando sentiu um impacto forte no peito. Ele precisou afastar sua cabeça para ver que Arwen se jogara em seus braços, rindo emocionada. Ele rapidamente olhou para Legolas e este sorriu.  
>-Legolas espere! - O Homem disse mas o elfo apenas lhe cumprimentou com um gesto de cabeça, e virando-se foi embora.<p>

Ele queria encontrar Haldir, mas antes precisava ver o Lorde e mostrar-se também que estava bem. Elrond o acolhera como um pai, tratara-o como parte de sua família e fazia isso com todos, sem jamais querer algo para si mesmo.

Legolas bateu sua delicada mão em punho a porta do escritório.  
>-Entre! - A voz forte de Elrond ecoou lá dentro.<p>

Ele entrou e seu sorriso se alargou ao ver pela primeira vez Elrond gargalhar. O líder de Imladris deu a volta por detrás da mesa na qual estivera sentado e o abraçou:  
>-Meu querido Legolas.<br>Os dois ficaram assim por um bom tempo.  
>-Meu bravo e generoso Legolas. - Elrond segurou o elfo menor pelos ombros, observando-o com atenção. - Como você está?<br>-Eu estou bem, senhor. Graças à sua Cura, de todas as formas como me ajudou. Hoje, eu sou inteiro.  
>Legolas sentiu um nó na garganta quando viu os olhos de Elrond encherem-se de lágrimas. Se houvesse alguma dúvida que ele era amado, aquele momento teria dissipado a tal.<br>-Que bom Legolas. Sempre esperei que você se encontrasse. Seu espírito esteve despedaçado e apenas muito tempo poderia ser a cura para que você se reconstruísse. Saiba que sempre poderá contar comigo. Que esta é sua casa, assim como se quiser morar comigo em Valinor, eu o receberei como filho.  
>-O senhor tem muitos filhos. E sua bondade não tem limites. O Lorde Elrond é famoso em toda Arda por abrigar Homens, Elfos perdidos, Anões e Hobbits, e quem mais precisar em sua casa. Vejo agora que o senhor tomará o navio, então será grande perda para a Terra-Média que não estará mais aqui no futuro.<br>-Imagine, - Elrond sorriu. - Ninguém sentirá minha falta. Talvez... talvez apenas porque os jardins e bosques aqui ficarão muito feios sem alguém para cuidar.

Os dois riram calorosamente. Aliviados e felizes por encontrarem o outro, inteiro.

Após o encontro, Legolas procurou por Haldir.

Mas ele não estava mais em Rivendell.  
>Haldir não estava mais em lugar algum. Ao ouvir a notícia, Legolas temeu que suas pernas não aguentasse seu corpo. A respiração falhou e seu coração bateu descompassado.<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

À caminho dos aposentos de Haldir, Legolas se arrependera de não perguntar para Elrond onde ele estava. Mas subconscientemente, ele temia perguntar e usara o longo percurso até o quarto como uma forma de se acalmar.

No meio do caminho ele encontrou Elladan. Ele parecia ansioso.

-Legolas, - o elfo moreno sorriu, parecendo subtamente tímido.  
>Legolas apenas lançou-lhe um olhar questionador, mas dentro dele sentiu-se um pouco incomodado com o impecilho. Ele disfarçou bem, porém.<br>-Posso falar com você um minutinho? - Elladan juntou as mãos, entrelaçando os dedos.  
>De repente o herdeiro de Rivendell parecia muito grande, e muito desengonçado. Logo ele, um guerreiro tão elegante e auto confiante como ninguém.<br>-Claro, mas primeiro deixe-me avisar Haldir que cheguei. Que estou vivo, aposto que ele ainda não teve tempo...  
>-Haldir? Oh Legolas, você não soube?<br>-Não soube o que?  
>-Ele...partiu.<br>-O que?  
>-Assim que a guerra acabou. Haldir tomou o navio.<br>Elladan disse mais algumas coisas, talvez sim, talvez não mas Legolas não conseguia ouvir. Tudo o que ecoava na sua mente é que ele chegara tarde demais. Será que seu antigo protetor vira que seu trabalho havia acabado e agora fora viver sua vida? Nada mais do que merecido mas parecia como um soco no estômago. Ele gostaria de falar sobre seus sentimentos, mas não havia ninguém. E na verdade ele já sabia o que ele sentia.

Ele revoltou-se consigo mesmo. Talvez se não tivesse se afastado tanto, então Haldir talvez esperasse ele voltar.

Por fim Legolas respirou fundo, recompondo-se e percebendo agora que Elladan não parava de falar. Ele estranhamente mexia os lábios olhando para a ponta dos próprios pés, uma atitude tão esquisita para o destemido e mais famoso filho de Elrond.

Além do mais, agora ele sabia que Haldir vivera, e isso era o bastante. Ele também, é claro, iria para Valinor. Talvez Legolas devesse pensar em pegar o navio naquele mesmo dia.

Ele resolveu prestar atenção no que o gêmeo mais velho dizia, o que foi difícil:  
>-...se casar comigo?<p>

O queixo de Legolas caiu.

Os olhos cinzentos de Elladan finalmente se levantaram até os seus e ele ficou ali paralisado. Ele certamente deveria ter prestado atenção no que o elfo moreno estava dizendo porque agora ele estava realmente confuso.  
>-Ãhm... - Legolas gemeu.<br>-Não precisa me responder agora, pense, leve o tempo que quiser.

E tão rápido como Elladan dissera, ele saiu dali, praticamente correndo.

*

Deitado em sua cama Legolas sentia-se completamente perdido. Ele não podia pedir para Elladan se repetir, seria incrivelmente rude, sem contar, doloroso e além do mais ele fazia uma boa idéia do que ele estivera falando.  
>Como ele jamais percebera antes? Aliás, pelo contrário, como Elladan jamais demonstrara sentir algo por ele? Ninguém fora tão distante quanto ele. Não houve alerta algum que ele estivesse desenvolvendo sentimento algum por Legolas.<p>

O Príncipe estava deitado, sem camisa mas ainda com suas calças apertadas. Um braço por sobre sua testa enquanto ele olhava para o teto. A luz do sol já estava desaparecendo e lentamente o quarto mergulhava na escuridão.

Ele decidiu que não podia prolongar a agonia de alguém que ele amava tanto - como um amigo, um irmão- se prolongar. E Legolas foi até os aposentos de Elladan.

O elfo estava aparentemente muito nervoso, e parecia saber quem era que batera na porta antes mesmo de abri-la.  
>-Entre, - ele ofereceu sem jeito.<br>-Não Dan... eu gostaria de lhe dar uma resposta... - Legolas não sabia de que forma dizer o que precisava. O nervosismo estava fazendo-o ir depressa demais.  
>-Oh? - Elladan indagou.<br>-Eu sinto muito Elladan... - Legolas olhou para o chão. Sem conseguir encarar a tristeza que ele viu naquele olhar. - Eu sinto mesmo. Não é você... é que eu já... eu amo alguém e...  
>-Tudo bem Lass. - Elladan pegou seu queixo e ergueu com a ponta dos dedos. Havia tanta doçura em seu olhar que Legolas sentiu-se pior ainda. - Eu precisava tentar... Mas me disseram...<br>-Saiba que é apenas por isso, - Legolas disse. - Qualquer pessoa teria muita sorte, e seria uma honra ter você ao lado dela. - O Príncipe disse engolindo as palavras.  
>Houve um silêncio doloroso entre eles. Legolas queria correr dali, era apenas uma parte de seu passado voltando, mas é claro que ele se manteve firme.<br>-Posso perguntar quem é o felizardo? - Elladan disse muito tempo depois.  
>Legolas não encarou-o quando respondeu. Não queria dizer mas sabia que seria pior esconder para Elladan. Contaria apenas à ele:<br>-Haldir.  
>Finalmente Elladan teve uma reação inesperada. Legolas esperara que ele ficasse triste quando deu sua resposta, e foi um alívio ver que Elladan ainda o olhara com carinho. Mas agora o moreno parecia chocado e ele não entendeu porque.<p>

-Mas ele... Como assim? Ele sabe? Eu pensei que ele fosse um irmão para você.  
>-Nosso relacionamento sempre foi... diferente. - Legolas sentia-se péssimo em ter de se explicar. Mas Elladan claramente queria saber mais. - Ele foi um mentor, raramente um pai enquanto o verdadeiro faltava com suas obrigações, às vezes;sim, um irmão mas a verdade é que ele nunca foi meu pai ou irmão. Talvez eu tenha visto-o como um amigo mas há muito que eu o amo e nem entendia ainda o que era amor.<p>

Elladan desviou o olhar antes de completar.  
>-Mas... antes que eu e Elrohir levássemos Narsil para Estel, o próprio Haldir me disse para me declarar para você. Quando ele soube de minhas intenções... ele me incentivou.<p>

Legolas tentou ouvir aquilo com toda a dignidade que conseguiu compor. Era difícil. Se Haldir fizera isso ele estava agindo como o mentor, o professor que ele era e como um bom amigo que se preocupava com sua felicidade. Se Haldir retornasse os mesmos sentimentos ele jamais o jogaria nos braços de outro. A verdade era amarga e ele sentiu-se um pouco enjoado.

-Me perdoe, - ele disse à Elladan. Então virou-se e partiu.

As horas passaram-se lentamente. Ser rejeitado durante o dia e arder à noite por Estel sem que este viesse á seus aposentos fora difícil. Mas nada se comparava ao ser negado por Haldir.

Ele não sentia o mínimo de ressentimento. Afinal ele sempre achara Haldir uma alma muito mais nobre do que ele mesmo. Mas um dia, quando fosse à Valinor, ele sofreria viver toda eternidade sem poder estar ao lado de quem ele realmente amava.

Novas lágrimas escorreram. Elas eram quentes e naquele momento parecia que elas jamais acabariam. A única coisa que lhe restava era ao menos poder estar ao lado de Haldir como amigo. Isso seria difícil, ele era muito novo e a imagem durante muito tempo não significara nada, mas hoje a visão nua de Haldir fazia seu corpo queimar. Jamais poder tocar naquela pele, beijar aqueles lábios carnudos seria sempre uma tortura. Mas agora ele tomaria o mesmo papel que Haldir tivera a vida inteira e dedicaria toda sua existência para servir e protegê-lo. Ele iria garantir sempre que Haldir fosse feliz. Estaria à seu lado para tudo. Não havia outra forma de viver.

O quarto estava quase todo escuro, e a lua minguante fazia pouquíssima luz apenas entrar no quarto.

Foi tudo muito de repente. Ele viu algo passar no ar e arregalou os olhos. Quase que não houve tempo para se defender, e dentro dele ele quase se desligara do guerreiro que o tomara durante todo a missão do Um Anel.  
>Mas não completamente. Antes que a lâmina viesse ser encravada em seu peito, sua perna se lançou no ar como se tivesse vida própria e ele chutou alguém.<br>O vulto negro caiu no chão e se levantou incrivelmente ágil para cima dele. Legolas se defendeu com o ante-braço mas foi apenas o suficiente para que a longa faca não cortasse-lhe o pescoço, a lâmina estava começando à entrar em sua carne quando um outro vulto ainda, talvez dourado, passou e derrubou a sombra com ele.

Houve uma luta no chão e ele pode ouvir gemidos. Um era masculino mas o outro... era uma mulher.

Legolas pulou para cima deles e acertou o vulto negro. O outro, um homem loiro de cabelos longos, certamente estava ali para ajudá-lo e por um momento ele nem quis saber quem era. Imladris possuía muitos elfos.

Legolas agarrou a figura feminina, desmaiada no chão. Ela usava um capuz e apenas os olhos apareciam. Eles estavam fechados. Ele jogou o corpo por cima de seu ombro com facilidade e foi até a janela. Nem queria perder tempo acendendo uma vela. Ele sentou-a na janela e removeu seu manto.

A figura que ali estava foi uma grande surpresa.

Himor, aquela por quem Thranduil se apaixonara anos após a morte de sua mãe estava ali. Legolas tentava entender o porque daquilo. Mas a única explicação possível era de que esta mulher viera à mando de seu pai. Sem conseguir matá-lo ele mesmo, ele enviara agora sua cúmplice na calada da noite.

Uma mão quente apertou seu ombro e ofegante, ele se virou, lembrando-se finalmente que não estava só.

Inconscientemente, por já ter sido defendido pelo seu misterioso aliado, ele soubera estar em segurança mas com a revelação de Himor, a nobre da corte de Mirkwood, ele se esquecera completamente do outro.

-Haldir! - Ele quase gritou.  
>-Que saudades Lass! - Haldir riu, apertando ainda mais a mão em seus ombros.<br>-Haldir mas como...Elladan disse.  
>Á menção do nome seu antigo protetor ficou mais sério:<br>-Vamos nos concentrar nela agora, está bem? - Ele disse gentil.  
>Legolas consentiu com a cabeça, várias vezes como uma criança e fez Haldir lembrar-se de quando seu protegido realmente era. Ele sorriu com ternura.<br>-Por que Himor está aqui Haldir?  
>-Acho que sabemos por que, mas vamos aguardar ela acordar. Ela parece ser uma guerreira muito melhor do que eu jamais lhe dei crédito. Acho melhor atarmos suas mãos.<br>Depois de alguns minutos, os pulsos finos e pálidos da elfa estavam unidos pela corda que segurava a cortina da janela.  
>Mas quando ela abriu os olhos, ela usou sua própria cabeça contra Legolas e acertou-o. Testa contra testa e foi o elfo que caiu no chão, tonto.<br>-Por Valar! - Haldir mal acreditou naquilo.  
>Ele avançou contra Himor e ela tentou fazer o mesmo, mas ele estava preparado e ela perdeu o equilíbrio. Quando ele desviou, ela caiu de cabeça no chão. Tonta, ela só voltou à si quando já estava estirada na cama. Legolas desta vez acendeu uma vela, enquanto Haldir montava-a como se estivesse sob um cavalo, e ambas as mãos pressionavam-na pelos ombros contra a cama.<br>-Ela é uma verdadeira besta, é bom mesmo que a imobilize assim! - Legolas exclamou. Ele ouvira por Haldir o quão doce sua mãe era e lhe surpreendia que Thranduil escolhesse alguém assim, completamente oposta à ela para partilhar seu coração.  
>Mas quem sabe nem houvesse amor ali, afinal, seu pai enlouquecera. Há muito tempo atrás. Sua mãe morrera e segundo o que Haldir lhe contou, talvez com a alma dela tenha ido também o coração de seu pai e para Legolas restou apenas um violento elfo, cheio de ódio para transformar quase toda sua vida num verdadeiro inferno.<p>

-O que você faz aqui? - Haldir disse entre os dentes, ainda fazendo força contra a criatura raivosa que se debatia.  
>-Eu vim matá-lo! - Ela gritou.<br>Ela se contorcia para sair debaixo do elfo maior, mas então um arrepior percorreu a espinha de ambos Haldir e Legolas quando a própria cama levitou.  
>-Sangue de Orc! -Legolas xingou. - O que em Mordor foi isso? -Ele se aproximou da cama, pronto para puxar Haldir dali e se afastar caso necessário.<br>A cama novamente levitou e Legolas estava preparado, puxando Haldir antes que a cama fosse ao teto. Quando o leito voltou ao chão, ele desabou com um estrondo e as quatro pernas quebraram.

Himor deu um grito ensurdecedor, terrivelmente idêntico à de um Nazgûl.  
>-Por Valar! - Haldir gritou, puxando Legolas para trás dele. Como sempre fora seu costume de protegê-lo, mas então ele foi lançado para trás de Legolas, que fez o mesmo.<p>

A porta se abriu em um estrondo nessa hora. Elrond e Glorfindel entraram por ela.  
>Eles não viram a cama flutuar, nem a figura negra sob o leito, por isso ambos fitavam surpresos a única coisa que lhes era estranha naquele aposento:<br>-Haldir? - Glorfindel gritou.  
>-Sim, sou eu. - Haldir disse sem jeito. - Eu devo explicações mas agora não é o momento.<br>-Legolas, saia daí. - Elrond disse.  
>-Não Milorde, não podemos dar ás costas à ela.<br>Nesse instante o mundo pareceu virar de cabeça para baixo quando ele viu Glorfindel avançar para cima de Haldir.  
>-O que está fazendo? - Legolas indagou furioso.<br>-Venha para cá Legolas, - Elrond comandou.  
>Legolas entendeu então que os dois possuíam uma linguagem quase mental, e por isso Glorfindel atacara.<br>-O senhor sente a magia negra, mas não é de Haldir que está vindo! - Legolas disse desesperado.  
>-Sim há algo aqui, algo muito negro, próximo à Sauron... Haldir partiu para Valinor Legolas...<br>-Não este é Haldir! - Legolas se afastou da cama, saindo do campo de visão de Elrond e apontou. - Esta deve ser a feiticeira que solta a magia que sente, meu senhor!  
>Elrond arqueou as sobrancelhas, surpreso em ver mais alguém naquele quarto. Mas ele já havia se decidido:<br>-Glorfindel, leve-o e prenda-o até que tenhamos certeza.  
>-Não! - Legolas gritou. - Veja como ele não reage. Porque ele conhece Glorfindel, porque ele é o Haldir!<br>Elladan e Elrohir chegaram nessa hora, e também não viram Himor mas exclamaram juntos o nome de Haldir.  
>-Filhos, segurem Haldir até que eu verifique uma coisa. - Ao ver que os gêmeos não se moveram, ele ordenou alto. - Andem!<br>Relutantes mas obedientes como eram, eles seguraram o amigo.  
>-Desculpe, - Elrohir sorriu sem graça para Haldir.<p>

Himor conseguiu se erguer na cama e Legolas imitou Haldir, montando sobre ela. Ela era tão forte que elevou Legolas, em seguida a cama começou à voar.  
>-Nossa! - Elrohir gritou lá atrás.<br>Elrond levou um segundo para se recompor do susto. Mas existia muita pouca coisa que ele não vira na vida. Ele se arremessou e 'escalou' a cama. Quando Himor olhou para ele, a cama foi ao chão com um estrondo. Elrond e Legolas gemeram de dor.  
>-Soltem Haldir! - Elrond gritou enquanto colocava a mão na testa da elfa.<br>Ele disse encantamentos de olhos fechados. Ela mordeu a mão dele como um animal e embora ele claramente estivesse sentindo dor, ele continuou à falar. Era uma língua que ninguém ali conhecia bem, provavelmente o Quênia e apenas Glorfindel já ouvira ela ser falada. Os mais jovens aguardavam preocupados.

Ela se contorceu, gritou novamente, o que fez Elrohir pular do chão e então quase todos que moravam ali estava no aposento.

Finalmente ela pareceu cair em um sono estranho, e finalmente houve um pouco de paz.  
>-Amarrem seu pescoço, tronco, pernas e na parte dos tornozelos contra a cama. - Elrond disse apertando a ferida em sua mão. - Não devemos confiar que ela esteja curada até que tenhamos certeza. Não se aproximem dela, desta cama e não olhem fixamente para seus olhos.<br>-Ada! - Elladan correu até ele. Ele então rasgou um pedaço de sua túnica e pediu para que Estel fosse buscar os remédios necessários para lidar com a ferida.  
>Quando retornou o próprio Estel cuidou de limpar e enfaixar a mão de seu pai.<p>

-Quem é ela? - Elrond indagou.  
>Legolas explicou-lhe.<br>-Vamos aguardar que ela acorde e fale. Isso deve acontecer logo.  
>Eles aguardaram por mais alguns momentos, e enquanto voltava a despertar, Himor pareceu gemer mais como uma elfa do que da forma animalesca como viera agindo.<br>Ela olhou em volta, seu olhar era cheio de ódio quando pousou em Legolas, mas em terrível medo quando ela viu Elrond.

-Himor, é isso? - Elrond indagou. Ela não respondeu nem ele esperava por isso. - O que estava fazendo aqui?  
>Ela olhou para um canto do quarto que não possuía olhos, mas vira a maioria olhando-a com medo.<br>-Fale! - Elrond gritou e ela tremeu.

Ela permaneceu em silêncio e Elrond colocou a mão sobre sua testa mais uma vez. O rosto dela se contorceu e então seu corpo tentou também, mas ela estava muito bem presa na cama.  
>-Eu vim matar Legolas! - Ela gritou. E as lágrimas começaram à cair.<br>-Por que? - Elrond indagou.  
>Ela ficou quieta novamente.<br>-Foi Thranduil quem a mandou? - Elrond perguntou. - Saiba que ele jamais poderá tomar o navio, agora que a guerra acabou. Se ficar aqui ele se tornará mortal, você também. Vocês não deixarão de pagar pelo mal que fizeram à este pobre menino.  
>-Pobre menino? - Himor lançou um olhar felino para o elfo. - Ele iria tomar o lugar de meu filho...<br>-Seu filho? - Haldir aproximou-se da cama e cuspiu feroz.  
>-Eu deveria ter imagino que encontraria em você a oposição. - Ela disse com desdém. - Haldir, aquele que não tem vida própria. Primeiro serviu à ela, e agora ao filho dela e...<br>-Não ouse usar essa boca suja para falar dele! - Legolas rugiu e surpreendeu todos ali que se encontravam.  
>Elrond sorriu para Haldir que apenas franziu a testa sem entender.<br>-De quem é o filho? - Elrond indagou, calmo.  
>-Você sabe, de Thranduil. - Himor disse.<br>-Então você veio aqui garantir que o único herdeiro de Mirkwood fosse o bebê que está em seu ventre?  
>Ela consentiu.<br>-Mas pela forma como tudo aconteceu, você achou mesmo que algum dia Legolas quisesse voltar à ver seu pai?  
>-Ele poderia querer o trono.<br>-Não, Legolas não é como vocês dois. - Haldir disse.  
>-Nem pense em aparecer perto de Mirkwood, Haldir. - Ela riu de forma malígna. - Existe um prêmio por sua cabeça, você quase matou o nosso Rei.<br>Haldir continuou apenas fitando-a friamente.  
>-Por que eu sinto O Mal em você? - Elrond disse. - É como se o Um Anel ainda não tivesse sido destruído. Por que o ambiente está vibrando da mesma forma quando o Um Anel esteve aqui em Imladris?<br>Ela olhou-o de forma terrível.  
>-Por que uma parte d'Ele está em mim também. - E sorriu.<p>

Elrond e Legolas saltaram da cama nesse mesmo instante. Ninguém soube o que fazer à princípio.

-Eu faço. - Glorfindel sugeriu.  
>-Faz o que? - Elrond não entendeu.<br>-Se ela é como o Anel, é preciso que alguém a mate. Eu já estou amaldiçoado, já morri e já voltei, deixe comigo então. Ninguém precisa sujar as mãos aqui e se tornar um matador de um dos seus.  
>-Deixe de besteira Glorfindel, - Elrond ralhou. - Ela está bem amarrada. Vamos para fora daqui para que eu possa lhes falar.<p>

Haldir, Legolas, Glorfindel, Elladan, Elrohir, Estel e Arwen seguiram Elrond para fora do quarto. E andaram ainda mais um pouco para longe do alcance dos ouvidos de odiosa criatura.  
>-Faz sentido, acho que é verdade que uma porção da alma de Sauron esteja nela. Eu ouvi histórias de que ele espalhou por vários lugares, ele pode ter colocado em seres vivos também conforme fomos vencendo-o aos poucos ao longo de várias batalhas.<p>

Todos consentiram.

-Eu também acho que Thranduil também recebeu tal porção d'Alma.

Após recoberto do choque, Haldir começou á se lembrar.

-Lorde Elrond, - Haldir começou. - Quando soubemos que a mãe de Legolas desaparecera, houve uma busca por todo o reino. Eu estive no grupo com o Rei, havia mais seis soldados e Himor estava conosco. Ela é filha de nobres mas quis se tornar uma guerreira.  
>Quando a encontramos ficamos aliviados de encontrá-la e ainda grávida, dizendo que o bebê não fora atingido. Ela disse ter sido atingida por uma aranha, mas que havia mais alguém ali. Foi quando ela perdera a consciência, e quanto recobrou-se, nós estávamos ali.<p>

Todos ouviam com atenção. Legolas sentiu o coração apertado ao ouvir sobre a mãe, e uma história que ele jamais ouvira antes.

Thranduil ouviu ruídos e seguiu para dentro de floresta mais densa, Himor seguiu-o para garantir sua segurança, nós fomos atrás mas embora estivesse bem à nossa frente, quando entramos na floresta não os vimos mais. Nós gritamos e procuramos mas não havia nem rastros deles, o que era incrível. Deixamos a Rainha apenas com um guerreiro e por isso tivemos de voltar.  
>Incrívelmente Thrandui le Himro já estavam lá. E pensando bem agora, aquele da guarda real que estivera guardando a Rainha, também estava estranho quando retornamos.<p>

Elrond olhou para Legolas, e disse com cuidado:  
>-Sua mãe foi usada como isca.<br>Os olhos de Legolas se encheram de lágrimas. Ele se virou para Haldir:  
>-Meu pai sempre fora cruel assim?<br>Haldir baixou a cabeça e suspirou desanimado.  
>-Ele sempre foi Lass. Não tanto quanto quando você nasceu, mas ele era sim.<br>-Se ele estava dominado por Sauron, - Elrond refletiu - então culpando Legolas pela morte da esposa ele só poderia piorar. - Ele olhou para Legolas. - Muito do que seu pai lhe fez vem de Sauron. - Elrond se aproximou e abraçou o Príncipe. - Você foi a maior vítima dele.

O pensamento embora horrendo, aliviou um pouco o coração de Legolas. Seu pai então não era uma terrível pessoa da forma como ele conhecera, ele era ao menos, um pouco melhor.

Eles retornaram ao quarto, seguindo Elrond. Lá ele conseguiu arrancar as informações que confirmavam suas deduções.

Himor continuou trancada nos aposentos de Legolas. Eles ouviam a gritaria de quando a luz do sol cobria-a, mas Elrond sabia por ter observado que este não a queimava ou a machucava, apenas Sauron sempre odiou a luz. Nesses instantes, seu grito era mais como o de um homem. Era como se uma sombra tivesse cobrido Valfenda.

*

Naquela noite, Legolas perdera seu quarto e Haldir garantiu à Elrond que ele não precisava de outro, e que ficaria em seus aposentos.  
>Elladan franzira o cenho e Legolas viu ele e Haldir caminharem juntos, afastando-se de todos e falando em voz baixa.<p>

Quando terminaram, Haldir retornou enquanto Elladan ficou olhando para Legolas tristemente.  
>-Boa noite, Dan. - Legolas ofereceu, preocupado.<br>Elladan apenas fez um sinal com a cabeça antes de partir.  
>Legolas ficou triste, mas sabia que ao menos ele não alimentara esperança alguma ou enganara Elladan.<p>

Quando Legolas entrou, Haldir fechou a porta do quarto e suspirou desanimado ao ouvir uma batida leve.  
>Ele abriu e encontrou Aragorn à espera.<br>-Olá Haldir. - Ele inclinou a cabeça para o lado, alegremente e viu Legolas. - Posso ter uma palavrinha com você?  
>-Não Aragorn, não temos nada para falar em particular. - Legolas podia sentir qual eram os assuntos e ele não estava interessado.<br>-Legolas, por favor.  
>Suspirando irritado, Legolas saiu do quarto e fechou a porta.<br>-Fale logo Aragorn, estou cansado. Você sabe, após destruir Mordor e tudo o mais.  
>Aragorn riu e ao perceber que aquela não era uma brincadeira, mas sarcasmo, ficou sério.<br>-Legolas... - Ele tomou as mãos pálidas nas suas. - Eu... nem sei por onde começar...Mas eu queria lhe pedir perdão pela forma como lhe tratei, eu...  
>-Esteve com Arwen o tempo todo.<br>Não havia raiva nos olhos azuis, Aragorn estudou-os bem.  
>-Sim mas eu me arrependo. Durante nossa missão eu aprendi à... eu o observei e admirei...<br>-Você o fez depois de se tornar meu amante? Não acha injusto que tenha aceitado tudo o que eu quis lhe dar sem ao menos sentir nada por mim?  
>-Legolas...olhe para você... você é irresistível. Eu sinto muito que tenha começado assim mas...<br>-Mas você deve voltar para Arwen. Ela esperou por você e o ama de verdade. Eu não o amo Aragorn, eu amava a dor que você me fazia sentir. É tudo o que eu conhecia. Eu não guardo ódio algum entre nós, mas não faça uma terceira pessoa sofrer. A Estrela da Tarde não merece. Ela nem precisa saber sobre nós, mas de hoje em diante, honre esse amor.  
>Aragorn soltou as mãos, relutante.<br>-Mas eu o amo...Legolas.  
>-Você não sabe coisa alguma sobre o amor. Mas eu também fui assim e machuquei quem não devia. - Legolas pensou bem e decidiu que agiria na compaixão que estava sentindo por Estel. - O que sente por Arwen é tranquilo, caloroso, sempre presente, sem ofuscar mais ao mesmo tempo você acha que morreria sem tê-la em sua vida?<br>Aragorn refletiu cuidadosamente e abaixou a cabeça, então consentiu.  
>-Pois é o mesmo que eu sinto por Haldir. Tenha uma boa noite. - E se virou.<br>-Espere aí. - Aragorn agarrou o braço fino com força.  
>Legolas se desvencilhou sem dificuldades e aproximou seu rosto ao de Aragorn.<br>-Jamais me toque assim novamente. Como se eu fosse sua propriedade. Embora eu tenha feito você pensar que sou, hoje sou oubra pessoa. Você só não consegue tirar suas garras de algo que lhe pertence, quando achou que me tinha por completo, cuspiu em mim.  
>-Não Legolas, o que sinto por você... - Aragorn começou...<br>Mas foi interrompido quando a porta se abriu.

Um Haldir furioso apareceu, já sem camisa. Ele deveria estar se trocando para pijamas de dormir. Sem hesitar ele lançou seu punho fechado para a boca de Aragorn. O homem não revidou, apenas fitou-o chocado. Um minúsculo corte no canto da boca mostrava um pouco de sangue que começava á sair.

-Não pude deixar de ouvir, - Haldir disse. - Então este era o motivo porque Legolas andava tão triste. Eu observava de longe, pois ele se afastou de mim e você, sabendo por tudo o que ele já passou na vida ainda aumentava-lhe as penas?

Aragorn finalmente pareceu tomar juízo, como se acordasse de um sonho. Ele fez algo inesperado, se curvou para os dois e virou-se para ir embora.

Haldir entrou no quarto primeiro, Legolas o seguiu.  
>Os olhos de Legolas não puderam deixar de cair sobre o torso bem definido. A visão era pior do que de suas lembranças, ainda mais tentadora. Ele se concentrou em um outro ponto na parede e fixou-se ali, mas sua mente só via a imagem.<br>-Eu... - Legolas começou. Havia um nó em sua garganta. - Eu sinto muito, por ter fugido de sua companhia... Eu fui tão ingrato.  
>-Legolas... - Haldir pousou as mãos por sobre os ombros dele. - Eu entendi muito bem. Você jamais saíra de casa, eu imaginei que uma vez aqui você começaria ter suas experiências de vida.<br>Legolas ergueu os olho úmidos.  
>-Mesmo assim, eu sinto muito remorso.<br>-Lass... - Haldir suspirou, abraçando-o. - Para mim você será sempre o meu pequeno Lass.  
>A ternura, ao invés de alegrá-lo, machucou Legolas. Será que Haldir o via como um filho? Um irmão mais novo? Mas então ele se lembrou do que Elladan disse e que Haldir o entregara á outro. Não importava que Haldir não partira para Valinor, suas palavras ao herdeiro de Valfenda mostrava tudo. E por falar em Valinor...<br>-Por que você disse á Elladan que partiria para Valinor?  
>-Eu disse à todo mundo.<br>-Por que?  
>-Lass, uma vez eu estive em seus aposentos e senti uma presença sair de lá. Eu nunca tive provas para isso mas ás vezes sentia que você era observado. Era sempre alguém saindo quando chegávamos. Hoje, sabendo sobre Himor, imagino se não fosse realmente uma Sombra, um Espírito que conseguia entrar e sair quando bem quisesse. Pouco antes de partirmos de Mirkwood minhas suspeitas aumentaram e quando seu pai tentou matá-lo eu achei que era ele...e somente ele. Achei também que se tratava de algo terreno, paupável. Agora sabemos que eram as duas coisas.<br>Quando A Sociedade do Anel estava para partir a inquietante sensação retornou e eu me apavorei. Era algo que eu não podia tocar ou perseguir, mas aquele pressentimento nos seguiu à terras longínquas. Eu tive mais certeza de que algo o seguia, mas era algo que ficava à espreita, algo ou alguém que não iria na missão do Um Anel com você mas que esperaria por uma oportunidade na tranquilidade. Este ser não arriscaria morrer também, e vocês ficariam juntos por longo tempo.  
>Quando você partiu eu armei meu plano e fiz até mesmo Lorde Elrond pensar que após a guerra, se eu sobrevivesse, eu iria embora. Assim a Sombra teria tempo de sobra para ouvir a notícia. Sem mim por perto eu imaginei que esta pessoa se descuidaria, e realmente se descuidou.<p>

Os olhos de Legolas eram duas bolas azuis. Medo e surpresa estavam tranfixos neles:  
>-Você acha que Himor me seguiu esse tempo todo?<br>-Não, eu acho que A Sombra te seguiu, e quando viu a oportunidade, após a guerra, ele chamou Himor. Eu acho que há duas partes de Sauron aqui conforme Elrond nos disse, uma em Himor e outra em seu pai. A vontade de que seu filho se transforme no novo Príncipe de Mirkwood fez você ser o alvo, mas Sauron certamente está atrás de todos da sociedade. E parece que ele também nutre ódio terrível por Lorde Elrond.

-Por isso ele está em Valfenda.  
>Haldir consentiu.<br>Legolas subitamente sentiu o calor emanado do corpo à sua frente e sentiu-se desconfortável ao desejá-lo tanto. Ele tentou se afastar mas Haldir o manteve em seus braços:  
>-Legolas, sobre Elladan.<br>Ele abaixou a cabeça:  
>-Você sugeriu que eu me casasse com ele. - Legolas não conseguiu esconder a nota de desapontamento em sua voz. - Mas eu disse não, eu não o amo Haldir.<br>-Eu propus isso porque percebi logo a estima que ele tinha por você, mas ao mesmo tempo ele é realeza, digno de sua majestade.

Legolas se afastou de Haldir bruscamente.  
>-Desde quando eu liguei para isso? Como pode tentar decidir isso para mim?<br>-Eu sei Lass, - Haldir abraçou-o novamente. - Eu sinto muito. Eu quis o melhor para você, sem imaginar que... que era a mim que você desejava.  
>Nesse momento o queixo de Haldir estava no ombro de Legolas. Ambos estavam nervosos para se olharem. Legolas por ter sido descoberto. Ele afastou-se para observar os gigantescos olhos de Haldir:<br>-Você me ouviu falando com Estel? - Sua voz trêmula.  
>-Eu ouvi. Perdoe-me mas vocês estavam alterados. Eu me preparava para descansar, mas ouvi tudo o que vocês disseram. Mas mais do que isso, eu fui parabenizar Elladan e ele me contou sobre seu amor por mim...<br>O coração de Legolas batia descompassado e parecia que ia sair pela sua garganta. Ele jamais vira aqueles discos azuis tão de perto. Os olhos de Haldir era um mar de bondade, mas ele jamais mergulhara neles, e jamais os vira tão próximos... Cada vez mais próximo, até que ele pode sentir o hálito limpo do outro elfo, até que seus lábios se tocaram num beijo recatado e terno. As lágrimas começaram à cair e Legolas mal pode acreditar em sua sorte.  
>-Mas você... - ele começou engasgado.<br>-Eu lutei para vê-lo de outra forma. - E Haldir chorava também. - Eu tentei tanto. Mas jamais consegui. Eu o amava de uma forma que ao início me parecia suja, depois eu entrei em fase de negação, depois tentei fugir para só então perceber que era impossível eu sentir outra coisa e fiquei apenas... suportando.

Legolas pegou o belo rosto em suas mãos e beijou-lhe a testa:  
>-Você também sofreu tanto... calado. Eu sei o quanto era infantil e fraco, e você não poderia ter agido de outra forma. Sempre foi como se você amasse uma criança e tivesse que esperá-la crescer.<br>-Não é bem assim Lass. Eu simplesmente não podia fazer outra coisa à não ser ficar à seu lado. Não importava como você me quisesse, como irmão, pai ou amigo, eu aceitaria qualquer coisa.  
>Legolas o abraçou apertadamente:<br>-Então nos amamos da mesma forma pois eu estava disposto à fazer exatamente isso!  
>-O Valar nos abençoou pois nosso eterno sofrimento, milênios deles, foi finalmente recompensado. - Haldir disse entre lágrimas, e deu um beijo naqueles convidativos lábios.<br>-Eu iria até Mordor mil vezes se isso significasse estar um dia com você.  
>Os dois encostaram suas testas um no outro e riram, felizes, emocionados e gratos por sua sorte.<br>-Eu só penso em manter segredo por um bom tempo. Por Elladan... - Legolas disse cauteloso.  
>-É claro. Eu também me preocupo muito com ele.<p>

Legolas beijou-o docemente, mas em instantes o beijo se tornou acalorado e suas mãos percorreram a pele que queimava em suas palmas. Haldir era tentador. Eles logo estavam na cama.  
>-Você... - Legolas disse ofegante. - Não é o primeiro. Eu queria tanto que fosse, mas infelizmente...<br>-Eu não me importo com nada Lass. - Haldir disse com dificuldades, suas mãos estavam agora nas nádegas de Legolas e em sua vida casta, com pensamentos indesejáveis que ele teve de vários anos até aquela noite torturando-o estava chegando ao fim, tal final era completamente enlouquecedor. - Eu conheço você por inteiro, amo seu jeito, suas fraquezas, sua inocência e generosidade de coração... se eu for enumerar, ficarei falando a noite toda e eu quero tudo o que você é, tudo o que você já fez e aceitarei somente o que você quiser me dar.

-Mesmo assim, eu sinto muito. - Legolas disse choroso, arrependido.- Eu não sei onde estava com a cabeça,

-Lass... - Haldir pegou o estonteante rosto nas mãos e olhou-o bem fundo nos olhos. - Você estava em seu caminho, descobrindo o amor. Todos nós precisamos de certas experiências e se talvez você não tivesse sido usado e rejeitado, não aprenderia à ver o valor que você tem e que eu sempre vi. Não importava quantas vezes eu lhe dizia isso, quando eu lhe elogiava seu olhar mostrava que você não acreditava ou aceitava aquilo. Parece que Aragorn curou-lhe.

Legolas soltou uma gargalhada. Pensando bem era exatamente isso que o humano lhe fizera. E talvez pela lição ser tão importante ele não sentia mágoa alguma contra ele.  
>-Eu te amo tanto, - Legolas disse tomando seu rosto e beijando-o com ardor.<br>-Hmmmmmm... - Haldir respondia ainda, mesmo que sua boca foi completamente tomada pelo seu amor.  
>Durante toda a noite eles gemeram, riram e choraram, relembrando o passado, trocando confissões que o outro nem sequer imaginava e fizeram amor de várias formas. Em anos vindouros Legolas jamais se esqueceria da expressão no rosto de Haldir quando ele sentira prazer pela primeira vez na vida, dos primeiros beijos, de como o quarto estava iluminado apenas pela lua cheia, do cheiro de lavanda que estava no ar, da delícia que foi ouvir os sons emitidos por Haldir.<p>

*Him-Frio  
>Or-Dia<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17

Epílogo

Durante todo o tempo eles estavam mais próximos e inseparáveis. Não demorou muito para todos desconfiarem deles. Os dois optaram por permanecer em Arda até a partida de Elessar, na qual se tornou amigo de Haldir também e grande rei.

Legolas e Haldir se mudaram para Ithilien com a partida de Elrond. Legolas se regojizou pelo fato que Elrond finalmente se uniria à sua amada Celebrian, que na qual ele ouvira falar inúmeras vezes.

Somente uma vez ele precisou se separar de Haldir, foi quando ele cumpriu a promessa à Gimli de visitar as cavernas enquanto Gimli cumpria sua parte e seguira o elfo à temível Fangorn - ou ao menos em sua opinião - e os dois se divertiram imensamente, considerando a jornada como uma honra. Ao ver o lugar dos sonhos do outro, eles se conheceram melhor.  
>Gimli jamais teve qualquer outra palavra amarga contra os elfos, pois gostava muitos deles, e Legolas defendia calorosamente qualquer comentário ruim sobre os Anões, mas o fazia não apenas por Gimli mas por genuinamente admirar e gostar da raça que um dia teve tantas desavenças com a sua.<p>

Antes de começaram a aventura, Legolas até ficara nas cavernas onde Gimli morava - cheia de Anões - para descansarem antes de seguirem em viagem. Legolas experimentara a culinária e a cerveja dos Anões. Gimli tentou e tentou, mas jamais conseguiu deixá-lo bêbado. Mas ele não ficava para trás.  
>Quando em visita á Ithilien porém, Gimli exagerou na dose de Miruvor e ficou embriagado, e Legolas jamais deixou de atormentá-lo por isso.<p>

Legolas e Haldir estavam lá no nascimento do primeiro filho de Elessar TelContar e Arwen: Eldarion, e todos os outros nascimentos. Mas ali naquele dia eles puderam entrever quem seria o grande herdeiro dos homens.

Aragorn - era assim que Legolas sempre o chamou, pois não suportaria trocar de nome pela terceira vez - sempre o respeitou. Se ainda se arrependia por suas atitudes para com o elfo, ele jamais demonstrou. Mas todo o ano, o Príncipe recebia em Ithilien um presente bem caro enviado pelo Rei de Gondor. Legolas não imaginava que estava sendo cortejado, mas via as atitudes com bons olhos. Haldir não se mostrara enciumado, especialmente porque os dois compartilhavam de um segredo. Aragorn jamais saberia pois eles colocariam em prática quando o Humano partisse para sua próxima vida: tudo foi finalmente doado para o Museu de Gondor, e as pessoas, gondorianas ou não podiam conhecer melhor a história de seu Rei, quase como se fosse o primeiro deles pois ele retornou após na hora em que o país mais precisou. A história foi romantizada e mudada ao longo dos anos, mas o que era material sempre continuou ali.

Legolas duvidou mas dentro de si, Aragorn sempre continuou à amá-lo. Arwen possuía um lugar especial, mas o elfo era realmente inesquecível.

Elladan e Elrohir permanceram muito depois de seu pai. Eles ficavam por Arwen e Estel. Elladan continuou à liderar Valfenda, e com muita dificuldade, tentou manter a beleza de seu reino mas com a partida de Vilya a mágica se foi e não era mais possível se reter o encantamento da antiga Imladris.

Elrorhir frequentemente saía para caçar Orcs, muitos deles ainda viviam, e Elladan o invejava. Mas sempre conseguia arrumar algum tempo para partir com o irmão pois embora ele tivesse sido destinado à reinar, Elladan era quase como um animal selvagem, apenas satisfeito enquanto perdido na natureza.

Ninguém sabia mas os gêmeos compartilhavam um segredo: eles mantinham a conta de quantos Orcs mataram em nome de sua mãe e em breve, Celebrian iria tomar conhecimento do número. Digamos que já se passara de meio milhão.  
>Até Trolls, que deveriam serem seres irracionais conheciam e temiam os gêmeos.<p>

Anos iriam se passar após suas partidas e as pessoas ainda iriam contar à seus filhos, e aos netos de seus filhos sobre duas criaturas élficas, brandindo suas espadas, com seus cabelos negros, terríveis como a noite e exterminando o mal da Terra-Média. No futuro, humanos se chamariam Elladan e Elrohir e eles geralmente se tornavam soldados ou homens valentes. Outros escolheriam Legolas, assim como Haldir, e muitos outros nomes importantes daquela bela raça que não mais viveria ali.

Após a morte de Aragorn, muito sentida por todos os que restaram, Legolas, Haldir, Gimli, Elladan e Elrohir tiveram de sofrer ao perderem Merry, Pippin e verem Arwen definhar.

Os elfos acompanharam Arwen até Lothlórien mas respeitaram seu pedido pela solidão. Todos a abraçaram e a reação de Elladan e Elrohir era de partir qualquer coração. Até Gimli chorara nessa hora. Eles simplesmente não queriam largar a irmã.

Eles sempre souberam... mas nem por isso foi fácil de ver acontecer. Quando Aragorn partira, ele levara Arwen com ele.

Legolas tinha certeza que Aragorn honrara seu pedido e Arwen jamais soubera de nada. Durante suas visitas raras à Minas Tirith, ele viu uma ou duas vezes que a Rainha o observava, mas isso devia se dar à intuição feminina, também presente nos elfos.

Inconsoláveis, Elladan e Elrohir partiram dias após a morte de Arwen, na qual eles assistiram do topo de árvores. Todos eles fizeram.  
>Então após se despedir dos gêmeos no porto, Legolas, Haldir e Gimli retornaram para consolar os filhos de Arwen, que embora fossem todos adultos, perderam os pais numa diferença de dias.<p>

Mithrandir partira logo, levando Frodo. Ao terem os filhos crescidos e muito mais do que bem encaminhados, Sam os seguiu.

Foi dito à Gimli que se ele quisesse, poderia morar com os Elfos em Valinor e Legolas ainda esperara por sua resposta.

Quando foi partir, Elrond levara muito de seus amigos de Imladris, com ele, Glorfindel e também Himro e Thranduil para que fossem julgados. Ele ainda possuía amizade pelo enlouquecido rei de Mirkwood e desejava que o Valar soubesse como extirpar a parte do Mal nos dois elfos sem matá-los.

Na despedida, Legolas imaginou ter visto um olhar de saudades nos olhos de seu pai, mas que foi substituído novamente pela frieza. Mas ele perdoou-o, e estava preparado para se um dia chegasse à Terra Prometida e não encontrasse seu pai vivo. Não que ele desejasse sua morte.

Ao fim Gimli deu sua resposta, um sonoro "Sim!". Haldir e Legolas finalmente suspiraram aliviados, e entre eles havia sido já combinado que caso o Anão não quisesse ir, eles ficariam com Gimli até o fim. Mas foi com alegria que eles construíram o navio, os últimos elfos do mundo com um Anão pois Legolas e Haldir não aguentavam mais o chamado vindo do mar. Muitos elfos enlouqueceram ao resistir o chamado, e Legolas devia sua sanidade pela existência de Haldir em sua vida.

E Legolas foi feliz... Finalmente e imensamente feliz. Haldir o vira se transformar desse menino amedrontado e gentil para um guerreiro confiante, generoso e honroso.

Haldir sempre soubera do que Legolas era capaz, mas após se superar à si mesmo, Legolas sabia também.

Em Valinor, foi o povo de Mirkwood que fez com que Legolas se tornasse rei. Eles vieram pedir-lhe, e após muita insistência ele aceitou.

É claro que então... eles teriam de servir à dois reis...


	18. Agradecimentos

Agradecimentos

Quero agradecer à Janice Nagell por tantos reviews nesta fic, fico ainda confusa aqui mas agora vi quantos reviews tem e estou super surpresa. Quem tem link para DM irei responder em particular, bem à Janice também mas queria demonstrar meu carinho aqui (e yeah! vegan power, rs.) que li e vou ler todos reviews e responder assim que puder. Muito obrigada mesmo. À Celinha não é preciso nem dizer nada né? Amo! Ela aliás é a força motora por trás de tudo isso ^_^, um anjo em pessoa que ilumina todos à sua volta.

Hanajima-san: Fiquei tão feliz com seu comentário, li agora mesmo, desculpe a demora. Eu é que fico feliz de não ter desistido, obrigada pela força. Eu sempre passo por bloqueios mas as fics em português sempre acabam terminando por causa de pessoas como você que dão força. Bloqueios são tão fortes para mim, mas aí alguém e diz que está esperando a continuação, arriscou ler algo que está no meio e simplesmente não posso deixar a pessoa na mão. Obrigada, vou tentar continuar então rs.

*Acabei de encontrar seu novo comentário, puxa obrigada, um abração muito apertado, você que és gentil!

Realmente ele encontra alguém como Estel pois acho que quando temos autoestima baixa e não nos valorizamos tendemos à nos apaixonar por quem irá nos pisar, vejo frequentemente na vida real, felizmente foi apenas parte do aprendizado dele. O Legolas desta fic tem vida própria, como se não fosse eu que o tivesse criado e tudo o que eu queria fazer durante toda essa jornada era apertar e cuidar dele. Eu também não entendo porque as reviews foram cortadas, de qualquer forma sinto muito, eu sei que nas configurações não escolhi nada do tipo.

Ceres Camila: Perdão pela demora, eu nem sabia que tinha comentado, não sei porque mas tenho muitas dificuldades de encontrar as coisas no fanfictionnet mas finalmente vi, muito obrigada! Realmente sei que esse elfo fofinho (nesta fic somente, vejo Legolas como um forte guerreiro, muito generoso por ter arriscado sua vida eterna na missão do Um Anel) apanhando pacificamente no começo foi estranho, eu mesma fiquei em dúvidas mas a verdade é que vejo cenas na minha cabeça e deixo-as rolar como se fosse num filme e até eu mesmo torcia e pedia para ele levantar, mas depois as cenas se explicaram sozinhas de que ele simplesmente além de não ter forças, achava que merecia tudo aquilo: ele tinha remorso e não tem nada que faz mais uma pessoa desabar do que a culpa, ela toma e acha que merece.

Muitas felicidades querida, você é demais, obrigada mesmo por tamanha força que me deste.

Allexa: Nossa fiquei tão feliz que tenha passado horas! Eu vivo lendo fics Sda Slash/Yaoi e também passo horas, nunca imaginei que alguém faria o mesmo lendo o meu. Obrigada por esta honra, e foi muito doce de sua parte me avisar deixando seu comentário meu anjo.

Rose: Obrigada pelo comentário! Realmente ele não era para se confiar! rs Realmente o Legolazinho está tão inocente que frequentemente ele me trouxe lágrimas, uma das motivações para o fim da fic também era que eu queria que ele saísse dessa.

Obrigada por me motivarem, pelo tempo que tomaram lendo essas historinhas malucas. Fiquem com Deus.


End file.
